Without the Mask
by Silvanus16
Summary: Lord Ryuuzaki has planned a grand masquerade for one purpose... but someone else has other plans for Umi. COMPLETE?
1. Prologue: A Voice

Hey everyone! No this isn't the AU that I have listed on my upcoming stories list, this is just a spur of the moment thing... you know, when (this actually happened for me when I listed to a song) you get an image of someone (in my case OAV Clef hehe drool) in your head and you start fine tuning the details of the picture. With Clef I almost had no choice! LOL. Anyway he had that thoughtful expression on his face and I, of course, wondered what he was thinking. So I started making stuff up. Hopefully you'll enjoy the fruits of my labor and not tell Bob Evan's that I ripped off one of their service surveys to write the characters on the back. Hehehe lol!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth. If I did, I'd be working on a whole new season. But if who would write the new season was up to me, I'd graciously bow down to Playing Scrabble With Orcs. If you read this I want you to know that, depending on where you go with it, yours would make a better season three.   
  
IMP NOTE!!  
  
A cast of characters will be posted after chapter 1  
  
Without the Mask  
  
Prologue: A Voice  
  
_So close. Sometimes as little as an inch, my shoulder but a butterfly's breath from yours. The wind from a hummingbird's wing would be enough to sway you my way. But a storm's gust sweeps through the streets and you stand as still as the mountain above the clouds. Nothing can touch you in such a place. Gravity holds no power over the wings on your feet. Like the mountain, gravity cannot pull you down to me. No force of nature can fault your grace as you dance that would make you fall, if only so I could catch you. Though I would shield you with my name if that were enough. Shield you from the cold stares the jealous maidens throw your way. Block the trail of lusting eyes from men that stand in your wake. They smile and snicker then their attention turns away as if you were never there, all because I am your shadow. Stalker? Is that the word those people use? Is that what you would say, my dear? No. I don't think that's the right term. Slave. Yes, slave applies very well. I am a slave to your will. A street beggar, pleading with the sun, moon, or stars to shine on you if you should ever smile for me. Your greatest admirer. Many times I have toiled into the light hours of the morning, trying to find the words that best describe you. None of them do you half the justice you deserve. So I can't help but wonder, am I the only one who sees you this way? My eyes can't help but grow cold when I see the men who would sooner throw you down in their bed than learn your name. That you love the white roses beside the sea. So why do I never pick one for you? Why am I so afraid to look deep in your eyes? I see you every day do I not? I have spoken with you in brief conversations. Our eyes have met before. But do you ever really see me? Do you... Umi Ryuuzaki? _


	2. Plans for Strangers

Okay, just as a future warning, this story has no kiddie guards in place. Depending on how graphic the story gets there may be intense blood and gore, some mature subjects such as sex, but I don't think many people my age will have problems with this. It's the younger readers I'm worried about. So, you have been forewarned. This will be depressing in spots. I'm trying to give it more of an Old England feel. If anyone has ever seen Kate & Leapold then you know the basic idea. This is still Cephiro, however. Things have just been placed in the peoples hands and some racial backgrounds and nationalistic feelings are beginning to take hold of the people. Oh yea, and monsters are on the loose.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth, though it would be cool.  
  
IMP NOTE  
  
If you're confused as to who some of the characters are a list is at the bottom. I have given a list of who will be in it, but only those that have been mentioned have a bio beside them.  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 1: Plans for Strangers  
  
The day was still young but the preparations were already old. A large canopy had been pitched next to the lofty glass windows of the Ryuuzaki estate. Lord Ryuuzaki had been planning this masquerade, though it was not initially intended to be a masquerade, for months now. Resumes of Cephiro's chefs, decorators, and entertainers had to be reviewed after all. No sense in throwing a party no one would enjoy was there?   
  
Though Lord Ryuuzaki had outdone himself this time. His gardening staff had been doubled to prune the maze of hedges, fertilize the flowers, mulch the bases of the plants, make sure the stone paths down to the fountain garden that housed the white roses were clean, and, of course, see to the roses themselves (since they were his daughter's favorite). Tables had been set up all along the wall of the mansion, leaving the spacious patio, which could hold two more houses in its space, left open for the long, narrow dining tables. Poor Hikaru had a hard chore washing all the white table cloths and tent covers that could harbor the appetizer tables along the wall in case it should rain. But no rain was expected for the evening after next.   
  
Hikaru also had the task of delivering the invitations, that is, once her bruised hands were gloved. But bruises were okay in Hikaru's mind. Some bloody, aching knuckles might even be better. It gave her the excuse to elongate her stay at her final destination.   
  
Hikaru checked the large bag that hung down from her shoulder by her hip for any other addresses that she had to go to. Her eyes lit up when she saw she had one last letter, the one she had been saving from the start. Leaving the invitation in the bag, she made sure it was secure and took of in a dead sprint down the street, toward the Public Protection Council headquarters. She had forgotten about how her new red boots crushed her feet and ran as if she were leaping over clouds.   
  
She ignored all odd looks the people she blew by gave her, save for one person. Hikaru saw out of the corner of her eye, though she had seen this one before, a poor street urchin with dirty pink hair, holes in her clothes, a pale complexion from hiding from the sun and prying eyes, and a frame of skin and bone. And this time Hikaru had no excuse to pass her by. Her errand would wait.  
  
The wet stones of the road that ran by the shaft forced Hikaru to slow to a trot before she could turn around. As soon as she turned her face into the shaft she felt a chill run down her spine as she looked at the poor girl. She's gotten worse. Stepping into the gloom, Hikaru took out the letter and tucked it in the breast pocket of her riding jacket and undid the fastens holding her cape. "Hey," she said softly as she approached. "You're gonna be okay."  
  
The girl's skin jumped when Hikaru draped the cape around her shoulders. Then she pulled it in tight.  
  
"Here," taking the girl's hand and placing two silver coins in her palm. "It's the least I can do for now. Get something to eat and, if you can, head to the other side of town, at least there are drier places to sleep there."   
  
And Hikaru would know. It had been months, maybe years by now, since Hikaru had been on the streets. That's when she had met him. She knew she was lucky. Their situations could have very well be reversed. This girl could be placing coins in her palm if he hadn't found her. Though, in truth, and Hikaru shivered at the thought, she would more than likely have been piled with the corpses that were pulled out of holes like the pink haired girl was in.   
  
"Th- than-k y-you," the urchin whispered shakily as her fingers closed. "I shall never forget your kindness."  
  
Hikaru smiled, patted the girl's hand, then stood. "What's your name?"  
  
"Nova.... the walls call me Nova."  
  
"Oh..." Hikaru said sadly, remembering how she too had spoken with the walls and rats. "My name's Hikaru."  
  
Nova nodded, "I remember you. I saw him carry you to somewhere warm and safe." She looked up with dying hope in her eyes. "Do you think someone will take me somewhere like that?"  
  
Hikaru nodded and tried to smile, "I know they will."  
  
Nova's eyes began to tear up and redden.   
  
Hikaru couldn't stand that look. It was heartbreaking to know that she had been spared and yet counts of ten were dying every day. Why? Does Cephiro not hold the capability to comfort its own people? And here she was running errands for her Lord, on her way to her heart's desire, taking for granted everything she had when people like Nova watch from the outside looking in. It was times like these that made Hikaru hold herself in contempt.   
  
Trying to hide her self loathing from Nova, Hikaru forced a small smile and bid farewell to the former fellow street urchin. More than likely Nova wouldn't survive the night.   
  
Walking now like she was dragging a loaded cart, Hikaru looked up, searching the tops of the buildings for the circular glass window. She needed some cheering up. She couldn't be like this when the masquerade was going on. That just wouldn't do.   
  
She nearly walked by the headquarters when she saw a black horse toss its head and whinny. A grin brightened her face and she hurriedly climbed the long, flat stair to the heavy wooden doors. Reaching into her breast pocket, she withdrew the letter as she lowered her shoulder and pushed. The receptionist inside raised her head and greeted Hikaru by name as she passed. Hikaru waved back then set her focus on not making too much noise on the steps. She had been here many times before and knew how a simple footfall could sound like a clap of thunder in the hollow hall. A narrow stair ascended a few steps then broke off into two, which wound in a circle then landed the traveler on the second floor. Ignoring the men chatting at their desks, Hikaru walked straight through their parroting and down a secluded hall to the door at the end; Clef's office.   
  
She raised a hand and knocked on the door, only to have a sharp pain remind her of her aches and bruises.   
  
"Come," a voice commanded from the other side.   
  
Hikaru walked in, head high, and smiled when she and Clef made eye contact.  
  
He had been leaning back in his chair at his desk on the far side of the room, feet up on the edge of the desk, a log book in his lap. When she entered he smiled, closed the book, and put his feet down. "And what may I do for you today Miss?"   
  
Hikaru held her smile and tongue until she had made the long walk across the room. Leaning over his desk she placed the invitation in front of him and made her speech. "Lord Ryuuzaki cordially invites the Councilman and a guest of his choice-"  
  
"Lantis of course," Clef intervened as a way of teasing as he opened the letter, eyes never leaving hers.  
  
She bowed her head to hide the slight hue on her cheeks. "May I continue?" She still couldn't believe how Clef had found out so quickly, and allowed it of all things.  
  
"If I may see your eyes."  
  
Raising her head she continued to speak, though the smile wouldn't leave her face. "As I was about to say, Lord Ryuuzaki cordially invites the Councilman and a guest of his choice to a masquerade at the Ryuuzaki manner one moon from tonight."  
  
"Hm," Clef said, not really paying attention to Hikaru since the words were right there in front of him.   
  
"If I may be so bold as to add Councilman-"  
  
"Please Hikaru, how many times must I ask you to call me Clef?"  
  
"Very well, Clef." She made sure to annunciate his name. "I just wish to inform you that Umi will be attending as well."  
  
"Will she now?"  
  
Hikaru frowned, usually that got some sort of response from him. "Yes, she'll be there. Oh! Which reminds me, Lord Ryuuzaki asked me to tell you that he wished to speak with you on a private matter at the masquerade."  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"I don't know. That's why it's private."  
  
Clef ignored the quip but couldn't help a smirk. "You're comebacks have improved greatly Hikaru."  
  
"I've learned from the best."  
  
"Mmm yes, Umi has taught you well." His eyes scanned the page again then he looked up at Hikaru. Puzzlement dipped his eyebrows. He then lifted his chin as a look of understanding replaced the confusion. "Ah... Well then," he said as he rose up from his chair. "As much as I enjoy such company," he paused to rest a hand on her shoulder, "I know you didn't come here for me."  
  
Hikaru bowed her head again to hide the glow on her cheeks, but as he continued her ears also turned a bright shade of cherry.   
  
"You know it's been a whole two days since your last visit. I thought he was going to go insane."  
  
"He has more control than that," Hikaru commented quietly.  
  
"Yes but, last time must have been more special than the last."  
  
Hikaru was now a flaming red. He hadn't told Clef about that had he? No. Of course he wouldn't have. Clef didn't know the bounds of their relationship. Sure he had seen them kiss before and Clef had always tried to inconspicuously take attention away from them in public. But he didn't know about-... Hikaru's heart began to race. She knew where Clef was leading her. With every step the fire in her grew stronger, burning in her heart and warming her skin. She remembered when her lover had been trying to smooth a salve on her neck. Her shirt was off the shoulders and he couldn't seem to keep his mind in one place. He knelt in front of her as he worked, but she hadn't made it easy. Both had lost count of how many times he had to stop to take a deep breath as she ran her fingers through his hair and down the back of his neck as far as his uniform collar would let her reach. Then her fingertips found their way to his chest and slid seductively lower as she wiggled her shoulders out of her shirt to give him a good look at her breasts, and widened her thighs as she tugged on his belt. In a flash he had her pushed up against the wall, acknowledging his surrender. But who had who bewitched?  
  
Clef stood behind her with both hands on her shoulders. "Just remember you have to be back at the manner before nightfall." With that he left her for his office. There was still a lot of paperwork before he could allow himself some pleasure. The masquerade was just the thing he had been hoping for. But then again, any chance to see Umi was well worth it.  
  
Hikaru stood quietly in front of his door, reminding herself of every ache and pain she had accumulated. Though she knew she would have no problem getting him to massage her. Only this time, she'd tell Lantis to draw the curtains first.  
  
That Night  
  
Hikaru sighed contentedly and wiggled her way under the blankets to press her back snugly against his chest. He didn't react. Was he asleep? They had only gone twice, that couldn't have been enough to tire him out. Oh well.  
  
There came a knock on the door just as Hikaru closed her eyes.   
  
"Is anyone awake in there?" It was Clef.  
  
"Yeah," Hikaru said groggily as she struggled to sit up. Apparently she wasn't as unaffected as she thought. "What is it?"  
  
"You drew the blinds didn't you?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Magic hour is almost over, but I guess... you wouldn't know that."  
  
Hikaru bolted upright in the dark and pushed Lantis's arm away. He cracked an eye open to see her silhouette wondering about the room, stooping to pick up her clothes. "What is it Hikaru?"  
  
"It's almost night," she replied nervously. "Uhhh!" she groaned, "Lord Ryuuzaki isn't going to be happy."  
  
"It's okay," Lantis said reassuringly as he helped her fasten the buttons on her airy shirt. "Clef," he called. "You still there?"  
  
"I'm here," Clef replied.  
  
"Can you do me a favor and take Hikaru back when you go to the Ryuuzaki manner?"  
  
"If the two of you hurry up!"  
  
"Thank you Clef!" Hikaru called, somewhat relieved but overly frustrated with the decorations on her riding jacket tricking her mind as to where the fastens were.   
  
"Here," Lantis said softly, brushing her hands away. Hikaru couldn't believe how easily he fixed her riding jacket. But then again, he had ample practice of taking it off.   
  
She still had to fix her scarf and the lace around the collar but there was no time. Clef knocked hurriedly and Hikaru gave Lantis a quick kiss before sprinting to the door. The dim light from the lanterns in the hall shocked Hikaru's eyes so she had to rely on Clef to lead her for a while. Once outside things were a little better. The street lamps were just being lit, but their light was poor anyway. Squinting as they passed the torchbearers, Hikaru wrapped her arms around Clef's waist as his steed trotted quickly through the crowded streets until it reached open ground. Then it became a gray blur over the fields.   
  
Hikaru could feel her stomach tying itself in knots as the lights from the towering glass windows grew closer. Clef felt her tighten her grip around his waist. "It's okay Hikaru," he said then pulled back on the reigns. The horse walked slowly up the hill, still anxious to run. "I will tell Lord Ryuuzaki that I had you run a few errands for me, seeing as how Lantis was indisposed." Hikaru couldn't help but smile, knowing full well where Clef's humor came from. "And of course everyone else was on duty and I had a mountain of paperwork as always. And you, bless your heart, asked if there was anything you could do to help. After much persuasion I agreed to you running a notice to the patrolmen at the fort. So then, since you insisted that no horse bear you as a burden, you returned late and I stole you away on the back of Nightshade to get you back to the manner... That is, of course, should anyone ask questions."  
  
"I'm grateful that you look after us so," Hikaru said sheepishly.   
  
"Lantis has been a loyal friend through some of my darkest times..." His voice faded out and his eyes seemed to glaze. After a few moments he shook himself out of it and started talking as if it never happened. "And I feel he deserves my support, especially in a matter like this." He glanced back at Hikaru and winked.   
  
"Thanks Clef... for everything."  
  
"Thank Lantis, he's the one that's crazy about you."  
  
"Oh thanks Clef!" Hikaru retorted. "So then you don't give a hoot?!"  
  
He laughed. "Hoo hoo!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" but she couldn't help but laugh. For some reason, whenever Clef laughed, it seemed like the whole world got caught up in the infectious sound and joined him.  
  
Hikaru looked over Clef's shoulder and her breath caught in her throat when she saw a tall silhouette standing in the now open doorway. Clef flicked the reigns and the horse moved into a trot.  
  
There stood Lord Ryuuzaki, there to welcome Hikaru home? Or there to invite Clef in for talks?   
  
Hikaru always revered her Lord, but feared him as well. She couldn't explain what it was about him that made her uneasy. Maybe it was just the fact that Clef was his personal bodyguard. One wrong step and it would put Clef in a very difficult situation, not to mention it might pit him against Lantis. And Hikaru knew Lantis was skilled, but he had no chance against Clef. Or maybe it was the fact that her Lord held power in society second only to that of Prince Ferio. His political and financial influence may very well have been what kept Cephiro afloat after Emeraude's disappearance. With the Pillar gone and the High Priest Zagato MIA, the Guru had intervened and appointed Clef as the head of the Public Protection Council to maintain peace in major cities and deny riots. But the Guru was never seen, at least, that's what Hikaru had been told. Could Lord Ryuuzaki have some connection to the Guru?   
  
As they drew closer Hikaru could make out the designs on the shoulder garments of her Lord's robes that swept out behind him. Moonlight gleamed on his hair as he stepped down the stairs into the night. His blue eyes almost seemed to glow in the night like lanterns, but it was just their frosty color. Though, as Hikaru understood it, her Lord was almost as well versed in the ways of magic as Clef was... almost.  
  
"Welcome," Ryuuzaki said with a smile. "Welcome councilman and welcome home Hikaru. Umi was worried about you."  
  
"I hope you'll forgive me milord," Clef spoke up. "Hikaru insisted on helping me with the notices for the forts."  
  
Ryuuzaki's smile broadened, "She is thoughtful that way isn't she?"  
  
Hikaru bowed her head and took Clef's hand to help her slid off the horse's back. "My apologies milord," she said as she bowed.  
  
Ryuuzaki waved it off. "Don't worry about a thing little one. Niko noticed you walking up the steps to deliver Clef's invitation." To Clef: "Which I assume you received?"  
  
Clef nodded. "And as my guest I felt Lantis should accompany me."  
  
Now it was Ryuuzaki's turn to nod. "I agree."  
  
Hikaru stood by the horses head, waiting to be excused but took the time to watch the men's faces. Both Clef and her Lord seemed like two men who shared an amusing secret. Finally Ryuuzaki turned to Hikaru and told her to see Umi as soon as she changed out of her clothes and boots. As she walked by, head bowed, she didn't notice Ryuuzaki's smile grew broader still. She had forgotten to fix the lace around her neck. It still hung down straight from the V in her collar.   
  
Ryuuzaki didn't speak until he heard Hikaru on the stairs. "With Lantis again was she?"  
  
"Heh," Clef chuckled as he dismounted. "Who else is she with when she's at the headquarters? Not I, that I can assure you."  
  
"Be wary my friend," Ryuuzaki said as he turned to lead Clef to the stables. "Should Hikaru come to be with child that will put both you and Lantis in an awful predicament."  
  
"I don't think it will be too difficult. Lantis and I have spoken before about if that should happen. The whole scene has been practiced and staged"  
  
"And does Hikaru know he will take her hand?"  
  
"I don't think she suspects, no."  
  
"Does she wish for it?"  
  
"That I would stake my name on."  
  
"Well.... I would like you to adjourn with me to my study. There is a certain matter I feel cannot wait any longer."  
  
"As you wish, but then I must return to the headquarters. I still have much to do before I call it a night."  
  
"I won't keep you long councilman. Though I think you'll find the conversation to be well worth your while."  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi cried when she opened the door to find Hikaru on the other side. She threw her arms around Hikaru and quickly ushered her into the room. Fuu sat on the bed on the far side of the room and jumped up when Umi cried out Hikaru's name.  
  
"Hikaru!" Fuu called happily. "Where have you been all this time?"  
  
"Where else?" Umi teased. "So... what happened? Tell us all about it."  
  
Fuu blushed as Hikaru gave blurry details about how she felt with Lantis. Umi giggled and teased Fuu for her color then almost bit her tongue when Fuu shot back, "Well! Haven't you ever experienced that with someone? Huh?!"  
  
Umi couldn't answer that... much to her embarrassment.  
  
"Now then," Ryuuzaki began as he closed the door behind Clef. "I have a question for you. Oh, but first, would you care for something to drink? And please, have a seat somewhere."  
  
"I'll take a seat but I have to pass on the drink," Clef said apologetically. "I still have to have a clear head." It was true, he rarely drank anything and Lord Ryuuzaki was known for his expensive tastes more so than his parties. But it didn't matter what kind of liquor it was, just one drink was enough to warm Clef's blood and make him absolutely useless for the next few hours.   
  
"Very well, suit yourself." Ryuuzaki poured himself a small draft in a crystal glass and sat down opposite the chair Clef had chosen. Though he just sat there in thought, swirling the wine in the glass, warming it slightly to release its fragrance. Clef just hoped it wasn't that strong stuff Ryuuzaki had introduced him to the last time. One glass of that was enough to knock him on his ass for the next two days. The simple word 'headache' was an understatement and a 'migraine' still didn't do it justice. It had been like seven muscular men had each taken their turn driving a chisel between his eyes. So, just to be safe, Clef leaned back in his chair to keep the smell from reaching him.   
  
Finally Ryuuzaki spoke. "What do you think of Umi?"  
  
The question took Clef aback. "I'm sorry- what do you mean?"  
  
"What do you think of her? Is she charming? What of her personality? How do you see her through your eyes?"  
  
"I-I- uh..." Clef could feel his stomach flipping as the blood rushed to his neck, making the back of his neck glisten. Trying to loosen his collar without being obvious, he pretended to lean on his hand and hooked his fingers on the edge.   
  
Ryuuzaki laughed at Clef's nervousness. "Don't worry friend. I'm not about to pull my funding or political support from your organization based on your answer. I simply want to know what you think of her. No, wait," waving his hand, "How do you feel about her?"  
  
This question was no better and Clef was wishing he had not worn his stiff black jacket that fit snugly around his upper body. "I..." He sighed, let go of his collar, and leaned on his elbows; over his knees. "I don't know her well enough to answer either question as it should be answered. I feel strongly toward her. Though I don't know what name to give the new enigma amidst my emotions. From what I have seen of her character, Umi is careless, carefree, desertion, and salvation. Her true nature has been trained to be calm and quiet through years of pampering. Underneath the so called etiquette and restraint is a free spirit who is crying to be free."  
  
"Really...?" Ryuuzaki had never thought of his daughter that way.   
  
"I had hoped to be able to help her be free or at least find a way to find freedom and strength in herself."  
  
"What do you love about my daughter?"  
  
Clef sighed, "Her smile, her eyes, her laughter, how the wind catches her hair as she rides her mare through the fields." Looking up at Ryuuzaki: "It's purely a physical fascination. I don't know Umi at all!"  
  
"I see... but, if you should learn and grow to love her, would you consider...?"  
  
"Asking for her hand? Why would you speak to me about this?"  
  
Ryuuzaki sighed and leaned back in his chair after finishing off the draft. "Because I trust you more than any man alive. You have served me faithfully and also pursued the well being of my family even though it was not required. I know your morals, and the fact that you're a leader for the people makes you a perfect candidate for taking the reigns of the Ryuuzaki clan after I retire."  
  
Clef jumped to his feet. "Milord do you jest?! I am not of the Ryuuzaki bloodline! That in itself makes me the worst candidate to lead the Ryuuzaki line in your absense."  
  
"And you're humble... if you mean to deter my decision, you're failing miserably."  
  
Clef clenched his fists behind his back then sat back down.   
  
"You needn't worry. Umi will lead the Ryuuzaki line. I merely thought of you as a strong pillar for her to rely on, far better than the Chancellor."  
  
"Eagle has asked for her hand?!"   
  
With a nod, "Yes, but Umi despises him with a bloody passion. And if there is one thing I will not do, it is force her to marry an inefficient man."  
  
"Please milord, inefficient is being too kind as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"I doubt his intentions though he seemed genuinely affectionate toward Umi." He fell quiet then leaned forward and looked Clef dead in his eye. "Promise me one thing councilman, when you attend the masquerade in two days, you will take the time to get to know my daughter, and she you."  
  
"That I can guarantee."  
  
"Then that is all an old man like me has to say. Forgive me should I have kept you longer than you intended."  
  
"Not at all," Clef said with a friendly smile as he stood. "Adieu milord."  
  
"Adieu councilman, until the second moon."  
  
Clef bowed and showed himself the door.  
  
Ryuuzaki sat in his chair with a sly smile on his face. "May the laws of attraction outweigh gravity itself two moons from now."  
  
Sorry, no preview like Quest for the Ardoneh. And speaking of which, sorry but this story took priority over it to get the facts down and the basic plot written. I'll start work on it again soon.   
  
Characters:  
  
Guru a mysterious enigma to society. No one knows him/her by any other name. No one knows where he/she came from or how old he/she truly is. All anyone knows is that he/she has watched over the people since he/she never fully trusted the Pillar System   
  
Clef 26 years old by Cephirian calendar but four of those years from his childhood are unknown to him. Clef is not originially from Cephiro but came there after his own home... (details later).   
  
On a more personal note, Clef is the head of the Public Protection Council whose plans were laid out by the Guru himself/herself. His first assignment was to keep a close eye on Lord Ryuuzaki after the Pillar disappeared to deter the assassination attempts. But he was not to simply protect Ryuuzaki, actually not at all, not after Ryuuzaki changed Clef's orders to protect the heir to his household; Umi. And for some reason he holds a personal grudge against the Chancellor... why is that? Do you think?  
  
Lord Ryuuzaki Umi's father and the head of the Ryuuzaki clan. He considers Clef as a personal friend and his only wish is to have Clef marry Umi. Then he "will be able to pass in peace, knowing my daughter will be loved and cherished and the power of the Ryuuzaki family will not be abused but utilized to its full potential."  
  
Umi the only heir to her father's power and fortune, but she's not sure if she wants the responsibility. In order to destract herself from her "oncoming doom" she has taken up a hobbie; she flirts with other men in front of Eagle, saying through her actions: "you'll never have me."  
  
Eagle a powerful chairman in the government whose power is outweighed only by the Royal Family and the Ryuuzaki Clan.  
  
Nova a poor street urchin Hikaru meets on her way to deliever Clef's invitation  
  
Lantis Hikaru's lover and Clef's second-in-command  
  
Ferio Prince and heir to the throne of Cephiro  
  
Hikaru a former urchin like Nova but was rescued by Lantis and now serves the Lord Ryuuzaki as a servant to Umi. She is a personal friend of Umi and Fuu, in fact, she is the one who convinced Umi and Fuu to put aside their social status and speak as normal people only to find that they have many things in common.  
  
Fuu a personal friend of Umi and Ferio's fianc  
  
Ascot  
  
(MU) Zeritolokido don't worry, she's no threat to any Clemi romance that might occur  
  
(MU) Suelvo  
  
(MU) Zen 


	3. Zen's Entry

Just starting a new little tradition with this story. Each chapter will be long to compensate for this. But in between each chapter, I'll be puting up little journal entries like these. Pay attention! These are relevant to the story. These are completely mine! But just for safety sake I do not own MKR.

_ Seketin summer  
year: eleven and two of the third dynasty  
Subject: Firsts for All  
  
Well... it's finally happened. I have finally been admitted into the Protection Academy. Two weeks have passed since the acknowledgment came through and already I feel I've made a mistake (says with sarcasm). Although I have been on my feet for all but five hours of the past weeks, I could not be happier.   
  
Just the other day I was assigned to my mentor and sparing partner. I expected, since I was still a grunt myself, to get shackled to someone barely above my own level. Then I find, when the blindfold was taken off my eyes, myself standing in front of her... Words cannot describe her looks, her determination... except that when I look at her, I see a fire burning under her skin. One look in her eyes and I feel... invincible... and I know that, when she's done with me, that's exactly how I'll be... invincible!  
  
Gray level trainee: Zenosis_

_ Signed out: 2375_


	4. Blossoms by the Carnival Candles

Seems I'm having better luck with Rayearth stories than anything else. LOL. Sorry Quest for the Ardoneh is coming along so slowly. I'll have it updated as soon as possible. Please be patient, my busy/ hellish summer has already taken two days out of my week and I'll be gone for two weeks here soon. Sorry : ( And um... some people may not like the turns this story will take. In response to how many chapters this will be, I don't know but I'm guessing about 10 actual chapters with the jounals in between. Brownie points to who finds out how they is relivant first! Good luck! I won't be giving any gimme clues : P  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MKR or Rayearth whichever you want to call it. If I did... well, I just hope I'd be able to keep up the intensity on my stories.   
  
Chapter 2: Blossoms by the Carnival Candles  
  
"No lady Umi," Hikaru protested. "I cannot wear your gown for the masquerade! I'm... I'm not even planning on being there."  
  
"What?!" Fuu gasped. "But won't Lantis be there?"  
  
Hikaru nodded.  
  
Umi squinted her eyes and tossed the gown on the bed. Hands on her hips, she advanced toward Hikaru. "Okay Hikaru, tell me. Something's wrong with you tonight."  
  
"No," Hikaru said with a shrug. "I just... I don't feel like serving drinks all night."  
  
"Are you afraid no one will dance with you?" Fuu asked. "Even though Lantis will be here tonight, I know that because he's... and you're uh..."  
  
"Because of our status it's forbidden," Hikaru mocked. "Yes I know."  
  
"Then why aren't you going? It's not like you let your "social status" stop you from seeing each other in the past," Umi quipped.   
  
"Yeah but..." Hikaru could feel the nervousness knot her insides until she felt a sharp pain behind her ribcage. She winced and grabbed her side as she leaned against the wall. "And..."  
  
Fuu slowly stood as the color washed out of Hikaru's face. Umi's eyes swirled in worry.  
  
"And..." Hikaru began again, trying to block the oncoming nausea. "I'm not... urp!" Her hand flew to her mouth as her arm wrapped around her middle. Hand still over her mouth, she groped for the doorknob then sprinted for the nearest balcony. Hopefully no one would be under her which was unlikely since the guests were now arriving.   
  
Before picking up her dress, Umi grabbed Fuu's frail arm and pulled her out into the hall. "See if the Councilman's here yet. If he is bring him to the pantry. I'll have Hikaru there and waiting. Don't say anything to anybody else!"   
  
Without waiting for a reply, Umi collected the trailing fabric of her gown and trotted after Hikaru. Fuu let out a sigh of reluctance. "She's never this compassionate... why can't she go get the Councilman?" Then with another sigh, she turned and glided down the hall. "So only because I am the Prince's fiancé can I be fashionably late? That is so like you Umi."  
  
Clef and Lantis watched for a moment as their horses were taken off to the stables to be unbridled and brushed. Lantis pulled out his tarnished lion mask he had used for the last masquerade and walked up the steps while Clef stood looking at his polished wolf mask. What's the point of even wearing a mask? At this point everyone knows who the others are since everyone always wears the same damn thing every time.  
  
"Clef?" Lantis said from a few steps ahead. "Are you still planning to go?"  
  
Clef let a small smile play on his lips. He knew how badly Lantis wanted to go and see Hikaru. It was for Lantis that Clef always accepted Lord Ryuuzaki's invitations. At least this way Lantis and Hikaru could be in the same vicinity legally. He closed his eyes and tied the embroidered navy ribbons behind his head. "It might seem odd if I did not show though my guest did."  
  
Lantis knew immediately that Clef didn't want to set foot inside the estate. Their nightly conversations and experienced had, and always would be, completely opposite. While Lantis was in his own little world Clef would be constantly cornered by politicians wanting to know the public view of the government. None of which questions Clef ever could, or cared to, answer. Due to the image of a lowly stature, the maidens would avoid him. Then with the aristocrats and politicians clinging to him like hair on a dog, Clef would have to be constantly on guard. One mistake and he could easily lose his position.  
  
"Don't worry Clef," Lantis said with a friendly smile. "Things will be different tonight. Just give it one hour. If nothing out of the ordinary happens before then, Hikaru and I shall simply have to steal you away."  
  
Clef chuckled, "In an hour's time I plan on being too drunk for the politician's questions."  
  
Lantis laughed at Clef's blatant lie.   
  
"Councilman!" a voice called from Clef's right.  
  
"Ah... milady," Clef said with a bow. "And how are you this evening?"  
  
"Well, councilman, well, though I must speak with you privately," Fuu said impatiently.  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
"Follow me," she ordered. To Lantis: "You may go on in."  
  
She grabbed Clef's arm and rushed him in the manner, through the thickening crowds, and down a secluded corridor.  
  
"May I ask where we are going?"  
  
"Here," Fuu said tersely as she threw back the door to the kitchen and pulled Clef back to the pantry in the far corner. There Hikaru laid on her side, alone, with an incense bowl fuming beside her. "I should have known Umi would have left her alone here."  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Clef asked, pulling away from Fuu and kneeling beside Hikaru. He rolled her on her back, despite her groans, and felt her forehead. "No fever..." he muttered to himself then continued down his own checklist: pulse, pupil dilation, breathing, etc.  
  
"She said she wasn't feeling well."  
  
"I can see that," Clef said blankly, speaking more to himself. "But what I can't see, is any reason for her to be like this. Unless..." His face twisted in confusion as he sniffed the air. He pointed at the incense bowl, "What is this?"  
  
"I don't know?"  
  
He took another whiff then batted it against the wall. "No wonder!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Triethol leaves when crushed can heal grave wounds but when burned the fumes are more like a tranquilizer."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"We'll see if we need to use a medicinal herb or not. We'll give her a few minutes." He turned to Fuu, "Meanwhile I would like you to return to the masquerade. I'm sure the Prince will be arriving soon."  
  
Fuu nodded then swept out of the room.   
  
"I'm... sorry..." Hikaru wheezed. "I... didn't...."  
  
He placed two fingers to her lips, "Shhh... rest easy. It'll be alright. I'll look after you until you get better."  
  
"Is Lantis here?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"I'll get him here soon. But first tell me, when did you start feeling ill?"  
  
"Late last night... early this morning..."  
  
Clef nodded. "That would be about right then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're pregnant Hikaru."  
  
Whatever color was left in Hikaru's face vanished and she fainted.  
  
"Why can't I have that affect on other women?" Clef kidded to himself.  
  
Lantis continued to watch the kitchen door for any signs of Hikaru. Going into the kitchens in search of wouldn't be a good idea. But this waiting was driving him berserk! He and Hikaru had already made plans for tonight, where they would be... what they would be doing. They only had one hour before his promise to Clef would come into effect and Lantis planned to make that time alone a moment to remember forever.   
  
He put his hand in his pocket; nothing there. Oh shit! He reached in his other pocket; same thing, nothing. Dammit! Where is it?! His hand came up to rest over his breast pocket. He let out an inward sigh of relief. There it is...  
  
He glanced back at the kitchen to see a man carrying a small childlike figure. He didn't think anything of it then the details of the man and woman's features came into focus. "Clef!" he cried. Everyone went quiet and all eyes stared at Lantis.   
  
Clef didn't stop. He paused to pull Hikaru up higher in his arms so her head could rest on his shoulder then headed for the door.   
  
"Wait!" Lantis cried as he pushed his way through the crowd until it parted and he ran full force. "Clef! Where are you taking Hikaru?!"  
  
Clef set an angry light in his eyes and turned away from Lantis.   
  
Lantis grabbed Clef's arm and repeated firmly, "Where are you taking Hikaru?"  
  
"You mean you know this harlot?"  
  
"WHAT?!! HARLOT?!!!"  
  
"Well, what else would you call a woman who disappears from her duties venturing for physical pleasure only to end up in the pantry of her lord, sick?!"  
  
"A woman who has seen her lover on more than one occasion."  
  
"Yes... well, the lecher better pray I ne'er find him."  
  
Lantis watched Clef turn toward the door then his eyes fell on Hikaru's pale face. "So why are you searching outside these walls?"  
  
Clef turned and stared at Lantis in dread.   
  
"The man you seek is here now."  
  
"When did you last see him?" Clef asked, his nervousness growing.  
  
"Whenever the last time I looked in the mirror was..." Lantis replied quietly.  
  
"I didn't... hear you... what?"  
  
Lantis drew a deep breath and lifted his head to call to the ceiling, "I am the lecher!"  
  
Gasps echoed through the hall. Umi, who was already dinning with her father and the aristocrats at the far end of the lavish corridor, nearly dropped her fork. Her eyes remained fixed on her plate but, through the corner of her eye, she saw her father rise from his seat. "Is this true?" Ryuuzaki called.  
  
Lantis turned and took off his mask. "Yes," he replied as he bowed his head.  
  
Ryuuzaki sighed heavily and hung his head. "Then neither Clef nor I have any choice."  
  
"Allow me to take Hikaru's hand in mine!" Lantis called hastily.  
  
More gasps came.   
  
"What?!" Ryuuzaki exclaimed.  
  
"Technically," Clef began. "It is possible. If, when Hikaru wakes, she also agrees to the wedlock then both will be excused. But! You, my lord, must also agree to turn responsibility of Hikaru's well-being over Lantis. Under which statement she will no longer be regarded as a servant, but as a free woman who, is indeed, acting on her own free will."  
  
Lantis turned to Clef, a grateful smile on his face. "Councilman, I..."  
  
"This does not mean I will let you out of my sights," Clef warned. "As I recall, this isn't the first affair you've had."  
  
Lantis's eyes turned dark and cold. "Hikaru is the only one I have allowed in my heart or taken into my bed councilman," he growled. "And I see no room for anyone else in either respect."  
  
Clef slowly knelt on one knee and cradled Hikaru's head in the crook of his arm. He removed his hand from under her knees and brought it over her face. "Then let us see what Hikaru has to say."  
  
With so much riding on one word from someone, any normal man would have been sweating profusely and panting laboriously to keep his heart rate in check. Though at that moment, Lantis felt more connected to Hikaru than any moment he thought they would ever share. Still he found his mind analyzing the situation; just something he was trained to do. Even if for some reason Hikaru would wish to reject him, her kind heart would not let the system sentence him to either castration or prison. She would let him take her hand and join him under his roof and in his bed. Either way, if Hikaru didn't love him then, he would strive more than ever to win her heart. But every part of him knew, she loved him as fiercely as he loved her, maybe more.  
  
The blue light shimmered on the sweat still clinging to Hikaru's brow. Her eyelids quivered then opened sleepily. Clef quelled the light raining from his hand to brush her sweat soddened bangs from her forehead. "Hikaru?" he said gently. "Hikaru?"  
  
"Clef?" she replied in a whisper. Her eyes locked onto his then her peripheral vision kicked in. White gleams from the chandeliers overhead betrayed the lavish silver architecture of the hall. Her ears picked up the quiet murmuring of guests from nearby tables. She slowly turned her head to look at them. Her eyes shot wide in fright and she bolted upright. "How did I get here?" She jumped to her feet. She wasn't dressed properly to be in the festivities yet. Every nerve told her to sprint to the kitchen and cover her ears from the haunting laughter that would follow. But no such sound came and her feet refused to move when Clef took a ginger hold on her arm.   
  
"It's okay Hikaru," he said. "You are in no trouble." He sighed, "Though I fear Lantis may be."  
  
"What's happened?" she demanded, taking hold of Clef's shoulders. "Is he okay? Where is he?! Talk to me councilman!"  
  
"He's well," he said in a soothing tone. Hikaru quieted in her usual response to his voice. "And it seems that his fate now rests with you."  
  
"With me? What do I have to do? I'll do anything! Just so long as he stays safe."  
  
"Then you must save him from an accusation. It is now known that you are with child Hikaru. All in this hall know." Hikaru didn't waver, she simply stared at Clef then nodded for him to continue. "Lantis has come forth to expose himself. He has been labeled as a lecher."  
  
"By who?!"  
  
"By Cephirian law which you know I am bound to."  
  
"Then-" she stopped and Lantis felt himself swelter in the silence. Did she really...? Would she reject him? His face paled as his heartbeat raced. Hikaru turned away from Clef and took a few steps toward him before she stopped; head bowed, hands folded over her heart. Then she stepped around him and walked on. Lantis looked at Clef who was just as awestruck. This hadn't been part of the plan and they both knew it.  
  
Hikaru had no doubt about what she would do. She was, after all, pregnant and every child needs a father. Just the same as she needed a man. There was just one thing that needed to be done before she could ask Clef to bind them and fulfill her heart's desire, which she knew that due to his status in society he was perfectly capable of doing. She had to ask her Lord to end her servitude.   
  
Lantis stood frozen while Clef watched Hikaru through the tables to the slightly raised platform where Ryuuzaki dined. Clef acquired a look like he was on the brink of figuring it all out. Lantis watched with dying hope for some sign. Clef let his head hang and sighed in relief. He looked back up at Hikaru and Lantis felt himself relax. Clef's eyes were the same as they had been before Hikaru pulled away. Meaning only one thing, everything was back on track.  
  
Ryuuzaki rose out of his chair as Hikaru approached and met her halfway. She genuflected before him.   
  
"Rise," Ryuuzaki said before Hikaru began. She still had no choice but to obey. "I know what you would ask..." he paused as she regained her feet, "but it is not mine to give."  
  
"Pardon milord?" Hikaru asked, on the edge of tears. If her Lord wasn't the one she had to consult then who was?!  
  
"I house no servants here Hikaru. You were never bound to servitude."  
  
"But..." Hikaru reluctantly raised a hand and gestured to the red jewel in Ryuuzaki's sweeping shoulder collar. "Did that gem not signal-"  
  
"This?" Ryuuzaki asked as he plucked the gem from its socket. He closed it in a fist. Red light blazed in the enclosed space as if threatening to burn his hand to ashes. His hand uncurled and light shot up to the ceiling, mocking a fiery sunset. Hikaru gasped as Ryuuzaki placed the glittering red rose in her hair. She felt different. Her coarse servant clothes felt soft and... vacant. She looked down and nearly cried out in sheer glee to find herself in a scarlet evening gown. "That gem was merely to establish me as your protector. The councilman requested a favor," he smiled and wrapped Hikaru's arm around his. "Once I saw you... I could not say no. So I agreed to take you in... until you thought it time to feather your own nest." His smile broadened as he unwound her arm and interweaved her fingers with Lantis's. She looked up and gazed with smiling eyes into his. "Will you save this man from the cruel consequences of the accusations against him?"  
  
"Yes, and a thousand times more."  
  
"Then it is done."   
  
"Not quite," Clef added. He nodded to Lantis who reached in his breast pocket, eyes never breaking contact.   
  
"True," Ryuuzaki said. He spoke now only to Clef as if in private. "The night is still young." They began to make their way back to Ryuuzaki's table. "And some brazen boy may seek to steal her away."  
  
Clef peered over his shoulder and smiled as Lantis slid the ring on Hikaru's finger. "Not to worry my lord. Everything has been well taken care of."  
  
The music began almost immediately after Lantis slipped Hikaru's ring on her finger and the dance floor became a swirling rainbow of vivid colors from the women's evening gowns. Lantis and Hikaru also joined, but they allowed the crowd to dance around them as they moved slowly round-and-round each other. Though the floor was cluttered, Ryuuzaki and Clef found it easy to pass through. The two men walked in silence, each wearing a proud smile from a plan well played out. Now I only have one more miracle for tonight. Ryuuzaki thought to himself as he looked up at his daughter.   
  
Umi sat quietly beside the Chancellor who had been trying for trivial conversation ever since their paths had crossed. She pretended to pay more attention to the servants around the table, supervising their actions. Eagle simply tried to think of something either witty or flattering to say. Though Umi had proven more than capable of forcing him to hold his tongue. She knew that a man's image, especially someone of Eagle's rank, was more important than conversation. To be outwitted by one of the Ryuuzaki clan did not appear to be such an insult, but to Eagle, simply being outsmarted was sheer torture.   
  
With dinner nearly done, Eagle finally popped a question that Umi could not turn down for etiquette sake: "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I suppose," she said as she rose. "Should I sit a moment longer I fear my feet would turn to lead before they ever saw the dance floor."  
  
"One so light of foot as you?"  
  
"Tell me Chancellor. Am I to lead or will you be one of the few men who does?"  
  
Eagle clenched his jaw. Why must she be so contrary?! "Which would you prefer?"  
  
Ryuuzaki and Clef stepped aside to let Eagle and Umi pass. Ryuuzaki placed a hand on Clef's shoulder. "Never have I seen you join the festivities councilman. Is there no maiden in Cephiro whom you would dance with?"  
  
"I am sure there is milord. I have simply yet to find her."  
  
"Ah... then my suggestion to you," he paused to turn Clef toward the tables on their right. "Find a lone woman to enter the next dance with then simply work your way around until you have met everyone here."  
  
"I doubt I shall find this lone woman you speak of," Clef replied as he pulled the wolf mask down over his eyes.   
  
"Then may I ask a favor of you for my daughter?" He nodded toward where Umi and Eagle danced. "I believe Umi has suffered the Chancellor's company long enough. Do see if you can spirit her away from him if but for a short while."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Ryuuzaki smiled as he watched Clef find a woman sitting alone and invite her to dance. Just as they reached the floor the song ended and another began, just as Ryuuzaki had planned. The next dance would ensure that partners were switched at least five times. Ryuuzaki walked to his seat at the table, sat down, and waited for events to unfold.  
  
The woman Clef had found was almost painfully coy. The only thing she said the entire time was: "I never imagined I'd ever dance with anyone other than my brother." Then as much as Clef tried to make small conversation she blushed as her only response and cast her eyes away. He was almost glad when it came time to exchange partners. His next partner, the one after that, then the one after that seemed no different than the one before; all quiet and shy.   
  
Then finally, on the last exchange, Clef got unbelievably lucky. He didn't know who's hand he had in his until the woman spoke in exasperation: "Please forgive my rudeness in saying so, but I pray that you are far better than my former partner for four times now."  
  
"I shall try not to disappoint you milady Umi."  
  
"Councilman?!" she said, almost in delight. She took her hand from his and pushed his mask back over his forehead. "It is you. I was meaning to speak with you... but not here."   
  
He removed his hand from her waist and offered her his arm. "Perhaps somewhere where we may get a breath of fresh air then?"  
  
"Yes," she said with a smile. "That would do nicely."  
  
Clef lead her out into the gardens much to the pleasure of her father then collected two drinks from an outside servant and handed one to Umi.   
  
"Thank you," she said with a sigh then took a long drink.   
  
"I hope things have not been too strenuous for you milady."  
  
"Only as strenuous as they have always been."  
  
There was a troublesome silence when Clef finally asked: "I have yet to see the fountain gardens of your father's estate. Would you mind a venture?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Not at all." She smiled and took his arm again, "This way councilman."  
  
"Please milady, Clef will suffice."  
  
She smiled, "And Umi is all I wish to be called by now." She suddenly closed her eyes and drew a long, slow breath. "There it is," she said softly.   
  
Clef could already hear the fountains but didn't expect an ambrosial, almost intoxicating fragrance to greet him as well.   
  
Umi shook off the fragrance first. "I meant to ask you if what my father said is true."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"He said you planned the whole scene, that you and Lantis practically had a script to go by."  
  
"What exactly are you asking?"  
  
"Did you plan for Lantis to take Hikaru's hand? Was that your doing?"  
  
"Not solely, Lord Ryuuzaki was a tremendous asset in the scheme of things. Though, yes, it was I who brought the affair between Lantis and Hikaru to his attention. Also, I made it look so I would be the one at fault since it was I who put Lantis in charge of Hikaru's keeping."  
  
"I see... and so after that, you confided in my father to ensure Hikaru wouldn't be punished."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Nearly half a year now I suppose."  
  
"Half a year?!"  
  
"I suppose," Clef repeated. "That was when I found out that their relationship had escalated to the physical level."  
  
"But... in half a year-"  
  
"I made sure to keep Lantis busy though did not deny them each other's company completely. When the two of them were together I simply made sure that little attention was drawn to them."  
  
"You have been watching out for them the entire time?"  
  
"I owe Lantis too many favors for me to repay in this lifetime. I just thought this would be a start."  
  
"You're not just saying this to impress me are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You have absolutely no intention of lulling me with tall tales?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are your intentions?"  
  
"To get to know you a little better. That's all."  
  
"No greater intentions?"  
  
"No."  
  
Umi couldn't believe it. No man she had ever met before passed up an opportunity to flatter her with flowery speech or astound her with tales of bravery. And never had any man told her a story such as this. But what might have been the best part, she knew Clef was telling the truth! She had never been exposed to this type before. To be honest with herself, Umi was about to give up on finding anyone different from your everyday aristocrat. And no way could anyone of status ever be carved from a different mold than the others. At least... so she thought.   
  
For the longest time not a word was spoken between the two. Clef found himself staring endlessly into her eyes, seeing the side of her he always wanted to know, but never could. I must never forget this face. He saw, but didn't watch, the dewdrops glittering in the petals of the white roses behind her head. He wondered what the dark blue edges of their petals would look like against the shade of blue in her hair. He set his glass down on a nearby fountain ledge then stood directly in front of her and reached around, over her shoulders, to coax two roses from the bush. He tucked one in the silver tiara holding her hair on top of her head and brought the other to rest below her nose. She cupped it in her hands while she drew in a deep breath then took the thornless stem from his hand. Brushing it down the side of his cheek she slipped it into an opening in his evening jacket. He didn't seem to react to how close she came while her fingers worked. She paused for a moment as a slight shiver ran down her spine. Then the rose's scent caught her again and she leaned in, resting both hands on his chest, as she smelled the rose she had just pinned to him. He, in turn, leaned down and breathed in the scent of the rose in her hair. His hands came to rest on her shoulders then slid slowly up and down her arms to chase away the chill. Finally, she looked up. Their eyes met and she found herself drawn into an eternal mixture of emotions in his eyes. So many thoughts ran through his mind, hidden desires came forth to expose themselves. But he proved himself to be the gentleman, letting her lead.   
  
"We never finished our dance did we?" she asked. What kind of question was that?! Dancing at a moment like that? What was she thinking?!  
  
A smile graced his lips, "No, we didn't." Much to her disappointment, he pulled her left hand from his chest and held it gingerly in his while his other hand rested lightly on her waist. The space between them, however, did not change, even as Umi reached down to find the loop that would hold the trailing fabric of her dress from the ground. Once found, she caught herself smiling back then lead off into the first steps.   
  
The fountains seemed to sing for them as they waltzed, but their dance was short lived. During the short time Umi found herself trying to memorize his face: the exact color and shape of his eyes, the line of his jaw, how his bangs fell around the corners of his eyes. Then she let go of his hand to let her fingers trace his jaw. Clef stopped at this motion then felt his heartbeat quicken as her other hand came up and twirled the hair at the back of his neck around her delicate fingers. Her eyes wandered to his lips. What would it be like to...? She cupped the sides of his face and guided his head down to her.   
  
The touch of their lips was celestial. Though however soft or tempting, Clef didn't kiss back. He merely closed his eyes and relished the touch of her lips on his. That was enough for now.  
  
Umi pulled back and pressed her head into his chest. "Sorry," she said softly. "I thought you wanted me to-"  
  
He pressed a finger to her lips then leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a butterfly's kiss. She shivered slightly and pulled his head in closer. Her fingers moved up through his hair.   
  
Clef took these gestures as his cues. When she shivered and pulled him closer, his arms moved around her waist then rubbed her back. As her fingers toyed with his hair his kisses grew deeper. Then a game of escalation began.  
  
Clef inwardly cheered at the surprising turn of events then shut his mind down to savor the taste of her lips. His only intention now was to make this last as long as possible. It seemed that he had finally come out of the shadows and found the little light of love he'd been searching for. Too long he had sought to ensure the happiness of those around him... no, not too long, it was just long enough to earn this moment. Then, as Umi had done before, she took the reigns and gradually coaxed him to open his mouth more with every kiss.  
  
Clef's eyes widened when he felt something in his mouth. The bliss within this new pleasure was enough to hold him spellbound. Then the fire came. The hunger cried from deep in his heart, screaming for more. Could things get better than this? Maybe. For starters Clef knew he had to give as well as take. Though this new touch was alien to him, so he'd have to learn.  
  
Umi, meanwhile, smiled inwardly because she knew she held the dominant upper hand. But just as quickly she lost her footing when he started to mimic her. If he was actually mimicking her... she couldn't tell. The way he coiled his arms around her, brought the edges of his surcoat around to cover the bare skin of her back her dress left exposed, the way he explored the inside of her mouth made her knees go weak and a fire erupt below as electricity coursed through her limbs.   
  
Was this what Hikaru had been talking about? The feeling a man or woman gets when the secret passion in their hearts is kindled then ignited? Umi knew what mere physical pleasure there was in a kiss from just any man. It was never like this. The more she gave the more she received. Again, just as a gentlemanly courtesy, Clef pulled back reluctantly and sat down on the edge of the nearest fountain with Umi sitting on his lap. Umi looked up at him, confused. He didn't seem nearly as impacted as she was. "You don't even seem phased," she said.  
  
"Oh?" he breathed. Taking her hand, he placed it over his heart and held it tight. His heart was racing a mile a minute if it was beating at all. "Why do you think I had to sit down?"  
  
Umi smiled, pleased at herself... or more so happy that he felt part of her bliss. Her only regret was that this would not go on much longer that night. But there would be other nights. For now, she'd revel in their passion and savor the closeness until their time ran out or until she no longer had the breath to do so.  
  
Stay tuned for the next "Zen's entry." 


	5. Zen's Entry

_ Seketin: vernal equinox  
year: eleven and three of the third dynasty  
Subject: untitled until written  
  
It has been nearly a year since my last entry and in which time I have surprised my mentors in keeping up with my teacher: Zeritolokido (hereafter Zeri). Suelvo, however, seemed confident from the start that I wouldn't have much problem with Zeri. Sometimes I wonder if, since I believe I have finally figured out the chain of command and that Suelvo is at the top, he had a hand in my appointment to Zeri. Now my first test is approaching fast, but due to my inexperience and fledgling status, Zeri will be going with me. I'm grateful as well for this since I have been able to look over the route I must take to the region where I must make my camp, then endure the harsh elements the Ice Mountain can throw at me for a period of six days. It doesn't seem like a long time to me now... but from what I've heard from people who have been there, it's absolute HELL!!   
  
And not only that, but Suelvo's usual carefree nature has rapidly morphed into something more like Zeri's harsh disposition. But she's not all that bad. She's given me the nickname Zen, and, I think is pleased with my progress. But now she's back to calling me Zenosis. She only does that when something's bothering her... What I want to know is what the hell could shake her?! If the devil himself were to rise up with all the horrors of the ninth dominion... then we might have a problem. But anything beyond that I think wouldn't be worth her spit. So something's wrong... and nobody's telling me a damn thing!_

_ But before all this began, I must write this so I won't forget later, more specifically when Zeri first reported to Suelvo with me by her side, it appeared to me that there was some bad blood between the two. Suelvo only smiled at the fire in her eyes which seemed to make her steam all the more. So I've been told, Suelvo and Zeri had been having a few... disputes. Most were only made of sharp words to wound the other's pride (I guess with Zeri as she is [a woman] and Suelvo as the head of the organization he had tried to discharge her to a more... placid, post... that must not have gone over well). Then the arguments began to escalate until both had drawn their swords and summoned a spirit beast to fight by their side. Suelvo was always calm and collected, obviously knowing he had the upper hand, and matched her form in every movement. _

_ The two eventually fought their way into the forests on the outskirts of the city. The sounds of battle echoed for hours, then suddenly fell silent. I continued to spar on my own and explore the ways of magic in her absense. Both she and Suelvo had been gone for two days. Then they were spotted on the third, laughing with each other as if the whole ordeal had been staged as a joke! From then on... well, I don't know. Just as I don't know what happened in the forest, although there are rumors a-plenty to choose from, I don't know what made them... friends._

_   
Blue level trainee: Zenosis  
Signed out: 3498  
Subject: Amiss_


	6. Nightmare at Midnight

Now the plot starts to darken... fasten your seatbelt, 'cause Kansas is going buh-bye! Apologies for the short chapter but I didn't want to draw this part out.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR, but if I won the lottery... hm....  
  
Chapter 3: Nightmare at Midnight  
  
_You remember what you have to do?_  
  
Still cowering in front of the silhouette blocking her path, Nova nodded.   
  
_Then take this as an incentive not to fail_.  
  
Nova gasped at the snap of swishing cloth then gawked at what landed in front of her. Fresh, and still hot with a faint hint of cinnamon, Nova licked her lips. Taken aback for a moment by such generosity, it was short lived. She snatched up the bread and nearly stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.   
  
_Any questions?_ holding out another bun.   
  
Nova shook her head and reached for it when she stopped. Something had been stabbed into the roll. A stiletto?!  
  
  
  
Umi finally lifted her head from Clef's chest when the clock struck midnight. "We should go back inside," she said reluctantly. "My father will be looking for us soon."  
  
"He knows I wouldn't steal you away," Clef said, trying to persuade her not to leave his embrace.   
  
"Does he know I'm with you?"  
  
"I should think so." But Clef didn't honestly have a clue.   
  
Umi glanced at the crystal glass sitting beside them then turned her head skyward. The stars didn't seem as bright tonight. Used to be she could just sit out amidst the fountains and watch them for hours on end. Hours? It was already midnight! Guests were already beginning to leave. She knew Clef had never stayed past midnight before... tonight would be different but he couldn't stay forever. "Clef," she mused, eyes still on the stars. "Will there be other times like this? Will we ever meet like this again?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he tightened his embrace.   
  
"But you're always so busy." Looking him in the eye: "You rarely ever come to the manner."  
  
"Then we may have to meet elsewhere."  
  
"I can't leave very often Clef."  
  
He placed a kiss on her brow then nuzzled his cheek against hers. "Then I will meet you here... this very place, every night, same time."  
  
"Midnight... you'll come to me then?"  
  
"I will not fail."  
  
"Still, I'll wait if you're late." She sighed then stood. "The guests are leaving..." she said sadly. "We should go."  
  
Umi turned to walk away then stopped when Clef's hand encircled her wrist. She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Resting his chin on her shoulder he cooed softly, "In case I don't see you again tonight..." He paused to turn her shoulders. "I only ask for-"  
  
Umi held his face in her hands then guided him down within reach of her lips. What began as a brief farewell mounted into a fiery battle of passion. Umi wrapped her arms around his neck while Clef pulled her in until he could feel her heartbeat singing with his own. Both sides reluctant to part, they took their sweet time to calm their hearts.   
  
Clef pulled back slightly, her breath still rushing over his dry lips. "I have an idea."  
  


Ryuuzaki struggled to hold back signs of his weariness from the guests as they came up to bid him goodnight. The Chancellor was the only one left at the table from those who had dinned with Ryuuzaki. Though he was as silent as the grave. His eyes were blank and glazed until the faint sound of footfalls struck a familiar chord. At the sound of Clef's footsteps Eagle's eyes grew cold and sharp. "I was beginning to wonder where he'd run off to," Eagle muttered.  
  
"Hm?" Ryuuzaki asked. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
Eagle crossed his arms then nodded forward.  
  
"Ah! Councilman!" Ryuuzaki said, forgetting his fatigue. "Where is Umi?"  
  
"Awaiting me in the gardens. We have had interesting conversations and your daughter found herself in need of something to drink. I am here, mainly to fetch her a drink, but also to ask you something I feel must leave me now or I won't be able to sleep." Ryuuzaki had leaned forward in his chair and was now sitting on the edge of his seat. Clef drew a deep breath then let it out. "Will you permit me to court your daughter?"  
  
Ryuuzaki shot out of his chair and clapped his hands on Clef's shoulders. "You have my consent councilman, and a thousand more blessings beyond that."   
  
Clef smiled, "Thank you milord."  
  
Eagle rose from his seat, muttering under his breath, and barely brushed by Clef without knocking his shoulder. "That should make the old fool happy," he hissed to himself. "But Umi will break him and then the councilman will be jumping at the chance to run from her."  
  
The Chancellor's exit went unnoticed by everyone: Ryuuzaki, Clef, all except for Lantis. His eyes followed the Chancellor as he walked out into the gardens and out of sight. He glanced up at Clef who was now cornered by Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki kept asking questions, what Clef and Umi talked about, just things for trivial conversation until he could ask the important questions. But those would never come.   
  
A scream from the gardens shattered what was left of the festivities. Lantis bolted from his chair, knocking it over and raced to the gardens, leaving Hikaru staring after him. Clef uttered a quick "excuse me milord" then leapt over the rail fencing the raised platform and raced with Lantis into the gardens. "Umi!" Clef called. "UMI!!"  
  
"Clef!" a voice cried.  
  
"It came from over there," Lantis exclaimed as he pointed toward the fountain gardens.   
  
Clef felt his heart skip a beat. He had only left Umi for a split second. Why had he left her out there alone?! He raced through the fountains, sometimes running through the shallow water in their basins, calling Umi's name.   
  
"Here!" the voice called. "Over here!"  
  
Clef turned the corner and saw Eagle standing in a basin, leaning against the pearly spout, clutching his right shoulder. He had cuts all over his body. A wound in his calf spilled blood into his boot and darkened the water around his feet.   
  
"Good God Eagle!" Ryuuzaki cried. He ran up behind Clef and Lantis then lead Eagle out of the basin. "What happened? Where's Umi?"  
  
"An... assassin...." Eagle gasped. He clenched his teeth, gleaming with blood from bleeding gums. The adrenalin that kept the pain at bay had faded and the agony took Eagle's breath away. "Sharp blade... came after..." He paused and panted for breath. "Came after..."  
  
"I know who the mark was!" Clef snapped. "Just tell me which way he went!"  
  
"Tha-" He gasped and wet his lips. He nodded, but in no specific direction. "Tha..." He nodded to his left, "that way."  
  
Clef didn't wait for anyone to say another word. He took off at a dead run with Lantis following on his heels. Usually Lantis would have had no difficulty keeping up with Clef on foot, but for some reason he kept lagging behind. Finally, Lantis summoned his spirit beast but Clef still kept pace with his horse.   
  
They were on the outskirts of the city, nearly to the edge of the forest. _God if anything's happened to her I'll never forgive myself! I let my guard down for but a moment. Bloody hell! Where are they?!_ His eyes scanned the forest in the moonlight for some sign of tracks. "Lantis! Do you see anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
Clef's throat tightened._ Please Umi, be safe.  
_  
"Clef watch out!"  
  
Too busy in his own thoughts, Clef hadn't noticed that the river was drawing near. He turned sideways, hunkered down low to the ground, and slid to a stop. Jumping back on his feet he frantically searched the riverbank. "Look for a trail," he commanded.  
  
Tree branches rustled overhead. Clef's head shot up. "No wind..." He held his hands up, thumbs perpendicular with his palms. Blood red light formed in a thin bar between his thumbs and palms. A gasp came from over Lantis's head as Clef drew his hands apart, the red light curving to form a blade in his right hand. "Move Lantis," he said lowly.  
  
Lantis barely heard before Clef spun around and lunged at the trunk of the tree beside Lantis. Lantis's horse reared back and whinnied as Clef's sword split the thick trunk with a loud _CRACK!_ The force carried the severed tree forward then tipped it over. A scream sounded as the tree fell. Lantis spurred his horse away from the flailing branches while Clef unwound his hand from the hilt in his grasp. The sword dissolved in the night air.  
  
All Lantis saw was an agile blur spring up into the branches and rocket through the top with another silhouette added to the mass. Clef landed beside Lantis with a small figure hanging like a sack of potatoes from his shoulder. Clef dropped the figure on the ground. A girl's cough answered his cruel force. A young, skeletal woman pushed her face out from the darkness of her hood as she sat up.   
  
"Where is Umi Ryuuzaki?" Clef demanded coldly.  
  
The girl tried to stand. Clef shoved her back on the ground.  
  
"You'll stand when I say and not a moment before!" Clef hissed. "Now where's Umi Ryuuzaki?!"  
  
"Fuck off!" the girl yelled.  
  
Clef ignored her shriek as he grabbed her throat and hoisted her to her feet. "Where is she?!"  
  
The girl chuckled and held up a stiletto; its end gleaming in blood. "Couldn't say really."  
  
"What have you done to her?!!"  
  
"I just took a piece outta her. Let's just say... wherever she is, she's walking with a limp if she's walking at all."

Uh... oh... looks like Umi's in a bind. Stay tuned.


	7. Zen's Entry

_Seketin winter  
year: eve of eleven and four of the third dynasty  
Subject: Fuck the subject!  
  
People say the world will come to an end when hell freezes over... well, HELL IS FROZEN!! Fire would have been a blessing atop the Ice Mountain. As it was, warmth was a precious luxury.   
  
Zeri and I stood at the foot of the mountain and already I could feel the very warmth of my blood being stolen away. We had four days to make it to the camp. It took us six. Merciless winds threatened to pluck us from the mountain or rip our bodies to pieces. Severe frostbite was a bitter hitchhiker we had no hope of outrunning. We reached the designated height but the cave that had our provisions and extra clothing was lost under a wall of ice at least six feet thick. We both knew we wouldn't survive the journey back down and staying out in the open was out of the question. Zeri proved to be a godsend. She had scaled this mountain all the way to the top and knew of a shelter a hundred feet up that would shield us from the wind. She told me all about it on the way up, trying to keep my mind off of my blistered and bleeding hands. Her words were vague to my mind. The altitude and lack of air was rendering me retarded. My legs burned from taking the weight off my arms. My face was already numb and raw. My left eye had been frozen shut from the snow that had already become a thin layer of ice. Zeri called down to me; I had fallen far behind. She came down after me then used what little rope we had to tie me on her back. Then she muscled her way up the seventy-five feet left of the journey.  
  
What happened after that I don't remember. I can only recall what little feeling made me remember. My back hit a wall of ice then I laid still, shivering; on the verge of convulsing if that would be the only way my body could warm itself. The wind howled beside me but either blew by me or I just didn't feel it. I screamed as icy hands peeled the hardened cloth of my jacket adhered to my skin then quieted. It felt like a corpse had been laid on top of me, but I managed to wrap my arms around it. Then I recognized Zeri's shivering voice quiver above my lips.   
  
Survival that night was a royal bitch! I struggled to stay awake, fearing that if I fell asleep I would succumb to hypothermia. Zeri kept talking to the best of her ability, trying to call me back into a greater sense of consciousness. She kept telling me to stay awake. That when her hands stopped shaking she'd make a fire for us inside the barrier she had conjured to keep the wind off us.  
  
I fell asleep and Zeri pulled me up in her arms. Two spirit beasts were wedged in the barrier with us. How she had the strength to summon after short roping me up the mountain I'll never know. I suppose her survival impulses were superior to most any one alive. And for that I was, and forever will be, in her debt. Using gentle flames from her hands she melted the ice from my face and chased away the fatal chill from my body, no shame in where her hands went. I could feel myself swimming up through darkness, like someone under a lake in view of the light of the surface. I emerged unscathed, but Zeri had slid into convulsions.  
  
I had no choice. Pushing aside the thought of lying naked with my teacher, I pinned her between the body of one of the spirit beasts and myself. The second spirit moved closer to shield my back and keep me warm.   
  
Zeri quieted after a while then wrapped her arms and legs around me. Neither of us spoke a word for the rest of the day or night. But both of us knew that with no food, meditation or whatever I had been sent up here for was out the window.   
  
This was the time I actually had the chance to look at her. Our positions made thoughts run through my mind. What would it feel like to look into her black eyes? What was the feeling of her hair? Then I found myself pressing my lips to hers. And you know the crazy part? She kissed back with twice the intensity! Did this mean...? Then I found that I really didn't care. Best not to ask questions if you're afraid of the answers. So I just let her continue, following her example of course. Her lips set a fire in me and I returned the passion to hear her moan softly. Pressing my stomach flush against hers I felt her fingers on my lips, "You warm enough yet?"   
  
Damn those words! Damn them to hell!!!   
  
"Yeah," I replied. Everything fell dead in my heart, she toyed with me! The bitch toyed with me!! What if she hadn't been warm enough?! Would she have allowed me to make love to her then destroy my fantasy in the morning saying: "We kept each other warm last night. That was all."   
  
God I hated her at that moment...  
  
Blue level trainee: Zenosis  
Signed out: 4931_


	8. Ocean's Treasure in the Hands of the Riv...

Okay... after much delay I've finally written the next chapter and probably the last chapter I can update on anything for a couple of weeks. Sorry... Quest for the Ardoneh will be updated as soon as I get the next chapter written and when I get at least four more reviews on it. I'll need two more for the next chapter of Without the Mask (Zen's Entry doesn't count as a chapter).  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR.  
  
This chapter is long and kind jumps around a bit, but I think you can follow it fairly well. If not, you know what to do.  
  
Chapter 4: Ocean's Treasure in the Hands of the River  
  
He shook her hard once and she nearly bit her lip. "For your sake," he growled. "She better be well."  
  
"Doubtful," she said with a smirk. "I stuck her good. Even if she does crawl out of the river, some critter'll smell the blood from her leg and come runnin'."  
  
"Why?!" Clef demanded. "Why do this?!"  
  
"What's a street urchin got to lose? This influenza'll get me soon anyway. Why not work for a few bites of-" A dead look came over her face. She stared out into empty space, then just as quickly as she'd gone out, she blinked. Confusion was etched into her eyes. "Where am I?" Looking around her, "How did I get here?"  
  
"Don't try that old ploy on me!" Clef hissed. "You know damn well!"  
  
"No!" she cried. "I swear! The last thing I remember is laying my head down to sleep for the night. Then I wake up and I'm here."  
  
"I'll ask you one final time," Clef said lowly, completely ignoring her pleas. "What did you do-"  
  
"I didn't do anything I swear!"  
  
"Don't lie to me!" He snatched the stiletto from her hand and held it under her eye. "You just told me you stabbed Umi Ryuuzaki with this! And for a few bites of bread no less. We both heard it," nodding back at Lantis. "So please! Feed me some more of your bullshit!"  
  
"I'm not lying!" she wailed. "I wouldn't hurt anybody!"  
  
"No one except Umi! You just told me you stabbed her in the leg!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"That she fell in the river and was carried down stream!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You laughed at the fact that she might bleed to death! Does that sound amusing to you?!"  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"Alright then, we'll play it your way." He lowered the blade and laid it to rest on her thigh as he closed his fist. Thin, faint rays of light escaped from between his fingers. He uncurled his fingers to reveal a small pouch, saturated with some smelly substance, in the center of his palm. "Do you know what this is?" he asked lowly.   
  
"No..." she whimpered.  
  
"This is the very same concoction the heathen peoples of old used on traitors. What they would do..." he paused to place the pouch on her thigh then took up the stiletto again. "Is they would make little punctures around," he gently grazed the tip of the blade around her knee, "the kneecap. You'd be amazed how many tendons can be cut in such a small area. So here's what we're going to do..." pressing the tip at the base of the quadriceps, "you're going to answer every single one of my questions. You tell me the truth... you'll be able to walk normally into your cell. But..." giving a sharp jab but not breaking the skin. She bit her lower lip and blinked to clear the tears in her eyes. "If you tell me false... I'll slowly wheedle away every fiber above your knee. And if you really piss me off... I'll use that."   
  
"I've already told you all I know!"  
  
"Wrong!"  
  
"Clef!" Lantis called as he dismounted.   
  
"Please! NO!"  
  
Clef's hand flew faster than Lantis could catch it. She screamed and covered her bleeding knee. Using her other hand she grabbed fistfuls of grass behind her, trying to pull herself away from the wrestling men.   
  
Lantis had grabbed the back of Clef's surcoat then wrapped his arm around Clef's throat. But no matter which way he tried to move he couldn't throw Clef off of her. He knew Clef was growling for him to let go. Then he remembered the stiletto in Clef's hand. And she was still within close range. Letting go of his surcoat, Lantis reached around, grabbed Clef's arm, and twisted it behind his back. But if he didn't subdue Clef soon, he would find some way out of the containment. Knowing Clef would sooner or later figure out that he still had one free arm, Lantis spun Clef to his left and threw him on the ground. Clef cursed and spat. His free arm was pinned beneath him and with Lantis's full weight on top of him he couldn't move. "I'm ordering you Lantis!" he hissed. "Let me go!"  
  
"You're acting on emotion Clef! You know as well as I do that scaring the shit out of the only suspect we have isn't going to get Umi back any faster!"   
  
Clef's eyes widened in shock. Lantis was right. Closing his eyes he forced the tension in his muscles to dissolve.   
  
Lantis knew he had a good point, but Clef could be tricky if he wanted to.  
  
"You can let me up now Lantis," he said as he opened his hand.   
  
Lantis looked down at the stiletto lying across Clef's back. Snatching it he slowly started to rise to a kneeling position; his hand still holding Clef's wrist. He didn't move. Lantis stood quickly and went to the girl. "It's alright," Lantis said gently as he swept her up in his arms. "He's not usually like this."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him like a frightened child. Her eyes never leaving Clef, still lying motionless on the ground, as Lantis rode away.  
  
Clef laid still for what seemed like hours. Slowly he unwound his hand from behind his back as he brought his other out from under him and pushed his weight up on his elbows. He rose to his knees like a defeated soldier. Sitting on his knees he raised his hands and looked at them for several long minutes. "Why... why can I never hold onto anything worth holding for more than five seconds?!" Tears stung his eyes as his hands tore mercilessly at his hair.   
  
"Umi..."   
  
Growls rumbled in the brush behind him. Glowing orbs narrowed as they advanced.   
  
Clef paid no heed to their snarls. His hand now clutched at the fabric over his heart, as if trying to keep it from shattering.  
  
_Something's wrong._   
  
His stomach coiled. Bile rose up in his mouth. Lightning surged through him, battering against flesh, blood, and bone. His brain. Overwhelmed by the fire blasting the walls of his skull, trying to find some way out.   
  
_Why is this happening?_  
  
Sparks snapped at the wolves' paws, making them yelp and flee back into the brush. Jagged fingers of light jutted out from the ground shrouded in cloaks of flame. Had he opened his eyes he could see them and the light blazing under his skin, his bones the only silhouette.   
  
_I can't hold it back.   
_  
Throwing his head back he opened his eyes and mouth. He couldn't see anything except white light laced with lightning. Jagged nets of light shot up through his fingertips. Fire seeped out through his pores and shot toward the sky, scorching the clouds.   
  
_Stop...  
_  
His heart pounded, seemingly two beats from bursting.   
  
_Can't... breathe..._  
  
Muscles burned. Lungs screamed. Center crumbling. It felt like he was turning to ash from the inside out.   
  
_Enough...! ENOUGH!!!  
_  
His voice finally leapt from his throat. Hands came up to cover mouth and eyes. He cast himself to the ground and brought his knees into his chest, trying to cut off the fire still seeping out of him.   
  
_The river!  
_  
Next he knew his body was underwater. Something was holding onto the back of his collar, keeping the current from stealing him away.   
  
Had he rolled himself into the water then got caught on a root? He found he didn't care. The rush in his blood was slowly stilling. Fire became ice, but he welcomed it. Now if only he could get a gulp of air.  
  
_Umi... dearest where are you? God help me if I don't find you soon... I don't know how bad the next attack will be.  
_  
  
  
The sun was rising. But it would never shine as brightly for Lord Ryuuzaki again. He sat in his study, a bottle of liquor waited on a table beside him. It had yet to be touched. Through the night he had been too busied by his thoughts and brief boughts of drowsiness. But he forbade himself to sleep. There was still a chance that Umi might find some way home. So he waited and paced the halls, gazing inside Umi's room ever so often. Maybe she had climbed in though the window like she used to do as a child. No. No blue haired angel slept in that room anymore. Search parties scanned the forests past the river and down its banks. But no sign of Umi or the councilman.  
  
Where the hell was that man?! Lantis had told Ryuuzaki about the little incident on the river banks. But Ryuuzaki couldn't blame Clef. When Lantis told him word-for-word what this Nova had said, he wanted to strangle the girl as well. How dare she take away his precious treasure? Didn't she know the pain that went into simply bringing Umi into this world?! No. Of course not. She was a street urchin. She couldn't read, let alone give a second thought to the well being of another human. Hell! By the looks of her she'd probably kill someone just to have the meat from their bones flesh out her own skeletal form.   
  
What was it Lantis had said? Drugged? Whoever gave her the bread she ate before she "fell asleep" must have slipped a few drops of something in it. And whatever it was had already run its course through her so there was no way of finding out what it was. Besides, Lantis's skills in deciphering what might have been the cause of Nova's blackout were limited. The councilman was the connoisseur in such matters. He knew how to point out the effects of a potion simply by how the taker breathed. And he hadn't come back...  
  
There was a ginger knock on the door.  
  
Ryuuzaki glanced at the doorknob. "Come," he said.  
  
Hikaru peeked in. "Sire?" she asked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Hikaru? I didn't expect you to still be here. Shouldn't you be with Lantis?"  
  
She propped the door open with her foot and took the breakfast tray from the cart outside. "After seeing your face last night I couldn't leave." She sat the tray on the table beside him and put the cork back in the liquor bottle. Putting the bottle back in the glass cabinet she poured him a steaming cup of tea. "Here," she said softly, holding it out.  
  
He smiled softly. "Pretty soon you'll be doing this for Lantis, hm?"  
  
She smiled. "This morning actually, before he took the next search party out."  
  
"They're still searching?"  
  
She nodded. "Lantis has been on his feet all night. I took a note to the Prince, notifying him. He should be here within the hour. He's bringing fifteen of his swiftest horsemen to help. The Chancellor's also trying to round up volunteers to search the city."  
  
"Eagle?"  
  
She chuckled a little. "You should have seen him last night. He kept insisting his injuries were only flesh wounds. They couldn't keep him still long enough to put his arm in a sling. He almost walked away when the attendant had her back turned. They had to tie him down eventually. Otherwise he would have mounted a horse and followed the others." Her eyes darkened. "He also accused the councilman..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It's preposterous. He said Clef intentionally left Umi out in the gardens for the assassin to take her shot. Then when news that Nova had been drugged reached his ears he cried: 'Well that settles it! Who else is capable of making such concoctions and then not being there to tell us what the hell it was?!' It took nearly everything I had and more not to slap him for saying that. Clef loves Umi... he always has. I know. I used to tease him about it."  
  
"Have they found him yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I have faith in him. He'll..." he paused to keep his voice from cracking. Tears brimmed his eyes and his nose started to run. "He'll bring her... he'll bring her back to me."   
  
Hikaru took the cup out of his hands before it fell. He buried his face in his hands and wept. She sat on the chair arm and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She tried to sound calm and supportive, but sadness dripped from her own voice too. "Clef's out there somewhere right now looking for her. Don't worry. Umi'll be back before nightfall with him looking for her."  
  
"I... _hick_... I swear! I'll... I'll -_hick!_- kill the son-of-a-bitch that -_hick_- did this! I swear!"  
  
"Shhh... shh, we'll find her."  
  
A second knock came from the door. Ryuuzaki patted Hikaru's forearm and she withdrew, turning away to wipe at her tears. Ryuuzaki in turn wiped his tears away, but his eyes were still red and his nose refused to stop running. "Come," he said then sniffed.  
  
"Milord," a young boy said as he walked in. He held a small, square white envelop in his hand. A black rose seal held it shut. "This just came for you... at least I think it's for you."  
  
Ryuuzaki's breath almost caught in his throat as the boy held the envelop out. He'd received one such letter before and that memory was forever etched into his mind. But perhaps... now he wouldn't have sent this... Word couldn't have gone that far that fast. Could it?  
  
Ryuuzaki merely stared at the letter, not able to decide wether fear or anticipation was keeping him from opening it. But the young boy's encouragement sent his fingers to work. Just as he suspected, but how the hell was that possible?!  
  
_My Lord Ryuuzaki...  
  
I cannot begin to describe in words the sorrow you must be feeling, nor the disappointment toward the actions of my appointed protector. I have sent new orders to him to follow if he wishes to redeem himself. I only regret that I am unable to aid you in person. If you need of anything, a man in the Academy will know how to contact me. Though... I know you are not one to complain, this is not the time to be silent.  
_  
He sighed in relief. _I must have been pure in a past life to be shielded from fate by God's own right hand. Perhaps if we should meet again face to face I shall be able to thank him for my daughter's life. And ask him, why Cephiro? Are there not other countries far more devastated than Cephiro?  
_  
"Who is it from milord?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Ryuuzaki rose from his chair, picked up his tea, and walked to the window with his head high. "Couldn't tell you to be honest," Ryuuzaki said. "Whoever it is," he paused to take a sip of his tea. "Must prefer to remain anonymous. There's no name anywhere in the message."  
  
"I guess he doesn't expect a reply."  
  
"It's not needed. That's why."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Lantis should be returning soon." More directly to Hikaru: "He would be disappointed not to find you there to greet him."  
  
Hikaru smiled. "I hope you enjoy your breakfast."  
  
He smiled in reply.  
  
He said no word until Hikaru had closed the door behind her. "So... old friend, who has brought this news to your ear? Has the councilman somehow managed to contact you in his absence? Though I am grateful and ashamed to ask why, what brought you across my path that night long ago?"  
  


_Lightning split the sky above as rain poured in thick sheets to chill the blood of a wayward traveler. 'Is this not supposed to be a nation of will?' he thought. 'Is there no kindness in the hearts of men anymore?'  
  
A night breeze ripped through the city streets and seemed to stab the traveler's flesh with biting needles. Desperate to be out of the rain and wind, if only for a moment, the freezing stranger sought refuge in a narrow shaft where the rain wouldn't reach him. Resting his walking stick in the crook of his arm he rubbed his hands together and blew on them. Though instead of warming them it felt like thrusting them in buckets of icy water. Teeth clenched to keep them from chattering, it didn't matter. He had been spotted.  
  
"Hey!" a man called from the street.   
  
"Evening," the stranger replied pleasantly. "Quite a chill in the air tonight wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Look! You can't stay there!"  
  
"Pardon sir?"  
  
"All the urchins are to clear out of this area."  
  
"Begging your pardon sir but I am no urchin. I am merely passing through and sought a moment of peace from this biting rain for a moment. May I not take but a breath without drowning?"  
  
"Last warning."  
  
"All I ask is time for my hands to stop trembling."  
  
"That's it!" reaching to grab the stranger's arm.   
  
"Peace sir! Peace!"  
  
"Get a move on!"   
  
The traveler, being weak and weary, could do little more than cry out and force his arms to take the blow from the cobble stones of the streets. His walking stick clattered to the ground beside him.   
  
"Get out of the road!"  
  
The stranger had but a moment to look up and scream before horse hooves trampled over his legs. Shouts came from inside the carriage the horse had drawn and it slowed to a halt. A man, obviously of nobility and wealth, hopped out and began to remove his cloak as soon as he saw the poor stranger, bleeding in the streets. Draping his cloak over the drenched, whimpering man he called back to his driver. "Give me a hand! Easy! Easy with him!" The traveler bit his lip to keep from screaming as they lifted him up and carried him to the carriage. The officer that threw him out of the shaft laughed at the spectacle. As soon as the traveler was seated and wrapped up tightly in blankets the man who had shown such kindness bolted out of the carriage and gave the officer a splitting headache. After a few minutes the man returned and immediately apologized for leaving the door open.  
  
"It is I who should be apologizing to you," the stranger said. "I fear I may have injured one of your horses."  
  
"Oh! And about that," he knelt on the floor of the carriage and looked up at the stranger, his hands but a few inches from the traveler's knees. "I promise, I do not mean to harm you, but this may sting a bit."   
  
"May I ask what you are to do?"  
  
"Where we are going, you can't very well make it up the stairs to rest can you? Or walk to the kitchen, eh? I must apologize again. I myself have not had much sleep lately. And-"  
  
The traveler could feel the man's will piecing the slashed muscles, veins, and bones back together in his legs as he spoke.  
  
"My wife has been having a rough night. I may not be much of a hospitable host to you."  
  
"Your wife? Is she ill?"  
  
"No," he said with a proud smile. "She went into labor early this afternoon. I've been doing whatever I can to make her comfortable. I was just on my way home from a few errands when chance landed you under my horse's hooves. I'm just glad I didn't have the smithy shod them this morning."  
  
He smiled, then chuckled. "As am I."_   
  
  
  
"Poor man," Ryuuzaki said to himself, remembering how mangled the traveler's legs had been. "And he still go the impression that he owed me a favor." He sighed and closed his eyes. What he did for me will leave me in his debt for eternity...  
  
  
  
_What is that sound? Hissing? Almost like an airy whistle...  
_  
Clef finally awoke to a blurry sense of consciousness but everything was still dark to his open eyes. _Have I gone blind?_ He panted for breath; why was it so hot? His eyes bolted wide. _Oh no! Not again!_ He braced himself for the worst, thankfully, it never came. Letting out a sigh of relief he tried to sit up but what the hell was that noise?! Something made his scalp itch as thick, knobby vines, or so he thought, brushed through his hair. Tiny particles rained down on his face then his head made contact. "What's this? Dirt? Where am I?"  
  
"Ah!" a croaking, scratchy voice exclaimed. "Fire man wake!"  
  
"What... are you talking about?"  
  
"Me seen it! Me seen what fire man does to nasty four-fangs! Hehehe, fire man make black hair in white and rings round eye! Me see!" The voice cackled, "Very fun watch!"  
  
"Very amusing to watch you mean."  
  
"Heh?" Now it sounded more like a panting dog trying to cough up a swallowed bug. "What fire man mean?"  
  
"It's merely proper English."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
Clef sighed, "Never mind."  
  
The voice grunted as it drew closer. "Fire man cool off in river. Me do nicey nice for fire man."  
  
"Clef," he said.  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"My name's not 'fire man.' It's Clef."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
Clef sighed in exasperation and laid back on his back. It was still too damn hot. He wiggled his shoulders to feel a thick mass of smelly skins covering him. He growled lowly to himself as he tried to kick the skins off. He couldn't get them past his waist, the space he was in with this creature was too small. Now reduced to heaving in the accumulated heat, Clef tore at his collar and groped for the buttons of his now soiled evening jacket and surcoat. "It's too hot in here," he gasped.  
  
"Elfang thought fire man be happy... So Elfang covers 'em."  
  
"Elfang?" Finally Clef could make out where the voice was coming from. He turned his head to find himself staring into a pair of large, cold, yellow eyes. He scrambled back and knocked his head against a large root.   
  
The eyes sparked as if in recognition and excitement. "Elfang! Yes! Me him!"  
  
"So that's your name."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
"Your name," Clef stated slowly. "You're Elfang. I'm Clef."  
  
"Heh?"  
  
He sighed. "Let me out of here."  
  
The eyes shook from side to side. "No! Snarling! Biting! Nasty four-fangs still der! Me no let fire man go!"  
  
"I can handle a few wolves on my own Elfang."  
  
"Me Elfang!"   
  
"Yes I know!"  
  
The eyes darted back in a far corner. "Me think... me think fire man be safe, wit me."  
  
He sighed again, pulling at the opening of his jacket to widen it and allow more air to reach his skin. "Listen, listen very carefully to fire man," Clef said. Why not try a different approach? This creature was obviously slow in the head. "Fire man need cool off again or fire man do what name says. Fire man catch on fire, and burn Elfang. Fire man no want to, fire man have no choice if Elfang corner fire man." How he _hated_ speaking in third person! Sounding like an idiot was harder than it seemed. "Elfang know what fire man tell?"  
  
The eyes bobbed up and down. "Elfang know... but fire man make pact wit Elfang."  
  
"Yes," Clef said anxiously, "but talk outside."  
  
"No! Talk now! Make pact wit Elfang. When fire man go where four-fangs no can go... fire man take Elfang wit."  
  
"What?" He shook his head. "Alright yes!"  
  
Elfang cackled in his croaking voice happily then started scratching at the rooted wall. Soon beams of pale moonlight shot through the cracks bringing cool breaths of the night air.  
  
"Hurry!" Clef urged.   
  
"Elfang dig! Elfang dig!"   
  
Soon the two words turned into a childish chant. With each stroke the moonbeams grew broader, beckoning Clef like water to a man stranded in the desert. This creature was digging far too slow. "Move Elfang," he demanded.  
  
"Heh?"  
  
Getting what footing under him there was to be had, Clef turned his shoulder and plowed through the remaining wall. Balance after that was a luxury Clef didn't give a shit about. He was tumbling out of control down a steep hill but the breeze was heavenly. _That's enough tumbling_, he decided. Flipping his feet over his head as he rolled he laid on his back and dug his heels into ground. Then he laid still and let the breeze cool the sweat on his face. His arms were still burning and he could feel sweat rolling down his back and chest. Sitting up he tore off his surcoat, evening jacket, and undershirt and cast them back up the hill.   
  
_Now this is heaven..._  
  
He could hear the creature carefully treading the hillside; his constant muttering gave him away more than his footfalls. Clef just closed his eyes as Elfang plopped down on the grass beside him. "Elfang and fire man...? Go now?"  
  
"As soon as Clef gets a drink," he said. Conversation wasn't going to be very stimulating with this thing as a travel companion, however temporary. He'd have to find some way to ditch it in the forest. Having this thing follow him back to the estate would raise too many questions. He didn't have time for questions. Did he? He had time to lay out on the grass. So why not-?   
  
His eyes bolted open and he jumped to his feet. Halfway running, the other half tumbling down the hillside, Clef slid down to the river at the base of the steep knoll, splashed water on his back and face, stuck his head in to wash his face and get a long drink, then sprinted back up the hill. By the time he returned, Elfang had Clef's undershirt on his head and was slinging it around like a dog. But Clef didn't laugh. How could he?! He didn't have time! He had to get back on the trail and find Umi!  
  
Picking up his jacket, since Elfang already had his surcoat and undershirt, Clef managed to get one arm through it before he took off with Elfang on his heels. "Where Clef take Elfang?"  
  
"Back to where I belong," Clef replied.   
  
"But big village that way!" Elfang called as he stopped and pointed a clawed hand in the other direction.  
  
Clef turned and met Elfang face to face in adequate light. He was a small, monkey like creature with large eyes and a catlike mouth. His hair, the color of dark blood, was short and spiked on the top of his head while long hair laid smooth against the back of his neck. His forearms looked like they had been dipped in mud. Some kind of brown, hard shell cut itself off at the elbow. His skin glistened as though it was iridescent in the moonlight. "Clef need go dat way if go to big village."  
  
"Then that's the way we'll go." I was hoping to go downhill anyway.  
  
  
  
Ryuuzaki stood on the edge of his wife's garden. The roses and other vibrant blossoms were always kept in the best shape here. Their fragrances were the most inviting to the average visitor, but to Ryuuzaki, it was a haunting calling from the past. Just standing from the pergola he could see the tree in the center of the rose trellises with the broad branch he and his beloved spent so many starry nights in each others arms. Beyond that was the square, in ground pond where they shared their first kiss on their first dance. In that same place they shared the single happiest of their lives.   
  
It was a gentle spring day and the roses were just starting to bud. He must have been no older than nineteen, she was seventeen. She had convinced her protective mother to allow her to spend a few hours with him for a picnic lunch. The food, however, was never touched. The only hunger they had could never be satisfied in the few hours alone they were granted here and there. He couldn't take it anymore. As they sat by the pond, her violet eyes gazing at the fish as they swam in their sea, he finally gathered the courage to scoot up behind her, wrap his loving arms around her middle, pull her in close, and whisper: "Will you marry me?" A gasp was her reply. Tears brimmed her eyes then streamed down as she closed her eyes. She didn't move otherwise. Her silence was like a blade through his heart; shattering it to smithereens of burning ash. He couldn't breathe. Taking in quivering gasps as quietly as possible he unwound his arms causing her to spin around, grab his face, and kiss him with all her soul could give. He found himself on his back, on reflex running his hands through her hair, her tears splashing on his face.   
  
"Yes," she whispered against his lips before indulging him in another battle of fiery passion. "Yes, I love you, and I'm going to marry you."  
  
Beyond the pond stood the memorial of the Ryuuzaki clan where, for years, he prayed for an heir.   
  
It was a crisp autumn evening, six years since his proposal, he was on his knees before the monument performing his daily prayers. Then he felt her delicate hands on his shoulders. As always a smile graced his lips; just a common so called "side-effect" of her presence. Which was incurable, much to his satisfaction.   
  
She had begun to play with his hair and slowly loosen the knot securing his headdress. He sighed, "I can't concentrate when you do that, love."  
  
She leaned down and brushed her lips over the tip of his ear, "I don't think you need to anymore." His eyes opened, praying that his ears had not yet drunk the last of those words. "Unless you should begin to pray for a second child."  
  
Those were the happiest times of his life. Now he couldn't look at his wife's garden without keeping his eyes from drifting to the Ryuuzaki monument. Couldn't stop his eyes from reading the last name in the list: _Lilia Ryuuzaki, beloved wife and mother. The only proof of heaven in Cephiro visible to men's eyes.  
_  
He never set foot here anymore, for fear his feet would lead him to the citadel where his wife's statue laid next to an untouched black slab where his face would sleep for eternity in stone once he passed away.  
  
_Thank God for the stranger...  
_  
  
  
"Den..." Elfang began, his guttural tone underlined with confusion. Clef had told him a lot he needed to digest if he was going to be of any help. "Clef need Elfang look around Elfang home? Alone?"  
  
"I have to search here," Clef said. "I need you to search for her in the forest where she was last seen. That's where you found fire man."  
  
"Ah! Elfang knows place. And Clef say blue girl fell in waters and taken way?"  
  
"Yes, and I have every reason to believe she's alive-"  
  
"No. No reason. Waters thirsty... yes thirsty for life. Dey take dat from dos fall in."  
  
Clef stopped dead in his tracks. He had no choice but to come back to the headquarters through the back roads, and it seemed that Elfang was deliberately trying to shatter his hopes. Though he sincerely doubted this creature had the intellect to do such a thing.   
  
His eyes darkened in anger. As Elfang opened his mouth to speak Clef whirled around, clamped his hand over Elfang's mouth, and shoved him against the wall. "Look!" he hissed in a low tone. "Keep it up and I'll take you right back to the four-fangs! And leave you there!"  
  
Elfang's glowing eyes widened and his skin paled. He grabbed Clef's wrist to cling to him and shook his head.   
  
"Stop!"  
  
Elfang quit moving and stared at Clef with imploring eyes.  
  
"You obviously don't want that. Do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Then I need to believe she's alive otherwise there's no use for you. Understand?"   
  
Elfang nodded then began to stroke Clef's forearm. Wondering what the hell he was doing, Clef pulled his hand away from Elfang's face. "Elfang only want to help. Elfang didn't mean any harm by what he said. Elfang... uh... I want to help Cle- .... help you. That's all I want in exchange for a warm place to sleep and a little food to eat."  
  
Clef smirked and patted the top of Elfang's head. "You can speak well when you want to."  
  
"Elfang... uh... I try. Meaning, practice perfect."  
  
"Practice makes perfect you mean."  
  
"Yes... practice makes perfect."  
  
Clef gave him a genuine smile. Elfang was actually fairly intelligent. Seemingly eager to learn and quick to correct mistakes, when motivated of course, he also contained a true honesty and loyalty. "Here," Clef said as he pulled his airy undershirt over Elfang's head. "We can't have you going in looking like that."  
  
Elfang's face twisted in disgust and he immediately started scratching at the cloth when Clef's hands were out of range. He hissed, spat, and cursed in a bizarre series of guttural noises then pulled the shirt off and threw it to the ground. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done. Immediately latching onto Clef's boot he pleaded with Clef not to be angry: "It stings Elfang's soft skin. Elfang... I can't stand it!"  
  
"Alright alright," Clef said, trying to keep him calm. It hadn't occurred to him that Elfang's iridescent skin might be delicate or vulnerable to cloth, or anything for that matter. "Then wait here and I'll help you get in from..." Oh yeah! Like that would work! He was on one of the highest floors and his window faced the street. Elfang would have been easily exposed to the eyes of the people. So much for not raising questions that way. He'd have to think of something else.  
  
While Clef contemplated over the situation, Elfang had spotted a red dog with a wiry coat padding toward them from the other side of the street. It wagged its tail happily after it made sure Elfang wasn't another dog. Elfang slowly unwrapped his hold on Clef's leg and crawled forward until he was nose to nose with the canine. The dog cocked its head and Elfang mirrored the movement, then the movement of the dog's tail by wiggling his butt. Dropping his knees to the ground, Elfang sat on all fours and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. The dog barked, finally realizing something wasn't right with this strange dog. Elfang opened his mouth and barked back, in the same tone.   
  
The noise broke Clef from his thoughts and he looked down. Before he could say anything Elfang's eyes went from their hollow yellow color to a cold black. His nose stretched out from his face as hair covered his body. His teeth grew long and sharp as his fingers curled under then shrank into a dog's paws. To Clef's astonishment, a tail sprang from Elfang's rear as his feet were reeled into what had once been the back of his knees. Clef stepped back until his back was to the wall. There, right in front of him, two identical dogs barked in unison at each other as hair rose up on their backs. Growls rumbled out through snarling jaws as last warnings, then the fight began.  
  
  
  
_ Ryuuzaki sat down beside the stranger, now dressed in dry robes but with the top half of his face still covered as it had been, and asked pleasantly, "What business brings you to Cephiro? If you don't mind my asking."  
  
"Not at all," the stranger replied, holding a cup of steaming broth to warm his hands. "Though I doubt you would believe me."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"Hmm..." A recollection seemed to make Ryuuzaki's guest frown slightly. "I personally do not mind your question, though unfortunately I cannot answer."  
  
"Very well then. How long have you been here thus far?"  
  
"Tonight is my first night in your nation's streets."  
  
"I see..." Ryuuzaki began. "You must not be very pleased with what generosity our people have to offer."  
  
"Again, not at all. Yes, the first man I met was vulgar and crude. Though it appears that his deeds have been countered with yours and those in your household. Never in any destination of my travels has man, woman, or child offered me such hospitality, and asked for nothing in return." He put the cup down and leaned closer to Ryuuzaki. "There must be something you want?"  
  
Ryuuzaki smiled then looked down at his wedding ring. "My friend-"  
  
The man's mouth dropped open slightly. 'He called me friend.'  
  
"There is nothing any man could offer me that I would take as payment for a service."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He leaned back in his chair with a smile. "You mentioned your wife in the carriage."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are your servants attending to her this night?"  
  
"You must have misunderstood, or perhaps I never said."  
  
"Said what? True you never gave me your name."  
  
"I didn't?! Well, I'll have to remedy that won't I? I am known to the people of Cephiro as Lord Ryuuzaki, though many of my close friends refer to me simply as Ryuuzaki."  
  
"Lord Ryuuzaki? Head of the Ryuuzaki clan?!"  
  
"Yes, I am the current holder of that title."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Though I hope and pray that after tonight I shall have an heir."  
  
He smiled. "One last question milord."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you not by your wife's bedside on such an important night?"  
  
"But-"  
  
He waved his hand, "I shall be here when you return if you wish to talk. Your wife needs your company more than I do." He smiled and nodded over his shoulder. "The cook and I can keep each other company." He stood and gazed toward the door. "Go to her..."  
  
Ryuuzaki, not sure what had suddenly come over his guest, got up and quickly walked down the secluded hall out into the main corridor. Nervousness quickened his pace to a trot. Excitement put him in a brisk jog as he ascended the stairs. His wife's scream set him into a dead run for their chamber._   
  
  
  
"Aww..." the receptionist said as she laid eyes on the pour, bitten, scratched, and bleeding stray in Clef's arms. "Is he alright?"  
  
"He will be," Clef replied. "Just pulled the other dog off of him a minute ago. Remember that old black dog that always snapped at the horses?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she sat back in her chair. "I always hoped that one would get stomped."  
  
"This little guy did a good job of taking a chunk out of him."  
  
"Good. Oh! Councilman! The search for Lord Ryuuzaki's daughter is now being conducted in the Natal region."  
  
"They're in the city now?" he said to himself. To the receptionist: "Thank you. As soon as I get this guy squared away, I'll head for it."  
  
The men up on the second floor ignored the whimpering mongrel in Clef's arms. At least this time their parroting was of some use. Through their careless conversations Clef could gather most of the rumors; all coincidentally about him. He clenched his jaw until his teeth were sore when Eagle's name reached his ears. They made him sound like a hero. All Eagle did was take a beating from a weak, near death urchin; a girl no less! But no, of course that wouldn't have hit the presses. It made Clef sick at how a man's image was seemingly more important than honor or life. He knew how Eagle liked to elaborate on his stories. But even if it wasn't Eagle who was spreading the bullshit and poisoning the minds of Clef's agents, stories took time to tell and not a precious second could be lost.   
  
He hurried into his office and put the injured dog on the floor then jogged to his desk.   
  
The dog managed its feet then shook its body. Fur flew and dusted the floor. As the dog continued to shed, it lost its canine form and revealed a small monkey like frame. Elfang crashed to the floor and panted. "Nasty four-fang!" he hissed. "Why must teeth be so sharp?!"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Elfang shook his body again and the clear-cut injuries lost their sharpness and rolled off him like rainwater. "Okay!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Alright then," Clef said as he yanked out a piece of paper and pulled out a piece of charcoal. _I just hope I can do you justice_ _Umi._  
  
Elfang climbed up on the corner of Clef's desk and watched curiously as the lines began to take shape. Elfang's eyes glazed as his mouth hung open. "Perdy..."  
  
"She's beautiful Elfang," Clef said. He shook his head then slapped down the charcoal. "It doesn't do her justice but it'll have to do for now." He took his jacket off and left Elfang to study the picture while he grabbed a clean uniform from a backroom. He could now officially swear that he ate, slept, and lived in his office. "Memorize that picture then head back to the forest." Elfang's head shot up to protest. "Don't worry." He poked his head out and tossed a small circular pendent at Elfang's head. Elfang snatched it in midair. "That will keep you in constant contact with me." He came out of the backroom with a clean uniform on but the jacket still open. Just below his collarbone hung and pendent identical to Elfang's. "All you have to do is say my name and it will connect you to mine. You know when to use it right?"  
  
Elfang nodded, put the string around his neck, then picked up the picture and sat it on his knees for closer examination.  
  
Clef busied himself with his jacket then something caught his eye. He sighed, _Dammit.   
_  
Sitting in the middle of his desk was a note from Lantis: _Nova in cell 14, level 1. Guru sends message for you._ That was Lantis; short and precise. He would have to pay a visit to Nova then report to Lord Ryuuzaki. Some kind of explanation for his disappearance had to be given. But what he dreaded most was the white, square envelop. The black rose seal stared at him like an ominous eye, still closed at the moment, but wide awake the moment his fingertips touched it. He hated receiving these letters. He had only heard the Guru's voice once. But now, depending on the mood of the message, the Guru's voice either spoke normally or burned him in fury. He hadn't touched the letter yet, but already he could see the flames radiating from the edges. Taking a deep breath he opened it and pulled out the letter.   
  
_ Councilman...  
  
Is this the type of service you have to offer your Lord?! You are only human, I know this all too well, and I know you cannot be everywhere at every time. I cannot blame you entirely, nor do I wish to blame you, for the disappearance of Umi Ryuuzaki. However fond you are of your Lord's daughter know this, and know it well, her role in this tale is short. She will not accept her father's responsibilities... therefor it is imperative that Lord Ryuuzaki's spirits remain intact!! You are my eyes, ears, and hands, put them to use!  
  
The ocean's treasure now rests its fate in the hands of the river... at any and all costs, this treasure must be returned!  
_  
"As you command," Clef said lowly.  
  
"Who sent that?" Elfang asked. His English was improving more with every sentence.  
  
"My superior," Clef replied coldly then headed for the door. "Leave when you have that memorized line for line. Contact me if you find anything."  
  
  
  
_Ryuuzaki burst through the door of their bedroom chamber to find hell where heaven once lie. There laid Lilia, drowning in sweat, knees bent and thighs spread, blood drenching the sheets between them. Her skin seemed to glow in the candlelight, but her eyes were lifeless.   
  
The midwife stood solemnly with a bundle in her arms, whispering softly as she swayed back and forth. Her voice sang to the sleeping child, wrestling with grief as she tried to coax the child to open her eyes.   
  
Ryuuzaki stumbled in and stood beside the bed, staring at his wife. His mind ran in circles, screaming at himself for not being there to hold her. To shield her as death slid in under the covers with her.   
  
Why does time stand still in the wake of death? Why does such a moment burn itself into a man's core?  
  
The stranger came up behind Ryuuzaki and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I think congratulations are... oh no..." His eyes had finally fallen on Lilia. No one had even bothered to close her eyes.   
  
Ryuuzaki sat on the edge of the bed and scooped up his wife's limp body. Bringing her head to rest on his chest he stroked her hair. "Lilia..." he whispered. "Lilia?" His voice grew louder with every reprise until he was screaming her name. "LILIA!!!"  
  
"How can this be?" the stranger said to himself. "He wasn't to come for years yet. For years..."  
  
"Who do you mean?" the midwife asked, still cuddling the stillborn babe.  
  
He turned and gazed at the child. Holding out his hands for the child, she reluctantly handed the chilling corpse to him. He stared at the girl's face for the longest time then wrapped her up firmly in his arms, closing her in a warm embrace tightly against his slow beating heart. "Is there nothing now that you would ask for?" he asked blankly.   
  
Ryuuzaki's eyes turned cold and bitter. "What kind of question is that?" he growled. "What the hell kind of question is that???" He looked up at the man and cried, "I want my world back!!!"  
  
He smiled and loosened his embrace. Tiny hands reached up and curled into fists as a small voice yawned. He chuckled as she reached up as if to grab the shadow over his eyes and pull it down. "For all you have done for me Ryuuzaki," he began. "Giving your world back to you is a small payment of my debt."  
  
"What do you-" His head snapped back toward Lilia as he felt her take a breath in his arms then let it out in a contented sigh. "Lilia?"   
  
"Hmm?" she hummed happily. She winced when he tightened his arms around her. "Easy love, I'm still a little sore."  
  
Tears of joy and relief cascaded down his cheeks, dampening her hair as he buried his face in the side of her neck. "I love you."  
  
She smiled and brushed her fingers through his hair before letting them rest around his back. "I love you." Her eyes suddenly brightened. "Where is she? Where's my daughter?"  
  
"Here milady," the stranger replied with a smile. "And I must say, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."  
  
Ryuuzaki stared at the stranger. Who was this man? How was it possible for a stranger to perform such miracles? "Thank you," was all Ryuuzaki could say as the man placed the giggling girl in Lilia's arms.   
  
The man gave a slight nod then turned to leave.   
  
"Hello Umi..." Lilia cooed.   
  
Umi giggled and smiled. Then her smile fell from her face and her hands reached toward the door; where the traveler just left. She grunted as she tried to sit up, but she couldn't lift her head.   
  
Lilia followed Umi's hands. "Who was that man?"  
  
"I... I don't know."  
_  
  
  
It wouldn't be until his wife fell ill nearly a year later that Ryuuzaki would hear from the traveler again.   
  
  
  
Clef had almost forgotten how dreary the prison could be. It had been years since he had to go down to the rows of stone corridors for anything; and never before to apologize to anyone in the cages.   
  
The blue light hanging over his head cast an eerie glow over the mildew on the bars. He kept his eyes down in an attempt to ignore the desperate cries and hands that reached out to grab him. The prisoners' voices battled against each other, jockeying for position as they tried to reach his ear. Clef knew that more than half of these men were serving time for a short period and most of them had only been locked up for a month or less. But down in the dark with no windows to gaze at the sky or to hear the birds singing through, only the squeaks of wet rats and the cold gleam of their eyes for company and conversation, he could see how a man could be driven to insanity.   
  
Clef looked up. Had he reached number fourteen yet? The wooden plank said with its black letters: number 11. At least he was close. But no number fourteen was written above any cell. That's right. There was one that was unmarked. That was number fourteen!  
  
The light fell on Nova's sleeping face. He sighed, at least she had been given a bed to sleep on, even though she wasn't using it.   
  
Balancing the food tray on one hand, he fiddled with the keys until he found a small silver one with fourteen engraved in it. He closed the door as quietly as the rusty door would allow. He knew the "nails on a chalkboard" screeching would have woken her, but she didn't move except to turn on her other side; away from the light.   
  
"I brought you a little something," he said softly. She flinched at the sound of his voice. He knelt beside her and placed the tray above her head. White bandages caught his attention. There he saw the result of his handiwork. How many times had he cut her? Once was all he could remember but how deeply had he slashed her knee? A crutch was propped up in the corner. That answered it. She couldn't even walk right anymore... all because of him. "I'm sorry..." he whispered as his hand hovered over the bandages. Why couldn't he heal it? Did she have to suffer just for the sake of reminding him? "Lantis was right. I was acting on emotion." He sighed, "I know no matter how many times I say 'I'm sorry' that will never make you walk right again. You told me the truth, to the best of your knowledge. I knew you had been drugged. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on you... I just- couldn't stop." He paused, not sure what to say next. "Can you... tell me who drugged you?"  
  
"I don't know," she said coldly. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Alright," he said. "Please at least try to remember."  
  
"Are you going yet?"  
  
"Yes," he said as he stood. "Sorry to have troubled you."  
  
  
  
Ryuuzaki still looked out into Lilia's garden, remembering how Umi used to love to play by the pond. It had been then that Ryuuzaki decided to create a fountain garden for her, if only to get her out of Lilia's garden. It was a selfish wish. He simply didn't want to be there. Was it a sin to push away so many memories for the sake of feeding one's own grief? Umi had been happier in the fountain garden, with the roses she loved to pick down by the ocean now so close to home.   
  
Home. Maybe Umi was... He couldn't help it. Turning swiftly on is heel he walked briskly toward the front entrance. She might have been walking up to the front door at that very moment. The very thought made him sprint to the door. Regardless if it was Umi or not, he knew someone was coming with news.   
  
Disappointment stood with him on the front steps. The front lawn was empty of anything and everything. The only sounds to be heard was that of a horse off in the distance.   
  
Turning to go back in and rest his heavy heart, Ryuuzaki succumb to the impulse to stay. A dark gray horse appeared off in the distance.   
  
  
  
_"Father?"  
  
Ryuuzaki stood out on the front steps as he watched a gray horse gallop up the cobblestone path to the gate.   
  
"Father?" Umi repeated in her six year old voice. "Who is that?"  
  
He looked down at his daughter and smiled. "A friend of your father's has come for a visit."  
  
"Really?" she asked excitedly.   
  
"But he may not stay long."  
  
"Oh," her bright eyes dimming. She looked up and smiled to herself as she took her hold of her father's finger. "What's his name?"  
  
Ryuuzaki didn't answer. His daughter didn't need to know who this man was. And if he could help it, she never would.   
  
The man that rode toward them now was not born in Cephiro, oh no, he had only been living in Cephiro for the past few weeks. Ryuuzaki had only met him once before, and he decided from the moment their eyes met that this man would never be wholly welcome in his house. His eyes were cold and gray; the eyes of a defeated and bitter man. Lantis had tried to explain to Ryuuzaki where the man had come from and the horrors he'd seen, that his disposition was a direct result of his grief, but Ryuuzaki wouldn't listen. He didn't care if the man had lost everything he ever held dear, this man had allowed himself to fall drunk in his tears. That was one thing Ryuuzaki resented the most; a man who never tried to regain his feet.   
  
Hardships were part of life. That's all there was to it.   
  
Little did Ryuuzaki know, this man's hell made the night Ryuuzaki nearly lost his world seem like only a discomforting paradise.  
_  
  
  
The image of the bitter rider changed to one more welcomed and anticipated. Dark brown hair became a pale lavender shade.   
  
Ryuuzaki stood still as stone as Clef pulled back on the reigns and dismounted. Clef walked up to the step below Ryuuzaki and genuflected.   
  
"Councilman," Ryuuzaki said tersely.  
  
"Milord," Clef replied.  
  
"Where have you been all this time?"


	9. Zen's Entry

_Seketin equinox  
year: eleven and four of the third dynasty  
Subject: Nothing's the same anymore  
  
What's wrong with me? Ever since Zeri and I returned from the Ice Mountain I've been jealous... I fear even envious.   
  
Suelvo came to us personally upon our return. Zeri frantically began to explain what happened, as if Suelvo would be furious. He only smiled and said: "Whatever means of survival the two of you did... I'm only glad it worked."   
  
I excused myself and found myself peering over my shoulder. I still hated her for what she did to me but then I found myself hating Suelvo! As I gazed back at them, I could see their lips moving but no word was spoken loud enough for me to hear. Then she reached up and caressed the sides of his face before she kissed him. That alone took me by surprised but Suelvo wrapping her up in a passionate embrace set my blood on fire.   
  
I rarely spoke to her after that no matter what methods she tried. She even sent me a sincere note pleading with me not to be angry; that such a look didn't suit me. And I tore it up! As the pieces fell around my feet I knew there was no turning back. The Zenosis people knew and loved... had died on the mountain. Is that the result of a broken heart? Nothing will ever be the same...  
  
I couldn't have picked a worse time to change.  
  
Zeri ordered me to meet her. Reluctantly I obeyed, she was still ranked above me. Once face to face she told me what my ears never thought they would receive. She told me the precise reason why she had chosen Suelvo instead of me.  
  
Suelvo was the posterity of a race now nearly extinct, just as Zeri was. She was the last of a hunted race; the ones called soul devourers. She confided in me that she was cold on the outside to keep men away. She would rather be hated for her personality than for what she really was. But Suelvo had seen through it. Somehow... he could pry his way into her heart because he was immune to the curses of her heritage. How? I have no fucking clue.  
  
Then she told me the worst news of all...  
  
Break---_


	10. Devastation in Paradise

Yay!! Finally she updated!!!! Sorry for the delay. I thought I put somewhere that I'd be gone for two weeks. No? Oh well. Now you know part of why I took so long. The other half are household chores and summer projects, whichI should have under control by now. Keep your fingers crossed for me.

I also just got Rayearth Season I on DVD so I've uh... been kinda busy watchin' that. Good thing too cause my power went out after that and I was reduced to the primitive Handwritten Method. That bit big ones.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR

Chapter 5: Devastation in Paradise  
  
"What's that?" The voice came in a whisper.  
  
"I don't give a shit! I just want to know where that thing got to."  
  
"The ligran you mean?"  
  
"Hey! Don't sass me."  
  
"He can't help it if you make it that easy for him."  
  
"You stay out of this."  
  
_Is someone there...?_  
  
"Let him hunt his cat. I need a hand over here."  
  
_Days? Has it been days since I could feel anything?_ But instead of a purr, the unconscious lump on the riverbank moaned in pain as a hand touched it.   
  
"Watch it kid! That thing could be alive."  
  
"Shut up Yarko!"  
  
The deep, thundering voice that was all the survivor knew as Yarko boomed, "Listen Wakeed! So long as you're with me you're under my supervision! You look where I tell you. You speak when I tell you. You sleep when I tell you. You breathe when I say you can! Got it?"  
  
"Leave him alone," the third voice said. "Gimme a hand with her."  
  
"Her?!" Yarko exclaimed.  
  
Pressure forced her shoulder to roll and turn her on her back. She moaned inaudibly as she was drug away from the cool wetness that still held her by her knees.   
  
"Good God!!" Yarko cried. "What happened to her leg??"  
  
"I said shut up and gimme a hand!"  
  
"Hang on a sec," Wakeed said. "You're the only one here who knows how to tie a tourniquet... so you better do it." Wakeed's voice dulled down to a whisper. "I don't know what that creature was... but Yarko's wrong, that wasn't a ligran."  
  
"Yeah, I know, ligrans don't have yellow eyes."  
  
"You saw it's eyes?" There was a stagnant silence. "Oh yeah... right I forgot about that." He chuckled.   
  
"Come on you knuckleheads!" Yarko hissed. "That cat'll wash the powder out of its eyes then come lookin' to settle the score."  
  
"Feh," Wakeed said lowly so Yarko wouldn't hear. "Ol' fool never knows what he's   
talking about."  
  
"Specially since I didn't use powder..."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
Her eyelids flinched as the tourniquet zipped down tight, squeezing the area just below her groin.   
  
"No. When it tried to take my arm off I dumped the powder in its mouth then, as you saw, held its muzzle shut so it had to swallow it."  
  
"Then what happened to its eye?"  
  
He replied sadly, "It smacked itself on a tree branch; probably poked its eye out."  
  
Her arm was heavy and ached from the merciless battering the current had bestowed. A man's slender arms pushed under her knees and back then held her securely against his chest. She sighed and curled into his chest as much as her languished flesh would let her turn. All she could turn was her head, but that was enough... It was just enough to hear that sweet rhythm again. It felt like it had been days but... it felt so real...  
  
  
  
_The fountain's held their breath so as not to disturb their hearts, newly joined. Umi sat content on his lap, no longer cold with his surcoat and arms wrapped around her, his heartbeat softly whispering to her ear. She swore she could have purred like a kitten as his lips pressed against the top of her head..._  
  
  
  
Her mouth twitched, trying to smile.  
  
  
  
_"I can't tell you..." his voice faded as she cupped his face in her hands.   
  
"Then don't." She brushed her lips over his. "Just kiss me."   
  
He had to say what was stuck in his throat, but she wasn't making it any easier. 'Maybe I'll tell her later... I just want to....' His hand slid lower on her back but stopped when he could feel the curve of her hip. 'Not so fast... otherwise you're no better than those other bastards.' Her lips pressed harder; demanding a strengthening response. 'I can't... hold on... any longer.'  
  
He grabbed her face and kissed her savagely. Her body responded as she straddled his lap and leaned forward to feel her chest crushed against his. He wavered, trying to catch his balance but ended up falling back until he reached up and caught the lip of the fountain. Water ran down his arm and chest, soaking the fabric through and sending a chill tremor through the rest of him. His other hand sliding down to caress the small of her back then traveled lower. The combination of her moan and her hand also sliding seductively lower made him wrap his arm around her and grind their hips together. She shivered with excitement.  
_  
  
  
"Huh?"   
  
The man looked down at the shivering woman in his arms. Her mouth twitched then parted as she panted. Good thing they were home. At least now he had an excuse to open a few windows in the attic. Unfortunately, she'd be sweating for the rest of the day since his room in the attic was one: all they could spare; and two: it was always bloody hot during the daytime.  
  
He laid her down on a straw mattress then went down the wooden ladder to retrieve their pitiful excuse for a healing box.  
  
  
  
_What did it feel like to be laid down by your lover?   
  
Umi had heard that first times generally weren't great, but that wasn't going to stop her. She just wished his bed didn't feel so coarse. It felt like flimsy sticks were poking her back then finally gave way under their combined weight.   
  
Why couldn't she feel his skin next to hers?  
  
She shifted desperately to feel something besides his lips and hands. He was on top of her, why couldn't she feel his skin? His heartbeat? Why couldn't she hear him sigh? Was she not doing something right?   
  
She tilted her head back as his lips moved down her throat. She gasped for breath.   
  
Is this supposed to be like running a marathon? Why was she suddenly so out of breath?  
  
She relaxed as she felt something sweep down her thigh. "Ouch!" she cried. "What did you-?" She peered around his shoulder to get a glimpse. Something stuck out of her thigh; thin, smooth, and cold. Then it was gone and the pain flared.   
  
She was glistening. Sweat? Could less than a minute rise one's temperature so? And why was it so cold?   
  
She gasped to hold back a scream as he pushed away and held himself above her. His face was blank and rippling like water; steadily growing darker. "What? Who are you?!"   
  
He didn't answer, the rippling effect in his face spreading down his arms along with a blue coloration. Her eyes widened as it lost its humanoid form and fell on her in a dome; rushing into her open mouth and flooding her lungs. She felt a cannonball bash against her knee as she spun out of control; jerked this way and that as a roar thundered in her ears.   
_  
  
  
When he returned Umi was moaning and turning restlessly. Not thinking anything of it, he sat down by her injured leg then pulled out a ratty pull string bag from a small box and dumped some of its contents into a crushing bowl. With a fine powder in the bowl and a cup of water to mix, the salve was ready. He'd finally gotten used at how thick to make it. _A little goes a long way so go easy._ He reminded himself. _Gotta make this last as long as possible._   
  
He used the majority of the bluish black goo to fill in the laceration in her thigh then moved onto the smaller cuts. Where did you come from? He shuddered as he remembered how he found her. She was soaking wet, unconscious, battered and bleeding. The blood had obviously attracted that creature... whatever it was. He'd worry about that later.  
  
He had to figure out a way to wake her up without sending her into shock. "Great..."  
  
He stared at her face for the longest time, trying to keep his heart from sinking as he watched her writhe in pain. That look never suited anyone, even that creature... although that at the time it seemed almost comical. He hated to see anyone in pain. He hated to feel like he failed.  
  
For the time, all he could think of was holding her hand.  
  
  
  
_Something exploded above her head. Rough extensions snagged her wrist then jerked her up like a fish on a line. She felt the wind on her skin and erupted in a cough. She fell hard on stones as whatever it was that held her let go.   
  
A childish hand tipped with claws stroked her back. "Pretty lady... me find. Just like I said I would." The voice panted like an excited puppy, "Me tell him! Me tell! Now!"  
  
Sucking in air laboriously, her arms gave out and she fell flat on her stomach; happy just to feel the wind brush over her back to cool the warmth of the sun.  
  
Her moment of peace was shattered as a beast growled above her as if to claim her as its prey. Three voices cried out in the battle but the beast won that competition. It thrashed over her head and cried in pain. The voices cheered as the beast crashed into the river and was carried off down stream.  
  
They spoke over her... then quieted as...  
  
Her mouth twitched as she tried to smile, 'I knew you'd find me...'  
_  
  
  
She looked so cold.   
  
He blushed a little at the action, afraid she'd wake up and see him doing it, but he took his shirt off anyway and pulled her up to rest her back against his chest. Her dress was soaked through and stuck to her skin. His face went scarlet and he closed his eyes when her head fell back as he pushed the top of her dress down to her waist. Working quickly, he found her wrists and worked them through the sleeves of his shirt then pulled it up to her shoulders. He sighed but the redness wouldn't leave his cheeks. Leaning her head forward he pushed it through the shirt then his eyes fell on the smooth skin of her back. He froze and his ears turned red. _I should be having someone else do this... I shouldn't even be touching her. _He pulled the tail of the shirt down to cover her back. _Just make it quick so you can get it over with._ He laid her back down on the mattress then froze. _Now what am I supposed to do?_ Her water sodden dress was still wrapped around her legs. "Uh..." he said softly. _Wait a second, I got it!   
_  
Pulling a blanket from a nearby chest, he draped it over her then tugged the wet fabric around her ankles until he had the entire parcel. Umi groaned and turned restlessly. Her fingers curled around the edge of the blanket and pulled it up to her chin as she pulled her knees up to her chest.   
  
_She's still shivering._ He draped another blanket over her. _That should be more than enough. I just have to remember there won't be a quick fix. _He turned toward the hatch in the wooden floor. _I'll just leave her alone for a while, then check back in an hour or so.  
_  
She moaned as she turned back onto her back. "Clef..." she whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where are you...?"  
  
  
  
Hands trembled as they attempted to retrieve water from the river. Throat burned as lesions bubbled up inside from the powder.   
  
Elfang sniffed and cried as quietly as possible to keep his throat from tightening. He clawed at the ground to keep from screaming. _Mean nasty men! Wha'd I do to them?! I found pretty... beautiful woman then- I couldn't carry her like this! I wasn't going to steal her... she's not their's anyway!!! _He pawed at his chest to find the pendent but only found a piece of the leather string. "Heh!!" He erupted into a vicious coughing fit as he spun in circles to find where the pendent fell. He dropped on his hands and knees and searched every blade of grass. _No... no! No! No!! NO!!! Where is it?!!_ Tears swelled in his eyes then streamed down his cheeks. "No! Don't leave me here alone! Clef!!"  
  
He flopped down on the ground and buried his face in his hands. His tears seeped into the ground with the rain that fell from overhead.  
  
  
  
He turned his eyes toward the window as the first drops of rain tapped against the glass. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose then stood. He leaned on the window frame on his elbow and leaned his head on his arm.   
  
"Why is it that the rain always seems to bring out the despair in a person's heart?" he said softly to the rain roaring outside his window. He clenched his jaw to suppress a yawn. _I can't fall asleep... have to- stay awake._ Still, his eyelids began to grow heavy until a tiny cry sounded nearby. "Hm?" he asked, automatically turning toward the door. "Enter if you wish," he called. No one answered or opened the door. "Heh, sleep deprivation must be getting to me finally."  
  
"Clef..."  
  
"Is someone in here?" he called, hand curling around the hilt of his sword. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath after the silence persevered. "Easy Clef... don't get yourself wound up over nothing."  
  
"Clef."  
  
_Where is it coming from?  
_  
"Clef!"  
  
"Elfang?"  
  
"Clef! Answer me, please!"  
  
"Oh shit!" He fumbled with the fasten at the base of his collar then pulled out the pendent. "Elfang! Can you hear me?"  
  
"Clef? Where are you?"  
  
Clef mentally hit himself in the forehead, _Don't tell me he lost it._ He sighed, "Follow my voice and calm down. You'll find it."  
  
"There you are!" He coughed and hacked then whimpered.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"... _heh_... _heh!_... no..." he whimpered. "Mean men shove burning dust down Elfang's throat. Me no breathe."  
  
"Stay calm Elfang. Stay by the river, go as far toward the city as you can. I'll find you."  
  
Without another word he turned swiftly out into the corridor and walked briskly toward the stable. Lantis called to him. He replied: "My eye on the inside has something in it. I have to clear it." Lantis, of course, didn't know what he meant.   
  
Nightshade whinnied and tossed his head when Clef pushed the doors open with a loud clap of thunder at his back.   
  
"Easy friend," Clef said soothingly as he grabbed hold of Nightshade's reigns then stroked his neck. "The lightning holds no quarrel with us... though the wolves might seek to snatch a bite of your ankles my friend. I understand if you don't wish to go. I wouldn't want to either if I was in your position," he said with a hopeless smile. "Very well then, stay here and stay warm." Grabbing a blanket from the shelf, rolling it up then tying it under his cloak, he turned and took a few steps before Nightshade pawed at the ground in protest. "Are you sure about this?" Nightshade whinnied and craned his neck around the door until he could bite at the deadbolt. "Alright then... thank you."  
  
  
  
Elfang crawled along the riverbank, blinking to clear his blurry vision. Tears still cascaded down his face. The raw lesions from the powder had moved down to his lungs and intestines. He clawed at the grass to pull his way further down the bank; pendent clutched to his chest.   
  
His ear twitched. Something was calling from up ahead.   
  
He raised his head, clinging to a ragged thread of hope. _Clef...?_  
  
"Elfang?!" the voice called, still faint.  
  
He held the pendent close to his mouth. "I'm here..."  
  
A gray figure dismounted from his horse and rushed to Elfang's side. Scooping him up in his arms, Clef motioned for Nightshade to follow up the slope to the forest.   
  
  
  
"Another dreary night," Eagle muttered to himself. A sharp jolt up his arm made him wince and cradle the slung arm. "And, just as I suspected, no sign of the councilman."  
  
"What did you say?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Have you received word from the councilman? And what of your search in the Natal region?"  
  
"Forgive me milord, but no. I have received no word from the councilman. And we found no trace of milady Ryuuzaki in the Natal region. Every household was checked, every landlord questioned... still nothing. Forgive me."  
  
He waved his hand, "It's not your fault Chancellor. You are doing all that you can."  
  
"Unlike Clef..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
Eagle paled slightly. "I merely mean that I have not seen his name in any roster for a search party either here or in the forests."  
  
"He was not here to sign his name on one that night. You know that Chancellor."  
  
"I know what he did to the only suspect we attained."  
  
"The one who attacked you?"  
  
"Doubtful but possible. I am not an expert on such matters as potions, spells, and their effects." Ryuuzaki didn't comment. "But the councilman is..."  
  
"Yes, of this I'm aware."  
  
"Doesn't it seem odd to you that our only skillful magician, if you will, was nowhere to be found? And then he comes in the next afternoon then busies himself with reports all day."  
  
"You're speaking out of a personal grudge. Perhaps had you asked me if you could court my daughter I might have consented. As it stands you did not."  
  
"Though I would have."  
  
"One moment too long is too late Chancellor."  
  
"Perhaps... for the sake of my affection. Though, back to the task at hand, I still believe it was all too convenient for the councilman to be missing. The effects of the drug wore off almost immediately after they caught her. And he says he doesn't remember what the symptoms were, all because he was acting on emotion. How many times can we afford such incidences as these? How many times can Umi afford it? I've seen his light late at night from the streets. He hasn't slept in five days! His judgement can't be what it normally would be. All his high ranking officers have been deployed and come back empty-handed. Do you know why? It's because all the areas he's looking in have already been hit. The only thing he's doing for you is draining the strength of those who are needed to protect Cephiro's people!"  
  
"And when was the last riot Chancellor?" Ryuuzaki asked, trying to keep his voice from bordering surliness. "Tell me, when was the last assassination attempt before five days ago? He has kept the people safe since he was appointed by the Guru."  
  
"So you're saying his loyalties to the Guru are enough to force false faith in him? And where is this Guru anyway? Obviously not here!"  
  
"T'were it not for the Guru, Cephiro would have crumbled long ago before thought of reformations could begin. You would still be in Autozam doing what you were stationed within that system. And yes, despite his fleeting interactions I _do_ trust the Guru _and_ his appointed councilman!"  
  
Eagle straightened, ready to reopen the argument but Ryuuzaki's wintry stare made him bite his tongue. Finally he bowed, "T'was merely a fools hypothesis milord. I meant no harm by it. Nor did I wish to endanger our trust."  
  
"You have not endangered it," Ryuuzaki said tersely. _But I would advise that you leave.  
_  
Almost as if sensing Ryuuzaki's mental message, although it was plainly written in his eyes, Eagle bowed and said graciously, "I pray you will forgive a fool for stating his opinion on such a tender matter."  
  
Ryuuzaki didn't reply or breathe a word as he watched Eagle retreat from the room like a dog with his tail between his legs. He could sense that Eagle knew he had made a mistake that might have cost him his governmental position in society forever.   
  
But once outside the manner and a safe distance away from Ryuuzaki's window, Eagle swerved his horse and faced the estate. "You trust to easily old man. Feh! Placing your hope in phantoms... not wise milord. Not wise at all."  
  
Ryuuzaki growled in disgust then turned to his window. "Young men," he hissed lowly. "Always so high strung."   
  
_And how dare he insult the Guru???_  
  
"Feh," he muttered then turned to the cabinet. He needed a drink. Something strong to   
chill the fiery rage boiling in his blood. A breath hissed through his teeth. _And I have an high tolerance for most everything!_ He stared at his shot glass, full to the brim, suspiciously. He shook his head. "No..." he said to himself. "Clef wouldn't do that. There's no motive. No doubt they would have engaged, then done so in wedlock, and lived as any other couple would." He shot his eyes at the window. _Eagle's a damned fool!_ He fitted the glass to his lips and threw his head back, then slapped the glass back on the table._ He doesn't know what he's talking about. He's been this way since Zen....   
_  
The very thought of that man sobered Ryuuzaki then almost made him grim. He sat down in his chair and stared out into space. _Just don't think about it. Eagle's a damned fool.  
_  
But his voice didn't even sound convincing as those words ran through his head. "Clef wouldn't do that. He's not power hungry... he's not like that."   
  
He rose from his chair and poured himself another shot. Draining the glass in one gulp he raised the bottle to help himself to a third. Then a wall of fuzz came over his eyes. "Huh?" He started to waver on his feet. Slowly placing the bottle down, he braced himself against the table. "Maybe I'm not as tolerant as I thought," he breathed.   
  
_Love...?_  
  
"Lilia..."  
  
_What's wrong?_  
  
He turned to the oil family portrait on the far wall, hidden in shadow due to the dim light. Lilia's eyes seemed to glow on the canvas as they did in life. "You're..."  
  
_What's wrong love?_   
  
He blinked to make sure he was seeing things clearly. Lilia's face was... moving? She was speaking! He rubbed his eyes.   
  
She stepped down out of the painting; pale, transparent, and gray. _You look so stressed. Have you eaten anything?_ He didn't answer and her eyes grew sorrowful. _Answer me please. I can't heal it if I don't know what's wrong.  
_  
"How can you be here?"  
  
She smiled and brushed her ghostly fingers through his hair; no sensation made his scalp tingle. _Because you need me.   
  
_ Tears brimmed his eyes and he fell to his knees. She descended with him, as if in slow motion and underwater. "Lilia..."  
  
_Umi's missing isn't she?  
_  
"How did you-"  
  
She placed a wispy finger over his lips._ I see much more now on this side of the stage._ She smiled softly and kissed his brow. _She's gone._  
  
"No," he said as he shook his head. "Clef'll find her. I have faith in him."  
  
_ Clef..._ Disappointment darkened her eyes. _Now it makes sense. He was in charge of her protection wasn't he? It makes perfect sense now.  
_  
"You can't be saying Eagle's right!"  
  
_He is right love. Clef? I never trusted that man,_ she said as she shook her head. _Zen... aye, he was bitter and cold and distant, but he was devoted to protecting those he knew in this foreign world.   
_  
Ryuuzaki opened his mouth to speak but Lilia cut him off. _I know of your faith in Clef, and in his master. And there is no doubt in my heart that the Guru is an angel from God above; his very own right hand. But with his left hand he ushers in the very demons that threaten to tear this nation apart! Eagle has seen it happen before to other nations. Takeovers from within, he's seen them all! He's your greatest asset wether you want to admit it or not_. She kissed his lips. _Please... put aside your pride... our daughter's life is at stake!  
_  
He blinked and she was nowhere to be found. He looked up at the portrait. "Don't leave me..." he whispered.   
  
_I'm always here_, her voice whispered faintly from the wall. _Please my love, heed my warning. The councilman is hollow within. On the outside he may seem as though he cares deeply... that he would throw his life away if it kept Umi safe... but he lies. He lies! You can't depend on faith. Not faith in the councilman. Your spirits can't feed on that to stay alive._   
  
Ryuuzaki gasped as his eyes bolted wide open. He eased his hands, realizing he was gripping the arms of his chair. _Did I fall asleep? Lilia...? Lilia!!_ He spun in his chair and faced the portrait. Nothing stirred on the canvas. "Trust Eagle... No," he shook his head, "this time you're wrong my love. You imply that Clef is a demon ushered in by God's left hand. And yet the Guru is an angel? You never got the chance to speak with Clef. That man can't lie!"  
  
Lilia's sad voice echoed through the walls. _Not until now... that's why you have such faith in him.   
_  
Ryuuzaki shook his head and clamped his hands over his ears. "I'm telling you you're wrong about him!" With the next breath of her voice, Ryuuzaki bolted up from his chair, snatched the liquor bottle, and shattered it against the wall. "ENOUGH!!!" he screamed.  
  
Eagle gasped then put the silver orb back in his cloak, away from the rain. He smirked, "Seems there is a more rash side to you after all." His smirk remained engraved as he turned his horse and flicked the reigns. But once off the estate, doubt and disgust jousted for dominance on his face. He turned to gaze at the mansion far off in the distance. "What kind of monster is a man who plagues a grief stricken soul with images of his deceased wife? Once named, I am that monster." He withdrew the orb then set his sights on a nearby tree. His horse snorted and started as the metal shattered against the tree trunk. "No more," Eagle said decidedly then flicked the reigns.   
  
  
  
"How long?"  
  
"She's been sleeping for days now."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Four by my count... I'm getting worried. Maybe that beast did something to her before we got to her."  
  
"Doubtful. Those things don't waste time when they go in for the kill. You didn't notice any bruising did you?"  
  
"I didn't really... look..."  
  
"I would have."  
  
_SMACK!!!  
_  
"Wha'd you do that for?!"  
  
"Asshole! Good thing I didn't let you take her home."  
  
"You sayin' I can't take care of a woman?!"  
  
"Not like that shithead!"  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"You wanna step-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Could you guys keep it down? I'm trying to get some sleep here. Thank you."  
  
"Uh... you've already been asleep for four days. Just thought you might like to know."  
  
"What?!" she bolted up, fully awake and grabbed the shirt collar of a green haired boy. His lavender eyes widened until there was a clear ring around them.   
  
"She lives!" he laughed, getting over his initial shock.  
  
"You mean I've been asleep for four days?!"  
  
A brown haired boy replied, "Ever since we found you by the river."  
  
She pulled her head back sharply and blinked wildly. "River? Wait..." looking around the darkening attic, "where am I?"  
  
"You're on the outskirts," the green haired boy said.  
  
"Of where?" her blinking slowing slightly.  
  
"Of Cephiro," the brown haired boy replied.   
  
Tears began to swell in her eyes, _How'd I get all the way out here?_ She began to shiver. _I don't know anyone out here. My father has no influence over these people and it would have to be a two day journey if Clef came for me._ She began to pant nervously.  
  
"You okay?" the brown haired boy asked, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She smiled shakily and brushed his hand away before it made contact. "Fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
She could only nod.   
  
"Here," he said softly as he held out a bowl of water. "At least try to eat something after this."  
  
"I'm not hungry," her lips muttered over the bowl.   
  
"It's been four days; you should eat something."  
  
"I said I'm not hungry!" she snapped.  
  
"Okay..." cowering slightly. "Come on Wakeed. Let's let her be."  
  
"Whatever you say," Wakeed said with a shrug as he followed his friend down the hatch.   
  
But the hatch didn't close. The brown haired boy came back up with a glowing lantern and a small box. "Sorry to bug you," he said, "I need to check your wound before I let you alone for the night."  
  
"What wound?"  
  
"Looks like somebody stabbed you," he replied as he pushed the blanket back, ignoring her gasp. He gently held her hands away as she tried to cover her exposed thigh.   
  
"Stabbed me? I don't know who would..."  
  
"Can't help you there. They were weak though. I can tell you that much." Looking up at her face as his hands worked to remove the bandage, "Where do you come from? What part of Cephiro?"  
  
"I uh..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."  
  
She held her peace and her breath as his hands lifted her thigh to pull the old bandage off then encircle a new one. His fingertips continued to brush around a small spot; tender to touch. She clenched her teeth then screwed her face; what emotion she didn't know: confusion/ pain/ disgust? "What are you doing?"  
  
"The first day you were here, I put a thick paste in the wound here to eat the dead flesh and pull the new tissue together. It's worked pretty well so far. This also lets me know how deep the dagger went."  
  
"How do you figure that?"  
  
"Well, the paste thickens a little more in the flesh then is pushed out as the wound heals." He placed a gap between his index finger and thumb that was about two inches wide. "That's about how much has come out already."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Very. Considering what's being pushed out is already tapering to a point, I'd say you'll be as good as new in another three days or so. Heh! Normally it would take weeks for someone to heal from this." He tied off the bandage, after trimming the air hardened substance that was growing out of her leg, and pulled the blanket back down. "There. That should do it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem." He picked up the lantern and stuffed the box with what he had taken out. "Goodnight."  
  
"Wait!" she called as his head disappeared beneath the hole.   
  
He popped his head back up. "What?"  
  
"Sorry for snapping at you earlier."  
  
He smiled, "You didn't snap... not really. But it's okay."  
  
"And... I didn't catch your name."  
  
His smile broadened, "It's Ascot. And yours?"  
  
"Umi, your friend was Wakeed right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Tell him I'm sorry too, please."  
  
Ascot shrugged, "He probably doesn't even remember that you snapped at him by now."  
  
"Really?" she said with a chuckle, mostly relieved.  
  
"He didn't seem too upset about it. So don't worry or lose any sleep over it. Well... I'm not gonna bug you anymore tonight. So try to get some sleep and I'll check back with you in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Ascot."  
  
"Goodnight Umi."  
  
With the hatch closed, the only light to be seen was the pale starlight slicing through the thatch roof above her head. She laid back down on the mattress, for the first time realizing how uncomfortable it was and how hot the blanket was. Sitting up, she cast the blanket at her feet then wiggled her way out of the loose shirt that threatened to swallow her whole. This she sat next to her incase someone came to check on her; at least she could cover up.   
  
Lying back, feeling the straw poke her bare skin, she groaned and turned; favoring her right thigh at the expense of true comfort. _How am I going to get out of here? How did I get here in the first place? The river? Did it carry me this far? To the freakin' outskirts?! And which way? North? South? East? West? Where am I???  
_  
Throwing herself on her side, she winced as the force woke a fire in her wound. "Damn   
thing," she sniffed. "What'd I do to deserve this?"  
  
Rolling on her back: _It'll be okay. Someone's looking for me. It's been four days though. They should have searched the outskirts already. Maybe tomorrow they'll be here. Then I'll be on my way home. But... Clef... why haven't you come for me yet?_ Fire burned in her eyes. _Eagle's delaying you isn't he? He wants to be the first one to find me. Yeah, like that'll make him look any better in father's eyes. It doesn't matter even if he does surpass Clef in father's favor. I'm in love with Clef... in love?_ The fire dispersed as love made her eyes glisten. "I love him." _Come for me soon my love. Otherwise I fear I shall go insane.  
_  
  
  
He looked out at the river. The rain had stopped long ago and the clouds finally let the stars take their shift.   
  
A chill gust made him pull his water sodden cloak tighter around his shoulders. He turned his gaze back to the wheezing Elfang; asleep but obviously in pain. _I just hope that potion takes effect before his airway closes completely. And why didn't I bring anything with me?! Now I can't leave to get the proper supplies._ He sighed, _I shouldn't have brought him into this. It might have been better if I had ditched him shortly after we met.   
_  
He shifted anxiously, _I should be looking for Umi while I'm out here!_ He looked back at Elfang. _But I can't leave him like this. He may have found something, besides._  
  
The wind seemed to gain a humid edge as it licked at his face. He loosened his grip on his cloak then cast it aside altogether. _Now what?  
_  
Then he knew.   
  
The air about him began to swelter and grow stagnant.   
  
_What is this? Feels like... just before I cast a spell. Is my magic surging? What the hell is happening to me?!  
_  
Events came out of order this time, but the pain in the center of his chest hit right on cue.   
He groaned and clutched at his heart.   
  
Elfang's ear twitched and he cracked an eye open in Clef's direction. "Heh?"  
  
He slammed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw until his teeth ached from the pressure. _Light again, behind my eyes. A bright white orb with a gray center; empty and hollow. Is this supposed to represent something? Why do I always see it right before-_ He fell on his side, away from Elfang, and pulled his knees into his chest._ I have to stop it... otherwise Elfang... he'll-   
_  
Elfang's eyes widened and brightened in fear as he watched Clef's body begin to glow a fiery orange. "No Clef!" he cried as he jumped to his feet, forgetting his own pains. "No let fireman come back! Smoulder him!"  
  
"I... can't!..."  
  
Elfang spat in disgust. "Clef stronger than fireman. Me seen it! Fireman just want to burn! Clef want to fight, Clef needs fight! Fight for perdy lady! Fight for her!!"  
  
"Umi..."  
  
"She be near. Me know! Me seen her near river! Dat when mean men use fire dust. Send me back to biting four-fangs. She near! She close by!"  
  
"You sure?" His voice began to clear; the pain subsiding.  
  
"I'm sure," he said as he laid a hand on Clef's shoulder.   
  
The glow faded and Clef's skin went from a brilliant orange to a dull flesh tone. He panted and slowly unwound his body and released the death grip he had over his heart. But instead of feeling normal as he had after the last attack, he was washed out and exhausted. The only thought on his mind was sleep. Then Elfang crashed down beside him, panting like a dog trying to clear his lungs. "Elfang..." Clef said groggily. He put his hand out in front of him, just above Elfang's head. "Can you reach my hand?"  
  
Elfang's labored breathing quieted as it shallowed. He wagged his head. "Bye Clef..."  
  
Fire flashed in Clef's eyes as he sat up abruptly. Grabbing Elfang's shoulders he growled, "Don't you give up on me!"  
  
Elfang cracked an eye open and whispered, "Me just tired. Me rest now..."  
  
"Not yet!" He rolled Elfang on his back and held his hands over his face and chest. "Shilo na tolga!"  
  
Ribbons of light streamed from Clef's fingertips and seeped into Elfang's chest and eyes.   
Elfang drew a deep breath and smiled slightly as the air filled his lungs. Then his eyes bolted wide and he scrambled to his hands and knees. He coughed, gagged, and spat. Clef put his hands on Elfang's back; still aglow, and worked his way closer to Elfang's throat. Elfang coughed in panic as white things coated with blood erupted from his mouth. "It's okay Elfang," Clef said soothingly. "This is normal. It's okay. Let it come and it'll be over before you know it."  
  
Elfang gave one last wrenching hurl and a sickening spray of blood, vomit, and white lesions hit the grass below him. His arms gave out.  
  
Clef caught him and pulled him up in his lap then rubbed his back. "It's over now. You did good. You did good."  
  
"I thought I was dying."  
  
"No... I know what you mean, but no."  
  
"You've felt like you were dying? When?"  
  
"Every time I nearly burn my soul to ashes."  
  
Elfang cringed but sleep soon took him and the man in whose arms he snored.  
  
Clef could feel the weight pushing his eyelids, sleep beckoning to him. He turned his head and yawned then blinking to clear the water in his eyes. _I shouldn't be sleeping, not when I'm so close... What am I thinking? Elfang probably made that up so I would suppress it. She's not here.   
_  
_Guru... you gave me surpassing orders to find Umi. What made you think that I could ever be your eyes, ears, or hands? Your eyes have drunk the words of spells that can call upon the dead to do your bidding. Though your eyes are more so known for finding the weaknesses in society and making them into strengths. Your ears hear the cries of those who are lost, wounded, and tormented and they set your feet to follow their sorrowful voices. You have heard secrets that would make the Devil himself cringe. But your hands? How am I supposed to mimic the miracles? You rose this nation up from the brink of destruction. You built the structures. You tamed the complaints of the people. You appointed those who would maintain order. Everything was perfect... but you made one mistake: you appointed me as the head of it all in your absence. Is there something in me you see that I am oblivious to? Haven't you seen the destruction that threatens to tear me apart?! You must have known before now that this would happen... so why me? Why me....  
_  
Before his mind could wonder further, he let sleep swallow him in blissful forgetfulness.  
  
  
  
Two more days had passed since she woke and she was no closer to home than she had been then. Sorrow consumed her heart as she sat in the attic, waiting in the shadows. _Why hasn't he come yet?  
_  
There came a knock from under the floor. Ascot lifted the hatch and poked his smiling face up. "You ever consider coming outside?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said crossly. "Leave me alone."  
  
He hopped up and sat on the rim of the hatch, "What's wrong with you? Ever since yesterday it's like you got a stick up your butt. You're leg is healed pretty much. So what's wrong?"  
  
"I shouldn't even be here!" she cried. "I was thrown in the river by an assassin after sharing a few hours with-" She clamped her hands over her mouth. _I can't believe I almost let that slip!  
_  
"Who was trying to kill you?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"Okay okay," he said defensively. "Jeez! I was just coming up to see if you wanted your breakfast outside for a change. The sun would do you some good you know."  
  
"I doubt it." _It's already cooked your brain you idiot!  
_  
"Aw come on! Tell ya what, you come out for breakfast and if you don't like it then you can stay up here as long as you want and I'll only come up to throw food at ya when you're hungry."  
  
"Throw food at me?" she hissed. _Who does this guy think he is?  
_  
"Just a joke, Wakeed got me started saying it." He stood up, walked toward her despite her scowl, and dropped an airy summer dress in her lap. "A friend of mine made it for you when I told her that all you were wearing was my old shirts."  
  
Umi held it up. _It's too big._ But the thought of someone she didn't know going out of their way to make something for her softened her disposition. "Deal. Just let me change."  
  
"Alright, just throw somethin' against the wall and I'll let you out."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well..." he put his hand behind his head as a goofy expression came over his face.   
  
She inwardly smiled. _He looks kinda cute like that. Carefree and innocent... almost childlike. _She almost gasped when he opened his eyes. _I've never seen eyes so green before.  
_  
His smile faded and his laughter died as a crimson hue crept over his cheeks. "Uh... I guess I'll wait for you. Holla when you're ready to come down. And don't be surprised if you're a little weak. You haven't walked in a while."  
  
"Six days now right?"  
  
"Be my guess."  
  
He left but his words ran through her mind as she tried to stand. _He wasn't kidding! But am I supposed to be this shaky?_ Pulling her weight up with her arms, she looked down to inspect herself. _Not bad... it's not an evening gown, but from looking at his clothes, it's an expensive investment. And these people don't even know me... I almost wish whoever did this for me hadn't gone through all the trouble.   
_  
"Hey Ascot!" she called. No reply and the hatch didn't open. She stomped on the floor and called again. "Ascot!"  
  
Snickers came up through the floorboards.  
  
"You think we should let her out?"  
  
"Nah! Let her sweat for a little bit."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Ascot!" Umi called. "Tell these kids to let me out!"  
  
"Wakeed!" Ascot shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Aww come on bud," Wakeed said laughingly. "We were gonna let her out honest."  
  
The latch clicked and Ascot pushed the hatch open. "I shoulda known you'd try some shit like this Wakeed. But you Pika?"  
  
"It was just harmless fun," a mischievous voice said.   
  
Umi's eyes turned cold. "Fun is it? You try to keep from getting dehydrated up there!"  
  
"Heh," the mischievous voice said. "Been there, done that."  
  
Umi took Ascot's hand as she held up the hem of the navy dress while trying to maneuver her unruly feet. She was just thankful that the fabric hung as though it were heavy and didn't get tangled around her knees and ankles. Although, the dress did have one flaw, at least it did in current company. She could feel the fabric sweep out in an oval to expose her collarbones and the beginning curve of her shoulders. The rest of the dress was straight and long; long, flared sleeves and a hem that almost swept the floor at her feet.   
  
She shot her eyes at a boy with dark oceanic eyes and hair to match when he whistled. His eyes trailed her up and down. He reached over and wrapped his fingers around her delicate arm. "Kinda skinny aincha?" She scowled which made him grin broader. "Cute in a way. What do you think Wakeed?"  
  
"Not bad," Wakeed said, his eyes never leaving hers. "Caldina did good on her dress."  
  
"Caldina of Chizeta?" Umi inquired.   
  
A dumbfounded look fell over their faces. "I guess..." Pika said as he scratched his head.   
  
"She just showed up one day to tell you the truth," Wakeed added. Regaining his smirk: "Ascot took to her like a fish in the sea."  
  
Ascot blushed at the thought, furious with himself for letting his cheeks redden around the guys. And in front of Umi.   
  
"Of course!" Umi said before anyone could notice Ascot's flaming shade. But what she said didn't make matters any better. "He's a nice guy and makes most anyone feel welcome. The two of you could take a lesson from him."  
  
They broke out laughing.  
  
Umi rolled her eyes then looked at Ascot. "Don't mind them. They laugh to keep from scowling with jealousy."  
  
"I doubt it," Ascot said quietly as he lead her out the door into the light.  
  
"Trust me," she said with a wink. "I've seen it many times before."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Where?"  
  
She opened her mouth to speak then knocked her teeth together to keep her tongue from wagging out any secrets. _Clever... very clever kid._ She smiled then waved her finger at him. "I'm not ready for that yet."  
  
He snapped his fingers, "Thought I had ya there."  
  
"You'll have to try something more devious than that to get me to say anything."  
  
"I uh... I know it's not really any of my business, but why are you so reluctant to talk about your home? Are you trying to hide from someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"I just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Wakeed clapped his hands on their shoulders; making them yelp and jump. Ascot punched him while Umi went on automatic; putting her hand over her heart and giggling. Then she brushed the joke off entirely, causing Pika to raise an eyebrow. _So we have a princess in our midst eh? _He smirked, _That's gonna have to change._ He elbowed Wakeed and held him back so Ascot could take Umi on ahead. "Quite the little royalty isn't she?"  
  
Wakeed's head shot back, surprised by the seriousness underlining Pika's tone. Folding his arms and pinching his chin as he watched Umi walk away: "She does seem kinda proper." His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief as she suddenly stopped and swept her hair up and stuck it in a bun. "Way too formal."  
  
"How much you wanna bet she's been programmed that way since birth?"  
  
"I ain't bettin' nothin'! 'Cause I know you're right."  
  
"So..." They started walking after them through the waking streets. "What are we gonna do to help her unwind?"  
  
Wakeed let a breath flap his lips, "Damned if I know. Hey! Wait a minute. You're the acting type, try to warm up to her."  
  
Pika raised an eyebrow in uncertainty, "I don't know what kind of formal she's used to. Even then it's a load of B.S. that she'd see right through. A mirror can't bluff the real thing."  
  
"Yeah, maybe, but she seems like she's got a whole other side to herself. Did you catch the look in her eye when she heard Caldina made that dress for her? She may not be a simple chick at heart, but part of it probably doesn't take much to impress. Just the thought will hold value to her I bet."  
  
"Maybe... but I uh.... sorta... got a girl now. So I can't get close to that girl."  
  
"What?? No way! Ai's got a thing for you too?"  
  
Pika nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, I popped the question on her last night."  
  
"Popped the question?"  
  
Pika looked up then frowned at Wakeed's smirk. "Not that question jackass!" he said as he punched Wakeed in the gut.   
  
Wakeed merely flexed his abdomen and deflected the blow then wrapped his arm around Pika's neck. Those who passed by laughed and shook their heads at the usual spectacle. As always the handsome, well toned, and tanned green haired boy, who every red blooded teenage girl swooned in front of, held the blue haired boy, who looked to be no older than thirteen when in reality he was older than Wakeed, in a headlock as they went down the street.   
  
"Wakeed!" Pika yelled as he tried to yank his head out. "Let go before your pit juice slicks back my hair!"  
  
Wakeed laughed, "It'd take a lot more than I've got to control that mess."  
  
"Let go!" He stomped on Wakeed's foot with his heel.   
  
"Ouch!" Wakeed cried, still laughing. "Well if you're so worried, have a bath."  
  
Pika shouted: "You ass!" then splashed down in a nearby horse trough. A blonde haired girl laughed as she shielded her face from the spray. She covered her mouth to suppress a giggle as Pika slowly rose his head out of the water then shook it like a dog. "Pika!" she squealed.  
  
"Huh?" he said as he tilted his head then tried to knock the water out of his ear. He stuck his pinkie in his other ear and twisted it to break the water barrier. "Who said my name?"  
  
"I did," she said softly as she placed her hands on his shoulders; her voice was sweet velvet. Pika smiled to himself, closed his eyes, and let her hands massage his shoulders.  
  
"Thanks Ai," Wakeed called as he came to retrieve his soaked friend. "Now I'll never get him out of there."  
  
"Yeah you will," Ai said. She dropped her hands and Pika groaned in protest. "All I have to do is walk away," she whispered to Wakeed as she walked around him. As if on cue, Pika jumped out of the trough, scooped Ai up in his arms, and spun in a one-eighty. She laughed and held her arms around his neck as he put her back down. "You gonna be fireside tonight?" she whispered as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against his.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," he said huskily.  
  
"I'll see you tonight then," she said then pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Yo lover boy!" Wakeed called even though they were within speaking distance. "Ascot's waitin' for us ya know."  
  
"Alright," Pika said to Ai then kissed her on the lips. "See ya tonight."  
  
She only smiled as he walked away; pulling his shirt off then ringing it to get the water out. And showing off for Ai wasn't completely out of his mind either.  
  
"I don't see why you're bitchin' like that," Pika said as he twisted his shirt again.   
  
"Like what?" Wakeed asked innocently.  
  
"Like what," Pika chortled. "You could have any girl you wanted in the entire... nation probably and you remind me that we have to be somewhere when I'm with my girl?"  
  
"You make it sound like I've never fooled around with a woman before."  
  
"Peh! Don't give me that. I heard you and -who was that- Dinka!- that's right- moaning while the hay rustled in the loft."  
  
"Dinka?"  
  
"What?! You mean you've already been around the bush so many times you don't remember the 'sexy minx' who always ground our faces in the dirt?"  
  
"Oh!" He laughed, "You mean her!"  
  
Pika's jaw dropped. _Are you really that dense? Damn... I guess so. But shit! You forgot about Dinka?! _"Yeah I mean her."  
  
"Ah, she wasn't that great."  
  
Pika couldn't take this anymore. The woman he had wet dreams about for years before he met Ai wasn't even on the radar with his best friend. Not that great?! He was moaning louder than she was! "You gotta be shittin' me!"  
  
"I ain't shittin' ya pal. I swear, all you had to do was touch her and she'd have an orgasm... man that was weird. Try gettin' worked up with that going on... while you're trying to-"  
  
"Yo! Okay! Okay! I get the picture! ... shit man, I still want to be able to look at my breakfast without getting sick."  
  
Wakeed got that sly look in his eye but he waited until Pika threw his shirt on so he wouldn't see it. _You want a picture? I'll give ya a picture alright.   
_  
But Wakeed never got the chance. Just when he opened his mouth to say something about   
one of his wilder experiences, Ascot came and laughed at Pika. "What happened to you?" Ascot laughed.  
  
"That ass pushed me in the horse's hole," Pika replied as he threw his head at Wakeed.  
  
"We've been waiting for you guys," Ascot said.  
  
"We?" Wakeed asked. "Oh yeah... Umi. I forgot about her."  
  
Ascot's eyes darkened, "Don't try any shit with her you got it?"  
  
Both Wakeed and Pika's eyes widened at the tone in Ascot's voice, then nodded.   
  
Umi was inside the giant tent a few yards away, sitting somberly and staring at her food. Nothing looks even remotely appetizing. But she wasn't hungry for food anyway. She never saw the food that was in her bowl. The hunger in her was much higher than her stomach. She placed a hand on her heart then pushed the bowl away and rested her head on her folded arms. She closed her eyes as she buried her face in the crook of her elbow. _Think back Umi... remember exactly what he looked like. Blue eyes- sexy, mysterious, pleading, loving, happy and... tormented? He looked so... so... I don't know! I just don't know! And lavender hair- almost the shade of lilacs. No, wait, darker. No, lighter. Yes. No. Yes! No! I don't know! She buried her tears in the fabric of her sleeve. I just don't know... where are you? It's been nearly six days now. Eagle can't hold you back that long... or are you even looking for me?   
_  
Her head shot up as she gasped, _He never said he actually loved me. Did he? No. No he didn't! That bastard! He played me! He's just the same as the others. Use me to get in close to my father... he'll win then. My father will turn his power over to him... it doesn't matter to me. If I'm there then that responsibility will be turned over to me. And I don't want it! Let him have it!_  
  
All through her thoughts she never noticed Ascot, Wakeed, and Pika had taken a seat   
around her. They all sat silently, not sure of what to make of her expression when she brought her face out of her arms. Ascot felt he should have put his arm around her to comfort her. He didn't know why; she just looked like she was about to cry. Then her expression changed and he could sense Pika and Wakeed tensing up; almost afraid, himself too. He hadn't seen anyone look so cold before.  
  
At last she let out a long sigh, sat up, and pulled her bowl close and took a spoonful. _I guess I'm really better off here after all. Heh, it's like you always said: "Everything happens for a reason Umi, remember that."   
_  
_Zen... what ever happened to you?  
_  
"Huh?" she asked as she turned to Pika. "Did you say something?"  
  
"No," Pika said quickly.  
  
She shrugged, "Must be hearing things. Okay," pushing her bowl back then pointing to Ascot. "I know your name." Pointing to Pika: "You I'm not so sure about."  
  
"Oh, my name's Pika," he said with a smile. _Maybe she's not crazy after all. That's a relief.  
_  
"And I'm Wakeed," Wakeed said lowly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You trying to seduce me or something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's better."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't like your tone, that's all."  
  
"What tone?"   
  
"That low one you're using."  
  
"Again what tone?"  
  
She smiled secretly then leaned over the table and pulled Wakeed's hand toward her. Her voice went from velvet to silk. "I know what you would say."  
  
"Which would be?" He smiled wickedly. _This won't be too difficult. I'll have her in no time. Hah! Like Ascot could stop me. _He didn't notice Ascot glaring at him.   
  
She picked his hand up in both of hers then brushed her thumbs over his knuckles. "And I know what you would do."  
  
Ascot began to stand up to break them apart when Pika coughed and shook his head. He mouthed the words: "She knows what she's doing."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Wakeed said. "I might surprise you."  
  
"I doubt it," she said with a smirk. "At least... you couldn't top the men who have tried to court me in the past."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"For example," she began as she stroked the back of his hand; centering around his index and middle fingers. "One man even came so bold as to... well, never mind. This isn't the greatest place." Wakeed was about to make his move when she started again. "Although... one of the greatest, and nearly successful, was a little line a songbird breathed in my ear.   
  
" 'You can tell a lot about a woman by the shape and curves of her fingers. For example, the index and middle fingers," she brushed two fingers down those she indicated. "Can demonstrate what it's like to caress a woman's calves," she said as she brushed the second segment of his fingers. "Then brush over the kneecap," as she ran her thumbs over his knuckle. "To the softest point," caressing the segment closest to his hand. She paused to make sure she could hear his breathing. _I've got you right where I want you._ She looked up at him with a wicked smile on her face. "Then finally...' " She pressed her lips to the soft skin between his fingers, making sure he could feel the tip of her tongue slide down the crevice then up again.   
  
He suddenly bowed his head and yanked his hand away. "If you'll excuse me," he said tersely then leapt from the table and walked briskly out the door.  
  
"Well done!" an elderly gentleman said as he rose from his seat and started clapping. "Well done!" Everyone else laughed at him. "What? Isn't it about time someone got him on a tether?"  
  
Almost in the blink of an eye, Umi went from the bold seductress to the shy maiden. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to chase him out honestly. I just didn't want him talking like that to me."  
  
"Well I don't know if that'll do the trick," Pika said with a laughing smile on his face; in utter disbelief. "But he'll be on his toes more for a good long time."  
  
"Damn," Umi muttered. Her cheeks turned red, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Pika laughed, "Well shit, damn, fuck, and all that crap! Lady, we don't care here. You can say whatever you damn well please!"  
  
"You won't make us blush with whatever _swearing_ you say," Ascot added.   
  
Umi smiled then clutched her stomach to keep it quiet. Without another word she picked up her bowl and spoon then ate greedily. "Not bad really."  
  
"What'd you expect?" Pika asked.   
  
She shrugged.   
  
"So what do you think about this place so far?" Ascot asked.  
  
Again she shrugged. They waited until she was done then she put her bowl and spoon down to lick her fingers. "So? What do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
Pika and Ascot smiled then nodded to each other.  
  
She sighed, _I probably shouldn't have asked.  
_  
Pika leaned toward her as if what he was about to say was a confidential secret. "You'll know in a few days."  
  
She leaned in too. "How many?"  
  
He glanced at Ascot who held up two fingers. "Two," he said. "On the third moon we'll show you what we do for fun."  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
Ascot looked down at his hands, then glanced at Umi; an odd expression on his face. Pika had never seen it before on him. Neither had he seen a glistening in Ascot's emerald eyes before. Pika just knew that was how he always looked at Ai.  
  
_ Third Moon  
_  
Umi laughed as she stumbled through the darkness. "Guys, is the blindfold really necessary?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Wakeed? What are you doing here?" She thought Ascot had hold of her arm and was leading her.  
  
"Comin' to meet my woman."  
  
"So who's the unlucky lady?"  
  
"That would be you. Since you were the one who turned me down."  
  
"Wait a second, I think the blindfold's catching all my tears."  
  
Pika laughed somewhere off to her left. "She's a regular spitfire when she wants isn't she?"  
  
A girl answered; also to her left: "Yeah, and you said she made Wakeed leave because he was... uh... well, you know."  
  
"How you make me sometimes?"  
  
"Pika!!"  
  
"Well..." Umi couldn't hear anything else coming from her left after that.   
  
Ascot sighed to her immediate right. "Can we go any slower people?"  
  
"Hey!" Wakeed said. "This is her first time. We have to do this right."  
  
"We'll miss it."  
  
"We won't miss it."  
  
"This comes only twice a year you know."  
  
"Shaddup! I know that."  
  
"What comes only twice a year?" Umi asked.  
  
"You'll see," Wakeed said before Ascot could answer. She heard the twigs snap under her feet then suddenly felt the softness of grass beneath her soles. "Well," releasing her arm to let his hands busy themselves behind her head. "Here we are."  
  
Umi blinked as the blindfold was removed. With all the hype from Ascot she had expected something more than a simple glen with a dormant bonfire in the center. Still, there seemed to be a whispering promise of enchantment in the night.   
  
Ascot set to work lighting the fire. Wakeed just laughed, "I don't get you Ascot. Lookin' at you... I don't know. Someone might think it was _your_ first time."  
  
Ascot ignored him then sprinted off into the woods.   
  
"Where's he going?" Umi asked.   
  
Pika squatted down beside the site. "I get it," he said. He pointed at the logs. "I'd forgotten it'd rained a few days ago. In the shade these wouldn't have had any time to dry."  
  
"Huh!" Wakeed said as he scratched his head. He looked around the glen, searching the trees.   
  
"Looking for someone?" Umi asked.   
  
"His woman," Pika stated. "Hey, is this that mystery woman you were telling me about?"  
  
Wakeed sighed, not hearing Pika's question. "I guess she's not coming."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Ai said with a smile as she looked behind her.   
  
Umi turned to see a feminine figure, clad in light gray, step out of the brush. Slender fingers flipped the hood back to reveal a fire headed woman, maybe a little older than Pika. She looked uncertain if she was in the right place until she saw Wakeed. Then her lips turned up in an affectionate smile as her green eyes lit up.   
  
Pika almost dropped his jaw when he saw Wakeed lock his hands behind his back as he stood perfectly still. _He must be serious about this one._  
  
"Glad you could make it Zepher," Wakeed said, no low tone implied. "Come on over and have a seat."  
  
Pika had to cast his eyes to the ground to keep from staring. _Her?! He's sick or something. He has to be!  
_  
Zepher sat next to Wakeed then leaned against his arm. He made no move to pull her in close or even steal his arm around her shoulders. Umi was almost in utter denial. _This doesn't seem like him at all. _She sat down on a nearby log and waited for Ascot to get back.   
  
Ai peered over Pika's head and smiled, "Hi Zepher. How are you?"  
  
Zepher smiled back and nodded.   
  
"That's good," Ai said.   
  
Zepher pointed to Pika then lifted her hands and went into a series of gestures.   
  
Ai nodded, "Yeah, it was four days ago." She tightened her arms around Pika's shoulders, "That was when he asked me but..." She nuzzled his neck with her cheek. "I don't know. I forget exactly how long ago it was that I realized I loved him."  
  
Pika's eyes widened, then he smiled and leaned back into Ai. Resting a hand on her forearm he said softly, "I remember exactly how long ago it was when I realized: two years, seven months, twenty three days... it was about midnight when I woke up from that dream."  
  
Zepher snapped her fingers to get Pika's attention.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, ever since then I kept having dreams about her." He pulled Ai's hand from his shoulder and kissed it then held it close to his heart.   
  
Zepher didn't use her hands again for a while. She knew, as did everyone else, that Pika and Ai had slipped into their own world.   
  
Umi couldn't help but feel jealous. She was so close to being there herself with... She scowled. _If I so much as see his face or his name in my mind..._ She shook her head. _Forget it! He's not coming for you. He doesn't love you...  
_  
  
  
"Don't lie to me," Clef warned as he stumbled from tree trunk to tree trunk.   
  
"Me no lie!" Elfang protested. "Me said me see perdy lady... so me seen her! Clef have truth in me." He stopped walking on all fours and remained crouched down low; sniffing the leaves. "But dis be fast if gray horse no run off home!"  
  
"I didn't expect that beast to come at us either," Clef said. He paused and leaned against the base of a thick oak. "Nightshade did what I thought he would do from the start. He was never bred for battle."  
  
"Heh! Elfang no care! Scardy threw Clef from back! Den you no get up. Me taught you were dead!"  
  
"No, not dead, just disoriented."   
  
"We... stop? Rest now?"  
  
"No... no, keep going."   
  
Elfang nodded, "Me help?"  
  
"I thought you were already."  
  
He shook his head, "No, me carry you."  
  
He sighed, "I'm fine. I just need to walk it off."  
  
"Kay... but if more dizzy, let Elfang know."  
  
He smiled, "Deal."  
  
Elfang hopped up and bounced around Clef, "Okkie day! Follow me!" He bounded off then skidded to a stop and glanced sheepishly over his shoulder. He gave a shaky grin as if to say: "Oops, me sorry."  
  
Clef only smiled and shook his head. "Go on, I'll catch up."  
  
Elfang nodded but didn't go any faster. Instead, he slowly dropped his speed until he was walking beside Clef, occasionally raising up on his two legs to catch him if he stumbled. "We rest now?"  
  
"No! Keep going!"  
  
Elfang's eyes shimmered in sadness. _Poor Clef... me tink he might... No! He stronger dan dat! But, he needs lady... me see it in eyes. Poor Clef... poor master..._  
  
  
  
Ascot came back empty-handed. "Oh well," he said with a shrug as he sat beside Umi. "We'd only end up putting it out soon anyway."  
  
"I never saw why you bothered with a fire anyway," Wakeed said. He tried not to notice how close Zepher had scooted to him. _Damn, she probably came her just thinking she'd get a roll in the hay. I don't have sex with anyone! Otherwise I'd be bound to practically half the village. And... for once... I don't want this to be like that._ Then he heard her yawn and lay her head on his shoulder. He sighed inwardly in relief. _Maybe there's still hope that I haven't screwed everything up with everyone._

Umi leaned over toward Ascot and whispered, "So what are we waiting for?"

He looked at her and smiled then put a finger to his lips.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Shrugging her shoulders, _I don't get it._ Looking up at the sky, _At least I haven't missed anything yet._

Pika looked over at Wakeed who was watching Zepher's content smile. "Psst!"

Wakeed shot his eyes at Pika and put a finger to his lips. _Idiot! You're gonna wake her up!_

"Sorry," Pika mouthed the word. "Do you think..." He hit himself in the forehead lightly when a confused expression fell over Wakeed's face. _He doesn't know what I'm talking about._

Then it suddenly dawned on Wakeed. Reaching down, and trying to keep Zepher steady on his shoulder, he picked up a twig and threw it at Pika's foot. When Pika looked at Wakeed, Wakeed gave him the thumb's up. Pika smiled and leaned back in Ai's arms.

Zepher suddenly sat upright, eyes to the sky.

Ascot looked up too. "Here they come."

"Here what comes?" Umi asked. He didn't answer. She pinched his chin and turned his face. "Here what comes?"

He smiled then turned her face toward the sky.

Umi gasped at the sight.

Elfang was on the verge of tears. "Please Clef!" he begged as he caught Clef for the umteenth time in the last few steps. "Rest!"

"No!" Clef said. Even though his feet couldn't hold him for two seconds his voice was still as strong as it had ever been. "I told you. I _will not_... I _refuse_ to rest until we've found her and Umi is safe in her father's home! Now keep going!"

Elfang bit his lip to keep it from quivering. "No," he growled then pulled his arms out from under Clef's chest. Clef fell and cursed. "Me no care!!" Elfang shouted. "Me care 'bout nice master and perdy lady, yes, but me no care! We travel no more night!"

"Fine..."

Elfang's eyes widened.

He pushed himself up again. "_We_ won't go any further... _I'll_ go alone! You stay here and rest."

Elfang fell back on his haunches; eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at Clef. His head slowly shook from side to side while his arms trembled. He clenched his fists then erupted in a series of guttural sounds, hissing spits, and cracking growls as he spun in circles while he jumped up and down; pounding the ground with his feet and fists. He stopped suddenly and looked up at Clef, eyes burning in fury. He slunk forward toward Clef's ankles like a feline about to strike. "Fine... but _we_ go together! You no go on feets." His clawed hand felt the smooth shaft of a thick tree branch. His fingers curled around it while his eyes measured the length of Clef's surcoat. _Dat long 'nough me tinks._

Clef spun around and instinctively struck the attacking figure. Elfang crashed to the ground, a long, wide strip of Clef's surcoat in his teeth. "What are you doing?"

Elfang ignored him as he shook his head to shake off the blow. His fingers worked clumsily to tie the two ends together. Laying the loop out in front of him he frowned when the stick was too big. He pitched it aside then stalked out into the darkness, mumbling to himself: "Need smaller stick."

Clef studied Elfang's layout. "I told you this as well," he called. "I'll make it on my own. I don't need you to carry me."

His skin jumped when he felt a blast of hot air on the back of his neck. He stood still, not knowing if Elfang had changed or if this was indeed something to worry about. A gentle nudge was enough to know it was Elfang.

Turning around, bracing himself on the tree next to him, he said sarcastically, "So what have you changed into... this.... time."

He stared in utter disbelief into a pair of slanted eyes; black pupils surrounded in a shroud of fire. _I didn't think this beast was alive in Cephiro anymore._ His eyes followed the beast's massive shoulder as it passed by him at eye level. _How could Elfang know of its existence?_

It leaned down over the loop on the ground and dropped the stick it had in its mouth onto the fabric. Then it bit the whole bundle, working it with its tongue so the fabric faced the throat. Clef jumped, pressing his back to the tree, as a long whip like tail passed in front of him and wound around the dangling end hanging from the beast's mouth. It threw the loop over its head then turned to Clef, who seemed skeptical about the whole thing. It bowed its head then grunted as it laid down on its belly, flicking its tail patiently.

Clef shook his head. "I don't think so." He turned to keep walking.

The beast snorted.

"I said no."

Then as if to say, "Oh I beg to differ," it wrapped its tail around his waist and gingerly picked him up. Clef feet couldn't touch the ground once seated on its back. Clef growled in protest but had no choice but to hang on as Elfang picked himself up and started walking. He soon smoothed out his steps as he picked up the pace.

_ I have to admit,_ Clef thought to himself. _Changelings are odd and astounding creatures._

Elfang lead him to a nearby pool. Lowering his head, he tried to keep Clef level so he wouldn't fall off. But that couldn't be helped. Clef was too weak to keep his balance but he managed to keep hold of the "reigns." He tumbled over Elfang's thick neck and splashed down into the water. Elfang just kept drinking.

"Dammit Elfang!"

Elfang dipped his tail in the water then flicked it at Clef.

"Yeah yeah I know! 'Cool off!'" He smirked as Elfang closed his eyes. "You should too."

But Elfang was too quick. His tufted ear twitched at the sound of Clef's arms rising up from the water. He sprang away to avoid the spray.

Clef shook his head, "Shoulda known you'd hear that. With you taking on that form and all." Then it dawned on him that he had never actually seen what Elfang was, he had only read about them.

Elfang was in no way what Clef had in his mind. His massive size Clef had expected, but the coloration was completely off. Clef had always pictured this feline species to be a dark color or simply a coal black. But Elfang was shades of light, electric blue.

Clef shook his head. _Least now I know._

He reached down to get a drink when a silver light lit up the sky above him, drowning out the stars completely. Clef couldn't believe his eyes.

Umi's jaw dropped as she watched the spectacle above her. All the stars had been drowning in a celestial glow then came back and shown with their former glory. Something felt different. The stars were... moving? Yes, they were swirling out of alignment; spiraling around each other in a whirlpool. They sparkled and twinkled then slowly lost their white light.

Despite their distance, both Umi and Clef were showered with tiny, glinting orbs of light: reds, blues, purples, greens, pinks, oranges, and any other either of them could think of.

Children's giggles filled the air.

One voice rose above the others: "Hehehe! You can't catch me!"

All eyes watched a pink orb, larger than the others, come zipping down through the trees followed by a small blue one. The blue one stopped and cried, "There's big folk here!"

"Quiet!" the pink one hissed. "I know these big people. They won't hurt us and they won't try to catch us!"

"They won't?"

"No silly!"

"Oh..." It flashed, "Hiya!"

The pink one floated around Ascot. "Back again huh?"

Ascot nodded.

It floated around Umi next. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I'm-"

Both the orbs shrieked and flew back. "Not so loud!"

"Sorry," Umi whispered in a breath.

"Whoa! But, it's okay. I'm used to it by now. So! What's your name?"

"Umi," Umi replied, making sure to whisper.

"Hiya! I'm Primera and this is my little friend Dogo. He's a little shy so don't expect him to talk much."

Umi squinted her eyes. _There's a girl in there..._

"I can't stay long," Primera said. "But-" She flew back over to Umi. "Umi? You said your name was Umi?"

"Yes."

"Umi Ryuuzaki?!"

"Yes..."

"By sister moon! Are you alright? I saw what happened. Why aren't you trying to go home?"

"I don't know where I am."

"Oh? That's no excuse! Your father's worried about you. It's like... he won't stop drinking he's so worried about you. Everyone's been told you were stabbed then thrown in the river." Primera circled around Umi. "You look alright though."

Ascot looked at Umi, "I helped take care of her wounds."

Primera laughed. "Even if you hadn't found her she'd be fine by now."

"What do you mean?" Ascot asked.

"What do I mean? You don't know do you?"

Ascot shook his head and Umi turned her eyes toward the ground.

"This girl was saved by the Guru himself! He gave her a gift that she would always be a fast healer."

"The Guru?" Pika gasped. "You mean you know the Guru? Umi?"

Primera giggled, "Well! I gotta go or the others'll leave without me! But since you came..." Three ribbons of white light spun out of Primera and wrapped themselves into separate orbs. "I give you these: Tears of Heaven from the angels in love." To Pika and Ai: "I'm sure you'll use them wisely. Buh bye now!"

The lights flew back into the stars, but no one was watching them anymore or even noticed the crystal vials on the ground, all eyes were on Umi.

"You know the Guru?" Wakeed asked.

Umi grabbed Ascot's arm and pulled him into the forest. "I need to talk to you," she said.

A vial glowed then floated after them.

"How do you know the Guru?" Ascot asked as he ran with her.

"I don't okay!" she snapped.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He squeezed her shoulders. "Then what did Primera mean?"

Umi sighed, "Well I suppose it was going to come out sooner or later.

"The night I was born my father was running one last errand for my mother. Chance landed a stranger under his carriage. To amend for the incident, my father brought the stranger into his home, kept him warm, and offered his hospitality for as long as the man wished to accept it."

"Your father had the _Guru_ _in his house_?!"

"I'm not finished yet. My father's told me this many times. They were in the kitchen, talking and concluding the formal introductions, although the stranger never gave his name. Then father ran to be with mother... only..." She took a deep breath, "Only to find the delivery was over and done with. My mother lie dead and I was in the midwife's arms."

"But Primera said the Guru saved you."

"I was stillborn Ascot!"

Ascot cocked his head. "I don't..."

"I was born dead."

His eyes widened.

"The stranger came into the room and asked my father a question: "Is there still nothing you would ask for?" He took me in his arms... and gave me life. Not only that, but my mother woke, as if from a dream, in father's arms.

"That night, when the stranger left the room, father followed him." She looked Ascot dead in the eye. "He disappeared as he was walking down the stairs."

_ Clef..._

"Hm?"

_ Wake up!_

His eyes bolted wide and he sat up. "I fell asleep?"

_ Aye, you did._

"Guru? Is that you?"

_ Again, aye._

His hand flew to his mouth to stifle a yawn. "What are you doing here? And just where are you?"

_ Find the mirror._

Clef sat on his hands and knees then crawled to the water's edge. "Wha?! What's this?"

_ An image you need to see._

"Umi... who's she with?"

_ The one who saved her life._

Clef watched Umi's face in the water as she spoke, no pleaded, with the brown haired boy. He could almost read her lips. " 'He's... not... coming... Help me... forget?' Umi why? I'm here. I'm here!"

_ Call to her, if you wish to have a chance._

Clef raised his head to call out her name. But when he opened his mouth, a wave of nausea ripped through him. He gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth. Panic ran its course when the air sweltered as he watched the brown haired boy withdraw a small vial and offer it to Umi. He seemed hesitant but the look in his eyes betrayed his true intentions.

"Umi..." Clef whispered, reaching out. "Don't..." _Just let me catch my breath. Why is this happening to me now? Now! Of all times! _"Umi please... wait for me."

He recognized the vial and its contents, though mythical both were in text. A gift from the Children of the Stars, it had similar effects to a regular love potion, but its consequences for improper or inopportune use were immeasurable. If she took it then kissed that boy... Clef would have to make himself disappear. He would have to make her dead to the rest of the world, to her father. Cephiro may be a world of will, but the will of mortals can never subdue the will of the Gods.

His eyes widened as she fitted the vial to her lips. _Umi no!_

Umi and the boy drew closer, his hands cupping her face, their lips but inches apart.

Clef got his second wind, though he didn't know why he lost his first one to begin with, threw his head back and screamed her name.

Umi turned her head slightly. _She heard me!_ A look of hope came over his face when he read her lips saying his name. "Yes," he panted. "I'm here."

The boy turned her head back.

"Don't you touch her!"

Too late. Their lips met, the deal was sealed.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Clef couldn't breathe. "Oh Umi..." _Why didn't it work? She heard me! I saw her turn her head. She heard me! She heard me!_

Elfang padded up from behind. "Clef?" he asked, trying to talk around the coney in his mouth. He spat and dropped it. "What's wrong?" He placed a hand on Clef's back. "You kay?"

Clef tore at his hair then pounded the ground with his fists. "Dammit! Not again, it always has to end like this! Why? Somebody tell me why!" He gritted his teeth. "Every _fucking_ time! Wha'd I do? Did I piss somebody off in the past? Tell me what!"

Elfang stroked Clef's back, trying to calm him down.

Clef gasped, then whispered in a low, croaking voice. "Go... your pact with me is over."

Elfang shook his head, "Me no leave nice master."

"Elfang-" His voice was urgent and frightened. "Go!"

His eyes widened and he stumbled back. "Wait... please wait! Me get Umi! Me get Umi!" He took off in no particular direction, calling Umi's name. "Umi! Clef need help! Clef need help! UMI!"

Umi broke away from Ascot and let out a contented sigh. "Thank you Ascot, I know it was selfish-"

He kissed her lips again. "No, no more selfish than my wish."

"...umi..."

"Hm? Did you hear that?"

He buried his face in her neck. "No."

"Umi!"

"Okay," pulling out of Ascot's arms. "Now I'm sure I heard something."

"UMI! Where are you?! UMI!"

"Here!" she called back. Her heart leapt in her throat. _Finally! He made it!_ "I'm over here!"

Her voice reached his ear as a whisper. Nevertheless, Clef rolled on his back, eyes open and lips parted. _I don't care anymore... Umi's alright. She'll be happy with that boy... and at least this way, I can disappear._

He panted as the fire rose up in him, making his skin glow then burn as it seeped through his skin. He wheezed as his stomach coiled and his muscles cramped. _Don't fight it... just let it come. Take me home._

Umi almost laughed at the squabbling creature huffing and puffing for breath. "Calm down," she said. "Now, slow down and tell me. Who needs help?"

Elfang took a deep breath then let it out in a whoosh. But he started again, frantically, "He's-"

Umi screamed and fell back into Ascot as the forest but a few feet away burst into flame. Elfang gave a honking cry then darted this way and that, trying to find a way through the wall. Lightning snapped at him every time he got remotely close.

"What's going on?" Ai cried. "Umi! Ascot! Where are you?!"

"Ascot!" Wakeed shouted. "Get outta there!"

The fire began to bend, slowly leaning and rotating in a giant funnel. The top bulged and grew toward the sky. The fire folded in on itself in the center of the dome to keep from bursting.

_ Take me home_...

Umi's hand shot to her brow. _What was that? Who's voice was that? Zen... No, you're already-_

_ I don't care anymore..._ _let me go._

"I know that voice."

Elfang suddenly wailed as he was thrown back by a bolt of lightning. His back popped as he crashed through the tree trunk then he could swear he heard his neck snap. But he still managed to lift his head and scream, "Clef! Don't leave! CLEEEEEEF!"

"Clef's in there?!" Umi gasped. "How far?"

Elfang coughed then passed out.

"Umi!" Ascot yelled. "Get away from there!"

"It's okay," she said calmly as she stood in the sweltering winds, slowly stretching her hand out toward the wall. "If Clef's really in there... he'll let me get to him."

Lightning snapped around her but to Ascot's horror and amazement, it was as if a barrier was around her. Every time a bolt shot toward her, it hit something in a blue ripple. She was staring it down as if it was some kind of fire beast. It resisted her when she tried to step through the initial wall. She leaned into the friction. "Let me in," she growled. She stumbled through.

Ascot stared after her, trying to hold on against the growing winds as they squeezed the dome, pushing it toward the sky.

His hand flew to his brow. _Did I just-?_

_ Umi... why? You chose him... let me go. It won't last long. Already the pain is numb... just let me go._

Ascot crumbled to his knees, clutching his stomach. _So he's Clef... I shoulda known he'd show up... and right after she bound herself to me._ He tore mercilessly at his hair. _Now there's no way to reverse it! Dammit, what have I done?!_

"Clef!" she called. "Where are you?"

Everything was quiet, silent as the grave, despite the fury of the fire swirling around her, licking at her flesh but not burning. She quickened into a jog, then a brisk run, finally to a all out sprint. _How big is this thing?! If I had magic... if I knew that one spell father used... but what was it called? I could wash this thing away. _She stopped. _That's it!_

Raising her hand to the stars she called out a phrase in a bizarre language. Hideous hissing ensued. She clamped her hands over her ears and trudged forward. Looking up, she gasped. There he was, an embodiment of white light in humanoid form, slowly dissolving high above her head. She shook her head, "Don't go." Tears brimmed her eyes. She cried: "Clef don't go! Nothing's changed. You hear me?! Nothing's changed!"

_ Nothing's the same..._

"Dammit don't you leave me!"

_ You...? Why do you want me to live? Why do you care? I don't._

"Shut up! If you're gonna say anything then say it yourself! Don't sound so much like Zenosis! You're not like that."

_ Then how am I? What am I?_

"You're the most gracious man who's ever lived. You deserve more than you receive-"

_ Then do I deserve a promise...?_

"And much more... if you just wait, just a little longer, it'll come. Everything you've ever dreamed of, everything you've ever wished for will come to you. I promise."

The white form began to descend and lose its brilliance. The waving strands of his hair became clear.

_ Then why is it so hard to acquire one thing? Please answer me that if you can._

"You make it harder than it seems."

Clef groaned as his feet touched the ground. She raced toward him and wrapped her arms around him before he fell.

"What is it you wish for?"

_ Just once... to hear a promise of undying... only for..._

"What?"

_ Undying..._

"Love..." Clef whispered. "I love you Umi. Forgive me for not telling you earlier." His eyelids fluttered. "I'll say it again... when I wake up." His head rolled, his ear against her chest so he could listen to her heart subconsciously.

"I love..." She gasped for breath. "I love-" She coughed. _Why can't I say it?! _She threw her head back and cried, "Why can't I say it?!" She nuzzled her cheek against his only to pull back as a burning sensation spread through her, spiking wherever her body touched his. She held him tighter, as if that would suppress it, then glared at the glowing orbs on the other end of the fire still swirling around them. "Little pixies," she growled. "Is that your gift? I'm sure it's all great fun for you! Watching those tormented by your elixir gaze up at you in your games and yearn to be able to play in the stars. Damn you..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Man! That was long... Phew! Writer's Block sucks I'm here to tell you what.

There's some strange stuff going on with Clef ain't there? Wonder what I'll call what's happening to him. Sorry, no Zen's Entry like I normally do. It's too early in the morning and I need some sleep. And when I say 'early' I mean precisely 1:18 in the morning! Yeah, I'm devoted that's for sure.

Oh yeah! **I need 5 reviews before the next chapter.** That shouldn't be too hard.


	11. Zen's Entry

Okay... something's screwy around here. I couldn't get to the quickedit window so this isn't italisized as usual. Once I get that back I'll change this but until then the content remains the same.  
  
Also... anybody know yet?   
  
I have no more time to write any of this down. All I can do is make some connection between my mind and this book. Everything must be recorded. Stupid rules!  
  
Nothing makes sense. But everything is real. Men, women, and children, even those newly born, take one gasping breath then fall dead. No wounds. No blood. Just the wind. Terror's in all eyes: even Suelvo's... but especially Zeri. I've never seen her skin so pale. Just the look of fear in her eyes makes me as white as a dead man.   
  
As I draw my blade to defend the small troop hiding behind me, eyes and ears peeled for any sign of movement, they scream. My skin jumped and I turned. I saw one of them for a fleeting moment. White ghosts, swirling columns of pale dust rolled into humanoid limbs. I met its gaze as its head snapped up to grin at me. Something went cold inside, as if my very soul was shivering in dread. Dread? Why that name-?  
  
Its eyes are hollow and black, as if I was looking at a man who had no eyes in his head at all. It peels its wispy lips back to expose rows of needles. I fall... and try to push myself away, it advances. It's toying with me. Then it disappeared.   
  
I thought I saw it turning to go after some other defenseless civilian. I bolted to my feet.  
  
Zeri's scream pierced the air from the building above my head.   
  
"ZEN! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
The next thing I remember clearly is drifting backward as I watched my body fall lifelessly to the ground.  
  
Gray level trainee Zenosis...  
  
Time of Death...  
  
5690/ midmorning 


	12. Dreams, Shattered by Consequence, for a ...

Sorry for the delay. I got about three reviews, not what I was hoping for, but with school right around the corner for most of us, myself including, I figured I'd cut you all some slack. Just a little FYI, this story may only have about 3 real chapters left. Everything is about to get darker, including Zen's Entry. Which, if you've been paying attention, you'd know he can't die yet. He hasn't met Umi or Lord Ryuuzaki yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, but it's #1 on my wishlist.   
  
Chapter 6: Dreams Shattered by Consequence for a Lifetime of Misery  
  
Umi held the small cloth close to the bowl as she rung out the water, trying not to make too much noise. But she knew deep in her heart it wouldn't matter if thunder clapped above the roof. Clef wouldn't wake up.   
  
Ascot had tried to comfort her, but the feeling of pleasure she instantly got from his arms around her made her wish she could be sick. His heart was in the right place. Umi knew that. And she was slowly realizing exactly what the draft she took actually did. Had she allowed herself to truly fall in love with Ascot, things might not be so bad. She could move on and put Clef out of her mind. But as it was, it was the gravest mistake she could have made.   
  
'As soon as you think something's never going to happen... it unfolds right before your eyes. Hold fast and your dream will come to embrace you.'  
  
Why was it Zenosis was always right about those kind of things? Just the same as 'anything that can go wrong, usually will.' Those were Zen's first words she could remember. But through all his wisdom and advice, why did he never adhere to it? Especially 'hold fast and your dream will come to embrace you.' He never once looked like he was in control of his life! Not once! Had his past made him into a cornered animal?  
  
Umi shook her head. Best not to think about him, she thought. He can't help me now anyway.   
  
Despite the fact Ascot was right next to her and knew he would instantly become insanely jealous, she stroked Clef's damp brow. She clenched her teeth. It felt like grasping hold of a red hot iron. Tears of despair puddled in her eyes.   
  
For the day and a half Clef had been asleep, she rapidly lost the tolerance for the pain. Three little words seemed to be an endless trial; failed every time. Before she could at least get: "I love..." But now she could barely even say "I" before her stomach would churn and coil as bile rose up in her mouth. She always forced herself to hold her lips closed and scoot away until the nausea had faded. Then there was always the matter of touch. She had expected him to be warm and feverish after the ordeal out in the clearing, but not this long. And he just kept getting hotter. Ascot had to whisk her away out to the well so she could thrust her hands in its cool water. And it only got worse.   
  
Ascot had explained what was happening during the emergency run to the well. 'The Tears of Heaven bind two people together... forever. The spell won't let anyone else interfere with the two who are bound. Neither person can touch another, think about anyone else lovingly, or say anything affectionate except to that one person.'  
  
The worst part of all, Ascot was completely right. It was so easy to say anything to him and she could barely utter Clef's name except in casual conversation.   
  
When would he wake up? When he did, would he try to hold her? Would she be able to keep him from seeing the pain she was in? Or would he already know everything? Worst of all, would he even try to touch her? Or would he simply leave in the dead of night without so much as a word of farewell?  
  
Her tears stung her eyes. She slid her fingers to the side of his face then leaned down over him. It was like pressing her face to the radiating heat of a fire in winter. "Don't you leave without-" She turned away and covered her mouth as a vicious coughing fit erupted. She trembled and turned meekly back to Clef. "Saying goodbye... just don't lea-" She cast herself to the floor and coughed.   
  
Ascot scooted to her side and rubbed her back. "Easy Umi," he whispered. "Don't wear yourself out."  
  
She panted, shivered, but laid still. Tears dotted the floorboards between her hands. "Oh Clef..." she breathed, but it wasn't audible. Why is it that whenever I say something, and nobody can hear it, I don't cough? She sighed sadly. I guess it doesn't make any difference. It doesn't count if people can't hear it. No matter what language I try to say it in. She sat up and gazed at Clef. "Please wake up." People will have seen that beacon. They'll probably be here sometime this evening.   
  
There was a knock on the hatch door. Ascot went to see who it was. Umi didn't move from Clef's side.   
  
Wakeed's voice whispered through the opening. He sounded nervous and scared, "There's some guys outside down here looking for Umi."  
  
She sighed, "So they're here already."  
  
Neither Wakeed or Ascot heard her. Ascot instructed, "Tell them they've got the wrong house."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Caldina told them this is the right place and... so did I." He rushed defensively, "I didn't get a good look at them before I said anything. Otherwise I wouldn't have said anything! You know that."  
  
"It's alright," Umi said as she walked up behind Ascot. She sat on the edge of the hatch and motioned for Wakeed to get off the ladder. She turned to Ascot, "Just make sure Clef gets all the time he needs to rest."  
  
Ascot nodded.   
  
"Umi!" a familiar voice cried in joy.   
  
She turned, "Father!?"  
  
Ryuuzaki shoved past a tall, pale blonde haired man and ran toward Umi, arms out until he closed them around her. Tears stained her already salty cheeks. She'd forgotten how strong her father's arms were. He placed repeated kissed on her brow. "Thank God you're safe."  
  
Wakeed stepped up then nodded toward Ascot as he came down; the hatch closed behind him. "It's nice to finally meet you," Ascot said, restraining the sadness in his voice. So this is it, her chariot has arrived at last. He held out his hand, hoping he wouldn't offend Umi's father for doing so. "My name's Ascot." He clenched his other hand. He hadn't heard this man was Umi's father, or so it was obvious to Wakeed.  
  
It took Ryuuzaki a moment to pull himself out of the embrace he had with Umi. He looked at Ascot's hand and shook it. "And I am Ryuuzaki, Umi's father."  
  
Ascot's eyes widened. "Her father?"  
  
He nodded and smiled. "Thank you for looking after her. By chance do you know the person who found her?"  
  
Ascot didn't reply. Wakeed took it upon himself to step in. He nudged Ascot with his elbow, "Ascot's the one who pulled her out of the river and helped her wounds heal. Though that didn't take but three days," he muttered.   
  
"Are you now?" the blonde haired man asked.   
  
Umi scowled and whispered to Ryuuzaki, "What's the Chancellor doing here?"  
  
"He was concerned for you as well," Ryuuzaki said, taken aback by his daughter's tone but thought he really shouldn't have been surprised. "Once he saw the blood beast rise up in the forest he immediately organized a squad to come. But it disappeared nearly as soon as it was sighted."  
  
"It wasn't a blood beast," Wakeed said.  
  
Umi shot her eyes at him, 'Bite your tongue!' written all over her face.   
  
He seemed to grow smaller as the Chancellor advanced, but not because of the closing space. He could feel Umi's ominous glare like the hand of God poised to smite him down.   
  
"Then what was it?" Eagle asked cooly.  
  
Wakeed shrugged his shoulders, trying to be nonchalant, but the cat was already out of the bag. He took a step back against the wall.  
  
Eagle stared down at him. It was almost embarrassing to see the tallest boy in the village cower before the Chancellor who only looked him square in the eye. Wakeed looked down at the floorboards. Eagle gripped his chin and jerked his head back, "Look at me boy," he said lowly. "Then what was that? If not a blood beast?"  
  
Wakeed stuttered, "I- it uh... well it um, ha-hasn't rained in a while. So- so uh..."  
  
"If it were indeed a wildfire as you are trying so feebly to get the words to roll off your tongue, it would not have disappeared as it did would it?" Eagle asked, his voice growing cold. "What are you hiding from us?"  
  
"Nothing," Ascot said sternly. "I do not approve of how you're treating my best friend. Now either let him go or leave."  
  
Eagle chuckled, "You have no power over me boy!"  
  
Ryuuzaki stepped up beside him like an sinister shadow. "Let the boy go Eagle," he said.  
  
Eagle knew, when called by name by a superior, that it was time to back off. He dropped what was left of his smirk and flicked the Wakeed's chin to the side. "As you wish," he said dryly.  
  
Ryuuzaki smiled at Ascot, "Tell me friend," he said pleasantly. Just by looking at him one would never suspect that but a moment before he was capable of unleashing hell. "Who or what is in the room above our heads?"  
  
Ascot seemed taken aback. Umi gulped as silently as possible, but it did not escape Eagle's keen ear. "My sister," Ascot said finally. "She took sick a few days ago with a fever. Thankfully it broke mid last night. She's resting now."  
  
"I see," Ryuuzaki said softly, afraid he might have woken the sleeping maiden.   
  
Umi wished Ascot didn't have to lie to her father, but it was the only chance they had of keeping Clef safe from Eagle. She didn't like the look Eagle had in his eye. It was like he'd already won something before the race even started. Already she had noticed his eyes taking certain forbidden liberties when her father wasn't looking. The whole scene made her want to wretch. It was like he was sizing her up for his bed, what position he would take her in... at least that's what flashed to her mind. She'd seen that look before, but somehow the men always lost it when... Clef appeared somewhere in the crowd. But in his condition, Clef was in no position to defend her from Eagle. But there was something else, 'dirty laundry?' Did Eagle have something on Clef? She almost couldn't hold back a laugh at the thought. Clef was the most responsible man, second only to her father, that she knew. From the looks of him, Clef hadn't eaten or slept restfully in days, six she felt was the proper count. Besides for that little bit of recklessness, he'd always made sure he adhered to the law to the letter!  
  
Eagle turned to a tall, dark haired man. "Lantis, please do see if this boy's sister is indeed on the road to recovery." He turned to Ascot and smiled, "It is the least I feel I can do for barging in like this." He bowed, "I pray you'll forgive me."  
  
Ascot snapped to life. He hadn't seen Lantis pass him?! "Please sir!" he said as he whirled around to find Lantis at the base of the hatch, hand on the latch. "Let her rest, that's all she needs right now. I've tended to fevers before. My sister's fevers have been half of my trials. Please! If there is anyone who knows my sister and how well she recovers, it's me."  
  
Lantis paused.   
  
Umi's heart sank. He knows what lies beyond that door.   
  
"Lantis," Eagle said. "The sooner you do the sooner we may return milady Ryuuzaki home."  
  
Lantis knew this was the last kind warning he would receive. His Lord, Ryuuzaki, was obviously anxious to return home. Not only that, but Hikaru had told him that she couldn't wait to see Umi again and to bring her home as quickly as possible. He sighed as Hikaru's sad face flashed before his eyes. How he hated to see her cry!  
  
He turned the latch and pushed the door up slowly and quietly. He pushed himself up into the stale, sweltering air of the attic then his eyes widened.  
  
"Lantis?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like a woman to me," Eagle declared from below. "Bring him down here Lantis... or should I say, councilman?"  
  
"What?!" Ryuuzaki boomed. "Lantis is the councilman's second-in-command! Not the councilman himself."  
  
Eagle held up his hand and brought a black log book from his robes. "But a moment to explain milord, and all will become clear." He opened the book to a marked page and made sure to read loud enough so even Lantis and Clef could hear. "'Cephirian autumn, year: 65 of the new order, subject: entitled later.   
  
"'Why that fool has sent much needed eyes into the city is beyond my comprehension or my care to decipher. Therefor I see it necessary to take it upon myself to search the forests. Follow the river for starters and search the banks for signs of something, trudge marks or those in the mud with accordance to being dragged out from the shore, depending on how the assassin did her work.' But, this next part I can't quite read." He looked up as Lantis aided Clef down the ladder. Eagle stuck the open page right in Clef's face. "Would you mind reading this for us?"  
  
Clef snatched it out of his hands. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"From your office, on one of the visits I made to see if you had returned. Now please, do read the last few lines."  
  
Clef had already read it in a glance. What he couldn't believe was that the words were in his actual handwriting! Down to the random slant of the letters and the near indistinguishable difference between the m's and w's, the a's and o's. He took a quivering breath. "Doubtful, she wasn't strong enough." He closed the book, ducking his face to hide his shame. "As they say... you want something done, do it yourself."  
  
"More of Zenosis's wisdom?" Eagle snarled. He snatched the book back. "And look what it's done for you. Only instead of sharing his fate, you'll mark your own."  
  
Clef looked at Ryuuzaki, whose face was white with shock, Umi's as well. "Milord," he said weakly. "Please-"  
  
Ryuuzaki seized Umi by the elbow and ushered her out the door.   
  
Eagle turned to Lantis, "Leave him with Leyden. You go on with the Lord and his daughter to ensure their safe passage."  
  
"Where are you taking her?" Ascot demanded.  
  
"Back where she belongs," Eagle replied coldly. To Lantis: "Are you deaf? I said drop him!"  
  
Lantis glanced at Leyden, a man who had always hated Clef simply for being kind to him. It's no wonder the Chancellor wanted Clef left with him. This way the Chancellor would have the satisfaction knowing Clef wouldn't walk into his cell, but be dragged and thrown in chains.   
  
He held Clef's arm still around the back of his neck.   
  
"Drop him!" Eagle repeated.  
  
"It's alright Lantis," Clef said. "There's no need to worry about me. But Hikaru would never forgive me if anything happened to you. And besides... a child still needs a father. You have to make sure you can support Hikaru and your child."  
  
"Hikaru would never forgive me if I gave up so easily on you," Lantis whispered.   
  
"I'm a dead man Lantis, let go."  
  
Eagle sighed loudly, rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers before exiting the door.   
  
Leyden, a red headed brute as tall as Lantis and twice as muscular, came in and unwrapped Lantis's fingers like they were wet paper then nearly tossed him out the door. Clef couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "Hm." I think this is gonna hurt.   
  
Leyden turned as Lantis bolted back in through the door. "You again?!"  
  
Lantis reached for the hilt of his sword.   
  
Ascot and Wakeed's eyes widened as Lantis exposed the first few inches of the blade.   
  
"You wanna fight?" Leyden barked with a smirk on his face.   
  
"Leyden!" Clef said sternly.   
  
Ascot could feel the vibrations of Clef's tone rumble through the very woodwork of the house. He saw Lantis hesitate and Leyden turn a shade paler. Looking at Clef he could see why. Clef's eyes were sharp and blazing. An aura of ashen light swirled around him then vanished.   
  
"Need I remind you that you are about to cross swords with a superior officer?" Clef said sharply. "Regardless of who your current orders come from, do you really think the consequences of your actions will be lessened because of that?"  
  
Leyden looked doubtful. With a growl he let his guard down and turned his back to Lantis. Snatching Clef's wrist, Leyden twisted it around his back then gathered his other wrist and snapped cold shackles around them. "And don't even think about trying any a that magic stuff!"  
  
"Never crossed my mind," Clef said, a slight smile playing on his lips as if to say, "If I did I'd already be long gone." He looked up at Lantis as Leyden herded him past. "Good luck... councilman." He smiled to say thanks then walked out. Leyden followed closely on his heels with a smirk on his face.   
  
Lantis thrust his blade back in the scabbard and growled and clenched his fists as he watched Leyden shove Clef toward the smithy's shop. He slammed his fist into the wall, making both Ascot and Wakeed jump, "Dammit!"   
  
Then the reality of Clef's words finally settled in. With Clef now arrested, that automatically bumped him up to Clef's position. He was now the head of the Public Protection Council. But what would become of Clef? Due to his love for Umi, it seemed not only illogical, but impossible that Clef could ever raise a hand to Umi. If he truly wanted Umi dead, he would have simply protected Lord Ryuuzaki during the hysteria a few years back. As it was, Clef ended up taking the full force of a broad sword through the shoulder to protect Umi. When he didn't have to! If anything it would have been far less susceptible that anyone would assume that he wanted Umi dead. He never wished for anyone's death. It just wasn't in his nature.  
  
Clef had his crafty side. There was no doubt about that. He once had to infiltrate an organization believed to be targeting all high ranked figures in society; the royal family not withstanding. At one point it seemed he had either been brainwashed or had changed sides. That was until he crept up behind their leader and held him at knife point, knowing with no chain of command they would be lost and confused.  
  
But not once had he ever drawn blood needlessly or for pleasure. Not once!  
  
Lantis spotted the boys out of the corner of his eye. He sighed and said gruffly, "Sorry for the intrusion. But perhaps you could answer a question of mine?"  
  
"Sure," Ascot said, afraid to say anything that might offend the councilman.   
  
Lantis pointed out to a cage on the back of one of the carriages waiting. It was covered by a dark cloth. "We found a strange creature waiting like a dog for his master outside the cellar door. What is it?"  
  
"To be honest, I don't know. I was hoping you might know. All Wakeed and I know is that it can change its shape at will... I would know that especially."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, you see... when we were by the river, where we found Umi- uh... I mean Lady Ryuuzaki, there was a large beast hovering over her. We fought it and in the process it tried to take my arm off. I used the last of the huya ka metil," he paused. "You do know what that is right?" Lantis nodded. "Then you know what it does when its swallowed." Lantis's face twisted as if in pain as he rubbed his throat, but still he nodded. "Then it would seem to be a no-brainer that he doesn't trust me."  
  
"How do you know it's a he?"  
  
"Just a guess."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"I didn't ask. He changed into a barnyard cat and nearly tore me to pieces last night when I tried to give him something to eat. Clef would know though. The creature's loyal to him, and to Lady Ryuuzaki... but only because Clef loves her."  
  
Lantis turned to face Ascot and crossed his arms. "Jealous of that fact are you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Does that thought make you jealous?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Lantis waited then nodded as Ascot erupted into a vicious coughing fit. "Why don't you try that again."  
  
"Alright! Fine! I admit it! I'm insanely jealous! The sooner Clef's gone the better!" He gasped and slapped his hands over his mouth then stepped back. "I'm sorry- I - I didn't-" He covered his mouth as another coughing fit ensued.   
  
"There's only one thing I know that could make a man like that."  
  
Ascot paled.  
  
Lantis unfolded his arms, bowed, then left.   
  
  
  
Umi had been swept out to a carriage and was gone before she even had time to take a backward glance. Her father had been silent the entire way to the first camp. Umi could only imagine their conversation in her head.  
  
'I don't believe Clef could do that, father.'  
  
'I don't believe it either Umi.'  
  
'So then what do we do?'  
  
'I don't know... but if something isn't done, he'll hang as soon as his trial is over.'  
  
Umi felt her stomach knot up and cramp. Again with the nausea? Did that concoction  
  
prohibit her from leaving Ascot's side as well as deny her affections toward Clef? She looked over at Ryuuzaki. Could she tell him what happened? It'd come out eventually, but was now a good time? Not likely. By the look of the light in his eyes he had been hit just as hard. It seemed 'reality' had bitch slapped them both. The vile taste in her mouth worsened with every bump in the road as her stomach coiled until she nearly doubled over.   
  
She looked at her father. He never looked that grim save for when Zenosis was riding up to the front gate or when he was gazing out at her mother's garden. Why wasn't he talking to her? Didn't he know how she felt about Clef? Couldn't he see the pain in her eyes? Would he even look? If he did... would he put his arms around her? Then what? Back at Ascot's house she hadn't had time to notice if her skin was burning under her father's hand or not. Did the elixir deny her to be held by any man? Or just those she was attracted to or loved? She couldn't bear the thought of forsaking her father's comforting embrace. He had been her stability for so long. When he wasn't there for those six days, she thought the river might have been the better choice. But it got easier, so long as she was kept busy so she couldn't think about him... or Clef.  
  
The carriage slowed and the horses snorted, demanding to have the iron bit taken out of their mouths. Only then did her father stir. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose then opened the door. Only then, as if on sudden impulse, did he turn to Umi and ask with a smile, "Shall we?"  
  
She smiled meekly then followed Ryuuzaki out the door. She was already on the ground before he had turned to offer his hand to help her down. She stood still, almost stunned. It wasn't a dream. She had to remind herself that. The last six days weren't a dream. They happened.   
  
Eagle's voice called out to her: "Welcome back milady."  
  
She made the mistake of turning toward him. His smile sickened her. "I hope you're content Chancellor," she scowled. "You have been successful in condemning an innocent man of an outrageous crime. I doubt even heaven will weep for your soul," she muttered.  
  
His smile faded as sadness, feigned she thought, took root in his eyes. He dismounted from his high horse and walked toward her, reigns in hand. "I did not delight in bringing forth the evidence I knew would put him in irons milady. For I knew of your feelings for him. Had I not the instinct that told me he would try again, I would have allowed him to keep his freedom."  
  
She shook her head, "You're not hearing me. You saw for yourself his poor condition. And yet you're intending to send him to jail regardless?"  
  
"I am bound by the law milady. Clef would tell you the same if our situations were reversed."  
  
She shook her head, "He'd make sure you were healed-"  
  
"Ah! So then you think it's more humane to bring a man back to his prime before he's cut down?"  
  
"Then you must believe it's more humane for men to suffer for days before their death? Or is it just because this man's name is Clef?"  
  
Eagle didn't respond. What could he say against that? If there was anything that could get him out of this corner, she'd be sure to shove him in a hole! As it was, Eagle pretended to be hurt and walked away.   
  
Ryuuzaki put his hands on her shoulders. The action was intended to signal Umi to calm down. It had always worked before, but then Lantis rode up; holding Nightshade's reigns. The horse tossed its head in protest, demanding to turn back to retrieve its rider.   
  
"Lantis!" Umi called as she ducked out from under Ryuuzaki's hands.   
  
The sound of Lantis's name brought a small fire headed woman from a nearby tent. She stood frozen then darted back inside. The two others in the tent tried to make sense of her excited stammering. Finally she took them by the wrists and lead them outside, despite the fact that she could have been punished for touching a member of the royal family.   
  
"Where's Clef?" Umi asked.  
  
"Yes indeed," a deep voice said from the tent. "Where is the councilman?"  
  
Lantis and Umi bowed.  
  
"My liege," Eagle said as he bowed. Umi clenched her teeth in anger. He sounded almost sincerely sorry for what was happening to Clef. "I shall answer that inquiry if you will permit me."  
  
Ferio looked over at Lantis. "Will you permit him to fill your mouth with his words?" he asked.  
  
"I shall let him do as he wishes," Lantis replied. "I have no voice here to say otherwise."  
  
"Oh but on the contrary councilman," Eagle said. "You have a voice that you may use at your disposal."  
  
Ferio took one look at Lantis's eyes and knew he was more likely to use his sword than his mouth. "Lantis," he said. "Through your eyes I can see your weariness. Why don't you go and rest. We'll talk later." He turned to Hikaru, "Would you escort Lantis... a-hem! Excuse me... the councilman, to his quarters?"  
  
Hikaru nodded, holding back the raging excitement and urge to run up to Umi and throw her arms around her. She quietly walked over to Lantis, took his hand, gave it a firm squeeze, and lead him away. Nightshade followed Lantis's horse of his own accord, just trying to cling to familiarity at this point.   
  
Ferio turned to his fiancé. "And would you be so kind as to escort Lord Ryuuzaki and his daughter to their quarters. I shall follow shortly." His last comment was aimed more toward Umi than Fuu.   
  
Fuu nodded and walked toward Umi. She gestured to her right with a smile and Umi followed her direction reluctantly.   
  
Ferio turned to Eagle. "What has happened Chancellor? And be quick about it."  
  
Eagle sighed, "Alas, it seems the former councilman had an agenda of his own. I believe you, same as I, are aware of how Clef wanted to lead the search parties?"  
  
Ferio nodded, "Out in the forests as I recall. Which I must agree with him on. Why would you, Chancellor, want to conduct the searches inside the city limits when the river sweeps away?"  
  
"Because I had faith in Lady Ryuuzaki," he stated. "I believe in her strength."  
  
"Ah, yet the Lord's daughter knows this city well. Why would she not simply return home? I'll grant you that it might take her a day or two to get her bearings before heading for home, but you allowed this entire time to pass by, giving minimal consideration to the forest."  
  
"All that aside, while Clef was missing, I would periodically check on him at his office." He reached in his robes to pull out the log book and opened the marked page. "I found this open on his desk. The words wrote themselves before my eyes."  
  
Ferio closed his eyes and shook his head as he handed the book back to Eagle. "Why?"  
  
Eagle replaced the book in his robes then shrugged his shoulders slightly. "The only reason I can think of is insanity."  
  
Ferio furrowed his eyebrows, "Insanity? Appointed by the Guru to bring a nation up from the brink of ruin knowing full well he was insane?" He shook his head. "No. I don't believe that anymore than if I had heard it from a pixie."  
  
"But how much do we know about this Guru? How do we know that he knew Clef at all before he sent him on this mission? As far as I know, the Guru could have simply passed by him, gave him the letter addressed to Lord Ryuuzaki, and left without further instruction. That would explain why Clef seemed so confused and oblivious as to Cephiro's crisis."  
  
"That can be explained simply by the fact that he had arrived here not but the day before Princess Emeraude and High Priest Zagato disappeared. Remember, he wasn't born here."  
  
"Precisely. What exactly do we know besides his name and age? I, for one, have yet to be told his nationality."  
  
"His first four years of childhood are a blank slate to him. Had he, for those years, a memory, then perhaps he would know where he's from."  
  
"So what about his master?"  
  
"You know as much as I do about the Guru."  
  
Eagle said nothing. He stared at Ferio blankly then shook his head and chuckled, "How is it we place our faith and lives in the hands of men and ghosts? Spirits? We know where this road will lead. Our people, and you yourself milord, were engulfed in panic. We swore if we had another chance we would do things differently. What have we done? Abandoned one ghost for the promise of another mystery in whose wispy hands we place our lives, that's what we've done."  
  
  
  
Hikaru scooted up behind Lantis and wrapped her arms around his chest. "What's wrong?" She kissed his ear. "You can tell me," she whispered. "But you don't have to if you don't want to."  
  
He sighed and let his head hang. "The words don't taste right... I don't see how the Chancellor can say it so many times."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Call me 'councilman'."  
  
Hikaru didn't need to know anymore. She snuggled up as close as she could and kissed Lantis's neck as she massaged his shoulders. Lantis sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.   
  
"Don't worry," Hikaru whispered softly. "The Guru will come and straighten everything out."  
  
"Then he better come soon."  
  
"Why...? Oh, that quick?"  
  
"If the Chancellor could get his way, Clef's boots would be dangling from a nearby tree right now."  
  
"Why do those two hate each other so much?"  
  
"I don't know why Clef despises the Chancellor... but the Chancellor hates Clef because of his close relationship with the Ryuuzaki clan, Umi in particular."  
  
  
  
Umi sat in solemn silence, staring with glassy eyes at the meal before her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ryuuzaki asked.  
  
Umi didn't answer.  
  
"Milady Umi?" Fuu asked. She placed a ginger hand on Umi's shoulder; no response. "Strange, she's been like this for an hour now."  
  
"Perhaps she's not hungry," Ferio commented.   
  
"It's not that," Umi said, though no one really heard it. "I miss him," this time more audibly.   
  
Ryuuzaki relocated to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Things just happen-"  
  
She shook her head, as though absentminded. "Ascot..."  
  
"Who?" Ryuuzaki asked.  
  
"Ascot," she repeated. "I miss Ascot... I shouldn't but... I-" Her hand flew to her mouth. Don't say... don't... damn! Now I can't even think it!   
  
"Umi?" Fuu asked. "Are you well?"  
  
She shook her head then buried her head in Ryuuzaki's chest and wept.   
  
"Umi? What's come over you?" Ryuuzaki asked as he rubbed her back.   
  
Everything happens for a reason...  
  
Ryuuzaki looked up at Ferio. "Prince, may I ask you to fetch Lantis?"  
  
"Of course," Ferio replied. He may have been the heir to the thrown, but he wasn't without heart. "Need to stretch my legs anyway."  
  
Ryuuzaki turned to Fuu and nodded toward Umi's unfinished meal. "I don't think she'll be finishing that. Could I ask you to take it to the creature?"  
  
Fuu nodded and gathered the plate.  
  
"If he bucks, just tell him Clef sent you. He will then undoubtedly ask you where and how Clef is fairing. Tell him Clef is seeing to some important matters and is well. He'll have to believe you."  
  
Fuu nodded again then left.   
  
"What's gotten into you?" Ryuuzaki asked, fear slipping into his voice. Umi would usually quiet in his arms. Nothing worked anymore. Wasn't he able to comfort his own daughter?!  
  
"I- I miss him," Umi sobbed. "I miss Ascot."  
  
Just then Lantis entered followed by Ferio. "You sent for-"   
  
"Do you see any kind of sorcery about?" Ryuuzaki asked.   
  
Lantis sighed and nodded. "It's as I feared. Shortly before I left the boy's company, in whose home we found Lady Umi, I noted a bought of severe jealousy toward Clef over Umi. It came on so suddenly, so I knew only one thing could cause it. It appears that your daughter is affected as well."  
  
"By what?! For God's sake!" Ryuuzaki demanded.  
  
"By the Tears of Heaven... a gift from the Children of the Stars to those who come in the dead of night to watch them dance."  
  
Ryuuzaki's mouth hung agape. "Is there any cure?"  
  
"No... the will of the Gods can't be undone by a mortal's will or any potion or spell of the mortal realm." He looked down at Umi. "I can give her a sleeping potion for the time being. But I suggest that for her sanity, she and the boy not be kept apart."  
  
Ryuuzaki whispered in Umi's ear. "Is this true?"  
  
She nodded against his chest.   
  
"Oh Umi..." To Lantis: "Get that potion ready and administered as quickly as possible." He gently unwrapped Umi's arms then paused. She was still sobbing wildly. Ferio sat down next to her and nodded to Ryuuzaki that he would take care of Umi. Ryuuzaki smiled as thanks then declared: "I'll bring this Ascot here. I just hope we have a fresh horse still."  
  
"Only Nightshade," Lantis said.   
  
Ryuuzaki shook his head, "On second thought, I've been meaning to brush off my magic for some time now." With that, he left.  
  
  
  
Already he felt sick, and still his friends expected him to at least nibble on something. Ai had even taken the time to ask around and find out what his favorite foods were. Then there they were, all laid out before him. And he couldn't touch any of it. He had been sent on a guilt trip just in order to get him to the table at the mess hall. Pika about went off the deep end when Ascot said he wasn't hungry, even for Ai's cooking!   
  
"Look," Pika had said. "I know you miss her, but she's gone! Are you just gonna sit there on your ass for your whole life feeling sorry for yourself?" When Ascot didn't answer Pika hissed, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Ascot?!"  
  
Ai had tried to calm him down, but once the fuse was lit, Pika simply had to explode. Even Wakeed cringed when the pint-sized, elder teen, spit fire. None of them could see how Ai just shrugged it off. But when he started throwing curses, she went out to the well, brought back a full bucket, and dumped it over Pika's head and down his back. The thing was, sometimes that didn't work on his temper, but he didn't swear again for a while.   
  
So as usual, Pika won the argument and Ascot sat quietly, staring at his food. Pika and Ai hadn't used Primera's gift. "That was for when we get married, just to make sure." Wakeed and Zepher simply buried it. Why did he always have to be the irrational one? Or did they know he'd used Primera's gift?  
  
He decided it might be best at least to say it. "You know..." he began. Ai was the only one who lifted her head although Wakeed lent an ear. Pika was still visibly steamed. Zepher was her usual oblivious self. "There is a reason for my actions." He smiled at Ai. "Your cooking is wonderful I'm sure." She smiled back. "It's because Umi and I took the Tears of Heaven."  
  
Pika jabbed his knife into the meat on his plate. "Yes," he said tersely. "We know."  
  
"Then you know I'm not able to be myself completely."  
  
"And you think that's some sort of excuse?!" Pika snapped.  
  
Ascot's eyes burned. "If you'll excuse me," he said lowly as he got up and left.   
  
Ai sighed and stared cooly at Pika. "Was that completely necessary? So he's not hungry. So what?!" She stood up and threw her napkin down on the table. "Last I checked this was still a land of will... free will." She stormed out of the mess hall and jogged after Ascot. "Ascot wait!"  
  
He kept walking, faster now.   
  
"Ascot!"  
  
Ascot whirled around to face Ai and shout only to turn back around as a bird like screech sounded high above as a winged, four legged creature appeared directly above them. Ascot shielded his eyes from the dust clouds and shouted for Ai to run. The entire village came alive. People poured out of their homes, mothers clutching their children.  
  
"What's going on?" The voice was Wakeed's. He spotted Ascot. "You crazy bastard! Get away from that thing!"  
  
The beast hovered above the ground then folded its wings and dropped. A man jumped down before it could lower itself on its belly. "Are you Ascot?" the silhouette asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ascot replied. "And you?"  
  
The man walked out of the dust clouds into the moonlight. "We met earlier today... briefly. My daughter needs your help. Seems she... and yourself by the looks of your eyes, are under the same enchantment. Therefor making it impossible for you to be apart."  
  
"So you've-"  
  
"I've come to take you to accompany my daughter back to the heart of Cephiro."  
  
Ascot couldn't believe his luck. With the man's last statement, everything came alive in his heart. Hope was rekindled. Could he get Umi to truly love him? It'd happen eventually he knew. But would her submission crush her spirit? Would it drive her to suicide if she couldn't have the man she verily loved?   
  
"When will I return home?" Ascot asked, just on impulse.  
  
"Here? Do you call this your home?" Ryuuzaki stepped out completely, revealing the rage burning in his glacial eyes. "Home is where your love is!" he snapped. He snatched a fistful of Ascot's shirt and jerked him in close to his face. "But a child like you wouldn't think of that would you?" he growled then shoved Ascot back. "You and I," he said ominously as he slowly nodded toward Ascot. "We're going to have some words when Umi is home and settled. Am I making myself clear?"  
  
Ascot gulped and nodded.   
  
"Good... now get on."  
  
  
  
It was much to the relief of everyone when Ryuuzaki returned with Ascot. The sleeping potion, which Umi took readily, had no effect. Neither did anything else. That was added stress Lantis needed no part of that night.   
  
When the creature landed, Ascot was annoyingly hesitant about his descent. It was too high to jump off and there were no good hand or footholds to climb down.   
  
Ryuuzaki had thought the boy would have jumped off before they were near the ground simply to get to Umi. He knew had he been in Ascot's place and Lilia was in Umi's condition, he would have leapt from the stars if it got him there any quicker.   
  
"Do you not love Umi enough to forsake your legs?" he asked sharply, his voice overrun by exasperation, disbelief, and utter rage.   
  
"I-"  
  
Ryuuzaki grabbed his arm and jumped off with him then shoved him in the direction of his tent. Ascot turned and looked at Ryuuzaki like he was crazy. Ryuuzaki shot back his own look. His eyes glowed their color as a cold blue aura surrounded him along with a nonexistent wind. His toes nearly touched off from the ground. "GO!" he yelled. Ascot fell in surprise, scrambled back and to his feet, then ran toward Umi's sobs.   
  
Ryuuzaki sighed and clenched his fist. "Yes... you and I are going to have quite a few words. You will learn! Just as you will tend to her until a cure can be found." He closed his eyes and his eyebrow twitched. This boy? Why would she choose him? He sighed and rubbed his brow as the aura dissipated. "Zenosis... you were right. I should have taught her to be stronger."  
  
Umi quieted almost instantly when Ascot entered the tent. Ferio's mouth hung open slightly. He's too young! Ferio had mastered the art of reading people. He had to or the delegates, politicians, and aristocrats would walk all over him and he'd be at their mercy if he didn't know their true intentions. Before his thoughts could leave his lips he relinquished Umi to Ascot and excused himself.   
  
Once outside, he found a tree casting dark shadows and leaned against it. A voice made him start.  
  
"Do you believe everything happens for a reason Prince?" The voice was Ryuuzaki's. Ryuuzaki had hidden himself, also, in the cloak of night to seek out solitude and a place to quell the steam rising off his head. So to speak.   
  
"I believe all actions hold some beneficial reward," Ferio said. "Although I sometimes question my own logic when things like this happen."  
  
"Tell me what you thought of the boy?"  
  
"Hah!" Ferio laughed. He remembered his audience and closed his mouth then said seriously, "I don't favor him over Clef."  
  
"Neither do I. But perhaps that's only because I am a little bias."  
  
"Lord Ryuuzaki," Ferio said as he placed a firm hand on Ryuuzaki's shoulder. "Clef, is a good man. I have read his character time and time again to make sure his virtues were true and not just a mask. He never failed to surprise me with his generosity. By comparison, Clef is the gallant warrior while this... kid, is the damsel in distress."  
  
"Perhaps he just needs time to mature," Ryuuzaki said.  
  
Ferio pulled his hand back. "Time? We don't have time! Clef's trial will take place the moment we return to the city. Unless he's granted a span to heal, which, mind you, won't be more than a week, he'll suffer the hangman. This child doesn't have the time to become the strong supporter your daughter is going to need once Clef is sentenced."  
  
"What makes you think Clef will be sentenced to death automatically?"  
  
Ferio sighed, "Because of the law he himself laid down."  
  
Ryuuzaki's brow dipped in confusion.   
  
Ferio turned and started pacing as he spoke. "He drew the line that everyone in the Protection Council had to follow: 'protect those who will father the reformations. Our hope for the future rests with them.' Clef made sure that severe punishments were put in place for any officer or civilian who intended to harm a member of the royal family, the Ryuuzaki clan, the political body, or against another civilian."  
  
"What punishments? I never heard word of this system."  
  
Ferio paused, bowed his head, raised it, then kept pacing. "For harm to a fellow civilian, and depending on the crime, the villain either had to pay a fine, a middle ground would be found, or, if blood had been drawn severely, their sword hand would be cut off. After that the penalty for intentional injury becomes more hideous. To wound one of the political body was to surrender one's life to jail, this also, however, depended on which politician was attacked. If he or she was a leader for reform, such as yourself or the Chancellor, the penalty was death."  
  
Ferio stopped and turned to Ryuuzaki. "Clef made sure he was no exception to this system of punishment. And... now that he has been accused of attempted murder of the heir to the Ryuuzaki clan..."  
  
"He's automatically sentenced to hang?!"  
  
"Unless he is found, without a shadow of a doubt, to be innocent of all charges."   
  
Ryuuzaki was silent. "And with the Chancellor holding the only real key he needs..."  
  
"I don't think he'll simply use that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, granted the Chancellor has a strong argument on his side, writing can be faked. But I saw it with my own eyes. It... appears to be Clef's exact penmanship.   
  
"I just don't think that will be enough to satisfy the Chancellor. I get this distinct feeling he wants to destroy Clef's name."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Somehow he may get Clef to plead insanity."  
  
"What?!" He spotted Ascot leaving the tent out of the corner of his eye. "Prince Ferio, I must ask that you excuse me." He looked at Ascot, "Something else has come to my attention."  
  
Ferio didn't need to ask what. He nodded for Ryuuzaki to go then leaned back against the tree.  
  
Ascot put his arms over his head and stretched.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?"  
  
Ascot spun to see Ryuuzaki staring at him, his cold blue eyes piercing his mind. "I- I uh... had to get some fresh air."  
  
"Why aren't you with Umi?"  
  
"She's asleep," he said defensively. "Alright I admit, I just went into routine."  
  
"I don't care about that," Ryuuzaki growled. "I care about my daughter."  
  
"And you think I don't care about Umi?"  
  
"Did you care enough to jump from the back of my beast? Did you care enough to tell me what had happened? Why you had sealed the spell that bound the two of you together for eternity? Did you care enough to follow the caravan just to make sure she got home safely?"  
  
Ascot bowed his head and didn't answer.  
  
"Do you love Umi?"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
"Then tell me -and tell me true boy- what you would be willing to do to keep her safe and happy?"  
  
"I... I would uh..."  
  
"You don't know do you?"  
  
"I would-"  
  
"Just shake your head boy!"  
  
Ascot shook his head.   
  
"I didn't think so. You don't even have the backbone to stand up to one cranky old man."  
  
"I love Umi! I will do anything and everything to protect her!"  
  
"Can you protect her from thieves?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you protect her from illness?"  
  
"I can heal her, yes."  
  
"Can you protect her from loneliness?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Can you protect her from impending grief?"  
  
"Ye-... huh?"  
  
"Can you protect her from impending grief? Or not?"  
  
"Yes." Ryuuzaki narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Yes," Ascot repeated firmly. "I can, and I will!"  
  
"Good, but her heart will be the judge of that. Once Clef is dead, despite the effects of this concoction the pixies gave you, you'll be all she's got."  
  
"I said I can protect her from anything."  
  
"Then protect her from the tears that will make her drunk upon Clef's demise. Hold her steady from the shudders that will strike her heart in the middle of the night. Shield her from the cold that will threaten to turn her soul to frozen stone. But you must, beyond all else, protect her from herself."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't quite understand."  
  
"My only advice to you is to strengthen the accidental bond between the two of you. Chase away your weaknesses. You will have to be her pillar of strength." He took a step around Ascot but stopped when their shoulders were even. "If this world loses another angel..." he cut his eyes at Ascot, "I'll be the one to write your gravestone."  
  
Ascot forgot about his trip to the forests to relieve himself and went back to Umi's side. He feared where Ryuuzaki had gone. He had taken a step toward the forests when his footfalls faded away. Then Ascot could feel he was alone.   
  
Ryuuzaki's words ran through Ascot's mind over and over again. Would he really do such a thing if anything happened to Umi? Ascot asked himself what he would do if he was in Ryuuzaki's place. He came up with the same thing. His skin crawled and he cuddled closer to Umi. How much did he love her? Just what was it that he loved about her? Everything. Or was that the elixir talking and not his own heart? He couldn't answer any of these questions.   
  
Putting his mind to rest from its questions he gazed at Umi as she lay beside him, sleeping. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slid his other arm under her head for her to use as a pillow. The smell of her hair drew him in until his chest was flush with her back. His eyes traced the tendon down the length of her neck shortly before his lips followed. She moaned groggily and rolled on her back.   
  
He gazed into her sleepy eyes and stroked her cheek. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
She smiled but said nothing. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck and softly stroked the ends of his hair.   
  
His eyes suddenly felt heavy but determination came over him before sleep wrapped around him. He leaned down to kiss her. Her head fell to the side before their lips met and his kiss fell on her cheek. She rolled back on her side, again sound asleep.   
  
He propped himself up on his elbow, all thoughts of sleep gone, so he could watch her face.  
  
It was the first time he'd ever really seen her in peace.  
  
  
  
Eagle was more than eager to get the caravan moving on again. If they made good time, Clef's trial would begin that evening.   
  
Umi, now back in elegant attire, made it a point to see Hikaru and Fuu before she was herded back into the carriage with her father. Fuu acted as if nothing had happened, she had a certain glow about her that hadn't been there the previous evening. Which caused Umi to raise an eyebrow and giggle. Hikaru, however, was more wound up than a puppy looking forward to an afternoon walk. She threw her arms around Umi and, in rushed words, told Umi how happy she was to see her again safe and sound. How frightened she had been. And how sincerely sorry she was for the predicament Clef was in. "Especially after all he did for me... I just don't believe that kind of man would be capable of this treachery."  
  
Upon hearing mention of Clef, Umi excused herself and immediately sought out Eagle. She demanded to know where Clef was. He replied, after a long attempt to get her to smile while bidding her good morning, that Clef had been taken straight to his cell. That he was already in the city.   
  
Lantis rode up to them, on horseback, and urged Umi to not delay. Then, when she was safely out of sight, Lantis cast his cold eyes on Eagle's back. When Eagle turned, Lantis had no choice but to be courteous. He thought to himself as he spoke to Eagle, I would rather cut out my own tongue then speak these kind words to a venomous serpent in the grass.  
  
Flashing a smile toward Lantis, Eagle turned toward Umi and offered her his arm. "Allow me to lead you to your carriage?"  
  
Umi was already slowly shifting back to automatic etiquette. Her hand was nearly around his forearm before she moved her other hand to flick her hair back over her shoulder. She had to stall for time somehow. If Clef was convicted that evening, Eagle would see to it that his predecessors could look down on his swinging silhouette in disgust from the eyes of the stars.   
  
She had intended to make some excuse so she could have a bath, but she didn't expect her hair to feel so... filthy.   
  
"Oh my!" she gasped in disgust. She pulled her hand back and tried to run her fingers through her hair. They went through but the silkiness was replaced by an oily texture. "This is disgusting."  
  
Eagle raised an eyebrow then said smoothly, "All the more reason to get you home so you can freshen up."  
  
"Freshen up? I wish... This is," she dropped her hands and turned to Lantis. "Please tell my father I am unable to leave yet."  
  
"And what am I to say to him?" Lantis asked, his eyes shining his gratitude for her stalling for time.   
  
"Tell my father I am simply unfit to travel and require time to take my usual morning bath."  
  
"Milady Umi," Eagle said as Lantis rode to Ryuuzaki's carriage. "We really don't have time for-"  
  
"Oh please Chancellor," Umi said exasperatedly. "Once I am home I intend to slide back into usual routine, including my morning bath." She shrugged, "And why not start now?" Eagle opened his mouth when Umi quipped, "Unless you would have me bow my head in shame while the flies fall dead around me."  
  
"Very well," Eagle muttered. "But do try to be brief."  
  
"I shall go about my business at my usual pace Chancellor," she said firmly in a low tone.   
  
Eagle turned to shout at Lantis, "Councilman!"  
  
"Lantis," Umi called. "Never you mind him. But please, see to it that everyone receives their breakfasts and that the horses are well watered."  
  
"He is the councilman milady."  
  
"No," she made sure to say it loud enough so her father and Lantis could hear it. "Lantis is not the councilman. Not yet. Councilman Clef has yet to be demoted then inevitably disowned. And then Lantis must be properly inaugurated. Then, as with the custom when a new officer is inaugurated-" Eagle sighed and turned sideways. Umi leaned in toward him. "No executions are to be held for two days after the inauguration to celebrate the officer's fortune." Eagle turned his back and Umi walked around him and stared at his face. "Isn't that right?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Umi cocked her head. "Pardon? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Yes, that is correct."  
  
"So then, it doesn't really matter how fast we are. You'll still have to wait three days."  
  
"Two you mean?"  
  
"Two, possibly three. More than likely three."  
  
He smiled, "So be it then." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, holding it there for more than the accustomed period of a few split seconds. When he lifted his face, it was so close to hers that she felt she would rather be looking at a red hot poker. At least that way she'd go blind.   
  
She took her dear sweet time with her bath, having invited Hikaru and Fuu to join her. Hikaru had been with a much relieved Lantis when Umi called to her. She waved to Umi and kissed Lantis on the corner of his mouth then ran off before he could turn to correct the placement. He couldn't help but smile. Hikaru was back to her old, cheerful, energetic self. Then he realized how much he'd missed her. Umi called to Fuu, who agreed and followed until Ferio winked at her. Then she pulled a U-turn and latched onto his arm.   
  
Both were quiet at the river. Hikaru was contemplating on what would be a good conversation starter, but she was afraid anything would eventually lead back to Clef. Umi was busy getting the tangles out of her hair, along with the oily sludge and dust from the straw mattress, while she thought of other ways she could stall for time. But more importantly, when she would be able to sneak into the cells and see Clef. Surely Lantis would be able to pull some strings for her.   
  
Umi dunked her head then came back up and looked at the sky. She cocked her head then looked at Hikaru, "Do you think we've been out here long enough?"  
  
"For what?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Umi shook her head and giggled, "Do you think we've been out here long enough to push our arrival in the city back to late evening?"  
  
Hikaru cocked her head then looked up at the sky. "I... think so." To Umi: "But why are you trying to make us that late?"  
  
Umi's eyes widened. Then she smiled, "You didn't hear me talking to the Chancellor did you?" Hikaru shook her head. "Well, firstly I should ask you if you know that the Chancellor despises-"  
  
"I don't know why he hates Clef."  
  
"But you know he does?"  
  
"Who doesn't?"  
  
Umi smiled and explained the rest of her delay plan.   
  
"And at this rate it'll be three days!" Hikaru said happily. She scooted down off the boulder and swam to the calm pool Umi was in. "You know? I think you missed a spot."  
  
They giggled.   
  
Umi turned her back to Hikaru, "Really? Where?"   
  
They giggled again.   
  
"So you are trying to delay?" a voice said gruffly from the trees.  
  
Hikaru gasped and hid herself under the water while Umi turned her head slightly then stood out of the water, letting the water run down her naked chest.   
  
Eagle stepped into the light; a large bundle of cloth tucked under his arm.  
  
"Don't you at least have the decency to turn your back?" Umi said.  
  
Eagle smirked as his eyes took one last journey up and down her form then he slowly turned his back. "Your father sent me to retrieve you."  
  
"I doubt that," Umi hissed. "I know my father better than you do." She swam to the river bank where he stood, climbed out, and snatched the bundle out from under his arm. He turned sideways before she held his shoulder, pushing him back toward the way he'd come. She unraveled the bundle. Gritting her teeth, she knew he was telling the truth. "Seems your errand holds true," she said. "Now I have an errand for you. Tell my father I have yet to dry my hair, though I shall be quick about it."  
  
"That I shall."  
  
She shivered in disgust when he didn't move. "You may go now."  
  
He bowed his head and walked into the shadows.  
  
Hikaru had already climbed out. Umi handed her a thick cloth to dry off with and laid out their clothes. Umi's head nearly turned a 180 when she saw what Eagle had brought: an elaborate and revealing dress (no doubt for Umi) and the navy dress Umi had worn back at Ascot's village. She knew which one Hikaru would reach for, but she had the navy dress on before Hikaru had finished drying herself off. Of course, Hikaru protested. But Umi only said with a smile, "Oh but Lantis will love it!"  
  
Hikaru turned as red as her hair when she felt the wind brush against the skin exposed between her breasts from the slit down her front. As she turned she felt the crisscross strings spanning from one side of her back to the other, both strings racing each other down to the small of her back, forgetting about the space above the bottom of her shoulder blades.   
  
"Um... Umi?" Hikaru said sheepishly. "This thing's gonna fall off I know it."  
  
Umi shook her head, "No it won't. But here," she paused to wrap the driest, longest cloth they had around Hikaru's shoulders like a shawl. "That should do it. Oh! And let's do this too." She undid the ribbon that kept Hikaru's hair swept up in a braided bun then undid the braid itself. "Why don't you wear your hair down more often?" Umi asked as they were walking back.   
  
"Heh," Hikaru said quietly. "Lantis asks me that all the time." She shrugged, "He says I look radiant with my hair down. I've always had it braided though."  
  
"And it shows. Your hair's so wavy but it looks great."  
  
Hikaru stayed quiet the rest of the way, hoping they wouldn't talk about her anymore. She was just shy that way. Her shoulders were hunched, trying to make herself small, when they returned. But when her eyes met Lantis's, it was like there was no one else around. She kept glancing at him as she walked up to her horse, taking off her shawl to reveal her shoulders.   
  
Lantis couldn't take it anymore. While others were loading up the last of the tents and while Umi's voice rose in protest, demanding that 'the creature' ride with her, Lantis directed his steed toward Hikaru as she swung her left leg over, not realizing there was a slit there that ran up to her waist. She noticed it and immediately tried to cover it. She felt her leg brush against his. She smiled weakly, "I guess... I'll have to ride sidesaddle."  
  
He shook his head, leaned over, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Not if you don't want to."  
  
She curled up against his chest. "This is much better," she purred.  
  
With everyone, horses included, loaded up and ready to go, they were off. Elfang tried to take his place on the floor of the carriage but Umi wouldn't have it. He earned many odd looks from Ryuuzaki and Ascot as he squirmed in her arms. Finally she let him be saying, "Fine, if you want to be that way. Then go ahead." Then she turned her head to look out the window, wishing soon that she hadn't.   
  
Eagle smiled at her then kept pace so they could talk. "Regardless of your feelings for me milady, I am glad to see you again."  
  
Umi didn't answer.  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
She sighed heavily then waved her hand for him to speak.  
  
"Why do you despise me so? I would like to know what darkens your eyes when you look at me. Have I offended you before? If so I most sincerely apologize."  
  
She looked at him. "You are indeed, two sides of a coin Chancellor Vision."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"The majority of the time, you're the sniveling politician you've been groomed to be. Though... there are these brief moments when you surprise even me.   
  
"A friend of mine used to tell me of such moments when you went back to being Eagle of Autozam, the pleasant and wittingly charming commander of the NSX."  
  
Eagle sighed, as if looking back to the past to remember the good old days. "Who was this friend of yours you speak of?" He smiled, but not as the Chancellor anymore. It was as if the memories were enough to keep him as the Commander of the NSX. His eyes were softer, friendlier, while his voice had grown softer, almost a little higher in pitch.   
  
"His name was Zenosis."  
  
The black veil came back over Eagle. "Oh him."  
  
"Okay," she said with a sigh. "I've answered your question in a roundabout way. Now I want you to answer one of mine."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you hate Clef? And Zenosis before him?"  
  
Eagle clenched his reigns and bowed his head. His voice changed back to what it was but seconds before while his eyes were hidden. "Isn't that how any man is toward a love rival who he knows will eventually win in the end?" He lifted his head, the deep tone coming back to his voice. "You told me once, as if in victory, that you were going to marry Zenosis and tame his savage and bitter heart."  
  
Umi smiled slightly, "Only because when I was a naive child, I thought I could. Turned out he was far beyond my reach."  
  
"He was beyond anyone's care. He was a danger to himself, and I feared to you."  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me. I could see that in his eyes."  
  
"Really? What makes you so sure he wasn't feigning that very look that made you so comfortable in his presence?"  
  
"I just knew. Just the same as I know Clef would sooner run his blade through his heart than ever point it at me."  
  
"His blade.... you said nothing about the blade of another."  
  
"Chancellor, I know you sought to win my heart. But do you honestly believe that condemning the man whom you know I-" She clutched her heart to quell the spiking pain. Her throat burned and her tongue ached as if she'd been chewing on it for hours. "Do you think that killing Clef is going to make me love you instead?"  
  
Eagle froze and his horse stopped. Umi peered out the window to see him falling further and further behind.   
  
"Mew!" something was pawing at her shin.  
  
She looked down to see a cat with deep blue eyes. She smiled, "Change your mind did you? Well come on then."  
  
Elfang hopped up in her lap, walked in circles, then curled up and went to sleep. Ascot gazed at her from the other side of the carriage. I wish I could do that...  
  
The lanterns were already lit when they arrived.   
  
Even though Ascot had never been to the city, he refused to tear his eyes away from Umi to look at the sights. The carriage stopped and Ryuuzaki stirred. Ascot's skin jumped, remembering what Ryuuzaki had said. But Ryuuzaki ignored him completely. He knocked on the carriage door, which was promptly opened from the outside, and waited to help Umi out. Umi picked Elfang up in her arm and took her father's hand as she descended. Ascot followed.   
  
Elfang lifted his sleepy gaze up to see the torches burning up high. His ears laid flat against his head and he hissed.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Umi asked, patting his head. She leaned down and whispered, "You keep quiet now or they may remember and put you back in that cage."  
  
Elfang let out a quiet 'mew' and tried to sink down in her arms. She smiled as he seemed to shed the years of growth off and shrunk to a size where she could easily carry him in the palm of her hand.   
  
Ryuuzaki took her by the elbow, gently tugging on her arm to lead her inside the manner. She looked around for Lantis.   
  
As if sensing her eyes were searching him out, Lantis wrapped an arm around Hikaru and gently kicked his horse, causing it to whinny, snort, paw at the cobblestone, and toss its head. Umi spotted him as he whispered to his horse. He looked up to meet her eyes and gave a barely recognizable nod. Tonight would be the night.  
  
"Goodnight milady," Eagle called.   
  
Umi paused and looked over her shoulder at the smiling Chancellor, once again the commander from Autozam. "You are indeed two sides of a coin," she whispered, "Eagle Vision of Autozam."  
  
Once inside, she waved off the invite to dinner with the excuse of being deathly tired. She bowed to the ladies standing confused with the dinner trays and walked up to her room, yawning occasionally along the way.   
  
She closed the door behind her then ran to her window. Casting it open she scanned the height, "Haven't done this in a while," she murmured.   
  
A knocking sounded on her door. "Milady Umi?"  
  
"What is it Hikaru?" Umi called back.   
  
"Lord Ryuuzaki asked me to come help you get settled in for the night."  
  
"Oh?" making her way toward the door. Hikaru had more to say than that she knew. She turned the knob and gestured for Hikaru to come in.   
  
Hearing the click, signaling the door was closed, Hikaru whirled around and grabbed Umi's shoulders. "Lantis told me to tell you that he'll have the keys ready when you get there."  
  
"Has he already gone?"  
  
"He had to. The Chancellor wanted to get his inauguration under way but Lantis waved him off." She giggled, "Said he was saddle sore."  
  
Umi raised an eyebrow, "I didn't need to know that but thanks. Have the others left?"  
  
Hikaru nodded.   
  
"Okay, here's what I need you to do. Go back down, I'll turn out all the lights, and meet you at the stables. We'll go on from there."  
  
The plan went smoothly and before Umi knew it, she was standing in front of cell number twenty six with a blue light hanging over her shoulder to illuminate the gloom and the keys in her hand under a tray of food.  
  
"Clef?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She balanced the tray in one hand while she fumbled with the keys. The latch clicked finally and the door squealed in its track, letting the entire network know of its neglect. She left the keys in the lock and went in. The blue light hovered over her shoulder, casting a dim ring of light around her feet.   
  
"Who... who's... th... ere...?"  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki," she replied, not sure if she had the right cell or not.   
  
A sigh whispered in the deadened space. "Umi... please, don't come any closer. I don't... wish for.... you to see me... like this."  
  
"See you like what?" Her stomach twisted and turned as she took a tentative step forward.   
  
"Don't... please..."  
  
"Clef?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He doesn't sound remotely like himself. He sounds more like he's gargling- oh God please no! She put the tray down for fear of dropping it and took another step forward. The ring touched the wall, but no sign of his feet. She could see his figure as a black silhouette against the wall, like the narrow sliver of a cat's eye. She reached out, her fingers trembling. "Let me see you."  
  
The light flared then broke into hundreds of glowing orbs and scattered about the room, filling it with an eerie limelight.   
  
Umi's hands flew to her mouth then one clutched at her heart as she collapsed to her knees. There he was, hands chained above his head, his head hanging over his chest, a box just high enough to let him get up on tiptoe to keep from suffocating. His airy undershirt was slashed, stained with mud and blood. Blood crusted lacerations peeked out through the slashes in his shirt while other areas of cloth stuck to his skin, adhered to melted flesh from hot irons. His shirt hung open, exposing the chaotic lines darting this way and that just below his naval and down under the hem of his pants. Umi had heard and read of cases where the victim, if male, had been flogged in the most tender areas until the criminal either passed out from the pain, started bleeding profusely, or the butcher simply lost all strength in his arm.  
  
"Umi... I..." He gasped for breath and started wheezing. He was losing strength in his ankles to hold himself up.   
  
Umi dashed for the keys and tried to find the one that would unclench the shackles around his wrists. "Which one is it?"  
  
He gripped the chains above him and pulled himself up just enough to catch a breath and lift his head to meet her frantic gaze.  
  
She froze. His right eye was nearly swollen shut. His lip was cut, clotted, red from infection, and draining puss as he tried to speak. His cheek was slashed and stained with crusted blood. "Umi..." She lifted the keys and repeated her question blankly. He grimaced when he wet his lips, awakening the swollen sore to its former aggravation. The jerking of the muscles in his face made him grit his teeth which, being loose in the gum from repeated blows to the face, screamed as well. "The small one... two on the left."  
  
She hastily undid the iron band holding his left wrist then gently laid it over her shoulder, bracing herself if he fell when the right wrist was free. He did fall, but straight toward the floor. A hidden strength surged through Umi. She caught him like he weight as much as a kitten then gently guided him toward the bed in the corner. He was reluctant to sit down but too weak to stand.   
  
"You have to rest Clef," she said, her voice breaking mid-sentence.   
  
"I'm alright," he whispered. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"Don't worry?!"  
  
"Ow! Shhh... Umi, lower your voice please."  
  
"Sorry," she said softly. "How can you expect me to look at you and not worry?"  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
She shook her head, "Anyway, lie down and let me have a look at you."  
  
"No! Umi wait!"  
  
Too late. He groaned and choked like he was about to cry as his butt touched the mattress. As quickly as possible, and without being too rough, Umi helped him lay his head down and put his feet up. He gasped and whimpered, "Dammit..."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she gently stroked his hair, seemingly the only part of him that wasn't wounded. "Had I known this would happen I would've come sooner."  
  
"Shh... it's alright. Everything happens for a reason. You came when you did and that's all there is to it."  
  
Tears brimmed her eyes then cascaded down her face in hot streams, stinging her cheeks. Clef turned his head, shock and anguish mixing in his open eye. "Oh Umi..." He reached up and cupped her cheek then held out his other arm to her. "Come here." She laid her head on his chest and sobbed. He pushed the pain of his wounds aside, even when the salt of her tears dropped into the lacerations around his neck, and wrapped his arms around her. He forced his arms to remember their former strength. She sobbed nonetheless. "It's okay. You found me... I'm still alive. See? It's alright. Please don't cry." She lifted her head and gazed into his watery eyes, also filled with tears. "Don't cry." He stroked her cheek. "Smile, laugh, get pissed if you have to! Just... don't cry. Not for me."  
  
She nibbled on her lip then kissed his, being careful of the swelling. He was hesitant to return, maybe too weak to return like at the masquerade. Had that only been a week ago? Impossible! Oh God! Why hadn't she given into his charms before? Why did she always have to play coy? Why?!   
  
Her kisses grew deeper and more desperate for response as her thoughts ran through her mind. She gently brought her fingertips up his biceps. Already the fire was spreading through her and the nausea was sure to follow soon. She had to coax him into a passionate embrace or kiss before she couldn't hold it anymore. It broke her heart how hard he tried. He groaned softly when her lips pressed against the infected cut. He curled his fists behind her back as he tried to open his mouth.   
  
Her tongue slipped in then nausea ripped through her, making her shudder and lose feeling in her hands. She tore herself from his grasp, stumbled a few steps, fells to her knees, and wretched.   
  
The sounds she made cut him like a knife. He put a hand over his heart and turned his head to where she quivered on the floor. Tears streamed from her eyes. Her hands clutched mercilessly at the fabric over her heart, as if to rip the very bonds around it that kept them apart.   
  
He loathed himself at that moment. He was too weak to get up, or at least roll off the bed to crawl to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop it. God I'm sorry!" But she didn't hear him.   
  
There were only a few times he would have seen her cry. One when he asked her to marry him. Two on their wedding night, when their love making moved them both to tears in disbelief and utter joy that they had been so lucky to find each other in this life. And possibly one final time, when tears of joy would make her eyes glisten when she finally revealed the anticipated arrival of their first child. No pain. No sorrow. Only happiness, joy, passion, ecstacy, of course the occasional trying trial, and love that would make angels seethe with envy.   
  
That was his dream, shattered by consequences of a split decision. Traded for misery in his final hours.  
  
  
  
Well... that's all for now. Clef goes to his trial next time! No more from me! Stay tuned for Zen's Entry which'll come a little later. Right now, I'm off to bed... yawn... goodnight. 


	13. Zen's Entry

I'm back! Hot off the keyboard! Hope you like it. Two different paths start to collide.  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah, says like a parrot "Me no own Rayearth"  
  
Death is merely an illusion. Isn't it? I watched myself fall. I close my eyes as I feel myself drifting. Then I open my eyes and I'm facing the sky. The back of my skull aches. Did I really fall? I raise up. I did fall. My sword lies beside me.   
  
My senses start to return. How long was I out? All is quiet. The streets are blanketed by bloodless corpses. I stand, ready to fall again as I recognize the woman I had helped deliver her third child, but a few days before. Her newborn is crushed beneath her lifeless body.   
  
The sound of a struggle finally reaches my ear. High above me, I hear Zeri's voice screaming for someone to answer. "Please God! Tell me someone's still alive!"  
  
I don't call out to her. Instead I dematerialize and meet her on the rooftop.   
  
She shrieks as the black cloud, that is me, forms before her. I jump back from her as she lashes out with her blade. Then I know why. Suelvo is lying in her arms, gasping for breath.   
  
"Help him!" she screams.  
  
"I..."  
  
"HELP HIM!"  
  
"I can't! I don't know what to do!"  
  
She stares at me, mouth open in disgust. 'Didn't I teach you better?' written all over her face. Her face scrunches up and she buries it in Suelvo's neck. Her head jerks up again. She glowers at me, "No..." she growls. "You've taken my world... my people... you won't take these two."  
  
"... Weee.... arree.... yoourrr.... peooplee..."  
  
"You're parasites. Ghosts of my kind."  
  
"Zeri! What are you saying?!"  
  
"I'll explain when we get the hell out of here."  
  
I turn and see a whole horde stalking like ligrans. Row after row of empty eyes and needle teeth.   
  
Zeri stands; Suelvo held tightly against her chest. He tries to stand on his own and reaches for his sword. It's then that I realize how his immunity is limited. He's slashed, bitten, and bleeding... in his core. He's immune only on a physical level... maybe even sexual. But against spirits... these 'parasites' he's completely vulnerable.  
  
"This ends now..."  
  
Zeri and Suelvo barely have time to blink before the spirits charge in for the kill. Next we all know, we're on the back of my spirit beast heading for the sky.   
  
  
  
A surge flowed through me, forcing the words through my lips, the words of Kahlome. I'd only read about them... how I used them I don't know. They just came to me.   
  
The beasts scream as if they've been given flesh and thrown in fire and brimstone. They scattered. Another word came. My winged spirit cries out from the sky above us. Zeri looks at me as I wrap an arm around her and my other around Suelvo. The third word came. We fell through the stone at our feet then through empty sky onto the back of the beast. I utter the forth and final word before my throat goes raw. "Dolal le hem... Cephiro."  
  
We disappeared.   
  
I heard Zeri's voice calling to me. She must have been holding me in her arms, or so I thought. I was still standing when I opened my eyes. I looked down, a magnificent crystal castle was rooted in the center of the nation below me. "Cephiro..."  
  
"Zen! Dammit listen to me! We have to land NOW!"  
  
I swallowed and rubbed my throat. Could I use a fifth word? To save Suelvo? I knew what it was. Then I didn't know. All the knowledge and power left me weak on my feet. I swayed then fell to my knees and pressed my hands to the back of the spirit beast. 'Take us to the castle. Go!'  
  
It folded its wings and plummeted like a stone in water. Lightning snapped at us the closer we got. I used the last of my strength to place a barrier, just strong enough, to get us to the castle and still leave me with the energy to at least breathe.   
  
When we landed I found I needed much more. Suelvo had fallen unconscious and Zeri sure as hell wasn't going to leave him. The room we were in was gargantuan! And completely empty. No one was there. Zeri screamed at me to find help. So I ran to the nearest door, praying somebody would be on the other side. Nothing. I ran, trying to summon the wind to scream and let my presence be known. Voices echoed through the pearly hall. Guards came around the corner, shouting at me to stop and disarm any weapons I had. I drew my sword to throw it down, but something came over me. I had no time for foolish games! I shattered three of the five shields, magical in nature as they were, broke two of the swords, and rendered them all unconscious, save for one. I shoved him up against the wall and put my hand on his forehead. 'I need help! My superior is dying!' He looked at me like I was insane. Insane? Oh... he didn't want to know how insane I could be when pushed. I served him a blow to the head and ran down the hall, sword down at my side, ready to sing.   
  
A tall man in white robes with a glittering headdress stepped out of a side room. He looked at me with curiosity. "Who are you?" he asked.   
  
He looked important enough. Maybe he could help.   
  
Remembering to show respect, I stopped, held my sword behind my back, bowed quickly, then snatched his hand and put it to my brow. His eyes went wide. I could feel him in my mind. He knew all that had happened in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Zagato?"   
  
I turned to face a small blonde haired girl with soft green eyes.   
  
"What's wrong?" She looked at me. "Who are you?"  
  
My throat was on fire. I couldn't answer. After the run I had little breath left. All I could say was: "Healer?" and arch my finger between the two of them.  
  
She stepped up. "I am."  
  
I turned and gestured for her to follow. I collapsed. The man caught me and lowered me to the floor. "Two of his comrades are in the main hanger. One's unconscious and fatally wounded." Next I heard were her footsteps racing down the hall. "Lantis!" he called into the room he'd come from.   
  
A deep voice answered, must have been Lantis, "Yes?"  
  
"Brother, summon Conocka. Stay with him until she arrives."  
  
"No..." I whispered. "Take me to them."  
  
"You're in no shape to move," Lantis said.  
  
I laid flat on my back and kicked my legs up in the air.   
  
"Guess he is in shape to move," Zagato said before running after me.  
  
I sprinted back all the way to the hanger, leaving the two, nearly identical, brothers behind me. One commented before I lost them: "Damn he's fast!"  
  
When I reached the hanger I fell to my knees. Emeraude held a still unconscious Suelvo in her arms, her golden aura trying to seep into him. Zeri stood away, nibbling on her knuckle. I could tell she was already in the early stages of mourning.  
  
Can someone please tell me how to italisize stuff?! I'm so confused. I'm not very computer savy so I don't know what I'm doing really. Also! R&R please! 


	14. Trials and Confessions of Desperation

Warning!! This chapter will twist your heartstrings and yank them clean! That is, if I've done my job right. It's strange, when I write angst for Rayearth, people take to it like a duck to water. Why are my DBZ stories so different? Just curious... I worked really hard on those.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR and am not responsible for the depression that may follow when reading this chapter

Chapter 7: Trials and Confessions in Desperation

Umi couldn't believe her luck. Lantis had already been inaugurated. The two days of amnesty had been granted. But the hangman had yet to be summoned. The greatest news of all, however, was Chancellor Vision had yet to put the task of Clef's trail on Lantis's shoulders. All could tell how grateful Lantis was for such time. Clef was healing well. Ascot was taking on more responsibility everyday, which pleased Ryuuzaki to some degree, but the Lord's satisfaction had yet to be won. And somehow under all this, Umi had almost missed the invitation to Fuu's wedding. Prince Ferio (formerly) had been determined to find some way of delaying after Umi's ploy was spent. He owed Clef too many favors to let the former councilman die without collecting his due. And, of course, no one would dare bring up the trail or execution possibilities with the King's wedding a few days away. But that is not how it would be.

Two weeks before the scheduled event, Umi received her invitation along with a small card addressed to her, but with no addressee mentioned.

_ My Lady..._

_ I hope the festivities are treating your heart fairer than they are mine. Finally seeing an all-too-long-missed smile on your face brings me no joy, only remorse._

_ I wish you all the happiness in this world and the next... pity we shall not see each other there I fear. Please give my regards to your father, for my black book has pierced him most of all. I pray Cephiro will forgive me..._

_ I regret to inform. The trail to determine the life of Tenaga Clef will commence with the evening sun. _

Umi felt her knees shaking. Her hands trembled and the card threatened to fall through her fingers. Everything was falling apart. Luckily Lantis and Hikaru were there to share in the morning meal, as had become the custom of the household, and Umi was within arm's reach when she fainted.

The courtroom was a gargantuan, dome-ceiling room. Pillars of dark marble gleamed in the firelight. The veins in the stone appeared fluid, thick, in motion. Stone statues carved from black granite displayed the screaming, tortured faces of those famous criminals through the years of the new age, their names chiseled in beneath their pedestal, under their figures depicting the tortures they went through before death. But the warning they gave always seemed to fail. For someone now walked the path to the cage in the center.

Clef held his head high. Despite the constant soreness in his muscles his face was blank. Eyes showed no signs of shame. But one man would see to it that they would before the night was done.

Clef paid no heed to the screams from the statues or those from the pit of his stomach. He stepped up into the cage and waited as the door was locked and the chains screeched and rattled as he was pulled up eye level with the balcony for the judge. To his left sat the somber figures of Ryuuzaki, Umi, Hikaru, and Ascot. The Chancellor, Councilman, and the monarchs faced him, their balcony above the judge's. To his right laid the empty seating area for any civilian who wished to watch the trail. Somehow Clef got the feeling this had not been announced. Then the doors opened and a cloaked figure walked in the door and sat down.

Ryuuzaki saw the man and immediately went down to him, only to return disappointed and all the more grim. The man hadn't spoken a word. But the door would open again. Yes. Ryuuzaki clung to that hope. The Guru would come...

The judge was an elderly man, badly hunched and with curled in lips. But he held the wisdom of ages in his eyes. His voice rang out clear through the room. "I am curious to know of your role in this matter," he said to Clef. "But I must insist on knowing one key fact. Who has dared to bring the hearts of Cephiro to this matter when the Prince is soon to be wed?"

"I have," Eagle said as he stood out of his seat.

"On what grounds?" the judge demanded.

"I realize the ladder of influence reigns supreme in Cephiro," Eagle began. He pulled a small square envelope from his flared sleeve. "I would never seek to override the wishes of Prince Ferio if I had not received a letter from the Guru himself."

Ryuuzaki's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Read it," the judge commanded.

Eagle recited the short letter, ordering the commencement of Clef's trail. Once finished, he handed the letter to a nearby servant who quickly escorted it to the judge's balcony. The judge read it then sighed, "Very well. With your approval my liege, I would ask the Chancellor to call forth the first voice."

Ferio hesitated.

"My liege? Am I to begin?"

Ferio opened his mouth. His lips trembled slightly. Fuu looked at him, got out of her chair, walked behind his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We knew it would come to this my love," she said sadly. "There may yet be a voice here who can save him."

Ferio closed his eyes and waved his hand. Lantis recognized the gesture as his turn to relay a message. "Proceed," Lantis said.

The judge stood from his seat and held his staff aloft so the orb's light would fill the room. "I call the assassin forth."

Clef resisted the urge to comment as Nova appeared above him then hovered there in midair, held aloft by the light from the judge's staff. He would have to wait to speak until he was spoken to. He had no voice... not yet.

"Tell me child," the judge said gently. Nova was still shivering from fear and surprise. Her head snapped down to face the elderly man. "Are you well?" Seemed he recognized he would have to start civil conversation before Nova would relax and open up.

Nova nodded like a child who was trying to grow small.

"That's good. You needn't be afraid. You are in no trouble young one."

"I'm not?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"Then why am I here?"

"Ah... indeed why are you here. Do you see the man below you?"

Nova growled when she laid eyes on Clef's face.

"Who is he?"

"That's the man who threw me in jail. I didn't do anything. I told you that didn't I?!" she screamed at Clef. "But you didn't believe me!" She turned back to the elder. "He took a dagger and tried to cut my leg off! He said I tried to kill her," pointing at Umi. "I told him I didn't even know how I got there. I didn't know who Lady Ryuuzaki was. All I had done was eat a few rolls a stranger had given me then fell asleep. When I woke up I was bleeding," she threw a finger at Clef. "And he was hovering over me threatening to cut me if I didn't tell him where Umi was."

"Where you aware that this man was -what's the word- fond of Lady Ryuuzaki?"

Umi groaned. No one would say that Clef loved her.

"What do you mean fond?" Nova asked softly, remembering her place.

"He has a certain emotional attachment so to speak."

Her eyes narrowed as her brows dipped in confusion. "I'm sorry I... I never went to school."

The elder sighed, "One might say he loves her."

"Oh..." Her face went blank then her eyes widened. She looked at Clef like a guilty dog and tried to flash a smile. "Sorry..."

He smiled warmly, winked, then mouthed the words, "It's alright."

"Have you anything else to add? Please give me a moment to speak before you answer. I have something to explain to you.

"It is believed that you were drugged."

Nova nodded.

"And you said a stranger gave you a few rolls before you went to sleep?"

Nova nodded again.

"Is there anything you can tell us about this stranger? Gender? Height? Anything specific?"

Nova nibbled on her lip as she thought. "He wasn't very tall." She glanced back at Clef, "Hold up your hands? His hands were all I really saw." Clef held up his hands for her to see. She nodded, "His hands were about like yours." She turned to the elder. "I'd like to hear him talk. I can remember a little what he sounded like."

The elder nodded to Clef.

"What am I to say?" Clef asked.

"Say: 'Then take this as an incentive not to fail.'"

"Then take this as an incentive not to fail."

Nova bit her lip then bowed her head.

The elder spoke, "Thank you, that will be all."

Nova disappeared with a wave of the elder's staff. He looked at Umi. "Milady," he said softly. "I realize this is a stressful time in your young life. But I must ask you if you would be willing to lend your voice to our acquiring chorus."

"Of course," Umi said confidently as she stood up. "I am ready for your questions."

"Would you describe the time between the night of your father's masquerade to the day you were found?"

"What specifics are you looking for?"

"No specifics, just general."

Umi drew a deep breath, "Well... it's hard to think where to start." She could tell already as she gazed longingly at Clef that this would be taxing on her self-control. So she decided to take the long way to avoid the tender topics. "Most of the time Ascot was taking care of me. I didn't really have much time to look around or interact.

"I was only on my feet for three days really. I volunteered myself to help with the chores on those days to keep myself busy while I waited for someone to find me." Already the lump was forming in her throat. She remembered who she had hoped would find her. This really wasn't fair treatment. Seemed Cephiro owed Clef so many favors that it would never be able to repay him! And now society was hanging out to dry the very man that kept it afloat? Hell had certainly arrived in Cephiro. Injustice reigned. Hopelessness was the right arm and was pressing down on Umi's heart. What could she say that would help? "On the third night, when Clef found me... Ascot, myself, and several of his friends, who had quickly become mine, went into the woods to watch the fairies dance in the starlight. They gave us a gift, which only Ascot and I used." She paused to take in a quivering breath. Her voice started to shake and squeak. "It's my fault! It's all my fault! Clef never did anything. He was just worried about me! You know there's no reason he would want me dead."

The elder tried to calm her. "Milady-"

"It doesn't make sense why he would want me dead now. He could have gone that way when I was a child."

"Lord Ryuuzaki, if you would please."

Ryuuzaki rose up from his seat and encircled Umi in his arms. She immediately whirled around, buried her face in his chest, and sobbed.

"Lord Ryuuzaki..."

Ryuuzaki looked up at the elder.

"I must ask you-" Ryuuzaki shook his head. "Very well. I hereby call... Ascot is it? Where be this Ascot? I call him forth."

Ascot stood up and walked to the edge of the balcony. "I am here."

"Are you Ascot?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me, what be this gift you received from the pixies?"

"Well... it's uh... something like a love potion I guess."

"You guess?"

"I don't really know anything about spells, potions, or magic sir."

"Ah... then would someone explain to me what this 'gift' does to its user?"

"I can answer that," Lantis said as he stood.

"You may speak councilman."

"The gift from the Children of the Stars is indeed similar to a love potion, with the classic first kiss trigger. Both parties must take at least a little to ensure the maximum effect. Once the man and woman join their lips the deal is done. Neither may then, from that moment, speak to another man or woman, who might be considered a love rival, affectionately, confess hidden desires or feelings about another person, or touch another passionately or in the briefest of contacts that might be considered tender."

"I see," the elder said thoughtfully. "And did you, Ascot, take this draft alongside Lady Ryuuzaki?"

"I did."

"And this was the very same night Clef arrived for Lady Ryuuzaki was it?"

"Yes sir."

"Did you know he would arrive?"

"No sir. Umi didn't tell me anything about where she came from or what her life was like before she fell in the river. I just tended to her wound and did as she asked. I figured after whatever had happened that gave her a stab wound that she would want some time to herself."

"What happened the night Clef arrived?"

"There was this weird fire in the forest. It blew up right next to us."

"Did you see the source of this fire? All of the city saw the dome."

"All I saw when it passed was Umi holding Clef in her arms."

"Why was she holding him?"

"I don't know. He passed out from something."

"And what do you think that might be?"

Ascot shrugged his shoulders, "Honestly I don't know. Though... when a friend and I tried to carry him back to the village his skin was burning up."

"Explain."

"It was like he had something burning under his skin."

"Really? Where did you say you found him?"

"He was-" Ascot bit his lip. Would Umi hate him if he told? Did he want to take that chance. Ascot fell silent.

"Was where?"

"He was... mm... where the center of the dome had been."

"I'm sorry lad you'll have to speak up."

"He was where the center of the dome had been."

The elder looked at Clef. "No burns... are you positive."

"Yes, Umi ran in to find him!"

"Ran in the fire did she?" He looked at Umi, "That was very brave of you. May I ask what you saw while you were inside?"

Umi didn't reply.

"I see. Very well then." To Ascot: "What else happened that night?"

"That was about it," Ascot answered.

Eagle suddenly stood out of his chair, "Saw no strange creatures did you?"

Ascot walked back to his seat.

"Did you?" Eagle pushed.

"Chancellor!" the elder thundered. "This may be a dark trial but order _will_ be maintained. However, it is your turn to speak."

"My thanks and most sincere apologies," Eagle said. He walked to the edge of the balcony, withdrew a small silver orb from his sash, pressed the lonely button on top, and pitched it out into empty space. It flew then braked hard and spun, almost ballistically. A wide fan of white light shot up toward the ceiling, displaying in its width a miserable, cowering creature. "This creature was found outside the house below the window that lead to the room Clef was kept in." He looked at Clef and scoffed, "Does it have a name?"

"He calls himself Elfang," Clef replied coldly.

Elfang's head shot up, his pointed ears waving and alert. "Clef?" His croaking voice echoed like a dying murmur. He turned as he squatted on the balls of his feet and stretched his hands out, searching for some sign of his master. His eyes were wide and dull. No light reflected in his lantern eyes. "Where you?"

"I'm here," Clef said. "But I'm not beside you."

"Where dat?"

"I can't really say."

"Where Elfang?"

"If I knew I'd be there with you."

Tears puddled in Elfang's eyes as he groped in the dark. "Me 'fraid... It so dark 'ere."

"It's not too bright her either. You wouldn't like it."

"What is this creature?" Eagle demanded. "Tell me its not a changeling, for its sake." Clef didn't answer. "It is then... You enlisted the help of the Devil's kin to help you find Lady Ryuuzaki did you?"

"Who dat?" Elfang asked.

"He's the Chancellor I told you about," Clef said.

Elfang's face twisted in disgust and he spat. "Mean nasty man!"

"You must think highly of me," Eagle said.

Elfang continued, now grumbling to himself as he slowly crawled in circles. "Sharp tongue, lashes da fair. All 'cause he jealous! Want more power. Greedy! Mean! Nasty! He hates it! He hates! Me no like... no, no like. Clef said bad to hate. Clef right. Clef always right. Me no hate mean nasty white worm..." He rolled the spit around in his mouth. "But me got present for 'em when me sees 'em." He sucked the mucus down his throat then spat out a slimy, bug-gut green, ball of flem.

Clef tried not to laugh at the look on Eagle's face.

"Revolting creature!" Eagle growled.

"Not really," Clef said. "Once you get to know him."

"I rest," Eagle said, recalling the orb to his hand. "For has been displayed, the type of help Clef puts his faith in. Just why though?"

"He saved my life," Clef replied simply.

"Saved your life?" Eagle retorted. "From what?"

"From-... from myself."

"Self-destructive?"

"Not intentionally." Clef's voice had grown small. Eagle was pushing him up against a wall.

"Explain. Were you the one responsible for the fire?"

"Did I start it?"

"That's the question."

"I... Yes!"

The elder sat back in his chair before he fell down. "How?"

"I don't know. The same thing happened the night Nova unintentionally tried to assassinate Umi Ryuuzaki. It was a moment of emotional stress that bubbled over, so to speak. I've never known my abilities to backfire like that before. I have been susceptible to severe heatstroke. But never to the degree where my entire body nearly explodes. I will admit here and now that I have little to no control over."

"When do these attacks occur?" Eagle asked.

"Like I said... during heightened times of stress where everything I've held back explodes."

"Then what made you do so those nights ago?"

"I... the Guru, my master revealed an image to me in a nearby pool. I saw the kiss that bound Umi to Ascot."

Umi stopped shivering in her father's arms and stared at Clef with a dumbstruck look on her face. _He saw that?_

"I knew what the phial was in Ascot's hand and what it would do if I didn't get to her fast enough. It just so happened that I didn't reach her in time." His eyes glazed and he swayed slightly. "I went numb. The woman that kept me alive every day was beyond any means I had of touching her again. My heart stopped beating. I couldn't breathe. Then the heat came. I could already feel the lightning snapping at my bones, striking the back of my eyelids. I gave up. There was nothing left for me. And at least that way, when the fire beast in me finally conquered... I would have disappeared entirely; as if I never existed." He blinked and the depth came back to his azure eyes. He bowed his head but his somber expression transferred to his voice. "I still have no way of stopping the next attack." He raised his hands and tapped on the side of his brow, making the chains around his wrists rattle. "I can feel it. It's already there... licking its final wound from the last defeat it would ever receive. It won't be long before it comes again." He took his hand away and looked up at Eagle square in the eye. The fright on his pale face took Eagle aback. Clef's mouth curled up in flashes as he gave broken, hopeless chuckles. "There's nothing I can use anymore." His lower lip quivered. He stood, pale as a ghost, shaking from head to toe. "I'm insane! I never realized it till now." His eyes lowered then darted back and forth as if he was studying several pages at once. "But if I'm not insane... what am I? I can't hold it back. I can't hold it back." He turned his imploring eyes up toward the elder. "I beg you, don't let my execution delay longer than dawn."

Eagle turned his gaze toward Umi. She was whiter than her dress. Her hand laid on her chest as if to slow it as she heaved for breath. _God what have I done?_

The elder stood, more bent than before. "Is there no one else?"

Umi screamed inside. Words kept locked up by cursed enchantment thrashed in her stomach, screeching to be free. How many 'I love you.'s had been locked up? How many kisses had been denied? The fire that came lip locked with passion wept.

"The voices are silent."

With those four words, a statue could be seen in the far corner by the door: Clef, the snake hidden beneath the carpet of society. That's what the caption would read, and everyone would know the exact story. A man, appointed by the cryptical ghost, was to lead a world on the brink of collapse back to stability, and he himself was the most unstable of them all.

Umi jerked when the creaking chains started lowering the cage to the floor where Lantis and three other officers waited to take Clef back to his cell for the night. She shrieked and sprinted for the cage. Nearly tumbling over her dress as she jumped down the stairs, she scrambled for the cage to catch Clef as he came out.

Two officers stationed themselves at Clef's sides and took hold of an arm.

"NOOO!!!" Umi screamed. She threw herself at Clef and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him savagely.

He clenched his fists behind his back. "Umi-" he gasped when she pulled her mouth back momentarily. "There's- nothing..." He groaned when she kissed harder. Tears stung his eyes. _God take me now!! Have mercy! I beg you!!_ He yanked his head back and said in a rush, "There's nothing left for me."

She stood there shocked. Panting heavily, she shook her head wildly. "There's me," her voice was barely audible. She begged him through her kisses. "There's me! You have to live please! Live for me!!"

A pair of hands pulled her back as nausea rippled through her, crippling her to the ground. She shook on all fours, trembling as she wretched. She pounded the floor with her fists. "Don't you dare give in! Dammit Clef don't you dare!!" She raised her head to catch a glimpse of his back and scream, at the top of her lungs, the words she'd always wanted to say. Her hand flew to her mouth as a spray of vomit erupted through from her mouth and scattered through her fingers.

Am I twisted or what? Sick? As Elfang said? Mean nasty? You should know by now what character from where that I modeled him off of. Yep! You guessed it. I am an insane Tolkein fan! So sue me. Anyway, it's time for bed for me. So R&R! I'll slap Zen's Entry up as soon as I get the chance. Is anybody starting to see a connection yet? Or is Cutie Eskimo the only one?

waves later! buh bye!


	15. Zen's Entry

Well! It took me long enough wouldn't you say? Two stories will collide here soon. Does anybody see what I'm doing yet? Theories will be answered: hot or cold.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR

1_My memories are vague after I returned to the hanger. I clearly remember the room spinning and my knees crashing to the ground. I closed my eyes and opened them to the jarring brightness of the evening sun reflecting off of the high white ceiling. My mind immediately took note of my physical status (again, compliments of vigorous training). I was both relieved and resentful that my throat was probably scorched. I felt the soft bandages under my fingers for a moment before a hand pulled it away. _

_"Let it heal," a gentle voice said. And also sadness?_

_I turned my eyes to meet the pale, fair face of the green eyed girl. My spirits plummeted. Why wasn't Zeri looking in on me like she usually did? ... Suelvo of course... Suelvo!! _

_I bolted upright and threw the sheets off my legs. As soon as my feet hit the floor my head spun. I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes, waiting for the spell to pass. She, meanwhile, was trying to persuade me to lie back down. I would have none of that. Cephiro is a land of will after all. _

_I stood up as if nothing had happened, spotted my jacket lying on a chair, snatched it, and walked out into the hall. My shoulder nearly collided with the elbow of the guard outside my door. "Whoa there!" he said. "You're in no shape to be up and about." He took hold of my arm. Without warning I snatched his arm and threw him to the floor head over heels. Damn reflexes! Remembering my place and position in this nation I quickly picked him up and set him on his feet. I bowed (since I couldn't speak yet) and headed toward my gut's direction. _

_There was a strange scent in the air. I'd encountered it once before... with my mind's senses. It was when I asked Zeri about her culture and all she was in the mood to tell me was about the funerals. Oh, what a sore mood she was in! She described the air as smelling sweet and musty at the same time. Then the ambrosial would slowly give way to decomposition. Life gave way to death as- NO!!! _

_I sprinted down the hall, nearly tripping over my own feet. My muscles screamed in protest of their abuse while my throat throbbed in a burning hatred of the air forced in. _

_My feet lead me out into a vast courtyard. I walked toward a large tree next to the stream. A narrow grave marker stood watch over a sleeping form. The grave was new. The soil was disturbed but little scarlet flowers were slowly reclaiming lost territory. _

_There. The name was as clear as crystal. _

_Superior officer: Suelvo_

_White level commander_

_Time of death: 7852 Cephirian winter_

_I fell to my knees. I'd been asleep for three days. Three days! And Suelvo had died the day before. Then... I held my breath as I slowly crawled toward the form lying limp next to the distilled soil._

_No warmth. No throbbing or panting. Peaceful. Serene. Temptress. Torturous. Dead._

_Zeri laid next to her lover's deathbed in a scarlet gown to show her sins to her gods._

_The little girl had followed, knowing exactly where I'd go. She knelt down beside me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

_My hands longed to hold her but in the end all they did was scratch dirt. My love... who would have been my sole reason for life was dead. How I longed to curl up next to her and float on the river of her myths. Softly drifting into death. No pain, just sleep eternal. _

_I healed my throat with the touch of my hand and removed the bandages. She tried to touch my shoulder but I snatched her wrist and pinched her chin. _

_The tall man in flowing white took a step closer, warning me. I almost smirked, I'd tear him limb from limb if he wanted a fight. And oh, how I itched for one!_

_Then the thought struck me. She was sending her mind out to him, telling him to come no further. I chuckled inwardly, clever girl. Save your lover. Yes, save him! And you high priest, save the Pillar from her ultimate destruction of soul, heart, then finally body. Else you are not worthy of each other or the love you may seek to promise, whisper in your lover's ear. _

_I made sure both of them heard that..._

_"Princess Emeraude?"_

_I turned to see a man holding his tiny daughter by the hand. She looked upon myself and the princess with curiosity and fascination, me especially. The father caught my eyes line of sight and pulled his daughter behind him. My eyes must have been less than kind. His would have been too if he lost everything while he was sleeping. _

_I gave one last glance to the princess, released her, stood, and bowed to all present. The man, who I would later come to know as Lord Ryuuzaki, never took his eye off me as I left. His daughter, the blue haired treasure, tried to peek out from behind her father's leg but Ryuuzaki wouldn't have it._

_I never doubted his reasons for disliking me. Had the situations been reversed I would have taken me out and killed... just disappear. No blood, no body, no crime._

_The days wore on and I found myself with unlimited options for my future. They soon became dangerously limited when High Priest Zagato and Princess Emeraude suddenly vanished. _

_At least someone had listened to my advice._

_Now Cephiro was falling to pieces. T'was no concern of mine. I would be gone soon enough. But one man had other ideas. My guess was as he watched me keep a constant vigil over Umi Ryuuzaki while her father was away (despite Ryuuzaki's wishes) he grew jealous of the attention she gave me. I took it as no surprise when she smiled as I rode up to her father's door. I just thought she was like that all the time. Apparently not. Though I will never forget the shine in her eye when she "snuck" up behind me and put a flower garland around my neck. "I made it for you," she said. I hated flowers, especially the red ones Umi always insisted I wear. I would build up quite a collection from time to time. I just couldn't persuade myself to be rid of them. _

_Chancellor would see to be rid of me and so charged me with the disappearance of High Priest Zagato and the Pillar. Other charges: possible murder and kidnaping due to insanity (for this was true, and why I insisted that I wasn't around small children. Thank God for Lantis and his allowing me to vent portions of my rage on him from time to time. He said he "needed the practice." What he got was a fight for survival. I was both dumbfounded and spiteful by how far advanced I was by comparison. So I became the teacher.)._

_I knew there was no hard evidence against me so I went about life as usual as I could make it. Until one night, somehow, the former commander managed to dig something up that called for my blood._

_Now here I am, running naked through the forest so my clothes won't catch on anything, Lantis on his spirit horse, hooves approaching fast, and the ravine ahead._

So... whadya think? Good? Bad? Indifferent? I predict this will have two more actual chapters and one more Zen's Entry. Just a few more cliffhangers and already some I think, or hope, are hanging on by their fingernails.

cya later!

R&R please!!! I've been kind now I'm cracking the whip. I need four more reviews before I move on. And yes I can wait! =P


	16. Dead before Dawn

I'm impressed! It only took about a week to get my four reviews! That wasn't too bad was it? This still doesn't mean I'm letting up on my expectations. Although this chapter is relatively short (apologies), I only want an additional 3 reviews for THIS chapter!! That shouldn't be too hard. If you're thinking, short chapter= little room to comment... then I'm not doing something right. hehehe You'll see what I mean.

Note: the Guru makes an appearance... oooo 0o0

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR... but! my birthday is coming up. Do you think CLAMP would... ah! wishful thinking... : (

Chapter 8: Dead before Dawn

Clef sat in solemn silence in the darkest corner of his cell. He didn't lift his head when a door opened, keys jingled, footsteps approached, or when a gray figure stood outside the door. "Clef?" a deep voice said. Clef made no reply. The stranger entered.

Clef sighed, "Who are you? What do you want with me? Is a man to be denied a few hours to contemplate his wrongs before his life is stolen?"

"Wrongs? Committed by you? Or how you have _been_ wronged?"

Clef lifted his head and scowled. "Who are you?"

"Don't you know me?"

"No."

"Pity. I remember you well."

"Guru?"

"Hm!" The sound was of amusement. The man flipped back his hood. Long black hair gleamed from the blue light hanging over his shoulder. Dark black eyes locked on Clef's. "No, though I was present at your trial earlier today. Why did you say such things? You know as well as I they're not true."

Clef chuckled, "You know that now do you? You know nothing!"

"Then teach me."

Clef shook his head and slapped his knees as he got to his feet. "I won't teach you anything. But I'll tell you whatever you want to know if it gets you back out that door."

"Tell me why you're giving up. I've heard many things about you. Glowing reports they were. None of which put me in mind of the man I see before me."

"Why am I giving up?" Clef retorted. "Why does any man throw away his life and turn his back to hope?"

The man shrugged.

"I'm tired. Alright? I'm tired!"

"What are you tired of? If it be physical weariness, there's a bed, I'll come back in an hour."

"I'm tired of _everything_," Clef hissed. "I was promised a service of only a few years. Then I'd be able to go where I am needed. That was the only reason I agreed to this in the first place. No land is to be placed solely in the hands of one person: man, woman, mortal, immortal, myth, legend, or ghost. No one gains a sense of value that way."

"So then if you will not live for Cephiro, why not Lady Ryuuzaki? Despite this enchantment, you know perfectly well she loves you."

"Because I have to disappear. That's just the way it is. When I die, every memory she has of me will be erased and all will know not to mention me."

"Why only Umi?"

"Because that's all I can do."

"Such a pity..." he said as he shook his head. The light dimmed as he pulled his hood back over his head. He bowed then left.

Someone knocked on Lantis's door. "Come," he said dryly.

A tall woman with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail peeked in. Lantis looked up and motioned for her to come in and have a seat, even though there wasn't one. Eagle had ordered that Lantis be immediately relocated into Clef's office for the new second in command to be moved up. Though all of Clef's things were left in place by Lantis's orders. The whole thing was completely unnecessary, but Lantis could already recognize the new trend. Eagle would start with a small thing, like this, and work his way up to using his power for greater deeds.

"Not much of an office is it?" she referred to the empty room. Empty for all save for the chair Lantis sat in. She suddenly turned her head out the door. "Your fiancé is here for you." She left as Hikaru came in.

"Oh Lantis," she said. "I know it's hard. But Clef would be happy for you. You know that."

Lantis shook his head. "I still don't see it."

"See what?"

He looked up, "Why? I don't see why. Close and careful examination would undoubtedly lead to the fact that Eagle's claim was false. There is absolutely no way he had Clef's logbook. Unless somehow he snuck in through the window. He was never recorded to have come in. And he said he did so regularly?!"

Hikaru shook her head, "I don't know either." She cocked her head. "But... if Eagle doesn't have Clef's _real_ logbook, then where is it?"

Lantis's eyes widened and he bolted out of the room only to stop dead in front of Clef's door. Hikaru took his hand, gave it a squeeze, and opened the door. She pulled him in then immediately went to the back room. "If we find it there may still be time."

Lantis trudged in sluggishly and stood in the center of the room. Clef's desk stood before him. The documents Clef had been working on the night of the masquerade were still there, untouched. The large circular window loomed behind the desk, still offering no light in the gloom of the racing darkness. Lantis had never noticed the floor was uncarpeted. The walls were bare, another thing Lantis just realized. But Clef had always been busy from day one, and had little to use for decor anyway.

Lantis smiled as he remembered the first time he ever laid eyes on Clef. Clad in a traveler's rags, he only had a cloak painted with odd glittering symbols that now hung on the wall to Lantis's left. "A gift," Clef had said. It was as if to stay there to remind Clef where he had come from. He was as confused as a lost child but was determined not to show it. He couldn't use a sword back then, but he could run like a bat out of hell. "If you can't defeat your enemy, outrun them," was what he used to say when he first started. Magic came as easily as breathing. Once Clef had learned the capabilities Cephiro had, there was no limit to anything. Of course, he stumbled, struggled, and fell occasionally. But he always laughed afterward. A breath of fresh air to everyone after Zenosis.

Hadn't Zenosis been Clef's predecessor? Lantis had read Clef's logbook before and found no mention of the bitter man. Was there somewhere else? The libraries were too public and even the corners in a cobweb's keep would be too risky to hide Zenosis's life. No one ever knew what made that man tick. No one had ever asked, his name was simply not to be spoken. Now Lantis had a curiosity for knowledge.

He checked the drawers in the desk. Nothing there. Hikaru found nothing unusual in the back room except that there was no bed. Clef _lived_ in his office. So why the lack of such necessities?

Hikaru sighed in defeat and walked along the wall. "What are we missing?" she asked. Lantis shook his head then stared at the symbols on the cloak. He squinted and took a step closer.

"What is it?"

"I can read it. These marks make sense now."

Hikaru raised her eyebrows as she looked at the one by her shoulder. "All I see are a bunch of lines." She heard Lantis reading to himself. "Well what does it say?"

"They're names."

"What?"

"Safa... Kjego... Jzeda... Ze-Zenosis!" He traced his finger over the markings on the highest row. "Why is his name here?"

"Are you sure it's Zenosis?"

"Absolutely positive."

"What else is on it?"

Lantis's eyes scanned down the fabric. "Now it's... a passage. Though to me it seems more like a set of instructions."

"Well?!"

"'Born with no name, I take that of those who I have known. Wondering the paths of ages, I seek but a place to call my own. Into whose arms I will lie as in my ear will they whisper my longing. Then I may have peace...'" Lantis shook his head. "Those weren't instructions at all! It's not what I read a moment ago. They're changing..."

"What do they say now?"

"Just one word, it repeats itself down the entire length."

The silence nearly choked her when he didn't answer the obvious question. Instead he stood back and pushed the cloak aside. The symbols went dark as it came clear from the wall. Hikaru gasped.

A dark corridor lead away from the dim light in the room. A few steps of an undeterminable stair pointed the direction (each step had a round point in the middle of its width). Lantis drew his sword and whispered a word that made the blade glow. He took Hikaru's hand and lead the way.

The stair wound round and round, down and down. But the steps grew cleaner and new the farther they went. Red spots glowed as if a torch was mounted to the wall. Lantis withdrew his spell but kept his sword at the ready. The stair ended and deposited them into a small, circular room.

_Well? Are you coming in?_

Hikaru whimpered in fear despite Lantis's arm around her.

_Hush now child... _The voice echoed in their minds, but both heard their own voices. What would have been torchlight flickered, flapped, and went out. The voice sighed when Hikaru closed her eyes and clung to Lantis. _I only extinguish the light so I may see you. _The light slowly returned. _I ne'er wished to frighten either of you._

"Who said I was afraid?" Lantis said.

The voice laughed merrily. _No indeed brave knight... I see no fear of pain in you._

"Who- who are you?" Hikaru asked.

_An enigma?..._

Hikaru gasped. "You're the Guru?!"

Time wore on and the night grew old. Clef was now shaking in dread of the creaking door at the beginning of the corridor. Footsteps lead a woman in gray and a man in green to his cell. She sent the light into the cell to locate Clef while the man opened the door and held the chains ready. "Don't fight us Clef," she pleaded. Clef recognized the gentle voice of Presea. "We don't want to do this either."

The man put the shackles around Clef's wrists and engaged the magic jammer mechanism, specific orders from Eagle. Clef drew and released a quivering breath dripping with sadness, fear, and regret. Presea immediately came to him and put her head through his chained hands and wrapped her arms around his trunk. He instinctively returned the embrace. He was a leaf in autumn holding to the tree by a fiber. She stroked the back of his head while her other arm tightened. "Come, no fear now." Her voice was on the verge of cracking.

The man laid a hand on Clef's shoulder. "I know," he paused to clear his throat. "I know this may sound off, but if the kill isn't instant. I'll see to it you don't suffer."

Clef patted Presea's back and withdrew, but not before gently kissing her forehead. "Thank you," he said. He smiled as he thought about the man's offer. "I'll take you up on that." He turned back to see Presea with tears in her eyes. The man walked out. "What's wrong?"

"I- I know you love Umi, but I'll hate myself if I don't tell you this."

He screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head. "Presea-"

She grabbed his face and kissed him. He couldn't pull away. The kiss sparked his memory. She took off the shackles and wrapped her arms around his head. Her resemblance to Umi was distant as far as taste, touch, smell, and sight were concerned. But in returning, he gave her a moment in her fantasy while he ran away to his dream.

A loud, creaking squeal slapped him awake. Two guards came in, Presea was not among them. He went along with protocol, the shackles, last minute jeers and cheap shots (which he had never allowed), then the long walk down death row into the rising dawn.

The voice initially sidestepped Hikaru's question and went on to what they might be searching for. The room filled as if the furniture had been hidden in the walls. A stand with a thick, dusty brown book laid open, other pages marked with colored ribbons, against the far wall. Candles were mounted to the stones at different heights. Each with their own color and ghostly transparent with a questionable sense of existence. Books melted through the walls and hung in the air on invisible shelves, until those too melted from the stone wall. Hikaru was the first to spot a rectangular section of the west wall giving way and sinking back. Footsteps grew louder. The shadow of a walking figure came through the archway, then a pair of boots matched the shadow.

Hikaru and Lantis both stared at the boots as they turned facing them. "Guru?" Hikaru squeaked.

_Not much to look at am I? _

"Is this some sort of test?" Lantis asked.

_No. _

"Then what is this?"

_This is me and I am this._

"No riddles please."

_Very well, I am as people see me. I speak with the voice they give me. I only appear when perceived_.

Lantis sighed, "I thought we agreed on no riddles."

"What exactly do you mean?" Hikaru asked.

The voice sighed and the boots walked to the large book. Pages turned to a marked ribbon. _I am as I am seen by your eyes. So, what do you see me as? A pair of walking boots? _The voice laughed.

"Oh!" Hikaru exclaimed.

_Do you understand?_

"Uh... yes, but I can't explain it."

_Mm, well, do fill me in when you reach your answer. And speaking of answers, you came in search of, yes? ... I take it from your silence that be a 'yes.' So, do tell me, I would like to know your errand if I may be of service._

"Well..." Hikaru began, "you see, Clef... he's..."

_Ahhh yes, Clef. In quite a predicament isn't he?_

"Can you help us?" Lantis asked.

_Can I help you help him? I will tell you exactly what I told him. I will help you help him if he can help himself. But the man has lost the will to live. _The flame of a lavender candle, nearly spent, flapped dangerously. A shadow hand flickered against the wall. _I have tried to shield him... give him fair warning... but he will none. _Lantis stepped toward the candle and reached out to shield it. _No! You can't help him. Not unless he is willing to help himself._

"How?" Hikaru asked.

_Hm, ever look up answers in a book Lantis?_ Lantis watched as a little black book dislodged itself from the shelves and floated to him. _They're wonderful resources..._

Lantis flipped through the first few pages. His eyes widened as he skimmed the text. "Who wrote this? I know this handwriting."

_Then why ask who wrote it?_

Lantis looked up and saw the shadow from the floor creep up to form human limbs. The blob continued to mold itself into a slim man's frame. It was just the outline until Lantis's subconscious started to fill in the features. "I have to be sure," Lantis said.

The figure's head nodded. _Then do what you must to be concrete._

Lantis sheathed his sword, grabbed Hikaru's wrist, and ran up the stairs. "Lantis? What is it?!"

The torchlight followed them until they reached the top of the stair. By then, Lantis was carrying Hikaru. She just couldn't keep up. He still hadn't answered her question. He put her down and bolted through the door. Hikaru ran after him as fast as her legs could carry her. "Lantis! What is it?"

"Something's just occurred to me," he called back. He was already at the large twin doors while she had yet to reach the top of the spiral stairs. "But I have to make sure."

"Wait for me!" The momentum of the door as it swung back into place nearly knocked her off her feet. She nearly tripped down the long, wide steps to the street. "Lantis!" She heard a horse whinny. Nightshade was poking his head out from his stall and tossing his head. Hikaru looked up. There he was. Where was he going? She looked at Nightshade and whistled. Nightshade bit the bolt securing his door and slid it sideways. Hikaru stood in confusion, here she was in a long dress and Nightshade wasn't saddled. But he was exceptionally bright. He laid down, let Hikaru get on, then got up and took off.

No one noticed the shadow distorting the space of the circular window watching Hikaru or turn back to disappear behind the curtain.

Hikaru was glad Nightshade seemed to know the way. Although the cemetery wasn't exactly where she thought Lantis would be. Still, there he was. The top of his head was just barely visible from the six foot hole. His horse stood guard next to a pile of dirt. Had he dug all that out? No. As quickly as he was moving, he wasn't about to take any action that would hold him back.

"Just as I thought."

Before Hikaru could blink, Lantis had climbed out and onto his horse, flicked the reigns, and became a moving blur. She sighed and stroked Nightshade's neck. "It's okay," she said. "I'll talk to him later." Nightshade snorted and shook his head. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not going after him. Lord knows where he's off to now. Besides, I promised Umi I'd be there for her." She looked up at the pink horizon. "But, I might as well see what he was looking at." Nightshade reluctantly lowered himself on his belly and stayed there while Hikaru walked toward the grave marker.

The stone was worn smooth from the rain and wind. What black ink had been in the engravings was gone. Hikaru ran her fingers over the crevices, trying to line them up with letters. Then her eyes recognized the shadows were dark enough that she could read them. "Mm... I've heard of you," she said sadly. "I'm sorry my fiancé disturbed you." She turned toward the dirt pile and took a scoop in her hands. She threw the dirt in and gasped. The lid of the coffin was open. The corpse was replaced by a withered blue rose.

Some believe the innocent can sense when an injustice has been done. Others simply state that children scream when woke too soon in the morning. Several households woke up with screaming babes. Mothers tried to quiet them, but the tears continued as the babes slept. Because of this, the people were forced to rise from a rude awakening. Many tried to just roll over and go back to sleep, but the dream angel had left them with wide eyes. So men went about their daily chores then called to their wives when they saw a small procession centered around a lavender haired man. Young men sneered at the man who had ruined their fun either years or months prior. Then they found themselves shouting they were sorry. Clef had, after all, found a way for them to return home immediately after their trial. It was because of him that so many were still free. Young children broke from their mother's hands and ran clumsily toward the procession only to be swooped up by their older brothers or sisters. People abandoned their chores for the time being and followed.

Clef looked up at the scaffold before him. His legs turned to led and his feet rooted themselves to that spot. The guards pulled him forward but his body wouldn't so much as bend.

His mind drowned in his thoughts. His entire life was running before him. He found himself analyzing every scene, memorizing every mistake. Wondering what would have happened if he had taken a different path. _What if I had not found him? Would I be holding Umi right now? No, I wouldn't be here, in Cephiro if I hadn't found him. I'd be somewhere else wondering what to do with myself. Wondering what would become of me. _He tried to comfort himself, persuade his mind that he had done some good and actually lived his life. _I helped put Cephiro back on its feet. Many people are alive because I chose to act instead of watch. Mothers still have their sons. Daughters will have husbands, children, and happiness. But was I happy? Yes! Of course I was! _He stepped up on the stair leading to the platform. _I had friends. My family were those at the Academy. I looked out for them, and they for me. Lantis and Hikaru are together because of my plan. Ryuuzaki is alive because of me. And Umi..._ He froze before the last step. _Umi... I made you happy didn't I? At least for a moment? _The guards pulled him up on the platform and drug him to the stand on the trap door. He stood trembling. Before him, at eye level, were the oceanic eyes of Umi. She stood beside her father. Ascot was behind her, his arms already around her. The monarchs and Chancellor Eagle stood there too. Eagle, for some reason, couldn't bring himself to look Clef in the eye.

Clef's eyes were locked on Umi's. Both were on the verge of tears. Her lips quivered and formed incoherent words. She had to cover her mouth to block a cough from erupting. Her hand came up to her chest and traced something over her heart. Two parallel lines were connected with a pillar through their middle. Next came a half circle up high and a long curved line. She paused to clench her teeth. Small coughs battered the back of her teeth. Ascot looked down and kissed her cheek. A tear squeezed through her closed eye. Next Ascot saw her hand repeating the motions. He translated it in his head. _I... uh... half heart... love? I love..._ His heart sank. _She still loves him. _He smiled. _I wish I was that strong..._

Ascot looked down to see the hangman working his way through the crowd as he pulled his black hood over his eyes and finished the slip knot on the noose. He glanced at Umi. _How would I feel... _He looked at Clef. _If I was in his place? Looking at her while she tries to break the spell at the last second. He's probably never heard her say "I love you."_Jealousy flared and made his blood boil. He tightened his arms around Umi. _What if Clef was holding her now and I was on death row? Would I resent him if he had given her the potion and I could never hold her again? Course I would! I'd hate him!_ He glared at Clef. _But..._ His eyes softened. _He doesn't hate me... why doesn't he hate me? I took his world... his life._ The wind was knocked out of Ascot. _I'm killing him..._

Umi wrote 'I love' on her chest again and put her finger up to start the 'U.' Her finger trembled and refused to move. Ascot took her hand and pushed it through the motion. He glanced up at Clef to make sure he saw. Clef was staring at him in confusion. _Why boy? Why are you doing this?_

Ascot pushed her hand through the entire motion repeatedly. He clenched his teeth and willed his body to move. Umi smiled and started to mouth the words as Ascot wrote them. "I love you. I love you." Ascot gritted his teeth and forced her hand to write "Clef." She grimaced when her mind connected the two. But it was as though her heart gasped after receiving a drop of rain in its thirst. Ascot went through all four words twice before he couldn't hold out anymore. "Say it," he growled. "Say it!" He wrote them again.

The hangman pushed Clef's head through the noose and tightened it.

"I love you... Clef."

"Again!"

"I love you Clef."

"Louder!"

"I love you Clef."

"Tell him."

"I love you Clef."

"Louder!"

"I love you Clef!"

"Scream it!" He said those words with such brutality that Ryuuzaki's head turned.

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened when he saw what Ascot was doing.

"Clef!" Umi cried. "I LOVE YOU!!!"

The words warmed Clef's heart. He smiled as tears filled his eyes.

There was a loud snap and the trap door opened.

Now! Reread that last line and tell me there's nothing for you to comment on. Go on! Look me in the eye (if you can =P) and tell me this wasn't at least a 4 out of 10. Umi said it! She said the words! But how? hmm... comments, thoughts, questions? Email me if you have any questions, just make the email title obvious.

Okay... I've made it painfully obvious. Two people have to tell me (whether in reviews or not) who the Guru is. Come on people! It's obvious now! ..... unfortunately.... I just couldn't hold it back any longer.


	17. Zen's Entry

Howdy all! No I haven't gone to Texas recently so don't worry. So! This'll be the last Zen's Entry you'll see. How 'bout them apples? Hope you've been paying close attention. Some of you are straying onto the beaten path, in other words "You're wrong!" P Well... maybe you are, maybe you're not. Maybe this is just an attempt by me to try to throw you off. That's up to you to determine.

Disclaimer: I don't own MKR but Zen is all mine!

_My muscles are coiled almost to the point of pain. I've run out of ground. My heels anchor me to the edge while my toes stretch out into the breeze. I hear Lantis call the hunting party to a halt. _

_I turn to face Lantis while he tries to reason with me. "The more you run from us," he says. "The less the court will let me defend you."_

_I shrug, "What good are words to the neck of the condemned?"_

_His eyes narrow, "There is no hard evidence against you. Why do you say you're condemned?"_

_I sigh, "I am damned to a road of perdition you can never fathom."_

"_This guy's lost it," a grunt mutters to himself._

"_What have I to lose if I had no life, no heart, no choice, no sanity, no warmth in my bloody? In addition, my soul was promised long ago to a cause I had yet to be born for."_

"_What cause?" Lantis asks._

_I know he's trying to talk me into something that will give me the will to live, even if he doesn't. I turn my back to him. "Ask me in another life."_

_Ah, the feeling of freedom falling through space, the last leg of the race before the finish line. I close my eyes and relish the feeling. For the first moment since the dawn of my time... nothing can reach me. No commands. No regulations. No guilt for the blood on my hands. _

_I'm finally breathing... but, as always, alone._

_A surge ignites in my blood and my eyes fly open. I catch a glimpse of the ravine below before its surface stills and the waters turn gray. A horse-drawn carriage races by me. I'm somehow standing in the city streets. Vicious faces sharpened with hatred run by me. Clenched fists hold glowing torches high. Hayforks whistle through the air and pierce the canopy of the carriage. A man screams. The driver has been hit. The horses charge forward in panic, blind to what lurks at their side while the road ahead disappears in jaws of flame. _

_A boy from the crowd ascends into the driver's seat and slows the horses. The assault ends for the mob is victorious. _

_Now for the post-victory ritual. The throng picks every stitch of cloth off the carriage until its skeletal structure is left. Men come with heavy hammers and break beams into scattered splinters then pile the pieces. _

_A woman screams. A group of young males mercilessly pry a blue haired girl from the skewered corpse of her father. They snicker and drag her into a secluded alley._

_I close my eyes to the vision but a second opens itself to me. I'm in the alley, unaware of my own body. All I know is its moving in a repetitive motion and the woman beneath my hips bites her lip to keep from whimpering as tears follow suit down her cheeks. _

_How I wish I could grasp the dagger in my peripheral vision to castrate and slit the throats of the boys who cheered and snickered. Then take away my offense and live with the consequences she deems worthy. But with that thought, my hands leave her breasts to cradle a glowing orb. All around me goes dark and the orb shrinks to fit in the palm of my hand. _

_Cephiro lies in my hand. _

_This world will devour itself like the serpent swallows its tail. _

_I open my eyes and hear the first crack run through Cephiro. _

'_I can't leave yet...'_

_I reach out and snag the first ledge I see, nearly ripping my arm out of socket. Nevertheless, I manage to swing myself into a small cubbyhole just as Lantis's horse swoops down. But not in time to catch the decoy. As far as Cephiro knows now... Zenosis is dead. _

_But I have to get back, that corpse will disintegrate as soon as the coffin is closed. _

Okay... next chapter's gonna be a doozy 'cause I gotta tie everything up. Plz throw me at least one bone on this one. It's not required but one review would be nice.

Hell with one chapter! I expected just one for my last chapter but angelw1ng gave me seven! Thanks a lot, I feel better now. The next chapter after this will turn the tides with a blazing fury. That I promise.

To angelw1ng- I understand exactly how you feel when you were without the Internet... I've been there myself, but thankfully it was only for two weeks.


	18. Unvealed and Reincarnated

Well, as they say, all good things must eventually come to an end. This is officially the last chapter for this fic. I'm happy to actually finish one! And at the same time I'm wondering what I'm gonna do next. I know I have several fics in the mix right now, so review for this and tell me what you want me to work on: Quest for the Ardoneh? Confused Loyalties? Or something else from my bio page.

Disclaimer: Boy! I get really tired of this, but just so nobody sues me: I don't own MKR.

Chapter 9: Unveiled and Reincarnated

A man's voice screamed from the sky as a dagger flew, forcing the once advancing cloaked figure to suddenly shift and dart away from the scaffold. Lantis clenched his teeth and spurred his horse toward the ground. Already one disappointment had played out before him and Ryuuzaki, who also had a momentary eye on the gray stranger. Had his dagger missed the rope? The low angel of the sun cast no light under the scaffold, but no one was moving. The stranger disappeared into the alley. Women in the crowd sobbed and sniffed, their children wailed, while their men kept a straight face to hide the raw burning in their throat.

Umi stood still as stone, eyes wide in shock. Already those on the balcony were filing out. Ascot braced himself for when she exploded. Ryuuzaki stood on the opposite side of the balcony, gazing at his daughter. _Why didn't I speak my voice?_

Suddenly Umi spun and threw herself against Ascot's chest and heaved for breath between dry sobs.

Lantis leapt from his steed and nearly fell through the hatch. He stood there, at the edge of the trap door, pleading silently with Clef's motionless, contorted body to move. Even the hangman pulled his hood back in mourning and respect. "I had my orders councilman," he said. "I know you can understand that, but I don't expect to be forgiven."

"Go home Lendogo," Lantis said. "If your wife has the capacity to forgive you... then so do I."

Lendogo bowed and descended. The throng parted as though he was a walking disease but shed him sympathetic glances.

Lantis turned to the balcony. His eyes burned into Eagle's back and stopped him where he stood. "Why?" Lantis bellowed, racing with the impending cracks in his voice. "What the hell was this all about?"

Eagle turned to Lantis, with tears brimming his eyes, and shook his head. "I don't know anymore. I hated the man since he could so easily acquire what I longed for. Now... I feel as though I've killed my own brother."

Lantis nodded and pointed at Eagle, "And his blood is on _your_ hands! Don't you forget it!"

_Now, I don't think that's entirely fair..._

Umi gasped and cut off her sobbing. Her heart held its breath and her blood stopped in anticipation, or so it seemed.

"Guru?" Lantis whispered.

_Aye? Why so tense old friend?_

"Where are you?" Ryuuzaki cried.

_Where should I be? Here? _

"Where else?" Ryuuzaki said, trying to keep the agitation and disappointment from his voice.

_I thought I just asked you that._

Eagle's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why is the Guru so nonchalant? His man just died._ Eagle whirled around and screamed at the sky, "Why didn't you save him?!!"

_Save who? Oh! You mean Clef I presume?_

"Is he alright?" Umi whispered, too afraid to turn.

_No dear child... Clef has passed. But please, do not cry. It would break him to see you cry. I wish there was something I could say to quell the bleeding I now see in your heart. _

_Ascot... you are now the pillar supporting this maiden. Do not let her fall._

"I'll do... I won't let her fall," Ascot promised.

_Ryuuzaki... the reformation is done. There is no need for that poor soul. Let the Chancellor go back to Autozam. _

Eagle shook his head, "I couldn't face Geo or Zazu after this."

_You better. Lantis has in his hands the very item that you claimed to possess. _Lantis withdrew the black book from his sash and held it high. _Though I have his word that he will not use such against you for a week's time. That should be time enough for you to sort out your affairs here in Cephiro and arrange your return with your comrades. _

Eagle shook his head.

_Do you think your crime is honestly something deemed for death? No. In my life I have come to realize that there is nothing new human nature can bring into this universe, regardless of consciousness. You are not the first to damn a man for no real reason. What makes you think you will be the last?_

"But I-"

"Get out of my sight Eagle," Ryuuzaki growled. He glared at Eagle over his shoulder. "You have no further business here."

Eagle bit his tongue and bowed to Ryuuzaki then turned to Umi. "You're getting off too easy as far as I'm concerned," she hissed. "I'd have you far more than dead."

Eagle trembled at the sounds of the crowd's angry muttering and devious scheming. His hand, remembering its former reflex, slowly traveled to the emergency locator beacon he wore under his robes, the locator that connected him with the NSX. Upon leaving from Autozam, it was given to him as a simply safety precaution. Despite how he hated Clef, when Clef was instated as councilman Eagle never wore the locator until that morning. Something, some gut instinct that had so long been dormant, woke in him with a screaming urgency. To quell the voice he fastened the locator to his belt, muttering how it was useless, that he wouldn't need it. Had this all been the Guru's doing? Who else would have foreseen that he'd need it? He flipped the switch and listened to the quiet, pulsing beep.

Somewhere out in space, a man with rigid features and a long scar down his cheek jumped to attention. He nearly fell over backward out of his chair when the frequency struck a familiar chord in his memory. "Eagle?!"

Across the room a teenager, about nineteen, jerked his head up and would have bolted from his chair, had it not been for the security belt across his groin. The sudden jerk was enough to take the wind out of him and make him bite his lip. "What is it captain?" he asked as he gingerly undid the belt, careful not to agitate the pain throbbing in his loins.

The burly man scratched the stubby whiskers around his jaw. "I think... but you better come over here and check to make sure I'm reading this right."

The young man groaned and pushed himself out of his chair then hobbled over to his captain's side. "Reading what?" His captain didn't have to point to the green-flashing indicator. The youth's jaw dropped on his captain's shoulder. "Captain, you better take the FTO."

"You'll-"

"I'll pick you both up in the NSX Geo."

Geo bolted up and sprinted to the main hanger. Zazu's voice buzzed over the PA, instructing Geo as he ran. "Eagle's locator was activated five minutes ago by the FAC."

"FAC?" Geo retorted. "Another one of your abbreviations?"

"Would you rather me say 'Frequency Age Counter' every time we use the damn thing?"

Geo chuckled, "Don't bust my balls about it Zazu. I'm just fooling around."

Zazu snorted, "Yeah, haven't seen you in this good a mood since you came back from that date with the Kebecian amazon."

Geo laughed and punched his password into the keylock. The door hissed with a sudden release of pressure and the lights came on in the room beyond. Geo ran to the control panel for the docked FTO and activated the automatic launch sequence. Zazu's voice came through the small earpiece in Geo's ear. "Eagle's still on Cephiro. At least that's where the locator was activated. Maybe the reformations are finally over?"

"I don't give a damn about the reformations, Cephiro didn't do shit for Autozam when the environment was about to implode."

"Yeah," Zazu shot back. "'Cause Cephiro was about to go into a civil war!"

Geo fastened himself in the cockpit. "So, I still don't see why Eagle volunteered to go to Cephiro. Unless-"

"His father ordered him to go!"

"I know," Geo grumbled.

The visor came down over his face as the door closed and vacuum sealed itself.

"Bay doors open," Zazu said. "FTO ready for launch."

Without warning, the FTO shut down all systems and the bay doors closed. The PA said in its mechanical auto-tone "Launch abort. Launch abort."

"What the hell?!" Geo yelled. "What the fuck did you do Zazu?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Zazu replied. "Everything just shut down."

"All systems??"

"The only things online are life support systems and shield generators. All cannons are offline and every exit port has been sealed. I don't get it!"

"Fix it!"

"I'm trying, I can't access anything!"

_There's no need for haste my friends._

"Enough pranks Zazu!" Geo snapped. "Get your shit together and get the NSX back in operation!"

Zazu sighed in defeat, "It's no use. We're stuck."

_On the contrary, you are not stuck, merely stalled. _

"Zazu! Get that fucking voice off the intercom!"

_What voice? Mine? I assure you I'm not part of your computer._

"Zazu?"

"I'm not doing anything!"

_Here, allow me to get the door for you captain._

With a hiss of steam the FTO's hatch opened and the belts securing Geo automatically snapped open and loose. Geo watched the walkway extend out to him.

_May I ask you something captain? Why are you going to Cephiro?_

"I don't have to answer that," Geo snapped as he jumped out of the FTO before the entity could lock him back in.

_Quite right. You don't have to answer anything. But wouldn't you like to know where your former captain is? Commander Vision?_

Geo stopped in his tracks. "What have you done with Eagle?"

_Merely made his journey brief. He is, however, exhausted from the transport. Unless he has the strength to go elsewhere, you should find him in mess. He's had a trying day. What with my man's execution and all._

"I didn't know Cephiro carried out executions," Zazu said thoughtfully.

_Oh yes, but this will undoubtedly be the last._

"You said your man," Geo began as he worked his way through the network toward the mess hall. "Just who are you?"

The voice chuckled. _If I had a word for every time my ears have drunk that question, I'd be renown_.

"Are you from Cephiro?"

_No._

"Where are you from?"

_Don't know._

"You don't know?"

_Correct._

"You got a name?"

_No._

"You don't have a name or you're just not gonna tell me?"

_Pick one._

"You're not going to tell me."

_Perhaps._

"Well, dammit!" He punched his finger on the switch to open the door. "What are you going to tell me??"

_What you tell yourself._

"Feh, whatever. Are you the one who took my ship offline?"

_That I am. And I will return that power here shortly._

"You better."

The voice chuckled again. _Farewell Geo Metro. Please give my regards to Chancellor Vision if you see him. If not, tell Eagle I said farewell. I wish him well._

"Chancellor?"

No answer.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Talking to who Geo?"

Geo's head snapped down and his jaw fell.

Eagle cocked his head, "What is it Geo?"

"How- how did you get here?"

Eagle chuckled and waved his hand, "The Guru..." his voice faded as shock stained his features. He leaned forward over the table and held his head in his hands before sliding them over his face. "What have I done?"

Geo sat next to Eagle, "Who's the Guru?"

Eagle shook his head and flopped his back against the bench. Tears made his eyes shimmer. He bit his lower lip for a moment. "The Guru is the one who established peace in Cephiro."

"What about the-"

"In truth he was the one who laid the basis for the reformations. Had it not been for him... Lord Ryuuzaki, Umi Ryuuzaki, Prince Ferio, myself, and so many civilians would have perished in a ravenous anarchy.

"The Guru established one man, a stranger to Cephiro and its ways, as the head of his Public Protection Council." Eagle put his hand over his eyes. "He's dead now."

"Who was he?"

Eagle sighed, more to keep the urge to scream buried in his throat. "A man in love... as I was, with Umi Ryuuzaki. His name was Clef Tenaga. He wasn't native to Cephiro." Eagle gave a sick chuckle, choked with tears. "He was impossibly virtuous and unbelievably noble. Twice he laid his life down for me only to be brought back from the brink of death. It was like he knew he had a greater purpose to serve in his life." Eagle shook his head and shrugged, "Then when his trial came all the fire was out of him. He just wanted to die."

Geo raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did he lose his-"

"Because I robbed him of it," Eagle growled. "Umi Ryuuzaki's father, Lord Ryuuzaki, threw a masquerade to lift the spirits of those involved in the reformations, and anyone else who wanted to attend. A particularly difficult spell in the scheme of things was behind us and he was determined to celebrate. This was just a little over a week ago, Cephiro time. I was madly in love with Umi... though now that I look back I can't help feeling it was only lust. But Clef won her heart before I could ever coax a smile."

"Go on, get it off your chest."

"I enlisted the aid of a poor street urchin and drugged her so she would have the strength and stamina to attack Clef." Geo bowed his head. "But she went after Umi instead. Clef had gone inside to ask Lord Ryuuzaki if he could court Umi. Realizing the hour and appointed time for the urchin to arrive, and that Umi was in the target zone alone, I tried to get out to her in time. The urchin attacked me since I better fit the description I gave her. She chased Umi out into the forests behind her father's estate and we didn't see her again for six days." He paused, "Clef was even the one who found her... but... how we found him..." He shook his head. "Never mind. To make a long story short I let jealousy take control of me and I turned Zenosis's words against Clef."

"Wait, who's Zenosis?"

"Shall I answer that?"

Eagle's eyes snapped open wide and he jumped up from his seat, slamming his thighs into the table's sharp edge. He didn't so much as flinch. "How?" He flopped back in his seat. "You're dead. You threw yourself into the river."

The man across the table raised a eyebrow. "Did I?" He held his hand up and examined it, "My condition is spectacular for such a feat."

"How can you be alive?"

"Just the same as you can be alive." He shrugged slightly, "Though I used a decoy."

"So then you're the Guru."

He cocked his head, "If you say I am."

"You have to be!"

He shrugged again, "If you say I must then I am." He smiled, "So be it."

Eagle smiled, "You have to be because no man I know, read of, or heard about speaks in as many riddles as you do."

"Ah! Then here's one you might like: You were not the puppeteer of this escapade."

Eagle lifted an eyebrow, "Puppeteer?"

He nodded, "For there are strings around your wrists and a pedal to open your mouth to feed words through." He cocked his head and looked away quizzically, "But, if you are not the puppeteer? Then who is?"

Eagle knew... but he couldn't believe it.

The man leaned his head in his hand and massaged the side of his brow. "If you'll excuse me, this distance from my source is a little too strenuous." He stood and cordially bowed. "Fear not Chancellor Vision, I will defend Eagle's name in Cephiro with my own. Also, it has occurred to me that I have another engagement." He smiled and walked toward the open door. "Farewell." His voice was soft and distant. The sound of his footsteps faded shortly after he himself disappeared as he walked.

Eagle chuckled, so relieved, "He loves a grand entrance and exit doesn't he?"

Geo was too dumbstruck to answer.

**In Cephiro**

Ryuuzaki sat quietly, the cup of steaming tea cooling with every contemplating second. Lantis had told him so much in such a short time and now sat patiently, waiting for Ryuuzaki to respond. Ryuuzaki blinked out of his meditation and glanced at Lantis before taking a sip of his tea. He put his cup down and turned his eyes to Hikaru. "And you say you saw this too?"

"Yes," she replied. "The coffin was empty, except for one withered rose."

"No traces of a body?"

She shook her head.

"There were traces of dust in the stitching," Lantis stated.

"And this was Zenosis's coffin?" The disbelief in Ryuuzaki's voice was getting more and more apparent.

"Yes."

"And, just why did you uncover his grave?"

Lantis withdrew his hand from Hikaru and retrieved the black book and held it out to Ryuuzaki. "Behind the tapestry in Clef's office Hikaru and I found a stairwell leading to a circular room." Lantis saw Ryuuzaki put the book down on the table and let it lie there beneath his fingertips. "My Lord, we met a man there." He looked at Hikaru and smiled, "Or rather a walking pair of boots."

Ryuuzaki chortled, "A pair of walking boots?"

"A shadow of a man loomed over them," Lantis said, serious now. "I heard my voice in my head, but the words weren't mine."

Ryuuzaki sighed, "Then who's were they?"

"The Guru's."

Ryuuzaki cocked his head. "The Guru?" He leaned toward Lantis. "You _saw_...the Guru?"

"Not exactly saw him," Hikaru said. "But it had to be him."

"He?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Hikaru nodded, "There is no doubt the Guru is a man."

Ryuuzaki took second consideration of the book under his hand. He flipped through the first few pages. With a sigh he closed it and pushed it back toward Lantis. "It's blank."

_Love?... Are you there?_

Ryuuzaki bolted upright from his chair, sending it crashing to the floor. His face paled and his bottom lip quivered. "Lilith..." he whispered.

Lantis and Hikaru stood slowly, eyeing Ryuuzaki cautiously. Hikaru turned her head to look out the window. The grass rolled in waves and the trees bowed as if for royalty. She smiled and patted Lantis's hand. "It's okay," she said. "He's here."

"Someone's here," Lantis replied, a little uneasy.

_Where are you? I can't see you._

"I'm... I- I'm here," Ryuuzaki said.

_I hear you love. I'm sorry... I was wrong. At least what you saw of me was wrong._

"Saw of you?"

_The projection from the portrait. _

"Pro-projection?"

"Mm hm."

Ryuuzaki whirled around to find Lilith standing in the doorway to the grand hall shrouded in a glowing, rippling white robe. Her hands, feet, and face retained a fleshy tone while the rest of her was luminous and transparent. "Lilith?" His voice wavered in disbelief and torment. Just when he thought he had let go... her ghost comes to remind him of his loss.

She shook her head, "Ghost I am, true. But not for much longer."

He clenched his fists, "Why does the devil seek to torment me still? Hasn't he twisted the dagger in my heart enough?"

"The Guru is not twisting a dagger love. He's trying to remove it. He and I both see your faith waning... but hold to hope, if only for an hour." Ryuuzaki looked away then turned his back. "Please! Believe in him! He's waiting for you to meet him. If you just talk to him..." Faint footfalls tickled Ryuuzaki's ear, making some part of him wish he was deaf, the other cursing that his hearing had faded with age.

Lantis took Hikaru's arm and lead her out.

Lilith's bare feet softly slapped on the marble floor. Ryuuzaki closed his eyes and tried to close the doors to his core. A hand brushed over his shoulder, then delicate fingers trailed up his neck, finally coming to push his headdress off. "Look at me."

His scalp tingled and tears knocked on the backs of his eyelids.

_Look at her milord... she has told me how she wants nothing more than to see your eyes gazing into hers again. _

He opened his eyes and his lips parted. Tears raced down his face, hers too. She smiled and he reached up to brush a tear from her face but stopped short. She was still a mirage to him, a sweet dream doomed to fade with the slightest touch.

She leaned against his chest then slid her other hand up his arm before wrapping her arms around his neck and crushing her body against his.

He reached around to encircle her in his arms but she disappeared.

A voice echoed in the room as Ryuuzaki fell to his knees. It panted laboriously. _Please... forgive me... I could not..._

"You couldn't what?" Ryuuzaki hissed as he stared at his hands. "She was here. She was here!"

_And she will be again... tonight... she will be with thee. Though not until she takes... her first breath of sleep... will she... will she once again be among the living._

Ryuuzaki jumped to his feet. "Guru? Have you brought my wife from the dead?"

No answer.

"Guru!"

Still no reply.

"Answer me!"

_Follow Nightshade..._

"What?"

_...Nightshade..._

"Nightshade? Clef's horse?"

He walked out to the front gate of the estate to find Nightshade waiting patiently, saddled and anxious. Nightshade tossed his head and pawed at the cobblestones.

Umi drew herself from Ascot's arms and to the window, just in time to see her father mount a gray horse and ride off. "Hm, wonder where father's off to," she mused.

Ascot watched her from the bed, unsure if he should leave her to herself for a while or put his arms around her again. He vied with the impulses of the ever-lingering spell, commanding him to do more than simply hold her. But, the way the light shown on Umi from the window... the blank expression on her face, worn from pain and remorse, her very stance as she leaned against the window frame with her arms loosely folded made her seem untouchable. The past half hour had torn her spirit from her heart and encased both in a icy sphere, locked away somewhere that no one could reach, save for one man. And he was dead.

But Ascot's heart wouldn't let him stand by and do nothing. So maybe he couldn't make her love him. So maybe he couldn't melt her heart and make it beat again. So many "what ifs," but what if... he could. No harm in trying right?

He stood behind Umi and gathered as much of her as he could. She leaned back against his chest as she let out a sigh. "What should I do?" Ascot whispered. "How do I help you?"

A smile flickered on her lips then was gone. She placed a hand on his forearm, "You're doing all you can," she said. "That's all... I need for now."

"I love you." He gently gripped her shoulders and turned her around. "And that's not the potion talking."

Her eyes smiled softly. "I know."

Had Ascot known Umi, he would have expected her to be a temptress as the other men knew her. Whereas Ascot had anticipated her leaning against him for comfort, he could only react when she threw her arms around his head and locked her lips with his. She turned him till his back was to the wall then brushed her body against his in the most sensual areas. His arms captured her while his lips reluctantly broke from hers in favor of her neck. She tangled her hands in his hair and whispered, "Show me."

He lifted his head, cupped her face in his hands, smiled, and kissed her before he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

* * *

Ryuuzaki had yet to touch the reigns. He laughed at himself; trusting his already fading faith to transparent hands driving a wayward horse. Nightshade had already passed into the grounds of the cemetery. His pace had slowed so Ryuuzaki took that as a cue the journey was almost over. But Nightshade kept trotting along past rows and rows of headstones and grave markers.

"Much further is it?" Ryuuzaki asked.

Nightshade didn't so much as bat an eye.

Ryuuzaki shook his head and chuckled, not noticing Nightshade was down to a walk. "Now I'm talking to a horse! What's next?"

"Would you care to try your conversational craft with a ghost perchance?"

Ryuuzaki's head jerked up. His magic coursed through his veins making his eyes glow and his hair start to wave in an unseen breeze. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Well, it has been almost seventeen years since we last crossed paths. How is your daughter? Well I pray."

Ryuuzaki didn't answer. The cloaked traveler before Ryuuzaki was just as he had been all those years ago, save for now he was leaning heavily on a tall walking staff. Thin wisps of frail, white hair stretched out from the safe harbor of shadow within the hood. He had seemed so much younger when they last met, and his presence hadn't triggered the bright warning banners in Ryuuzaki's mind or made his magic hiss like a cornered cat. His spine quivered and the back of his neck bristled. He took hold of Nightshade's reigns and pulled back hard. The air had grown thick and stale; a dusty room in an abandoned tomb. The traveler's friendly and inviting air was extinguished leaving only the cold stench of death wrapping around him. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened, _He has no heartbeat..._

The man nodded, "Noticed I'm dead have you? Don't worry, I've been this way for years already."

"Why did you summon me here?"

He straightened his back and took one hand off his staff. "I will no longer reside within Cephiro," he declared. "My work here is done." His voice started to croak as his shoulders dropped. "Though... I wanted to tell you personally..." Ryuuzaki caught a slight smile play on the man's lips. "That when you return to your manner... your wife, Lilith, will be there to greet you. I wish you only the greatest happiness." He faltered and grabbed his staff with both hands to check himself from falling over. Ryuuzaki found himself slowly dismounting. "But I have..." He was wheezing now. "In the years to come, venture to where Clef's statue will be stationed and tell his ear of Umi... I wish to know how she is... every so often. If you'll pardon me for saying so... I feel as though I am of some relation to her. I've felt this bond ever since she was born. I only wish to know how she is fairing from time to time... if this favor is not..." He teetered dangerously. "If it is not too much... to ask." He collapsed to his knees and fell on his side.

Ryuuzaki dashed for him. Rolling him on his back, Ryuuzaki pressed his hand over the Guru's lifeless heart. Waking every last reserve, Ryuuzaki forced his magic upon the dried dams in the Guru's veins and drop by drop revitalized the pulsing rivers. Blue lines raced under white skin then faded as warmth rekindled the pale, flesh-tone. Ryuuzaki uttered a soft "Sandasu" spell and gritted his teeth as the jolt bashed and ricocheted back and forth between bone and flesh down his arm before finally erupting through his fingertips. Nothing. Another weak "Sandasu" spell. Another wave of pain rocketing down his arm where he thought his bones would splinter then shatter. A faint fibrillation rewarded Ryuuzaki then the heart laid quiet. "Dammit!" Ryuuzaki growled, too weak to use a stronger spell. He raised his fist and brought it down on the Guru's breastbone. His eyes flew open and he curled into a ball, clutching himself to keep his chest from exploding as he gasped for breath. He shivered violently. Ryuuzaki fell back and managed to prop his shaky arms behind him so he wouldn't crack his head on the upraised roots behind him.

Somewhere in the trees above Ryuuzaki's head, a silhouette hopped up and down on a branch before launching itself out into the gloomy light of the cemetery. Ryuuzaki recognized the monkey creature immediately. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered that same cat-like face hissing at the Chancellor during Clef's trial.

Elfang clapped for Ryuuzaki as he hopped around the Guru. "Well good!" He vigorously rubbed the Guru's back while still beaming at Ryuuzaki. "Keep she-devil away. You did. Me seen her!" His face twisted in disgust, "Hanging over Clef's master like dat... meaner dan nasty four-fang! Real nasty!" He looked down at the Guru and rung his hands, "Master so cold." A light went on in his eyes and he bounded over to Nightshade. "Come!" he beckoned as he hopped toward the Guru. "Come, we take Clef's master to fireman- er me mean Clef. Yes! Take 'em to Clef! He help." Elfang took hold of Nightshade's reigns when he didn't move and tried to pull, "Scardy! You run too much! Come on!"

"Clef's dead," Ryuuzaki said quietly.

"Heh?" again came Elfang's rattling cough reply.

"He's dead."

Dread stained Elfang's face despite how he tried to smile. "What mean 'dead'?" He chuckled hopelessly. "Clef no dead. He no dead!"

Ryuuzaki bowed his head and got to his feet. He whistled and Nightshade slowly trotted to him, around the stunned Elfang, then laid down on his belly. Ryuuzaki jostled the Guru's shoulder. "Let's get you back to the estate," he said.

"No!" Elfang cried. He scurried on all fours to the Guru's side. "Me take him. Me keep him warm."

Ryuuzaki waited, not knowing what the little imp had in store as he backed away from Ryuuzaki. Elfang's skin jumped as jolts shocked each muscle fiber. He spread his arms wide and braced himself for the change. Five fingers became three. Skin sprouted short tufts of black, cream, and blue colored fur. Feet reeled into knees as a long whip like tail stretched out toward the trees. His size doubled, then tripled. Muscles bulged until Ryuuzaki thought the skin was so taunt it would rupture.

Elfang snorted then shook his body. Lifting his head, Ryuuzaki came face to face with an immense feline of legend and believed extinct. Seeing the shock on Ryuuzaki's face, Elfang bowed his head and laid down beside the Guru. Elfang whimpered and put his chin on the ground. Screwing his eyes shut, he winced with every twisted spike that punched through the flesh of his back. Ryuuzaki could feel himself grimacing as he watched the process then sighed when Elfang stopped conjuring after six; a shroud of fire surrounding each. Elfang opened his eyes and carefully coiled the Guru in his tail. Once safely nestled in the cradle Elfang had fordged, he slowly got up off his belly and waited for Ryuuzaki to mount Nightshade before leading the way out of the cemetery.

* * *

Ascot gazed at Umi in despair. Before he could get close to making love to her, tears had streamed down her cheeks and stung his heart. That was the last straw... the one that broke him. One moment to realize he could not fill the void Clef had left behind. One moment to find her miles out of his reach. One split second to realize the spell had been broken... it was so easy to let her out of his arms now. There was no pain when she cried. Sure he was tormented with every tear that fell from her eye, but that was only out of compassion. Just as his attempt to bed her, he realized, was only out of lust to be with a beautiful woman.

He'd go back. He had to. He'd apologize to Ryuuzaki then go back home. What else could he do? If he stayed... if he stayed...

There came a light rapping on Umi's door. Ascot gently jostled her shoulder. "Mm... what is it Ascot?" she asked.

"Someone wants you," he replied. "If you want I'll let them in."

Umi nodded then sat up while Ascot went to open the door.

"Oh!" a woman's voice said in surprise. "I'm sorry, do I have the wrong room?"

"Who are you looking for?" Ascot asked, mentally kicking himself for waking Umi if no one had come to see her.

"My daughter," the woman replied.

"Ma'am," Umi said loud enough to hear. "My mother died when I was two. I'm sorry to say."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." She turned her dark oceanic eyes to Ascot and whispered, "Please step aside so I may see her."

Ascot looked away, "I was just leaving." To Umi: "Sorry I couldn't help you. Goodbye Lady Ryuuzaki."

"What?" Umi gasped. "Ascot where are you going?"

He cursed himself when he heard the sorrow in her shaky voice. "I'm going home." With that, he walked off.

The lady watched him walk down the stairs, reminiscing of how Ryuuzaki's footfalls once had the same heavy sound, then turned to Umi.

"Madam," a familiar voice called from the stairs below.

The woman turned and smiled. "Good evening."

Fuu smiled, "Evening. Is Umi within?"

The woman nodded then stepped aside.

Upon seeing Umi on the verge of tears Fuu sat beside her and gathered Umi in her arms.

"He's gone..." Umi whispered in disbelief.

"Who's gone?" Fuu asked.

"Ascot..."

Fuu shut her eyes. _I should have known... he was leaving when I arrived. He was of no aid to her anyway. _

Umi suddenly sat up straight, remembering her hostess manners. "I'm sorry, I feel I'm being most inhospitable. Has his highness come as well?"

"No," Fuu replied. She stood up with Umi. "And in truth I can not stay long. My fiancé has been combating some ailment recently. I did want to come and see how you were and to say how sorry I am for Clef."

Umi's eye twitched, but it was barely noticeable. _Why did she have to mention Clef? _Umi clenched her teeth, trying not to distort her weak smile, and tried to swallow the pain in her throat while keeping her lip from quivering.

"It must have been terrible to learn what he did."

"Oh?" Umi asked, tilting her head and trying to smile brightly. "What did he do?"

"He hired the assassin to kill you. Remember?"

_Of course I remember!_

"Milady," the woman said sternly.

Umi's eyes widened. The woman suddenly looked familiar.

"May I have a word?" she asked pleasantly. Without waiting for Fuu to consent, the woman smiled, took hold of Fuu's arm, and lead her out of hearing distance. Umi took the few seconds to calm the raging urge to cry. Wasn't Fuu supposed to be the sensitive one out of herself, Hikaru, and Fuu?

So many surly bits of evidence against Clef, even after death. Regardless, alive or dead, people had tried to cut him down due to his status in society. Politicians spat his name off their tongues in distaste while his back was turned then tried to groom him in conversation. It wasn't so much the accusations that welled the tears in Umi's eyes, but the image of his face.

It was long before the masquerade when this image imprinted itself in her mind. She was only seven then. Her father had a few errands to run and one of them involved a brief visit at the headquarters. Clef had been instated for barely over a year and never looked worse for wear, except this time. Her father said his errand at the headquarters involved delivering a parcel and a friendly visit. Umi was to amuse herself in Clef's office while Clef and her father chatted.

At the time Clef was on the verge of his nineteenth year, by the Cephirian calendar, and had recently suffered his most grievous injury from the riot that speared his shoulder with a broad sword. Umi never thought that sword would have pierced her throat if Clef's shoulder blade hadn't deflected it.

Ryuuzaki lead Umi by the hand to Clef's office and knocked while Umi went to say hello to Lantis. She never got to the door. Ryuuzaki's knuckles on the door proved it to be ajar, something Clef rarely did. Ryuuzaki dashed in. Clef had passed out on top of his work while taking a break to change the bandages. The clot in his shoulder had never completely cut off the oozing, and as a result Clef's color had diminished into a pasty yellow.

Umi closed her eyes, letting the scene replay itself.

_Umi ran back toward her father's hurried voice. "Father?" she called before she reached the door. "Father?"_

"_Stay back Umi," Ryuuzaki warned._

_She didn't listen, as ususal curiosity got the best of her. Pushing the door open, she peeked inside. Clef sat behind his desk, teetering on the verge of unconsciousness. Ryuuzaki was busily dashing back and forth from the unwrapped parcel on Clef's desk and Clef's shoulder, reddened with oncoming infection. "God man!" Ryuuzaki said as he shook his head. "How often do you change your bandages? If this infection gets any worse you'll end up losing your arm."_

"_Every hour..." Clef replied. _

_Ryuuzaki's eyes widened. "Every hour? This shouldn't be happening."_

_Clef arched his eyebrows in substitution of shrugging. He didn't seem to care... about anything, especially his own health. _

_A tear slipped from Umi's eye. "Clef..." she said._

_Clef looked at her and smiled._

_She caught Ryuuzaki's eye as well, "Umi, I told you to stay back."_

"_Are you going to be okay?" she asked as she walked to his side. _

_He reached out and stroked her cheek, brushing the tear streak away. "I'll be just fine."_

"_You promise?"_

_He smiled. "I promise."_

_Another tear slipped from her eye and she crawled up in his lap. "I don't want you to die."_

"_Umi," Ryuuzaki said softly. "Clef's not going to die."_

_Her hand brushed the long trail of lavender away from his eye. "Don't die..."_

_A mixture of confusion and concern swirled in Clef's eyes. "What makes you think I'm going to die?"_

"_You don't smile anymore," Umi replied._

_He smiled, "What do you mean I don't smile anymore? I was smiling the moment you walked in the room."_

_She shook her head and looked down at his chest then pressed her finger over his heart and looked him in the eye. "You," she said as she pressed harder for a moment. "Don't smile anymore."_

_Ryuuzaki, having finished what he could do with Clef's shoulder, stayed silent and gazed back and forth from Umi's face to Clef's face. Umi had never been so serious and Clef's eyes were watery. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Umi cocked her head playfully. "If you smile I'll come back every day to visit, but you have to take me to the river."_

_Clef chuckled, "Does Nightshade get to come too?"_

_Umi squealed in delight. "Yes! Yes! Nightshade can come too! He gets too lonely in that old barn."_

_Clef nodded, "That's right, and he misses you too."_

_To Ryuuzaki: "Father, can I see Clef again tomorrow?"_

_Ryuuzaki smiled, "If Clef agrees then I see no problem."_

"_And why wouldn't I agree," Clef said then winked at Umi._

_She giggled and hugged his neck._

Umi smiled secretly to herself. After that day, every day, for a year, Umi went to Clef's office and sat on his desk while he finished a few things, raced him out to the stables (he always let her win), helped him saddle Nightshade, then enjoyed a long afternoon out by the river. Aside from Ryuuzaki, he was her only real caretaker. Anytime Ryuuzaki had outside matters with dealings of the reformations Umi always eagerly accepted any offering to see Clef. Then she turned nine, and everything they did together seemed so childish. Proper ladies never played like tomboys, it just wasn't done. From the first instant she turned Clef away the initial hints of pain and fear returned to his eyes.

Only now did she know the taste of rejection. But had Clef loved her so early on that he was determined not to give up on her? He was always smiling for her and all she could do was roll her eyes.

Fuu saw herself out when the woman was finished talking without so much as a word to Umi. Umi watched her hurry toward the door then jump back as Ryuuzaki and a gigantic beast bustled through the archway. Ryuuzaki cautioned the beast to be careful and to follow him.

Upon his entry, the woman flew down the stairs calling his name. Ryuuzaki turned and stood frozen. "Lilith...?" he whispered.

Umi looked on in horror as her father took this strange woman in his arms then kissed her! She stumbled back against the wall. Ryuuzaki had sworn that he would never think of another woman or take a lover.

"Umi!" Fuu cried. "Come here quickly!"

Umi closed her eyes in disappointment then ran to Fuu, who stood beside the well-tempered beast. "What is it?" Umi asked.

"Who is this man?" Fuu asked, pointing.

Ryuuzaki pulled away from Lilith and urged her to have the cooks prepare a steaming broth for the Guru. Lilith's eyes widened in hearing 'Guru' from Ryuuzaki's lips. Nevertheless, she picked up the trailing fabric of her dress and sped to the kitchens.

"Father," Umi said. "Who is this? Why is he here?"

Ryuuzaki sighed, knowing the agitation in Umi's voice was toward his rushing into a woman's arms. Umi was too young when Lilith died to remember her. It came as no surprise that Umi thought he had broken his vow. "This man is the one who revived you-" he tried to say.

"Revived me?" Umi retorted. "Revive me when? From what?"

"You were stillborn Umi," he said bluntly. Umi and Fuu's jaws dropped. "Your mother also died initially in childbirth. That night, as I was returning home, the carriage literally ran across a traveler. As a way to amend for my horses crushing his legs, I brought him here and offered him refuge from the storm." He paused, not intentional of the dramatic effect. "The traveler I met that night was the Guru himself." He pointed to the man on the beast's back, "This man is one and the same traveler I met that night and the Guru."

Umi looked down at the trembling man and shook her head. "The jaw line's wrong," she said. "I remember the Guru's face well." Ryuuzaki dipped his eyebrows.

The Guru chuckled at Umi's blatant lie. "Child, ne'er did I reveal my face... even to your father."

She smiled, "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that."

"Hardly a test," Ryuuzaki mumbled. Fuu just shook her head and walked out where her carriage was waiting.

Umi just smiled. To the beast: "Elfang is it?" Elfang waved his whiskers and blew out his nose. Her smile broadened, "I thought so." To Ryuuzaki: "Please take the Guru to my chamber until I can reorder a guest room." Without another word she turned to the stairs.

"My lady," the Guru called. "That won't be necessary." Already he was pulling himself up. "You have done too much already."

She shook her head, "If you won't take a room then at the very least you will have a few blankets." Before he could add anything she quickly jogged up the stairs and disappeared into a random hall.

"As spirited as ever," the Guru mused.

The comment caught Ryuuzaki by surprise. He waved it off with a smile, _Of course he'd know her... if he is Zenosis after all._

Ryuuzaki had no choice but to lend the Guru his shoulder, since the Guru refused to be carried another inch. Elfang snorted at the rejection and sauntered off into a warm corner. The Guru's resilience astounded Ryuuzaki. He was hobbling a little but before they exited the grand hall he was walking on his own. Dead for all but a handful of minutes earlier, and already he was walking on his own. Ryuuzaki's heart hit lead with a dull thud. This man was the last connection Umi had to Clef, and he was obviously bent on leaving Cephiro in the near future.

"You said your duties here in Cephiro were over," Ryuuzaki said as the Guru eased himself into a chair.

"Aye?" the Guru asked.

"What duties are those?"

He sighed, relieved, "Thankfully not the same duties that summoned me to Cephiro."

Umi descended the stairs, trying to gather the loose corners of the blanket in her arms. Just before she stepped up to the threshold of the private dinning room, Umi heard the Guru's words and something forced her to hide behind the dividing wall.

"Have you heard of the Eosye Kespa?" the Guru asked.

"The planet breakers?" Ryuuzaki inquired. "Everyone in Cephiro would know who you mention."

"Then would you believe there are only six of us left?"

"_Us?!_ Are you saying you..."

The Guru nodded.

"Was Cephiro so dire to bring your eye on us?"

"No so dire, no. There are hundreds of thousands of other worlds I could have ventured to. This was the only one I felt I could save. At first I found no evidence of a single soul worth saving." He sighed in disgust, "Your people were so engrossed with blood, for no apparent reason I could find. I was amazed to find you in the streets so late at night."

"I made sure to take the back roads that night."

"As I remember you were fetching last minute oddments for your wife?"

"I tried to convince my husband not to leave," Lilith said as she balanced a tray in her hands. "But I'm afraid he has the Ryuuzaki Clan's stubbornness in him, too much for me to contend with."

Umi couldn't believe her ear. "Momma..." she whispered.

"He was determined to eliminate every inconvenience for me," Lilith said as she looked down at Ryuuzaki.

"Is there something wrong with a husband wanting his wife comfortable?" Ryuuzaki asked pleasantly.

"It's not a criticism love," Lilith cooed then kissed his brow. "Just an observation."

The Guru read far more into Ryuuzaki and Lilith's eyes than they meant to show. He smiled and rose from his chair. "My Lord... My Lady," he said, bowing to each in turn. "This has been an evening I shall not soon forget. Once again I thank you for your hospitality and for the delighted chance of meeting you. May your lives together be merry and your love undying."

"What time do you intend to depart?" Lilith asked.

"At greatest delay, two days," he replied.

"Why so hasty?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"I have lingered here too long already," he said, the pain of departing already seeping into his voice. "Though should I live to see another 746 lives of men, I will ne'er forget your faces or your company." He bowed again, "Farewell." He disappeared.

Umi scrambled into the room, dropping the blanket at her feet. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Gone," Lilith said as she approached Umi. "He just left."

Umi bit her lip and threw her arms around Lilith. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried.

Lilith couldn't answer without the lump in her throat making her voice crack. She stroked the back of Umi's head. "You grew up without me..."

Ryuuzaki, meanwhile, sat silently sorting the whispers in his mind.

Umi spent the remainder of the evening arm-in-arm with her mother and trying to get anything out of her father about the Eosye Kespa. He gave her only statistics at first: practically immortal save for methods and timing of their own choosing, duties, etc. What he didn't answer was how he thought these remaining six people saw themselves through from day to day? Umi knew if she had the Guru's responsibilities, the amount of blood on her hands would drive her insane.

Ryuuzaki finally gave in, "According to legend, none of the Eosye Kespa know what they commit themselves to before they sign the blood contract. They are only given one choice, one moment to set the ultimate goal for themselves. What are they going to live for? What 'unattainable' reward would be waiting for them if they adhered to their contract? Most, again according to legend, opted to wait until the universe was at peace and there was no need for them. This destination would see them through a few millennia with most of their sanity intact. Soon after the blood rivers of their dreams would rise until the only way they thought they could stop the destruction was to end their own lives. So many did. Apparently, only six chose what is believed to be the other choice, the other destination: Undying love."

After that, Ryuuzaki wouldn't say more but his words followed Umi into her dreams. In her sleeping eye her mind filled with shattered orbs, blood glistening on broken glass, women's voices screamed, pleading for the Gods to let their children live. Six people, bathed in blood, turned tearful eyes to the shining light above them. She recognized the frail wisps of white hair of the Guru, but he was gone before she could call to him.

In her dream she closed her eyes only to open at the sound of somber voices.

"We know you have a reason, Lord, but why is this to be our final test?

"Why such torment? Are we still yet unworthy of your garden?"

"Are you waiting for our destinations to come?"

"May we not take a breath without drowning?" said the Guru's voice.

"Please, Lord, may we rest our weary heads?"

"We place in you our faith. Lead us not astray."

Before her they stood, gazing at her with their featureless faces. Then all, save one, bowed their head and vanished. Only the Guru remained. The ground beneath him threatened to crumble, already cracks ran between his feet.

Her dream went blank, her voice chasing after her into consciousness, _Please don't let him fall..._

She woke from her light sleep and put the little blue book her father had given her long ago into use. Most dreams were insignificant, but this one had to be memorized and captured in every detail before it slipped away. She smiled hopelessly to herself, "I never thought I'd be chasing after you... You were always so willing to take me in at a moment's notice. And now I'm trying to frame the image of your mentor so I won't lose sight of you." Her quill stopped in mid-loop. "But... he returned my mother... why not you? You served him faithfully, so why not bring you back? Hm!" She got up and retrieved her cloak, forgetting that she was still in her long nightgown, and crept out into the dead of night.

Fortunately, Elfang was in the same corner he'd sauntered off to earlier. She tried to rouse him quietly, but the impish rascal released a resounding cry. Shushing him as quickly as possible, she glanced at her parent's bedroom door then rolled her eyes. Of course they wouldn't wake up. A demon horde could come marching down their hall and neither of them would so much as bat an eye. After almost Umi's entire lifetime spent apart, it would be the post wedding rituals all over again.

It took minimal persuasion to coax Elfang into cooperation. A simple: "Who do you want to fix your breakfast tomorrow?" got him bright eyed and anxious.

"Where we go perdy lady?" he pipped.

"Do you know where I can find the Guru? I need to talk to him."

"Heh?"

"Where do I find the Guru?"

"Heh? Me no know."

She sighed in exasperation. "Do you know where the councilman's office is?"

"Who?"

"Councilman Lantis."

"Heh?"

"Clef, do you know where Clef's office is?"

His yellow lantern eyes lit up. "OH! Me know where dat at."

"Take me there, please."

"Kay!"

She shied away at first from Elfang's new form. She would have preferred the blue beast but his dragon interpretation was undoubtedly speedier.

Presea sighed and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the long shallow stair to the street. "Oh what a day," she muttered. "Lantis has got his work cut out for him." She paused to turn and look at the circular window, dimly lit by candlelight. "Hm! I can't possibly see how he could think any of that rubbish is important, what with his fiancé waiting at home for him." She laughed and walked out into the moonlight bathing the cobblestones. "If I could ever _get_ a man interested in me I know I wouldn't waste time on documents and whatnot."

The moonlight flickered in darkness then returned. Presea stopped, her soldier's instincts going haywire. Closing her eyes she focused her magic into her hand. The numb tingling dimmed as a white ribbon slithered out from under her uniform cuff and wrapped itself into a glowing blade. "I can smell you beast," she muttered. "Let me see that smile."

A stone chip shattered on the stairs.

Presea spun around and saw what looked like a spiked tail reeling itself into the shadow of the building. _Gotcha_...

"And um..." Umi began. "Just how am I going to get in when there's no door here?"

Elfang smiled nervously. "Me no know. Me thought you no want go in front door."

"You there!" a voice thundered. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Councilman Lantis," Umi said unblinkingly. "My comrade merely mistook my intention to go through the front door."

"A changeling as a comrade?"

"Aye."

"Hm!"

"Presea," a third voice said from the shadows. "Doesn't article 7, paragraph 4 clearly state that no matter the category of intruder, they are to be immediately apprehended?"

"Uh!" Presea almost dropped her sword as the source of the voice stepped out from the shadow. "Clef...?"

Umi whirled around, her eyes widened and shimmered, "Clef!" she cried and flung herself in his arms. He caught her then let his arms hang at his side.

"Lady Ryuuzaki," he said cordially. "I too, however, must ask what you're doing here."

"That's it?" Umi asked. "That's all you have to say to me?"

"Yes," he replied.

She nodded thoughtfully, "Right, you're dead. How could you possibly have anything else to say?"

Pain pierced his eyes for a moment then he turned to Presea and smiled, "Go home cadet. I'm the only one who's ever supposed to be here this late."

Choler darkened Presea's face. The ribbon receded back into her wrist and her sword diminished. "Where's your changeling now?"

"Me here," Elfang said, stunned as he looked up at Clef. "I knew you weren't dead master. I knew it all along."

Presea shook her head and grumbled, "Phantom, toy no more with the strings of my heart." She stepped back and disappeared.

"Is it really you?" Umi asked. "Or is someone toying with me too?"

His entire body trembled, burning, aching to take her in his arms. He turned his eyes to the wisps of cloud in the starry sky. One patch of dense cloud was already casting its shadow on the rooftop.

"It's me!" he cried. He reached out to her, unable to cross the shadow dividing them. "If only for a moment-"

She raced in his arms, clutched his head, and kissed him savagely. His fingers entangled in her hair and pressed against her head, sending his mind to melt with hers. _If he can breathe he will bring me back to you. But he has to rest! He must find peace!_ He enclosed her in his arms until she couldn't breathe. She could feel the strength in his arms washing away. He forced his lips from hers. His voice was so distant, so faint. "I love you..."

The cloud eclipsed the moon for a split second and the spell was done. Umi felt the wind wrap around her legs and she crashed to her knees. "CLEF!!!"

"Umi, what's wrong?"

Her head jerked up, tears still falling freely.

"Umi."

"Lantis?"

"What's wrong? How did you get here? Why? You should be home."

"I... I had to..." The images of Clef's face blocked all logical thought. Why was she there? She had to... see _him_. "I had to come see the Guru."

"The Guru?!"

"Where can I find him?"

"How'd you know he was here?"

"Does it matter?"

He smiled gently, "No." He helped her to her feet, "But, the way is shut."

Umi turned her gaze to match Lantis's. "Did there used to be a door there?"

"Yes." He paused to pick up the black cloak from a nearby chair. "This hung over it while Clef was here."

"May I see it?" she asked, her eyes fixed on the cloak. She cradled it tenderly in her hands, "Clef wore this when he first came to Cephiro didn't he? Yes, I remember." She encircled it around her shoulders, imagining his arms would fill the space between her skin and the fabric. "I remember..."

"I think he would want you to have that."

She shook her head and slowly unwrapped herself. "As much as I want to keep him to myself, there must be a reminder that keeps his fate from befalling another." She held it back out to Lantis, "Please, put it back where it belongs."

He nodded and rehung it on the wall. Standing for a moment, he waited, but no marking ignited or shifted. Lantis sighed, "Come milady, I'll take you back to the estate."

"That won't be necessary. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay here for a while. I promise, I will close the door behind me and turn out the candle."

Lantis nodded, "Alright. But don't linger too long. I'd hate to have to answer to your father."

She giggled, "Oh you won't have to worry about my father."

"How's that?"

"Mother's home, so the rituals will undoubtedly ensue."

Lantis smiled and bid Umi goodnight.

She could hear his footsteps fading followed by the coming to of the heavy twin doors. For what would have seemed like an hour, Umi stood staring at the cloak. "Why is a ghost always so difficult to find."

_He's not hard to find... you're just not looking the right way. _

Umi spun to face the desk. "Zenosis? Is that you?"

_Come on then!_

Her head snapped toward the cloak, now rustling in a ghostly breeze. Symbols oozed like blood into position then glistened as silver moonlight. A gust from behind blew the cloak from the wall and extinguished the candle on Lantis's desk.

A tunneled night sky extended down into a twisting stair. Moons in consecutive stages of waxing and waning lined the walls like torches, leading her down into a circular room. The room was completely devoid of anything except for candles floating along the far wall. Umi narrowed her eyes in the dark, wondering if the candles really were transparent. Indeed they were.

A greater light, reminiscent of firelight, poured out through a rectangular outcropping in the wall on her left. Signs of life reached her ears: stiff parchment flapped, weary sighs sounded, and murmuring. Sliding her slippers off, she walked to and peered in the room.

Star maps littered the desk in the back corner. Bright light spells hung from the ceiling. She peeked in a little further, not wanting to give herself away, if she hadn't already, to the Guru, diligently studying just around the corner. Her eye caught a brief glimpse of a bedpost before a sudden shift in activity made her scamper back to safe shadows. There he was, pouring over the maps spread out on the desk. His cloak was gone, having replaced it with an airy white shirt and an officer's black uniform pants. His hair come in thin wisps down the back of his neck. Had it not been for his smooth hands and erect back, she might have mistaken him for an elderly man.

"Guru," she called softly. He stopped dead in mid motion. "May I have a word?"

"Of course," he replied, keeping his back to her.

"Where is Clef? Really?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite follow what you're asking."

"I just saw him out on the roof."

"Did you now?"

"That's just what I'm asking. Was that mirage of him your doing? Or were you trying-"

"I can't bring him back milady," he interrupted. "That I regret to inform."

"Why?"

"Why? I have tried, but it can't be done."

She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why won't you let me see your eyes?"

"I'm afraid my eyes would frighten you milady. They are not as you would see with any mortal man."

"I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'm not afraid of your eyes."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Same thing you are."

He chuckled, "I do not believe you know what you speak of." Quickly he turned, waved his hand at the ceiling, and the light spells went dormant.

"Aren't you afraid you'll never be forgiven? Afraid you'll never reach your destination, your goal? Never find undying love?"

His hand covered her mouth, "Not another word. You don't know what you're saying."

She put a finger to his lips and gently coaxed his hand away from her mouth. "My father told me about the Eosye Kespa, how you are one of the remaining six. The others before you perished by their own hand in insanity. I don't want that to happen to you... Clef."

His eyes widened and the lights returned.

Umi smiled and stroked his cheek. "I can still see you in those ashen eyes you carry now." Her eyes moistened, "Why did you stop smiling?"

"You stopped coming to me. It was Zeritolokido all over again. She was the first woman I ever truly loved." He gripped her shoulders. "It was desperation Umi! I was reaching my limit, even now I'm walking the edge of a knife."

"Then fall my way."

He shook his head, "I have to keep to my vow. I took an oath _swearing_ I would _always_ have faith."

"But why have the choice of what to live for if when you find it... you don't embrace it? What good is it? Do you want to keep suffering in silence, trying to convince yourself to live through the dawn, noon, dusk, and night? Is that the life you want? If so... I'll leave."

"Born with no name," he whispered. "I take that of those who I have known. Wondering the paths of ages, I seek but a place to call my own. Into whose arms I will lie as in my ear will they whisper my longing. Then I may have peace..."

Before Clef's mind returned to his body, he was laying with his head resting against Umi's chest. "Clef... stay here, in Cephiro. We'll make a life of our own. Anything my love can give will never end." She pulled his forearm across his torso then clasped his hand in hers and brought it to her lips. "I'll find a way to cleanse your hands, if it takes lifetimes of "I love you's" I'll give you eternities." His hand caressed her cheek while her hand found its way to his collarbone. "And even when this body is dead and dust, I will find you in the next life. I love you Clef."

Clef gasped, as though it was his first breath. Disbelief crept down his features and he sat up out of Umi's grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Clef?" Umi said as she got up and stood beside him. She sent her hand out. He didn't stir at her touch; not so much as blinked. Her fingers worked themselves through the thin strands that trailed down the back of his neck. His face was so young, how could his hair be so sparse? If he could change his appearance so much: gray eyes to blue, dark brown hair to lavender, melted scars, voice reflecting an entirely different soul; why did he let himself go like this? But Umi smiled nonetheless, it didn't really matter. If anything, it was a new texture to explore. Deciding to test her luck, she held her bottom lip in her teeth and pushed her hand farther up his scalp. Despite the delayed reaction, Clef closed his eyes and leaned his head into her hand.

"I'm free..." he whispered. He gazed at Umi, "I'm no longer fit for my position."

It took a moment for the meaning to clear in Umi's mind, but her smile only broadened when she knew. Running her fingers through his hair, she stepped in front of him then hesitated, tentative if he would think her intended move too fast. As had always been the case, he proved to be the gentleman and let her set her pace but at the same time hungered for her lips. Trying to keep his heart from racing the sands of time, Clef slowly curled a fistful of the sheets in his fist. It didn't help.

Simultaneously -Umi having made up her mind and Clef deciding to improvise- his hands tugged on her waist as her hands cradled the back of his head. Clef's plan had been to coax her between his knees so he could envelop her in his arms. Umi had other ideas. His lips hadn't had time to part before hers were planting open mouth kisses on his neck and she straddled his lap. Clef cursed his reflexes. Anytime anything had come at him so suddenly his natural reaction was to jump back out of harm's way. A squeal from her throat as they fell back still made him smile. She giggled and nuzzled as close as she could get, almost trying to wiggle her way inside him. He sighed contentedly, relishing the feel of someone being so close, making him open the doors to his soul while, in turn, opening hers.

"I love you," they whispered in unison.

Umi's fingers snuck under the V collar of his shirt, exploring his collarbone, feeling the muscles in his chest, then coming to rest over the long scar on his shoulder. "Why did you keep this?" she asked softly.

A soft sigh replied.

"Clef?"

Raising her head from his chest, she gazed at his sleeping face. A smile graced her lips and she brushed the long strands of hair away from his face. She gasped, then covered her mouth, thinking she'd disturbed him. _Lavender? The scent of lilacs..._ The spells above their heads began to fade as Clef slipped into dream. Umi hovered her fingers over his throat. _His skin isn't so pale anymore. _Looking at his closed eyes, _I wonder... _She smiled, _I'll find out in the morning._ Sleep beginning to rule her body and a smile still in her eyes, Umi nestled her shoulder under his arm, rested her head on his shoulder, and draped her arm across his chest.

_Now we both have peace... in each other..._

THE END

Let me know if I left any loose ends. I'll be sure to e-mail you a response.

Reviews Please! Help me make sure you like what I'm writting... otherwise I could save myself a whole lot of headaches if I didn't dedicate myself to staring at a computer screen for hours on end. Ya know!


	19. Guru's Entry

Hey everybody! Psyc! Yeah I know, I thought I was done with this one two. But some of you people are just never satisfied. lol. Anyway, this is not only going to have another chapter after this... but it's going to have a sequel! Hopefully I can live up to the expectations. And I realize some of my stuff is kinda hard to get a hold of... and that's my fault. Everything is just so clear in my head, noisy but clear (lol), but it's like I'm speaking a foreign language to my hands. Bear with me, all of you should know by now that I respond promptly to emails with questions (or I'll tag you after I get your review) and do the best I can to get the point across. Clef's got some explaining to do in the next chapter so hopefully the accumulated ?s will be answered. (crosses fingers) hopefully...

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this again? (sigh) Fine, me no own, happy?

* * *

_This will be my last entry..._

_Cephirian spring_

_Subject: Origin_

_Two days already since 'Zenosis' was buried. And in that two day time, bizarre beasts the common people call simply "monsters" roam the land and threaten to cross the border to the central city. The people still blame 'Zenosis' for the disappearance of the Pillar and the High Priest but now they're turning their hatred and fury toward the infantile government. I have to get back inside! _

_First things first, after sending for a cloak to cover myself, I had to do something about my face. Brown hair grew then went to lavender. Gray eyes went white, rendering me blind for a time (as I fear I shall be again when the ashen color finally fades completely), then acquired a cerulean blue. Skin tone faded to a paler shade and I forced the muscle definition in my arms to blur as I willed my body to decrease in height, rendering me a full head shorter than my previous form. Battle scars bled away._

_After an hour's time of travel on foot, fortune landed me in the company of a traveling troupe of carnival performers, currently out of work but willing to spare me a set of clothes and a small meal. The conversation was trivial to begin with but, as usual and always, someone asked the question I find myself rarely prepared for. What's your name friend?_

_My mind retreated back to a moment a few minutes before I was found 'sleeping' in the bushes. I had overheard the conversation of two acrobats, discussing the possible fate of their wayward magician who had recently disappeared. Incidentally nicknamed, the "Guru."_

_I had no choice but to use the magician's name, hoping they would dismiss it as a mere coincidence. "Clef," I said. Their eyes widened and they immediately began scheming ways to pass me off as their Clef so the troupe could continue toward the city. They loaded the wagons, stashing me in the last one with all of the magician's things, telling me to study the books and get a feel for the routine. I smirked when the curtain between me and the driver came down. I knew magic... the likes of which none had ever seen. I shook my head and reminded myself that I was to be a simple traveler until I found a teacher to help my new identity 'learn the tricks of the trade' as the troupe says. _

_I made better use of my time. I rummaged through the trunks in search of paper and something to write with then madly scribbled a letter to Lord Ryuuzaki. I reread it when finished and cursed my carelessness. The letter was too obvious, he would know I was both not who I claimed to be and that I was this enigma to society that had saved his daughter and wife the night Umi was delivered. I found another, relatively smooth, piece of parchment and began another letter: From: the Guru, To: Lord Ryuuzaki, beginning with how deeply regretful I- no! The Guru! I scratched that out... How deeply regretful the Guru was that he hadn't protected Ryuuzaki's wife from the disease that took her so shortly after the Guru left and that the Guru couldn't be there personally. That I, Clef, was a messenger from the Guru with a plan to rebuild Cephiro, or rather give the politicians, reformers, and the Royal Family the protection from the people's growing hate for politics. _

_Now if only I could get within earshot of Lord Ryuuzaki... (sigh) I'd have better luck with other things... knowing how heavily guarded Lord Ryuuzaki will be._

_I heard the driver shout up to a buddy in the wagon ahead. I shook my head and called to him to make sure I hadn't misunderstood. He laughed and confirmed. What luck! My first day back inside the city and already I was not only going to be within earshot of Lord Ryuuzaki, but the troupe was going to try to throw a carnival for him, knowing of his fondness for masquerades. _

_Lord Ryuuzaki's tenant met us at the gates, regretting to inform that Ryuuzaki could not see us at the moment but would offer us a rest point for as long as we would like. _

_I saw a golden opportunity, and at midnight, I took it._

_I stole in through the kitchen window only to come face to face with Lord Ryuuzaki having a cup of tea on a restless night. He thought me a thief at first and unfortunately I did have to restrain him momentarily. _

"_I come with tidings from an old friend milord," I said quickly. He quieted and I released him. He stood and walked between me and the door, guarding the exit toward where his only treasure slept. I bowed my head, "I don't want any trouble. My name is Clef Tenaga, I come with a message from the Guru."_

"_I've never heard of this Guru you speak of," he said cooly._

_I withdrew the letter with the black rose seal I had crafted with a simple spell and held it out to him. "The Guru wanted me to tell you he regrets he is not standing where I am while I'm holding this letter out to you. He made me memorize it as well... he wrote it in a great hurry and he wanted to make sure you knew its contents, one way or another."_

_He read my letter and collapsed in his chair. "Years... heh, I was beginning to wonder if something had happened to my old friend. So he sent you did he? And where did he find you?"_

_Damn! Another question I never consider. "To be honest milord, I don't remember where I saw him exactly. I..." My eyes narrowed in confusion. Suddenly, everything was as clear as mud in my mind. I didn't remember anything about myself, where I was born... anything. Part of me sighed in despair and muttered, "So it begins... marking the beginning of my end." So I opted for the answer that I could deliver more believably. "I don't really remember anything..." I chuckled, "You must think me daft?"_

_He smiled, "No. There are days that I would forget my own name if I didn't have to write it so many times a day."_

_The next day the troupe was gone and I remained, instated as councilman of the Academy and the Public Protection Council..._

_The rest of the story is Clef's to tell._

* * *

So? Does that explain how 'Clef' got there? Any ?s just email me and I'll get back to you ASAP. Also! Don't forget to review! Thanx!


	20. Without the Mask

Well! Now we get right down to it... Most of you were absolutely ravenous for this chapter. lol. Whoever was/is "impatiently waiting" may still kill me for posting this chapter. RaevanDawn... sorry, but you'll probably cry a little more. But on a personal note, I feel like I've just written the next Star Wars saga... this thing has been so ------- long! But my novel's gonna be even longer. (sigh) I probably wrote the last five pages of this in one sitting.

Disclaimer: I've been really bad about this but it's a no brainer ppl!

To Jem46: no offense, but WTF? To post my novel online? (shakes head frantically) HELL NO! Some slimy bastard would no doubt yank it out from under me, then I would really be out for blood!

Quick note! Books are like movies, you can stop whenever you want. Those of you who wanted a happy ending... finish the sentence.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Without the Mask

Despite the windowless walls, Clef knew exactly what time of day it was. Umi had departed for the manor a few hours after daybreak and had been gone a few hours thereafter. Still Clef sat on the edge of the desk, as placid as he had been the moment Umi left the room. A lock of his lavender bangs once again snuck across his line of sight (Umi had hinted repeatedly at his thinned hair) and, this time, he let the strand hang. His mind was too occupied to bother him with minor annoyances. The faces of his friends and comrades ran before his eyes, all wide-eyed with jaws dangling. How many times would he have to tell the story? What would he say? It had been stressful enough to tell Umi who he was (even though she had figured it out mainly by herself). How could he tell the public? And even if somehow he _did_ manage to keep the tale identical with every recitation, his image of a normal mortal would be shattered and his old routine destroyed. People would seek him out for miracles or revere him and never give him a moment's peace.

He had thought about this since the moment his eyes opened that morning. Umi had been completely oblivious to the conception and glided away after a brief kiss. A smile flickered as he remembered her face when she left; her eyes were bright and her face was absolutely aglow. He sighed. Umi would have had plenty of time now to tell several people. If she did or not was anyone's guess.

Shaking his head, he got up, picked up the jacket he wore as Councilman Clef, and slowly made his way up the winding stair to his former office. Lantis would undoubtedly be at work this late in the day. What time was it exactly?

As predicted, Lantis was at his desk working diligently, but the rest of the room was empty... or rather, exactly as Clef had left it.

He reached the last step then came a ginger knock on the door.

"Come," Lantis said without looking up from the papers in his hand.

In walked the tall cadet. Her brown eyes locked on Lantis then she caught sight of Clef. She smiled, "Good afternoon councilman."

"Is it?" Clef asked.

She nodded. To Lantis: "This came for the Guru, sir." She paused then turned to Clef and held out a small envelop, "Or should I say, this came for you."

"So you know?" Clef asked.

"Who in this room doesn't?" She smiled again. Once the envelop was in Clef's hand, she bowed to him and Lantis then took her leave.

"Then how long have you known?"

"Known what?" Lantis asked as he sat back in the chair, a grin on his face. "Know that you, Clef, weren't dead? Know that Zenosis was the Guru? Or know that 'Clef' was Zenosis?"

"I suppose it doesn't really matter," Clef said with a smile. "But what of Presea?"

Lantis got up, walked to Clef, and clasped his shoulder. "You needn't concern yourself with her. If you must know, I told her the small details but she uncovered the truth for herself." He squeezed Clef's shoulder reassuringly, "She'll be alright," he said, too soft for Clef to hear. With that he walked to the door and said, "The Councilman's daily agenda has been completed. There is nothing you need to worry about for today, less that letter should contain some urgent errand."

Clef looked down at the red wax seal and saw the Ryuuzaki insignia. He didn't notice the door closing behind Lantis.

Lantis sighed and walked back to his old office. Presea was waiting for him, standing by the window. "I have completed all there was on the list you gave me," she said, still staring out the window, her back to her superior. "And I am sure that Hikaru wishes for your company on this fine day."

Lantis looked over her shoulder and at the gray sky, its clouds pregnant with a drenching downpour. He raised an eyebrow. Usually Presea was more subtle. He walked up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry," he said.

"I'm not. The only thing I regret is that I did not have the will to let events take their due course."

"You tried to intervene?"

"I tried to..." She took a quick breath to strengthen the confidence in her voice. "I tried to forewarn Lady Ryuuzaki before she left, but she would not listen. Or if she did listen to my words she did not hear them." She paused and bowed her head. "I fear for him."

"As do I," Lantis said. "But he made mention to Lord Ryuuzaki, whose unconscious muse passed on to my ear, that there was a part of Lady Ryuuzaki he wanted to free."

Presea nodded, "I only pray that the woman will emerge before the child destroys..."

"Go home cadet," Lantis said softly. "There's nothing else for you to do here today." When she didn't move he gently squeezed her shoulder and said more firmly, "That's an order."

"Thank you sir," she whispered before ducking from his hand and briskly walking through the door. She paused briefly by Clef's door and raised her knuckles to the wood, then withdrew and hurried down the hall, down the spiral stair, and out the gargantuan double doors into the gloomy streets.

Clef had sensed her at his door and opened it to find her already at the end of the hall. Her footsteps were more hasty than usual and there was a faint scent of salt in the air. He called after her, but either she didn't hear or she ignored him, her pace doubled until she was nearly jogging toward the double doors. He reached the top of the stairs and she lowered her shoulder into the door. "Presea," he called again. When his voice hit the crowded space behind him the parroting men dropped their utensils, documents, and jaws. He paid them no mind.

Running down the stairs he bolted for the door. He caught a glimpse of her bright hair through the door before a sudden gust slammed it shut.

Her feet couldn't carry her far away fast enough. The urge to turn around and throw herself in his arms fought a losing battle with the necessity to run; an advocate fed by the pain in her chest. Why was she not congratulating him? Why was she not jubilant? Rare was it that an Eosye Kespa ever caught sight of the reward he lived for, rarer still was one who could reach and feel its warmth.

But just how is an Eosye Kespa any different from the immortal soul? Does the soul, once conscious, not set its own standards and then strive to exceed them?

She understood him more than anyone could at that moment. Whereas his inevitable bane would be the lack of endearment, hers was the inability to touch, to hold, to kiss, to love, to _endear_ him. Shame wrapped its bitter fingers around her throat. And whereas he had endured lifetimes of this pain, she was at her end of tolerance shy of a decade.

Her fingers fumbled for the vial on the chain about her neck. Gripping it tightly, she flicked the stopper out as she yanked and broke the chain then threw the bitter contents down her throat. Feeling him still behind her, she cast the vial on the cobblestones and kept running for home.

Less than a minute later, Clef's boot crunched the remains of the vial. He stopped and scanned the ground for the origin of the sound. Lightning made the chain glint and the broken glass flash. Squatting down, he examined the glass neck of what was left of the vial. Small in size and the glass walls somewhat thick.

Presea's presence faded in the distance. He stood and closed his eyes.

_Presea burst through the gates of the GLTC (Gray Level Trainee Complex) and ran straight for her chamber on the second floor. Fellow trainees and friends called to her. She didn't respond to any of them. Her hand fumbled for her pocket and withdrew her key. She struggled to keep her hand still, suddenly so shaky. Key inserted, she bolted through the door and locked it behind her. A coughing fit struck her, bringing her to her knees. _

"Presea..." Clef whispered. Opening his eyes, he locked onto her fading life force.

"Shenol taka-ki."

Presea heaved for breath as she stared at her hands. Her black leather gloves were coated with spit and blood. "This wouldn't have been quick enough," she mumbled. "Wouldn't have done me any good if I had been caught during the mission." She smirked. _Which I'll never live to see anyway._ Taking a quick breath she pushed herself to her feet and started removing her jacket.

Her eyes took one last glance at her room. The bookshelf with volumes of fiction and reference stacked and littering the floor. The quiet table always set for one. Her paper screen shielding the far corner. The bed with its smooth sheets and deflated pillows.

She dropped her jacket on the floor, no sense in housekeeping now. One hand let her hair down while the other tugged to loosen her shirt from her waistband. If she was going to die, she was going to be comfortable. She collapsed on the bed and curled up with her head on the pillow. Closing her eyes, she waited.

The deadbolt slid free and the door opened.

A sleepy smile graced her lips, "So, death is come."

"Is that who you wait for?" Clef asked.

She felt the bed depress beside her. "Who else?" she asked. "I'm surprised you came. I was sure you would be at Ryuuzaki manor by now."

His hand hovered above her head. She was radiant with her hair spread about her face. Now that radiance was slowly draining. Why? Why would she throw her life away? Was she ill? Some sort of disease that had dragged her to the void. Was she afraid? Fearful of the mission within two days. Had a fortuneteller dripped such poison in her ear? A death in the family perhaps? She only had one sister: Sierra. Had something become of her sister? Had she given up on her dreams? No reason could justify.

"Why?" Clef asked as he touched her brow.

She opened her eyes and turned her head to face him. Her eyes shimmered and a tear slid down her cheek. Her hand reached up and brought his down to her lips. She smiled, "I know you'll be happy with Lady Umi."

Was that why? It had to be. Everything made sense to him now. Her shyness in casual/private conversations unrelated to duties. Her never-ending generosity and willingness to be at his side. Then there were her words on the rooftop. '_Phantom, toy no more with the strings of my heart_.'

"I wish I could have loved you," she whispered. "Or at least that we could have talked more... maybe over a cup of tea."

Taking his hand from hers, he gingerly scooped her up in his arms. His hand pressed her head to his chest.

"Why now?" Presea whispered.

He kissed her brow. "Because before I died, you did the same for me," Clef replied. _Somewhere a man is crying... because your love of me stole you from him, _he thought. "Nay," he said then kissed the bridge of her nose. "You did more."

Her lips parted, awaiting his.

Their lips never met. A coughing fit cut short the last moments Presea had. With one mighty cough and a spray of blood, she died.

Clef held her body in his arms long after her spirit left. But he still felt her beside him. Death had yet to come.

The room was suddenly cold. A fetid stench stirred nausea. Time slowed and black smoke choked the dreary light from the hallway. "You're not needed here," Clef growled, clutching Presea's body.

"And still she summoned me," a voice answered. A tall black woman stepped from behind the paper screen. "Though I'm not surprised."

"Explain."

She shook her head. "I don't need to explain, unless you're that blind."

"I am not blind Sandara!"

"Oh?" Sandara mocked. "Then you know that she is the twentieth -no- _thirty-first!_ woman to have died of wanting." Clef's face went blank. Sandara lifted a jetted eyebrow. "Guess not." She sighed, "Amazing how you never fail to continue the trend. You take a gamble. You survive the debt. You torment a patient soul... until they can't take anymore." To Presea: "Come, it's time we went."

The presence of Presea's spirit faded. Sandara took one last look at Clef then disappeared behind the screen.

Clef's eyes suddenly stung. The room sweltered and a spicy scent wafted to his nose. His stomach coiled, pushing bile up his throat. He gently laid Presea down and tugged at his collar. A static discharge snapped at his ear. More sparks flashed around his arms and legs, biting his flesh. A white veil fell over his vision, laced with white lightning.

_Not again!_

He rolled off the bed and crashed onto the floor. Curling into a ball he clamped one hand over his mouth and the other over his eyes.

_Why? It wasn't her time to die!_

Fire ricocheted through every vein and slowly seeped through his skin. Smoke rose in thick spirals and drifted out into the hallway. Voices gasped and feet thundered toward the door. "Hurry! Get some water!" "Presea!"

_Shenol... taka riva._

Two of Presea's closest friends burst in the room. One bolted for Presea's body, picked her up, and hurried out of the room. She came back with a blanket to help the other slap out the flames. Blaze quelled, the one who carried Presea left to see to her friend. The other knelt down beside the blackened patch on the floor. She glanced at the table. The only candle in the room stood in its bronze dish, snuffed and quiet. Turning her gaze back to the blackened wood, she reached down and traced a gray line all the way around. A hand print.

Clef let the river's current spin him around until his lungs screamed for air. His hand latched onto a submerged root and he hauled his head above water. He clung to the root, shook, and gasped for breath. His body still burned.

_Why is this happening? I never knew Presea... not as well as I should have. How could she love me? Love... Umi._

He whispered her name to calm his soul. Her face, her smile, her shimmering eyes flooded his mind. The memory of her lips on his made him shiver and his lips tingle. Closing his eyes he took a breath and lowered his head underwater.

Its believed that lovers know when their other half suffers. That no matter the distance one knows when his/her lover is in need. Though Umi's face was crystal clear in his mind, her voice wouldn't reach Clef's ears. He couldn't persuade himself to turn the feel of the water in his hair to her slender fingers. No arms came to embrace him.

At the same moment, Umi was so busy chatting with Hikaru that she was completely oblivious to Clef's cries; her heart was deaf.

The whole of Cephiro, however, was not so deaf.

Hikaru squirmed in her chair as she looked around the room for the fifteenth time.

"Hikaru!" Umi said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry," Hikaru said, still looking. "Do you hear something?"

"No." Umi turned to her father who was sitting at her left. Her eye twitched when she found Ryuuzaki gazing out the window, toward the river. "Do you hear anything father?"

He didn't answer.

"Father!" she repeated.

"Hm?" looking at her.

"Do you hear anything?"

"Don't you?" he asked. He swallowed and put his cup down to rub a circle over his heart.

"Someone's calling," Hikaru said.

Ryuuzaki suddenly bolted from his chair and hurried out to the stables.

"Humph!" Umi huffed. "Where's he going?"

A loud whinny shot to their ears. "Easy now!" Ryuuzaki's voice said. "Easy Nightshade."

Hikaru hurried out to the front entrance, Umi reluctantly followed. "What's going on?" Umi demanded.

Just then, Nightshade kicked his stall door down, dashed for the gate, and was gone. Ryuuzaki fought the urge to call for his steed, even though he knew his stallion could never catch Nightshade now. Umi shook her head, turned on her heel, and went up to her room.

Clef still held his body submerged and had nearly forgotten he needed to breathe. Without warning, teeth clenched his jacket and hauled him on the riverbank. Nightshade whinnied and nudged his ribs gently.

"Yet again, your luck amazes me," came a voice. Clef lifted his body on shaky arms and snarled at the figure before him.

"What more do you want, Death?" he sneered.

"Nothing from you," Sandara said cooly. "Save for one last chess match."

Chess... one word solves the metaphor for life. Any time that word rolled off Sandara's tongue, it brought Clef to the other side. He was the only mortal Sandara ever cared to challenge anymore.

The other side isn't what you'd expect. When people think of Death, we tend to link it with torture and punishment equivalent to that of hell before the messenger angels ferry the departed to their _true_, final resting place. But Death hadn't come for Clef, she would take him if he gave an inch, then she would have to wait eternity again for another of his "rare breed" as she called it.

Clef blinked and he was standing in an all too familiar room. No windows. No doors. No walls for that matter; the universe served as all three. There was just a four level chess board already halfway through a match, and two chairs. Sandara was already sitting in the black high-back on the other side. Clef walked to the white high-back and sat down. Sandara smiled as he accepted her challenge (even though he had no choice in the matter), her white teeth stood out against her dark chocolate skin. Instead of the usual, airy black dress she wore to collect souls, it seemed she was feeling generous. She wore a tight dress with a high slit the color of Umi's hair; the dress women in Cephiro wore during wedding engagement ceremonies. He clenched the arm of his chair and ground his teeth.

Her smile broadened. "You don't like it?" He narrowed his eyes. She clicked her tongue, "Tell you what," she began. "If you win this match -or make it worth my while- I'll report to your colleagues and inform them that I claimed you, and claim you I shall."

"I don't see how that's a reward for me."

"You will... mortal."

His eyes widened. "You'll strip me of my fate?"

She smiled. "You always did have a sharp wit."

The smile growing on his lips died. "What's the catch?"

"You see! You are quick." She lifted a crystal glass of "red liquor" to her lips. "Mmm..." she moaned. "Now that's good, fresh and blended with despondency, pain... and," she paused to sniff the bouquet. "Arsenic with some amateur's magic catalyst. Hah! No wonder she didn't die on the spot," she mused. Her eyes returned to Clef. "Oh I'm sorry! Where were we? Ah yes! Your move."

Clef studied the board, he had four pieces left. Sandara had seven: six of them pawns but about ready to touch his side of the board, and her queen piece was waiting like a black widow in the far corner of the first level. Clef was relieved to find his king was safely on the fourth level and all of Sandara's pawns were on the second. He found his knights on the third level, but to his dismay, his queen was on the bottom level and far away from the square the would transport it to the fourth level (or the second level for that matter). Why?

"I see you've noticed the layout, now here's the catch. The queen you've chosen isn't even aware of the levels above her -Presea would be on the fourth with you had you chosen her. Your knight, Nightshade -or should I call her Zeritolokido?- is just one level below you. Wise choice, on both of them actually." She chuckled. "Shame there isn't a Gemini piece, Zeri and her lover, Suelvo, would be a powerful ally. Now you know your other knight. You remember the rules of course. Now move."

Both of his knights were one square from the portal to the second level. Then they would be able to move one more square forward, taking out a pawn a piece, then another a piece with their three square sidesteps. Sandara acted surprised when he took that move then moved the remaining two pawns to the transformation square. One became a black knight, the other a rook.

"Recognize anyone?"

Clef closed his eyes. Lantis and Prince Ferio where the obvious answers to both metaphors. The only question now was, who would he have to take off first? Who would he condemn to an early death? That was the deal with pawns. Until they transform, the souls the pawns represent are safe.

"Now..." Sandara said lowly. "Let us play God, and your queen plays with us."

"NO!"

* * *

Umi swayed as she entered her room. She suddenly felt lightheaded and sleepy. Wobbling to her bed, she collapsed and let sleep take her.

* * *

Clef's queen piece moved two squares and into the portal leading to the second level. Right in front of Sandara's rook! Sandara took her move, transporting her knight to the third level after taking out one of Clef's knights. Farewell, yet again, Suelvo. Then the black queen moved..._

* * *

Umi found herself outside the threshold of the royal throne room. 'How did I get here?' she asked herself. 'What's that sound?'_

_She stepped up to the heavy oaken doors and pressed her ear to the wood. Unable to determine the sound, she knocked. "Hello?" she called._

"_What? What more do you want of me?"_

_She recognized him now. "My apologies Prince," she said as she sprang away from the door. "I didn't realize you wanted to be alone."_

_Hurried feet sprinted for the door. The handle turned and the door flew back. Umi started and bit down on a yelp. Piercing amber eyes glowed on Ferio's dark face. "You!" he growled. Mercilessly grabbing her arm, Umi winced as he jerked her inside. The thunderous clash of the doors slamming to rang in her ears. He swung her around, grabbed her other arm, and threw her back against the wall. "How dare you come here!" he roared. "How _dare_ you!"_

* * *

The rook slid toward the white queen; toward Umi.

* * *

"_On the day of our wedding you... you-" He drew a long, narrow dagger from his belt and pressed it to the underside of her jaw. "You dared -in front of the entire court! Including your father!- you brought the back of your hand across my wife's face. And then!" He was squeezing her neck now. "And then, when word reached your ear that she was with child, you had her executed by your own assassin."_

"_No!" she cried._

"_Silence!" he boomed. "I know it was you! Why? I don't know, but I know it was you! Perhaps you thought it revenge for my not pulling rank in Clef's trial? Did you? Or were you merely jealous that Fuu had a lover and you had lost yours. I wept for Clef! I mourned him as though I would my own brother! I would trade everything I own if that would bring him back for you, for Cephiro!" His eyes glazed then darkened. "But that wasn't enough for you." He grabbed her hand, wrapped her fingers around the dagger's hilt, and made her press the blade to his breast. "You've had your revenge Lady Ryuuzaki... now I will have mine. My blood will be on your hands just as my love's."_

"_I didn't kill Fuu!" she cried. "Fuu was my sister! I could never hurt her."_

"_LIAR!"_

_He winced as he pressed her hand to his breast. A thin ring of blood stained his robes._

* * *

Clef gripped the arms of his chair until his knuckles were white. In the act, he felt his youth run down his arms, through his wrists, and out into the chair arms through his fingertips. His dread of the advancing rook kept him from noticing his hair had returned to its snowy sheen and was already falling out about his shoulders. His face fell with gravity at an accelerated rate and shriveled with his hands.

Sandara smiled and took another sip of Presea's blood from her wineglass.

_

* * *

A sudden thought struck Umi. "Clef's not dead," she whispered._

_Ferio paused, panting from the pain. "So you had Fuu killed for sport?" he growled, then yelled. "For pleasure!"_

_She shook her head, oddly overcome by a wave of placidity. "We're both dreaming," she said softly. "We're asleep. And in reality, Clef's still alive -no, he's the Guru himself!- you're happily married to Lady Hououji (though I can't say if I know she's with child), and all of us are living peacefully in Cephiro's stability."_

_It was apparent in his eyes that he wished for her words to take material form before his eyes. His hand loosened around hers. "The Ryuuzaki clan does not lie."_

_She shook her head, "We're simply no good at it because of our genuine hatred of it."_

_He took a breath, sheathed his dagger, but kept loose hold on her jaw. "Hear me Lady," he warned. "If this is merely a dream, then all is forgotten when I wake. If Fuu is lying beside me, I will not mention this again, in public or confidence. But," he growled, "should the pillow beside me be empty..." He jerked her chin up. "Your father will be no protection. You'll wish for death every waking and sleeping moment, but you will neither. I'll expose you to Clef's celestial eyes for what you really are. And then, when disease and old age finally take you, even he will shed no tear for you."_

"_I understand," she said, unflinchingly._

_He dropped his hand from her face and clutched his still barely bleeding chest. "Go now," he commanded. "You're dismissed."_

_She curtsied formally then walked calmly to the door. She paused and turned to see Ferio seat himself in a one-armed sofa. "I'll fetch a surgeon on my way out."_

_He cut his eyes up at her and thrust his finger at the door. She bent her knees quickly, bowed her head, and left._

* * *

Sandara nearly dropped her glass and the liquid on her tongue in her lap.

Clef couldn't suppress his profound relief and joy when the rook stopped but two squares from the white queen. He let his head flop back against the back of the chair and breathed a loud sigh. He didn't lift his head to see his queen advance to the second level, and then, miraculously, promptly to the third level! His turn was over.

Sandara rose her knight to the third level and left the rook where it stood (Ferio was useless to her now).

The black queen moved withing range of the portal to the fourth level.

Clef pulled his head up and a wisp of thin hair fell over his nose. He pulled it back toward his ear but found it fell loose in his fingers. He lifted another tendril from the corner of his eye, that too fell limp in his fingers. Shaking those off, he finally noticed the hairs sticking like spiderwebs to his black uniform. He raised his eyes to Sandara and snickered as he shook his head.

"Something amusing?"

He rubbed his eyes then pinched the bridge of his nose. His cerulean eyes darkened like an angry sea in a storm and he held up his fist, then the middle finger.

She cocked an eyebrow as he stood. "I beg your pardon!"

"Beg all you want," he said lowly. He slapped the hair off his arms and shoulders then ran both his hands over his scalp, pulling what was left out. Wadding everything into a ball, he paused. What to do? He smirked then pitched it into a nearby black hole. When he sat back down, he leaned back and finished his thought out loud. "Beg all you want, it'll never happen."

"What won't?" she growled.

He grinned then answered bluntly, "You'll never get laid."

She clenched her jaw.

He laughed, "Oh come now, Death! You told me at the beginning to make this worth your while. So tell me now, honestly, how many mortals tell you to go fuck yourself?"

She chuckled and raised her glass, as if to toast to him. "Not many I'll grant you that," she replied. "One thing I never did care for about you was that you're a brazen, true, and crude fellow." She took a sip and let the rest of her anger dissolve. "You're move."

"You already..." His voice trailed off. He didn't need to ask. Death had taken her move and her knight was within striking distance and slowly sliding down the path toward Umi. Lantis... what sadistic plot would twist his limbs and force his voice?

Sandara studied him with savage satisfaction. He had pushed the edge with her before, nearly in the same manner. And every time, it rose the same surprise and malice. Much as she hated his boldness, she admired it; once she tore him to shreds she would never find another soul that could combat her so. Despite his efforts, she saw the fraying threads that held his sanity intact. All he was now hinged on this blue-haired fool; how easy he made his destruction...

_

* * *

Umi stepped through the door to the throne room and onto grass wet with the morning dew. Trees groaned and swayed their budding branches at the spring sky. Then the air held its breath._

* * *

Sandara closed her eyes._

* * *

A faint, phantasmal arm draped comfortingly around Umi's shoulders. She gasped as she felt her body walk out from her. Throwing her hands in front of her face, she gawked with wide eyes at her evanescent hands and arms. 'What's happening to me!' The question left, but not through her lips._

"_Come now," a voice said beside her ear. "Don't be alarmed."_

_Umi whirled around to find... nothing behind her. _

"_He wouldn't want you to be afraid."_

_Turning, a woman with pearly skin masked by a black veil offered her hand._

"_I want to show you something," the woman said. "He'd want you to see this too."_

_With no consent of her own, her hand took the woman's and allowed this stranger to lead her through the trees. Every step brought a cold sensation that lasted but a split second. The dew cooled the bottom of her feet and sent a shiver up to her knees. She held her dress above the grass and the woman said, "Yes, no since in catching cold."_

_Trees seemed to move on their own passed them. Once, Umi thought she heard someone from up ahead. With the repeat, the woman let go of her hand and disappeared up ahead. A group of people were standing in a circular cluster, heads bowed. Men had their arms around their wives, sisters, or daughters. A few of the woman wept inconsolably. Then faces started to fall into place. She recognized the emerald haired prince (standing alone!) with reddened eyes and heavy shoulders. Lantis kept silent vigil from a nearby tree, his eyes averting from the central object to a blue-haired woman. Her father stood beside the woman with his arm around her. She nodded occasionally as he whispered then turned up to look at him._

_Umi gasped, it was her!_

_She blinked and took the place of her double. Her father's face clearly showed the battle between anguish and comforting his daughter. She offered a weak smile (so much pain... so sudden) then turned her face back to the closed casket._

"_I want to see him." The words came as thought they had a mind of their own. _

"_Are you sure?" Ryuuzaki asked, begging her with his eyes to say no._

"_I want to see," she repeated._

_Ryuuzaki looked up at a blonde haired man (the hangman, Umi recognized him) and whispered, "Open it."_

_Umi stepped up behind the man and clenched her hands. Her breath caught in her throat as the hinges creaked softly. Shadow masked the black figure inside, then daylight curled in around the lip of the lid and illuminated a strand of lavender. She screwed her eyes inwardly and screamed, on the outside, her face was as smooth as polished marble. _

_There seemed to be a layer of dust over his face, his scared, swollen face. His hands rest peacefully on his chest, holding the white rose she'd picked from the gardens that morning. There had been a reason why she'd done that, now she didn't know. _

_Women and children wailed when the hangman pushed the lid all the way up._

"_Such a sweet man!"_

"_Why'd he have to die momma?"_

"_Such a sweet man, and not a moment's happiness."_

"_Why'd he die!"_

"_Poor, young Lady Ryuuzaki, I heard she fancied him."_

"_Poor child, this must be hard for her."_

"_Why'd he have to die? What'd he do wrong? Momma!"_

"_Hush!" All voiced quieted. Lantis stepped away from his tree. "That's enough. Clef is free from his persecutors now. He wouldn't want a tear shed on his account." His voice softened. "You know this as I do." He paused and smiled. "So! Tell your children stories of the times you shared with him. Remind them of his virtues, for all of them were true. (Ferio smiled) He loved this country, he left it in far better shape than he found it. It's our turn now. He'll keep watch from heaven." He chuckled, "Sincerely, I doubt he could do otherwise. Now go home, weep if you must, then weep no more."_

_In life or in death, time melted away when she gazed at his face. Despite the bruising from god-knows-what and the obvious rope burn below his chin and the dust on his face, he looked like he was sleeping. At any moment she expected to see his chest move._

_Twin hands on her shoulders made her start._

"_Come milady," Lantis said. "It's time you retire."_

"_One moment," she said. _

_His jaw was locked in place and his lips! So cold; ice isn't that cold! Her eye caught sight of the rose on his chest. A premature sentence swirled in her mind; the reason wouldn't come... not yet._

_Days went by. She slept in the comfort of her own bed but never quite woke up. Her eyes were dazed and her funeral dress only left her back to wash it. Ryuuzaki kept himself busy with matters that "desperately needed his attention." Hikaru never came to see her (no had even mentioned her, even Lantis). Ferio sent his condolences then tried to console her with happier tidings: Fuu was pregnant! He requested possible names (hoping to lighten her spirits, they only sunk). Names, children... with the man she loved. Fuu was lucky. Umi seethed with jealousy. She came out of her room and called her mother's name. Ryuuzaki froze on his way through the door, and walked slowly to the foot of the stair. "Oh Umi," he moaned. "Don't you remember? Mother's dead. She died giving birth to you."_

_Umi returned to her room and screamed her hysteria. She needed someone to hold her, to let her cry on their shoulder._

_Ascot! Surely he'd take her back. This time she could give him her mind completely. She'd have to to escape her grief. Her heart ached so that she couldn't eat or sleep. The only errand she allowed herself to take was to Clef's office. Lantis greeted her, as councilman._

_Once she asked the crucial question._

"_Lantis (she couldn't say "councilman")," she began. "Where's Hikaru?"_

_Lantis stopped writing, looked up, cocked his head, and said. "Who?"_

"_Hikaru, your fiancé."_

_He shook his head, "I've never been engaged."_

_She exploded into the romantic tale. She explained in intricate detail how he had found Hikaru after Clef established the Clean Sweep Act (which had a clause two actually that he thoroughly defended stating that all urchins were to be cared for in shelters or given as proper a burial as the aristocrats would pay for). That when Clef saw him carrying Hikaru, that Clef requested he take care of her personally (said she was in critical condition and only Lantis had the expertise for). When she regained consciousness and was rid of her delirium, he kept her under his wing, supposedly unaware (or at least denied publically) of his attachment and affection. _

_She said, in less than a year, the Clean Sweep Act was abandoned (aristocrats had had enough) but Clef had given orders to the Academy to continue care with their assigned "survivor." By that time he and Hikaru were practically inseparable. Clef did all he could to allow them time alone together and balance Lantis's attention with Cephirian matters. His plan had worked until her father's last masquerade. Then, she said softly, it was discovered that Hikaru was pregnant. She hurried the ending. Lantis chased after Clef before he could take Hikaru away and revealed himself as the father. Then, with her father's blessing, Hikaru was relieved of servitude and given to Lantis. _

"_You are engaged," she insisted._

"_To a street urchin?" he asked, stupefied._

"_To my best friend," she corrected._

_Now he couldn't suppress laughing. _Him_ engaged to a street urchin! _**The Lady Ryuuzaki!**_ Friends with an urchin! _**Friends!** _Of all the nonsense!-this was the mother load!_

"_What's so funny?" she hissed._

_He shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. "That sounds like Clef," he mused. "He was the only man I knew stupid enough to disobey the caste. I, however, am not."_

"_You dare to call my lover stupid? Need I remind you "councilman" that I -myself- broke the caste system-"_

"_You break the caste like blind men break bread."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Before your liaison with Clef, you had many men in your most intimate company. Including that farm boy -I forget his name; not that it matters. And before him there were at least four lower caste men-"_

_Umi blinked, suddenly her eyes were losing focus. Lantis's form was narrowing and... of all things... changing gender. The pearly faced woman, who lead Umi to Clef's funeral, leaned in on her elbows as Lantis would have done. His voice faded as the undertone of hers gradually took its place._

"_Four lower caste men!" she repeated. "Every time you've had an ounce of stress in your life, there's another man. Single, married, young, or senile, you're not choosy."_

"_That was then, maybe," Umi said, her voice quivered. "I'm not like that anymore. I found Clef. I love him!"_

_The woman laughed. "Is that what you think? You may have found him, but with your little trip to the farm fields, you and that boy took the Tears of Heaven. You abandoned any loyalty that might have been in you. And, because of you, Clef turned himself in to the Chancellor. Chancellor Vision was more than happy to hang him for false crimes."_

"_You're lying!" she screamed. "Clef's alive!"_

_The woman threw her head back and laughed. "Are you so naive? You were at the funeral not but two days past. You kissed his dead lips!"_

_Her hand flew to her mouth. The image of his battered face, with the blood bruising around his neck where the rope snapped it, flashed before her eyes. The realization of Death's work hit her like a broadsword through the breast. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbed, wailed, then finally took her hands from her face and screamed._

"_But the spell was broken!" Umi moaned. "Ascot left. Guru came -Clef came back! He said he wasn't fit for his position anymore. He said he was no longer an Eosye Kespa!"_

"_You were dreaming dear," she said as she glided to Umi's side then knelt softly. "It's only natural to make up alternate scenarios. The part of you that recognized that maybe he was the man you truly loved, created that for you." Umi shook her head. "I know it feels real my dear. But it's just delaying reality. _

"_It's not your fault you know. (Umi looked up) You are who and what you are. You were just simply born that way, you accept it and make most you can with it. You're a beautiful young woman, you'll find someone else who will rapture you just as much -if not more- than Clef ever did."_

_Umi stayed still for a little while, then finally sniffed and nodded._

"_Good girl," the woman cooed. "Come now, let's get you home so you can rest."_

* * *

Again Clef gripped the arms of his chair, this time in anger. _Play God indeed!_ he scowled as he glared at Sandara's closed eyes. His eyes flicked down to the still advancing black knight (now a space and a half from claiming his queen) then back to Sandara. _Fair's fair._

He closed his eyes too.

_

* * *

Umi stumbled into her room and crawled halfway on her bed then collapsed in another crying fit. She missed dinner that night and Ryuuzaki didn't come to fetch her. Best to leave her alone, he thought. She'll find her own way out._

_She woke the following afternoon and trudged to her desk on the far side of the room. Opening what she thought was her diary, three words in large, childish letters greeted her tired eyes: "Things Zen Said."_

"_Must be the wrong book," she croaked. Curiosity made her turn the page before she would find the right book. Phrases she knew already greeted her as she watched her handwriting mature as she must have aged. Then a little diary-like passage caught her eye._

'_I asked Zen why he is still so unhappy. He replied, "It's who I am to be unhappy. I can't change that because I choose not to change it. Anyone else who wanted to be happy could change their unhappiness. There is no such thing or entity as Fate. People say they can't help what they are because they were born that way. That's their excuse for not changing. They've convinced themselves that they're powerless at that moment. Once you accept that you have no power, then you truly can't change. I've chosen to give up my power of change." He gripped my shoulder and warned me, "People will tempt you. They will say 'It's not your fault. You were born this way, might as well make the best of it.' Well, let them be damned! You can do anything you set your mind to! Including, above all... finding happiness."'_

* * *

Clef gasped and opened his eyes. Those words were all he could give... even for one of

Eosye Kespa, Death ruled in her realm. All he could do now was pray.

_

* * *

Umi was suddenly bounding with energy. The words had done as Clef hoped, but took a twist. She recognized that she had to find a place where she could be happy. But her spirits fell when she thought of giving herself to another man. The woman was right about one thing, she'd never been loyal or faithful to one man. That was going to change! Another quote of Zen's spoke of a place where living and death merge. She changed that idea to the thought of heaven where Clef was waiting for her now (she'd accepted he was dead). In order to be faithful, she'd have to find a place where she could live alone (any man was too tempting; "creature comforts"). She thought long and hard, becoming more and more depressed with every rejected idea. First she thought she'd just leave the city. Where would she go? To the wilderness where monsters roam? No. Another nation then? Somewhere where she could coexist with the locals and yet be incompatible sexually. That entailed learning a new language, new customs, and leaving her father behind. No. Her inexperienced mind then left suicide. That way, she wouldn't have a chance to be unfaithful. Clef would be waiting for her in heaven. But self-suicides were condemned to perdition. No. Her intentions of suicide were pure (not realizing they'd be like any other suicide's final wish). She simply couldn't manage to find happiness with what she was, what she'd been given to work with. Hikaru was gone. Fuu was never really close to her. Ascot wasn't her type. But, from what Lantis had said, Chancellor Vision was still around. At all costs she had to get away from him! At any and all costs! Lantis would take care of Cephiro. That left her father. Ryuuzaki was an old man, even by Cephirian standards, and he had sworn the moment her mother was lowered into the ground that he would not sustain his youth. Then after the beginning of the Reformations, he'd prolonged his promise to death. Now the Reformations were over, he would leave her soon if she stayed alive._

_Down to the kitchens she flew. She called for her father, when he didn't answer... she picked up the sharpest blade she could find, and gripped it in both hands._

_No... she didn't even reach for the doorknob. Zenosis's scowling words battered her ears before she so much as turned toward the door: "Suicide is NEVER an option! We're put here for a purpose and we fulfill that purpose without our knowledge. Why do you think I'M still here?"_

_Oh if ever self-loathing mated with loneliness, their offspring would have been the demon on Umi's shoulder at that moment!_

_A light rapping came to her chamber door. "One moment," she called then frantically wiped the tears from her face. She hurried to the full length mirror beside her wardrobe. Her hair was a mess. Her dress, wrinkled. Her face was pale and her eyes and nose were red from crying. The rapping repeated. "One moment!"_

"_There's no formal company here tonight," a voice called. "Please come as you are."_

"_Lantis?" she called._

"_Yes?"_

_She opened the door slowly, catching sight first of his strong sword arm, then half of his masculine chest up his throat to his square jaw. Damn the seductress!_

_He almost smirked. "Is there some way I can help?" he asked. "You look distressed."_

_She stared at the space between their feet. Close the door, part of her said. The others wanted her to either pull him over the threshold by the belt or command him to knock her down and ravage her. In the end, he invited himself in and closed the door behind him. Removing his coat he laid it on a chair and sat down. _

"_It's not your fault you know," he said soothingly. "Clef chose this fate for himself."_

"_He chose it?" she whispered._

"_You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did what most women would have done in your place. They would have taken that potion just as you did. It's not a surrender, to find someone else to be happy with. You're not being unfaithful if the man's dead."_

"_What are you saying?" she asked as she stood in front of him, ready to leap onto his lap._

_He stood and looked down at her. The space between them was so slim. "I'm saying it's alright to be what you are. You're not held anymore by being faithful or loyal. He'll understand. I get the feeling he'd actually do the same thing you're fighting."_

"_You think so?"_

_He nodded then grabbed her face and claimed her mouth. Ah such creature comfort. She twisted to accommodate the size difference then pushed away and undid his belt._

* * *

Clef watched as the knight slid onto the queen's square, a tear fell from his eye. "Umi...

my love, please..." he closed his eyes and clutched at his heart. "Don't give in. You're not what you think you are. I know that and I love everything about you, even this so called seductress side you're so afraid of now."

Sandara opened her eyes. The boulder was rolling down hill, and there was nothing Clef, Zenosis, or the Guru could do to stop it.

She closed her eyes again.

_

* * *

Umi laid obediently on her back and let Lantis please them both. The size difference was uncomfortable to start, but Lantis proved he had had a mistress or two before._

_Umi looked up through rocky vision at the ceiling and saw the woman with the veil floated above them, surrounded by a black aura moving like hair does underwater. 'Am I dreaming?' she asked her mind._

_The woman put a finger to her lips and nodded. "This has all been a dream my dear," the woman whispered. "All just one horrible nightmare, but it's nearly over. You only have but to endure this moment with him and it will all be over."_

_Umi smiled. 'It's not so bad really.'_

_The woman grinned. "That's a good girl." She floated up into the ceiling whispering as she went, "This will all be over soon."_

* * *

But it was already over. The knight slid completely onto the queen's square, knocking her

into a hole that opened when she was touched and lead to some place below the first level.

Sandara sat back and grinned, her eyes still peacefully closed.

Clef was grinding his teeth with his bald head in his hands and his elbows on his knees. The fire burned under his skin, making him glow, and electricity returned to bash his bones.

"Umi... Umi... Umi... no..."

* * *

She sat up, but Lantis was gone. Her thighs ached and light-bluish bruises were already forming on the insides. A light rapping sounded on her door. "Umi? Are you alright?"

It was a soft, feminine voice. Umi bolted for the door, she had to know. Upon throwing it open, she came face to face with the very shocked expression of her mother. "Momma?" she asked, fearing it too good to be true. "Mother!" She threw her arms around her. "You're here!"

Lilia giggled and hugged her daughter back. "Why of course I am!" she said. She cupped Umi's face. "Whatever made you think I wasn't?"

Umi shook her head. She had more important places to be than home. "Just the most horrible dream," she replied. She smiled and waved as she hurried for the stairs. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Back?" Lilia called over the banister. "Back from where?"

"I'm going to visit Clef. Bye! I'll be home by dinner!" With that she let the door fall shut behind her as she ran for the road.

* * *

Sandara's grin would have disgusted him had he cared. She glided from her chair to hover over his shoulder. "You know I was just looking out for your interests," she cooed (as only Death can). "She would have destroyed you one day. I only wanted you to know what you were getting yourself into before you committed to her." She sighed and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "The image of the woman you put on her face would never come to be, you know that now. We can't fight what we are (or at least, we _choose_ not to more often), that would be the same as fighting a mountain with a broken hand. Through lifetimes and eternity, there is a chance that it could be done, but the process is just too painful."

She pulled his shoulders back and he let his head roll against the back of the chair. His eyes opened with the impact on the back of his skull. Fresh tears fell and he opened his mouth but wouldn't breath. He had enough air to say what was on his mind; what he believed to be true.

He looked up into the bright lights beyond. The cosmos had always been something he wanted to show his beloved. He would have shown her sights far more beautiful than the glowing clouds of stardust and the swirling nebulas, and teased her with the fact that all she saw paled to her beauty.

Sandar's cheek was now beside his, she was coaxing him, trying to persuade him to turn his lips to fit against hers. No. Eosye Kespa must die their own way.

His eyes fixed glassily on a blue dwarf star far away. So far and yet he could reach up and take it. _Her_ face smiled at him from the hot blue center of the star. He almost saw her reaching down for him. So much light from a dwarf.

The black hole slid into position beneath him.

Sandara's words were nothing more than tuned vibration.

He spoke his soul.

"I'm just... not... meant for love..."

Sandara screamed and threw herself away.

The blue dwarf disappeared from his sight as the lightning had its way and burned out his eyes. No pain on his part (least, none that could outdo the pain in his chest), just a horrific display of flesh, bone, and blood torn apart by fire and lightning.

Mortals say they see their life pass before them when Death's kiss comes, before their bodies are dismantled by rot. Immortals perish in a way loosely similar.

Clef watched his mistakes, regrets, and hopes fly by as his brain cells fired the memory then exploded. The fire ate his flesh little by little as the black hole drew him to his grave. Crimson light consumed what the fire had yet to. The chair, his last support, shattered and dumping him into the black hole's pull.

Voices. Voices bombarding what was left of his mind.

_Anger_ at himself

_Hatred_ for her treachery

_Loyalty_ to those he once protected

_Confusion_ for his actions (those he took or didn't)

_Wisdom_ in his years

_Curiosity_ to the opportunities he would now never have

_Sorrow_ for those he failed

_Fear_ of never reaching his aims

_Romance_ for his love

_Chivalry_ for his country and cause

_Regret_ for not _living_ life

_Guilt_ for the planets whose blood stained his hands

_Lust_, to feel the pleasures with a woman

_Trust_, trusting himself to survive and what little remained trusting her

Each of these pieces of his character fell away in a mad fury to escape oblivion in the hungry, black mouth. All that was spared from the separation and fire, was a tiny rose-colored speck of light.

Little light of love... for the woman in the blue star.

* * *

Umi stumbled on the cobblestones outside the headquarters, then she steadied herself and ran for the heavy double doors.

She'd never run far enough...

THE END

* * *

So! Was I smoking something ruthless or what? Hope you enjoyed what you could. But! Books are like movies, you can just as easily stop when you want (little late by this point I know), so last chapter may have been the stopping point you want.

Who knows? Maybe I will write the sequel after X-mas.

P.S.- Jem46: my novel is only five chapters so far and already over 31,000 words... the title thus far tho is Shards: Legends Reborn. Find it in bookstores when or if you can!

Silvanus16


	21. Author's Inquiry

Author's Inquiry

Scratches head Uh… I just reread all the reviews for the last chapter of this little saga… where did I promise another chapter? I suppose I could… but I'm just trying to figure out where I said that. I have been thinking about –never mind.

Anyway, HELP! THE AUTHOR HAS MISPLACED HER WORDS! REWARD IF FOUND!

Help me find where I put those words so I can look back and see how long that "next chapter" is overdue and so I know how much time I should give myself to spit one out.

Like I said: REWARD IF FOUND! hint-hint/wink

Silvanus16


End file.
